Royal Kingdom in Seoul
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto pemuda Jepang biasa yang harus terdampar di kota Seoul. Siapa sangka kalau Naruto merupakan putra mahkota kerajaan Korea Selatan. Konflik dan perebutan kekuasaan merupakan hal yang lumrah. Namun terjebak dengan Sasuke (si ulzzang angkuh) dan Sai (sang mangaka) sebagai sepupunya, itu baru bencana. NARUSASU, YAOI, AU, OOC. Rate M for Mature & Sexual Content. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu (sedikit NaruSai)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Seoul_, siapa sih yang tidak kenal ibukota dari Korea Selatan yang memiliki banyak panorama dan tempat wisata yang cantik itu? Negeri ginseng yang disebut juga sebagai 'macan ekonomi' itu terkenal dengan negara paling makmur dan menyenangkan, terlihat dari gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya yang sangat besar, masyarakatnya yang melek terhadap teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan, budaya tradisionalnya yang sangat disukai oleh berbagai macam negara, dan pusat _entertainment_ dunia. Semua hal-hal yang menakjubkan di _Seoul_ membuat seluruh penghuni benua lain berlomba-lomba ingin berjalan-jalan kesana atau hanya sekedar berlibur semata.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ gelap dengan rambut _spiky_ pirang yang kini tengah berada di bandar udara internasional _Incheon_. Pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun itu hanya mendekap tubuhnya dengan sikap angkuh dan malas. Badannya yang tegap dan tinggi, juga ditunjang dengan wajah tegas yang tampan, membuat siapa saja memandangnya akan langsung terpesona dan kagum. Namun sepertinya ketampanannya hilang saat raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kusut yang kentara sekali. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitar sana langsung menghindar sejauh mungkin karena takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu mengeluarkan belati dan menusuk siapa saja yang ada di depannya.

_Well_, ia punya alasan kuat kenapa dirinya yang berkewarganegaraan Jepang harus terdampar di benua asing yang penuh manusia seperti ini. Jawabannya mudah—yaitu karena ulah ayahnya yang bodoh itu.

Ya!—ayahnya yang idiot itu; saat masih muda bersekolah di _Seoul_ dan menjalin asmara dengan salah satu wanita yang berkedudukan tinggi. Mereka melakukan—_uh well_—anggaplah _'accident'_ yang membuat sang wanita hamil di luar nikah. Keluarga sang wanita menentang hubungan mereka karena tidak suka dengan ayahnya yang berstatus warga negara Jepang. Akhirnya mereka memilih 'kawin lari' ke Jepang dan mengganti nama serta warga negara mereka menjadi 'Uzumaki'.

Romantisme yang klise memang. Kalau saja pemuda pirang itu masih berada di Jepang, mungkin ia akan tertawa melihat drama-drama di televisi yang mirip seperti jalan kehidupan ayahnya. Tetapi ini dunia nyata dan ia tidak tertawa. Sebab beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sendiri menerima surat dari Korea Selatan yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke _Seoul_. Kerabat ibunya ingin menjaga dan merawat dirinya setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya yang tragis akibat kecelakaan mobil sebulan yang lalu.

_See?_—Cerita klise yang memuakkan. Ia tidak butuh dirawat, ia juga tidak butuh dijaga. _For god's sake!_ Umurnya sudah 20 tahun dan ia bisa menjaga serta menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

.

"Tuan muda Uzumaki Naruto—" Seorang laki-laki berjas hitam rapi sedang membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas. "—Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu." Lanjut pria tadi dengan bahasa Jepang yang lumayan fasih. Naruto menduga kalau pria itu adalah suruhan dari kerabat ibunya.

Pemuda berambut _spiky_ pirang itu berdecak kecil. "Cukup panggil Naruto saja." Perintahnya lagi.

Pria dihadapannya terlihat bingung dan ragu. Ada raut wajah enggan yang terpasang disana. "Uh—Na—Naruto, maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu." Ulangnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bagus—" Ia menepuk bahu pria tadi dengan bangga. "—Jadi, kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya lagi sembari menenteng kopernya.

"Kita akan pulang. Nyonya besar Kim—uhh—maksud saya, nyonya besar Kaguya sedang menunggu anda." Ucap pria tadi.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Nyonya besar Kaguya? Apakah ia orang Jepang ataukah—"

"Tidak, tuan muda. Nyonya besar adalah orang Korea, tetapi ia menyuruh semua anggota keluarga menggunakan nama Jepang mereka untuk menghormati kedatangan anda." Jelas pria itu lagi.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Jadi seluruh anggota keluarga menggunakan 'nama Jepang' untuk menghormatiku, begitu?—_How nice_." Sahutnya sarkastik.

Raut wajah pria dihadapannya itu terlihat pucat saat melihat gerak tubuh tuan mudanya yang nampak kesal. Ia mencoba membungkuk dengan panik. "Maafkan saya, Tuan muda." Ucapnya bergetar.

Naruto menoleh heran untuk sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Oh ayolah, aku bukannya memarahimu. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu." Ujarnya dengan tawa renyah yang sanggup membuat pria itu lega.

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda. Jadi, bisakah kita segera berangkat sekarang? Nyonya besar mungkin sudah menunggu anda." Sela pria tadi seraya melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"_Yeah_, tentu. Ayo kita berangkat." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga ibunya bukanlah rumah biasa, melainkan sebuah bangunan besar layaknya kediaman kerajaan Korea di jaman dinasti _Joseon_. Sangat megah dan luar biasa mewah, hanya saja dengan perabotan dan perlengkapan modern di dalamnya.

Mata biru Naruto memandang ke seluruh bangunan itu. Ada taman yang cukup besar di samping halaman dengan kolam ikan yang juga sangat luas serta cukup jernih. Di atas kolam berdiri bangunan paviliun yang sama megahnya dengan bangunan utama. Di antara pavilliun dan taman, terdapat jembatan bercat merah yang membatasi keduanya, sangat mempesona dan artistik. Naruto benar-benar merasa berada di jaman dinasti Korea dengan segala keindahannya.

"Siapa kau?" Suara berat seorang pria membuat Naruto yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Ia menemukan sesosok pria berjas hitam rapi dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat agak berantakan. Mata hitamnya memandang sang Uzumaki dengan sinis. "—Aku tanya, siapa kau?" Ulangnya dengan nada agak kesal.

Sebelum Naruto membuka suara, pria yang menjemputnya di bandara itu langsung membuka berbicara. "Maaf tuan besar Kim—uhh—maksud saya, Tuan besar Madara, pemuda ini adalah tuan muda Naruto."

Madara mendengus sebentar. "Anak dari 'Kushina', huh?" Ucapnya dengan nada jijik. Ia bahkan enggan menyebut nama asli 'Kushina'.

Naruto yang melihat sikap bermusuhan yang dikeluarkan pria itu hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas. Sejujurnya saja, ini bukan keinginannya untuk datang ke Korea. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya yang sederhana daripada harus dimusuhi oleh keluarga ibunya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku akan cepat pergi kok." Sahut Naruto, agak lancang. Membuat Madara mendelik semakin bengis.

"Kau—"

"Ah—Madara-chan, kau disini rupanya." Suara seseorang langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dengan Madara. Mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria berambut panjang lurus dengan tawa lebar sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hashirama, sepertinya kau senang kalau kita harus saling memanggil dengan nama 'Jepang'. Sayangnya, aku lebih suka nama Korea-ku." Ketus Madara sinis.

Hashirama menepuk bahu Madara dengan riang. "Oh ayolah, _hyung_, aku suka Jepang. Negara itu menakjubkan. Aku bahkan meminta pada Mei-chan untuk membelikanku kimono kalau dia jalan-jalan ke negeri sakura itu lagi." Ujar pria itu lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melemparkan senyum lebarnya. "—Ah, kau pasti Naruto, anak dari kakakku, Kushina. Apa kabar?" Sapanya ramah.

Naruto membungkuk hormat. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Naruto. Kita kan masih keluarga dekat." Hashirama tertawa sembari mengibaskan tangannya dengan malu-malu. "—Ngomong-ngomong, aku anak ketiga dan Madara-chan anak kedua." Jelasnya lagi sembari menunjuk pria yang masih menampilkan tatapan kaku.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk paham. Ia mencoba mencerna informasi itu, _'jadi ibuku adalah anak pertama, dan adik keduanya adalah Madara dan yang ketiga adalah Hashirama. Lalu siapa Kaguya dan Mei?'_ Batin Naruto masih bingung.

"Jadi—" Hashirama menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki dengan lembut. "—Bersiap bertemu ibuku?"

"Maksudnya, bertemu nenek?"

"Yup! Nenekmu." Balas pria murah senyum itu lagi. "—Ayo, kita ke ruang utama." Ajaknya ceria sembari menuntun Naruto menjauh. Meninggalkan Madara yang masih berdiri di tempat sembari menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu dengan dingin.

.

.

Ruang utama bangunan tersebut sangatlah luas dengan perabotan mahal yang mungkin bernilai ratusan juta dolar. Naruto bahkan harus bersiul takjub melihat keseluruhan isi ruangan yang terkesan modern tersebut. Memang dari luar bangunan itu nampak tradisional, namun siapa sangka kalau dalamnya sangat _fancy_ dan mewah.

"Naruto, kau sudah datang rupanya.—" Suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan tenang. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah sofa dan menemukan beberapa anggota keluarga berpakaian rapi sudah duduk disana dengan tenang menyambut kedatangannya. Para pria nya memakai jas hitam yang menawan, sedangkan wanitanya memakai hanbok yang cantik. Beberapa dari mereka menampilkan wajah yang kusut dan sikap bermusuhan. Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang sebaya dengannya dengan potongan rambut raven berwarna hitam kelam. Pemuda itu sangat tampan kalau saja ia tidak menampilkan raut muka dingin.

"—Aku adalah nenekmu." Lanjut wanita tadi yang merupakan kepala keluarga disana, membuyarkan pikiran sang Uzumaki. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan terlihat awet muda, kulitnya juga berwarna putih mulus dan masih kencang, tetapi rambutnya tidak bisa membohongi waktu. Surai putihnya membuat Naruto menduga kalau umurnya sudah lebih dari 60 tahun. Benar-benar wanita yang mengagumkan. "—Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama 'Kaguya'." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan tampang _stoic_.

Naruto membungkuk 90 derajat dengan penuh hormat. "Aku mengerti." Sahutnya dengan sopan.

Kaguya terlihat tidak peduli. Ia kembali berdehem kecil. "Kau mungkin sudah mengenal pamanmu. Yang ada disampingmu itu adalah 'Hashirama'." Tunjuknya pada pria berambut panjang yang selalu tersenyum cerah.

"—Dan ini adalah bibimu 'Mei'. Dia anak keempatku." Ucapnya lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah wanita muda cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir pada bagian atas kepala. Terlihat menggoda dengan tatapan sensualnya.

"Hallo, senang berkenalan denganmu." Suara sensualnya sanggup membuat sang Uzumaki panas-dingin.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum canggung sembari membungkuk hormat. Yang langsung disambut dengan senyum tipis menggoda dari bibinya itu.

Kaguya kembali meneruskan perkenalannya. "—Dua pemuda ini adalah sepupumu." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk dua orang cowok yang duduk di sofa tepat disebelahnya. Mereka berdua terlihat kembar, satu berwajah _stoic_ dan satu lagi selalu tersenyum dingin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'Sai'." Ucap pemuda yang selalu menampilkan senyum dingin itu. "—Dan yang ini adalah kakakku, 'Sasuke'." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk pemuda yang berada disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan pelan, tidak tertarik.

_'Ohh—jadi pemuda berwajah kusut itu bernama Sasuke'_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Ini konyol, *_Halmeoni_." Sasuke menatap sang nenek dengan kesal. "—Kenapa kita harus mengganti nama menjadi nama Jepang? Dan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang? Ini membuat lidahku gatal." Keluhnya lagi.

Kaguya sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia masih duduk dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. "Ini untuk menghormati Naruto, Sasuke. Kau harus memperlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Kenapa aku harus menghormatinya?! Dia hanyalah anak haram!" Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada kesal.

Kaguya mendelik sekilas. Ekspresinya tidak berubah namun aura dingin yang dikeluarkannya cukup membuat Sasuke membeku seketika. Pemuda itu sadar kalau neneknya marah. Ia menghentikan protesannya dan duduk dengan tenang di sofa. "Maaf." Ucapnya singkat.

"Dia akan memimpin kerajaan serta pemerintahan ini. Aku sudah menunjuk Naruto sebagai putra mahkota." Kaguya berbicara dengan tenang seakan-akan kalimat itu hanyalah sapaan biasa di pagi hari.

Tapi tidak dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan tersebut, mereka tahu persis apa yang dimaksud dengan 'putera mahkota'. Secara kasarnya yaitu pergulingan kekuasaan kerajaan, yang berarti Naruto kelak akan didaulat menjadi seorang raja.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal 'mengerikan' itu pun langsung berdiri dengan cepat. "Nenek pasti salah! Bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi putra mahkota?! Maksudku, dia anak dari hasil persilangan—!"

"Yang menentukan bukanlah aku, melainkan riwayat dan sejarah kita, Sasuke. Hanya putra dari anak pertama ratulah yang bisa memerintah negara. Walau ibu Naruto tinggal di Jepang, ia tetaplah ratu Korea Selatan." Jawab Kaguya tenang.

"_Fuck that shit!_—Seharusnya aku yang menjadi putra mahkota!" Emosi Sasuke meluap seketika. Membuat Kaguya memicingkan matanya dengan galak.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke." Desis sang nenek lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke protes lagi, suara Madara langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan panas itu. "Maafkan saya, *_Eommonim_." Sosoknya baru datang dan langsung membungkuk penuh penyesalan dihadapan Kaguya. "—Anakku memang kurang ajar." Lanjutnya, yang sanggup membuat pemuda raven itu mengerang kesal.

"*_Abeoji_, aku tidak—"

"Masuk ke dalam kamar." Madara menyela dengan cepat. Ia mendelik ganas. "—Jangan keluar sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk keluar." Desisnya lagi.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras seketika. Terlihat percik kemarahan dari iris onyx itu, sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuh, berusaha meredam segala emosi yang ada di otaknya. Manik hitamnya melirik sang Uzumaki dengan ganas sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan keluarga itu. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan mendorong para pelayan yang mengganggu jalannya.

Sai masih tersenyum dingin tanpa peduli dengan kepergian sang kakak. Sedangkan Hashirama dan Mei masih terlihat bingung serta terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja di katakan oleh ibu mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani menolak keputusan itu.

Atmosfir yang tadinya baik-baik saja berubah menjadi berat dan tegang, sanggup membuat Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan canggung.

"Uh—aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi putra mahkota atau semacamnya. Aku kesini karena surat yang mengatakan ingin merawatku, tetapi kalau situasinya begini, maka aku menyesal harus mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik kembali ke Jepang daripada menjadi putra mahkota." Ucapnya panjang lebar, berusaha membuat kerabat ibunya itu mengerti dan membiarkannya pergi.

Sayangnya, takdir Naruto tidak semulus paha bintang porno yang selalu ditontonnya. Kaguya yang pertama kali menolak ucapan itu dengan nada tegas. "Tidak bisa, Naruto. Kau harus melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai pimpinan kerajaan ini."

"Tapi—bukankah Korea sudah mempunyai presiden, perdana menteri dan sebagainya? Lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi putra mahkota?" Sela Naruto cepat, masih bersikeras ingin pulang ke Jepang.

"Pemerintahan korea selatan tidak semudah cerita di buku sejarah, Naruto. Segala sesuatu mengenai hukum, undang-undang, dan segala hal yang terkait pemerintahan harus melalui persetujuan dari keluarga kerajaan sebelum di sah kan. Karena itulah tugas kita, yaitu mengatur segalanya untuk kesejahteraan rakyat." Ucap Kaguya bijak.

Naruto memijat pertemuan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menolak seluruh kegilaan ini._ 'Putra mahkota? Kerajaan? Pemerintahan?_—_For god's sake! Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tampang bangsawan atau sikap terhormat. Kalau hanya disuruh mengepel lantai atau menyapu halaman sih masih bisa kulakukan.' _Batinnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, Nek—aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya pemuda biasa." Tegas Naruto lagi, hampir putus asa.

Kaguya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap pemuda pirang itu dalam diam. "Kau mempunyai darah kerajaan, dan kau sekarang adalah putra mahkota." Tegas wanita itu dengan desahan pelan, lelah menanggapi perkataan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto ingin membantah lagi, namun gerakan Kaguya yang mengangkat tangannya membuat pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir. Tanda bahwa sang nenek tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Hashirama, Madara, bantu ibu ke kamar." Perintah Kaguya dengan lembut namun tegas.

Kedua pria itu segera bergerak untuk membantu wanita tadi berdiri dan mengantarnya menuju ruangan lain. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mendesah kalah dengan wajah yang hampir mati.

"Fufufu~" Sang bibi tertawa dengan elegan. Sosok ramping yang berbalut hanbok itu bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah Naruto. "—Kau harus tahu Naruto kalau kau tidak bisa membantah perintah ibuku. Dia wanita dingin yang sangat berkuasa." Nasihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat untuk berdebat dengan nenek, Bibi Mei."

"Naruto, jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku '_Noona_', oke?" Sela Mei dengan cepat. Sembari tersenyum tipis melempar godaan.

Naruto mendelik ke arahnya dengan heran. "_Noona_? Apa artinya itu?"

Mei tertawa sebelum menjawabnya. "Artinya kakak. Lagipula aku masih cantik, jadi tidak pantas dipanggil 'Bibi'."

"Secara teknis bibi Mei—" Sai menyela cepat. "—Kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Berapa umur bibi? Hampir 30 tahun atau 40 tahun?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman dingin yang entah kenapa membuat Mei meliriknya dengan ganas.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sai. Bagaimana pun aku adalah bibimu." Sinis wanita berambut cokelat yang dikuncir ke atas itu dengan penuh emosi.

Sai tertawa kecil. "_See?_ Kau bahkan mengakui kalau dirimu adalah seorang 'Bibi'." Ucapnya cepat.

Mei mendengus jengkel dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan hentakan keras, tanda bahwa wanita itu benar-benar emosi.

"Uhh—Apakah bibi Mei baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto agak takut.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan wanita penggoda itu. Dia memang agak eksentrik namun sebenarnya hatinya sangat lembut." Ujar Sai lagi seraya bangkit dari sofa dan tersenyum ke arah sang Uzumaki. "—Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling sebentar?" Usulnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak yakin. Maksudku, aku ingin segera kembali ke Jep—"

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_—" Sai menghentikan omongan Naruto dengan menggandeng tangan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dengan cepat. "—Aku janji, _hyung_ akan menyukainya." Sambungnya lagi, masih memasang senyum palsu itu.

Sang Uzumaki mulai menyerah dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah—baiklah—Tetapi sebelum pergi, beritahu aku sesuatu." Jawabnya cepat.

Sai menatap bingung. "Beritahu apa?"

"Apa artinya '_Hyung_'? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak pintar berbahasa Korea." Ungkapnya lagi dengan wajah serius serta penasaran. Membuat Sai terkekeh pelan.

"Artinya adalah 'kakak'. Atau kau mau aku panggil dengan panggilan '_*chagiya_'?"

"Apa itu _chagiya_?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menatap sepupunya itu dengan wajah heran.

Sai tersenyum misterius. "Ra-ha-si-a." Ujarnya lagi seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto menjauh sebelum pemuda itu kembali melontarkan kalimat protesnya.

.

.

Naruto menikmati acara berkeliling di kediaman kerajaan tersebut. Ada beberapa bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal masing-masing keluarga. Dan bangunan utama—yang terlihat cukup mewah dan besar—adalah bangunan yang digunakan untuk kediaman ibu suri yaitu neneknya, Kaguya.

"Jadi, kau dan Sasuke tinggal dimana?" Tanya sang Uzumaki pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Di salah satu bangunan sana—" Tunjuk Sai ke arah barat. Ada sebuah bangunan tradisional yang tak kalah megahnya dan sangat luas. "—Kediaman keluarga putra mahkota dan pangeran. " Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayahmu dan paman Hashirama juga tinggal disana?" Tanya Naruto.

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Ya, tepat sekali. Kau juga akan tinggal disana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bibi Mei?"

"Oh, dia tidak tinggal disana—" Sai menanggapinya dengan kibasan tangan yang malas-malasan. "—Bibi Mei lebih suka tinggal di hotel berbintang. Katanya lebih modern dan 'menggairahkan'." Jelas pemuda itu lagi sembari mengutip kata 'menggairahkan' dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto terdiam kaku, tidak ingin berspekulasi apapun mengenai kata 'menggairahkan' itu. Bisa saja bibinya itu suka dengan suasana hotel atau sekedar menikmati romantisme hotel, atau juga—

"Bibi Mei selalu bersama pria kaya ke hotel dan melakukan hal yang manggairahkan tadi." Sahut Sai cepat.

—bersama dengan pria.

_Well_, itu masuk akal dan menjelaskan kenapa hotel tadi sangat 'menggairahkan'.

"Oh—" Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap oleh sang Uzumaki. "—Lalu bagaimana dengan media massa?"

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. "Bibi Mei selalu bisa menggunakan cara licik untuk membungkam para paparazi dan media massa." Ujarnya lagi. "—Dia cantik dan licik, seperti ular." Sai berbicara dengan mendesis dan mematuk tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya yang dibuat menjadi kepala ular. Ingin menggoda dan bermain dengan sang kakak sepupu.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. "Hahaha—_stop _Sai, jangan mencubitku."

Sai tersenyum sebentar sebelum menghentikan kejahilannya. "_Hyung_—" Ia memanggil dengan suara pelan. "—Berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap tinggal disini dan tidak pulang ke Jepang." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah yang serius tanpa senyuman.

Sang Uzumaki memijat tengkuk lehernya dengan kaku dan bingung saat mendengar kalimat pemuda dihadapannya itu. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali pulang ke Jepang daripada harus menjadi putra mahkota Korea Selatan dan memimpin negeri ginseng itu. Lagipula sosoknya sangat tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin; dia mempunyai otak ber-IQ rendah—kalau tidak mau dibilang idiot—dan juga berpenampilan ala kadarnya, bahkan terkesan sangat berandalan dengan rambut pirangnya.

Sai yang berada disebelahnya hanya diam menunggu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Terlihat sangat tidak sabar mendengar jawaban sang kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Hyung_—" Suara bernada memohon itu keluar dari mulut Sai yang sedari tadi mengatupkan bibir. Naruto benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Ia menginginkan sebuah jawaban sekarang. "—Katakan kalau kau akan tinggal disini." Lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan nada lebih memohon dari sebelumnya.

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka dengan hembusan nafas tanpa suara, tanda ia menyerah dengan keegoisan pemuda itu. "Aku mengerti, aku akan mencoba tinggal disini selama beberapa hari untuk penyesuaian."

Kalimat itu kontan membuat senyum Sai terkembang. Ia merengkuh lengan sang kakak sepupu dengan manja. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Ucapnya dengan nada senang. "—Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Sai menarik Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum pemuda pirang itu merubah pikirannya lagi. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju bangunan tradisional tersebut sambil sesekali berbincang dengan seru. Pandangan sang Uzumaki tidak lepas dari lingkungan sekitar, banyak para pelayan wanita yang membungkuk hormat saat mereka berjalan dan Sai selalu menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membungkuk canggung.

"_Hyung_, kau harus berjalan dengan lebih tegap dan elegan lagi. Jangan terlalu banyak membungkuk." Nasihat Sai sembari menepuk punggung pemuda pirang itu.

"_Well_, aku memang begini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk—uhh—bersikap layaknya putra mahkota."

"Oh ayolah, bagiku kau sangat sempurna dan juga—tampan." Puji Sai seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi _tan_ yang memiliki rahang kokoh itu. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat biru sapphire yang sanggup menghipnotisnya. "—Benar-benar sangat tampan." Sambungnya lagi seraya mendekat dengan perlahan.

Naruto hanya diam melihat tingkah aneh adik sepupunya itu, namun sama sekali tidak menghindar darinya. "Uhh—Sai—" Ia berusaha memanggil dengan sopan saat wajah pemuda itu mulai semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto bahkan bisa mencium aroma parfum yang manis dari tubuh pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu.

.

"Ehem!" Suara seseorang dari arah samping mengganggu 'keintiman' kedua orang itu. Sai langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah sang Uzumaki dan mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya terlihat lega saat terbebas dari Sai.

"—Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalau ingin bermesraan lakukan di tempat lain." Ketus Sasuke dingin seraya mendelik Naruto dengan galak.

Sai menggandeng lengan Naruto dengan cepat kemudian kembali menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Aku suka dengan Naruto-_hyung_. Dia sangat tampan."

Sasuke memicingkan mata dengan tajam. "Tampan? Aku yakin kau buta, Sai. Dia pemuda terjelek dan bertampang bodoh yang pernah kulihat." Ketusnya. Sanggup memancing kemarahan sang Uzumaki.

"Hey!—Enak saja mengataiku jelek dan bodoh. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah bercermin apa?! Kau itu—uhh—kau itu—" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat ia bingung harus mengejek Sasuke dengan kata apa. Sejujurnya saja, pemuda raven itu terlihat tampan dengan tubuh ramping dan kulit yang berwarna putih susu. Rambut hitam legamnya membingkai wajah mungil namun tegas itu, dihiasi oleh mata dingin dan sifat _cool_. Belum lagi pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke sangat sempurna, yaitu _jeans_ hitam dengan baju berwarna abu-abu tua dibingkai oleh _sweater_ yang senada celananya.

Benar-benar mirip foto model.

Sasuke berdecak tidak sabar saat Naruto sama sekali tidak melanjutkan ejekannya. "Apa lidahmu tergigit kucing, Idiot? Tidak bisa membalas ejekanku ya?" Hinanya lagi.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Walaupun Sasuke sangat tampan—lebih ke arah manis—tetap saja tingkah lakunya itu sangat memuakkan. "Dasar brengsek! Banci cantik yang suka berdandan!" Ejeknya. Entah itu pujian atau benar-benar hinaan, tetapi sanggup membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Naruto menyeringai puas. _Ha!__—__Kena kau!_

Tapi bukannya marah, pemuda raven itu malah menghela napas berat sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seakan-akan mengasihani Naruto yang sama sekali bodoh dalam hal _style and fashion_. "Dengar ya, anak kampung. Ini namanya modis, bukan sepertimu dengan jaket _black-orange_ yang norak."

"Apa kau bilang?!—Aku tidak norak!" Bentak Naruto lagi. "—Lihat dirimu sendiri! Memakai perona pipi dan mewarnai mata dengan cairan hitam. Itu banci!"

"Ini _blush-on_ dan _eyeliner_." Ucap Sasuke santai seraya menunjuk pipi dan matanya.

"Ha!—Itu membuktikan kalau kau banci!" Raung Naruto lagi merasa menang.

Lagi-lagi sikap yang ditunjukkan Sasuke hanyalah mendesah lelah. "Kau itu hidup di jaman kapan sih? Tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya _ulzzang_ ya?"

"U—Ular?"

"_Ulzzang!_" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menatap heran. "Apa artinya itu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"_Ulzzang_ itu artinya _best face_, Naruto-_hyung_." Penjelasan itu keluar dari mulut Sai. "—Kalau sekarang arti _ulzzang_ sudah berbelok menjadi sebuah gaya persaingan antara orang populer yang memiliki penampilan serta wajah cantik atau tampan. Dan Sasuke-_hyung_ merupakan _net idol_—artinya adalah idol yang terkenal di dunia maya." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto tertawa kering. "Kau pasti bercanda'kan? Si banci ini adalah _net idol_?"

Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan dengusan pelan, tidak peduli. "Aku tidak menyalahkan ucapanmu itu, Naruto. Yang aku salahkan adalah otakmu yang memiliki IQ jongkok." Balasnya sembari memakai kacamata berbingkai besar, membuat wajah itu semakin mungil dan menarik. "—Sebelum menghina orang lain lagi, sebaiknya perbaiki wajah kusut dan penampilanmu itu dulu." Nasihatnya seraya berjalan menjauh dengan langkah sombong. Membuat Naruto ingin menghajarnya berkali-kali.

"Gah! Si angkuh itu benar-benar membuatku emosi! Memangnya siapa dia?! Baru menjadi_ ulzzang_ dan di cap jadi _net idol _saja sudah sombong!" Kesalnya seraya menggeram marah. "—Ngomong-ngomong, dia mau kemana sih sampai-sampai berdandan heboh begitu?" Tanyanya lagi pada Sai.

Pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, mungkin pergi ke pertemuan para _ulzzang_ untuk sekedar mengobrol atau _sharing_." Sai kembali beralih ke arah Naruto dan menggamit lengan sepupunya itu lagi. "—Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di kamarku dulu sebelum ke kamarmu? Kau tahu, untuk mempererat persaudaraan kita." Usulnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Well_, tentu saja. Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

Naruto sudah membayangkan bahwa kamar Sai adalah ruangan yang sangat rapi dan bersih dengan ciri khas 'Korea' yang sangat kental. Sayangnya, bayangan itu langsung buyar seketika saat Naruto menjejakkan kakinya disana. Ruangan itu memang luas, namun sangat berantakan. Ciri khas Korea hanya ada pada pintu geser yang berlapis kertas dan meja kayu kecil di pojok ruangan dengan lentera kertas diisi lilin, selebihnya berhamburan kertas dan_ manga_ di lantai dan beberapa sudut kamar.

Perabotan di kamar Sai seluruhnya sangat modern dengan beberapa _gadget_ yang ada di atas ranjang tidur, komputer dan televisi, serta rak lemari besar di sisi dinding yang penuh tokoh figur anime dan _manga_ _hentai_. Belum lagi poster-poster_ hentai_ yang memenuhi dinding kamar tersebut, dan juga lembaran kertas serta tinta yang sering digunakan oleh seorang _mangaka_.

'_Tu__—__Tunggu dulu, mangaka? Sai seorang mangaka?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Sedikit penasaran, pemuda pirang itu mengambil salah satu kertas yang berserakan di lantai dan langsung tercengang saat melihat gambar yang ternyata adalah sketsa kasar dari salah _manga_ _hentai _kesukannya.

"I—Ini adalah seri terbaru dari '_Kawaii Momo-chan_'." Ucapnya seraya memandang pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu dengan bingung dan heran, sekaligus terkejut. "—Kenapa kau bisa memiliki sketsa itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas sembari duduk di atas ranjang dengan santai. "_Guess._"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau adalah—"

"Yup!—Aku adalah _'mangaka'_ nya." Ucapnya jujur yang langsung membuat Naruto menganga lebar.

"_No way_, aku pikir _mangaka_-nya orang Jepang sebab nama yang dipakai adalah—_well_, sangat Jepang sekali." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Sai mengambil lembaran kertas itu dari tangan Naruto dan meletakannya di atas meja belajar. "Nama bisa berubah kapan pun, _hyung_. Tidak peduli kewarganegaraanku ataupun latar belakangku, aku tetaplah aku. Dan aku adalah _mangaka_-nya." Ucapnya dengan pelan dan senyum tipis. "—Apa kau kecewa, _hyung_?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng antusias sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak kecewa! Kau itu sangat menakjubkan, Sai! Kau tahu, aku mengoleksi seluruh _manga_ yang kau buat dan kau itu berbakat dalam menggambar gadis cantik berdada besar!" Pujinya antusias. Yang sayangnya, kalimatnya sama sekali tidak tersusun rapi, malah terkesan seperti pemuda mesum yang suka mengoleksi _manga hentai_.

Sai membalas pujian itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak paham kenapa pemuda itu tertawa dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sangat menarik." Ucap Sai lagi setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. "—Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku semakin menyukaimu, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Lupakan yang kukatakan tadi." Sai mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan, sedangkan wajahnya berpaling cepat untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul perlahan di pipinya.

Naruto tidak melihat semburat merah di pipi sepupunya itu. Ia lebih fokus untuk memperhatikan detail sketsa gambar milik Sai. "Serius, Sai. Aku iri karena kau benar-benar berbakat." Ucapnya lagi. "—Aku tidak menyangka kalau idolaku adalah sepupuku sendiri." Sambungnya lagi sembari melempar cengiran menawan. Dan kali ini, senyuman itu sanggup membuat jantung Sai bekerja dua kali lipat.

'_Tidak bagus.'_ Batin Sai dalam hati seraya mencengkram dadanya sendiri. _'Serangan pesona Naruto benar-benar membuat tubuhku panas.' _

"Sai? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki saat pemuda pemilik senyum dingin itu tidak merespon pujiannya. Sang _mangaka_ terlihat lebih banyak menunduk diam.

"—Sai?" Naruto mengulang panggilannya dengan nada khawatir. Ia mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Sai yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih dagu pemuda itu, dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Naruto bisa melihat wajah itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali, melainkan diam dengan pipi yang benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sang Uzumaki menyangka kalau Sai menggunakan _blush on_ seperti Sasuke, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Jadi Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sai terserang demam panas.

"Kau sakit, Sai? Wajahmu merah. Kau ingin aku membawakan obat-obatan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas yang kentara sekali.

Sai menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya kosong seakan-akan jiwanya sedang berada di dunia antah-berantah dengan kumpulan bunga dan pelangi warna-warni. Terjebak oleh pesona sang Uzumaki.

"_Hyung_—" Akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara. "Aku menyuk—"

.

"Sedang apa kalian berduaan di dalam kamar?" Suara Sasuke lagi-lagi mengganggu pernyatan cinta yang ingin dikeluarkan Sai. Sang _mangaka_ melirik kakaknya itu dengan tatapan bengis. Hancur sudah imajinasi indahnya dengan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau mengurusi masalahmu sendiri, _hyung_?—Jangan ganggu kami." Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Sai sangat datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya memiliki makna ancaman. Kali ini rona merah di pipinya menghilang dan di ganti oleh senyum dingin yang membekukan darah.

Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mendecih pelan. "Apa-apaan wajah serammu itu, Sai? Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku memang mengusirmu." Sahut Sai cepat. Membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya dengan galak.

Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah antara dua bersaudara itu, Naruto cepat-cepat menengahi keduanya dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan lain. "Uhh—Sasuke, kenapa kau pulang cepat? Apakah kau sudah selesai jalan-jalannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup, berusaha tidak memancing emosi siapapun. Dan nyatanya cara itu berhasil. Terbukti Sasuke yang langsung merubah ekspresi jengkelnya menjadi wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi." Jawabnya lagi. "—Ada pembatalan acara."

"Uhh—oke." Jawab Naruto lagi sembari berusaha mencairkan suasana. "—Jadi, dimana kamarmu, Sasuke? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mendelik curiga. "Untuk apa kau ingin melihat kamarku? Ingin mencuri barang-barangku?" Sinisnya.

"Hey!—Aku bukan pencuri!"

"Tapi tampangmu itu tampang kriminal, Idiot." Sahut Sasuke lagi dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Kalau begitu tidak usah saja! Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk melihat kamarmu, Brengsek!" Balasnya penuh emosi.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah betonnya. Tidak merasa terhina sama sekali. "Baiklah, kau bisa melihat kamarku. Aku kasihan dengan tampang miskinmu itu." Ujarnya lagi yang telak menohok jantung sang Uzumaki.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak ingin melihat kam—!"

"_Shut up, Idiot! _Jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti saja aku ke kamarku." Potong Sasuke cepat seraya berbalik pergi.

"Ughh!—Si banci sombong itu benar-benar membuatku muak." Geram Naruto dalam hati.

Sai menatap Naruto sekilas kemudian menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan cepat sebelum sang Uzumaki pergi dari kamarnya. "Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau. Tidak perlu mengikuti perintah Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Sai." Ia melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu dari tangannya dan mengusap kepala Sai dengan lembut. "—Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus pergi ke kamarnya sambil berkeliling untuk mengenal lingkungan." Sahutnya lagi sembari melemparkan cengiran lebar.

Sai menanggapi dengan senyum khasnya. "Kalau kau sudah bosan berkeliling, kau bisa datang ke kamarku kapan saja. Bahkan saat tengah malam pun tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya tanpa malu-malu.

'_Woo__—__Woo__—__hold on a second, dude! Apa yang dia katakan? Datang tengah malam? Untuk apa aku datang ke kamarnya tengah malam?'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Setengah heran dan setengah lagi ketakutan karena melihat senyum pemuda itu; yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada senyum bibi Mei si penggoda.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Uhh—_okay, i guess?_" Jawabnya lagi. "—Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sai... _Bye!_" Sambungnya lagi seraya keluar dari kamar dengan cepat. Menghindari atmosfir yang entah kenapa mulai terasa aneh. Sedangkan Sai hanya menatap kepergian sang sepupu dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Ahh—_love at the first sight._" Gumam Sai lagi.

.

.

.

Kamar Sasuke lebih manusiawi dibandingkan kamar Sai yang sangat berantakan dengan kertas sketsa dan poster _anime_ tertempel di dindingnya. Ruangan pemuda raven itu sangat bersih dan rapi dengan nuansa tradisional khas Korea yang sangat kental. Ada meja belajar kecil di tengah ruangan dengan lentera kertas berisi lilin, alas tidur tipis yang mirip dengan futon, serta lemari besar tua berukiran naga. Benar-benar mempesona.

Hanya ada sedikit perabotan modern yang ada di kamar itu seperti _gadget, handphone, notebook_, dan peralatan _make-up_ di atas lemari.

Naruto mengambil salah satu alat _make-up_ tadi dan memandang Sasuke dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Kau memakai _make-up_?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Idiot. Bagaimana pun perawatan wajah perlu dilakukan." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi ini _make-up, _Sasuke! Dan _make-up_ hanya untuk cewek!" Terang Naruto lagi. "Selain itu, disini ada _lipgloss_, _eyeliner_, _mascara_, dan _foundation? What the heck is this crap?!_" Lanjutnya seraya membaca merek di benda tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel dan menyambar benda kosmetiknya itu dari tangan Naruto. "Ini untuk membuat wajahmu semakin menarik, Bodoh! Kau itu memang ketinggalan jaman." Ucapnya seraya meletakkan benda itu ke atas lemari.

Naruto menghela napas kecil. Kemudian bersender di sisi dinding kamar. "Sejujurnya Sasuke, tanpa kosmetik pun wajahmu itu sudah sangat tampan."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke tercengang dan menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan heran. "Kau bilang apa?—Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata mulut kasarmu itu bisa mengeluarkan kalimat pujian juga."

Naruto mendelik galak. "Aku serius, Brengsek! Tanpa alat mengerikan itu pun kau sudah sangat tampan dan menarik!" Bentaknya lagi, yang entah kenapa langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Pemuda raven itu memalingkan wajah dengan cepat sembari berdecak kesal saat merasakan hawa panas merayap di wajahnya. Membuat semburat merah melekat di kedua pipinya tersebut. "Hmph!—Jangan harap aku luluh oleh kalimat manismu itu. Aku banyak penggemar dan sudah kebal terhadap pujian." Ketusnya lagi, berpura-pura angkuh dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku tidak berpura-pura, Sasuke. Aku serius."

Pemuda raven itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain memilih untuk menyapu wajahnya dengan pembersih. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatap setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara. Biru sapphire-nya bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sekarang sibuk menghapus riasan di wajahnya; riasan yang sangat minim dan tipis. Tidak tebal layaknya tante-tante girang atau seperti riasan milik bibi Mei.

Sasuke sudah memiliki wajah tampan dan manis, jadi riasan yang sangat tipis sangat cocok untuknya. Naruto bahkan mengakui bahwa pemuda raven itu benar-benar mempesona walaupun tanpa _make-up_.

"Lihat? Kau tetap tampan dan menarik." Puji Naruto lagi setelah Sasuke selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Menampilkan kulit putih susu yang sesungguhnya dengan mata tajam hitam yang memikat. Tanpa _eyeliner_, tanpa _mascara_, dan tanpa _foundation_.

Sasuke yang mendengar pujian itu hanya mendengus sebentar dan duduk di lantai kamarnya, tepat di depan meja bacanya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan ambigu.

Naruto menggaruk rambut spiky pirangnya dengan bingung sembari duduk di hadapan Sasuke—terhalang oleh meja baca diantara mereka. "_Well_, menurutku kau tampan dan manis."

"Kamarku, Idiot. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kamarku ini?" Potong Sasuke cepat, memperbaiki pertanyaannya.

"Oh!—Itu rupanya." Sang Uzumaki tertawa canggung. "—Kamarmu bersih dan rapi. Sangat mencerminkan kepribadian orangnya. Aku suka." Lanjutnya lagi sembari melempar senyum menawan.

Entah karena sifat polos Naruto ataukah dia memang memiliki senyum yang paling mempesona sehingga Sasuke sekali lagi sukses memerahkan pipinya dengan rasa malu. Ia mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_-nya dengan dengusan kesal. "Apa kelakuanmu selalu begitu, Naruto? Menggoda semua orang dengan senyumanmu?" Tukasnya cepat sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Gah!—Apa maksudmu dengan penggoda itu? Kau pikir tampang sepertiku ini punya sifat _playboy_, begitu? Asal tahu saja ya, aku selau ditolak oleh cewek bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku." Tuturnya lagi dengan menceritakan 'aib' nya sendiri. "_Well_, walaupun ada beberapa dari mereka yang akhirnya kasihan dan rela menjadi kekasihku. Tapi jujur, aku lebih sering ditolak daripada diterima." Ungkapnya lagi.

Sasuke melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "Kau ditolak?" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada sangsi. Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah, seakan-akan ia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya akan segera mati muda kalau tidak segera memiliki seorang pacar.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto dengan seksama. Wajah tegas dengan rahang kokoh, Rambut _spiky_ pirang yang terkesan berandalan namun juga menggairahkan, tatapan tajam dengan mata _ocean blue_, serta senyuman lebarnya yang memikat menjadi nilai tambah bagi pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke yakin sekali kalau dibalik jaket norak itu tersembunyi bentuk tubuh dengan enam otot terlatih di bagian perut. Belum lagi postur tubuh Naruto yang tegap dibalut oleh kulit _tan_ eksotis semakin membuat sosok sang Uzumaki terlihat maskulin.

"Gadis-gadis yang menolakmu pasti sangat keterlaluan bodohnya." Kata Sasuke setelah selesai mengamati pemuda pirang itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Naruto mendongak untuk menatap lurus ke mata pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau mereka bodoh?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau itu lumayan tampan. Dan mereka bodoh karena menol—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti di tengah jalan saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap senyum lebar pemuda pirang itu lagi. Senyum menawan yang penuh godaan.

"Wow, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau juga bisa memuji orang." Sahut Naruto dengan membalikkan seluruh kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke tersentak kecil dengan wajah memerah. Eskpresi ketus ditampilkan lagi. "Jangan melayang hanya karena pujian kecil, Idiot. Wajahmu itu sangat menjijikan."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sasuke lebih lekat. "—Tapi tadi kau mengatakan kalau wajahku tampan."

"Ughh!—" Sasuke skakmat. Mati kutu. "—Maksudku, kau masih kalah tampan denganku." Alasannya lagi, berusaha menghindar.

Ada segurat tipis rasa kecewa di wajah Naruto. Namun ia masih belum menyerah untuk menguak kejujuran dari Sasuke. "Kau bohong. Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku tampan." Ia kembali protes. Tubuhnya tercondong lebih dekat, melewati meja baca yang ada diantara mereka.

Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ekspresinya tetap dingin dan _stoic_ namun mata hitamnya sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok sang Uzumaki. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rahang kokoh itu beserta leher kuat yang menjadi titik pondasi wajah tersebut. Belum lagi tulang selangka di bagian bawah bahu yang saling membingkai dengan dada bidang yang cukup lebar. Membuat pemuda raven itu iri dengan tubuh proporsional milik sang Uzumaki. Dibandingkan tubuh rampingnya, badan Naruto sepuluh kali lipat lebih menggoda—yang diyakini Sasuke akan membuat seluruh wanita bertekuk lutut di bawah pesonanya.

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarkanku?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah putih itu. Menyadarkan lamunan sang _ulzzang_.

"Ah, ya—aku mendengarnya." Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto untuk berhenti memojokannya. "—Tapi tetap saja, kalau aku yang lebih tampan darimu."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto menekuk wajah dengan kesal dan memilih menyerah berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Brengsek." Rutuknya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi hinaan itu. Tangannya sibuk mencengkram dadanya yang berdetak tidak terkendali. Seakan-akan jantungnya meronta keras untuk segera keluar dari rusuknya. Sedangkan wajahnya memanas dengan semburat merah sempurna yang menghiasi pipinya. Pemuda raven itu yakin sekali kalau ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Mungkin tanda-tanda gagal jantung atau gejala _stroke_? _Oh god,_ ternyata berdekatan dengan Naruto bisa sangat mematikan seperti ini.

"Sasuke? Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto heran melihat pemuda itu yang sibuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri. "—Apa dadamu sakit?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dada pemuda raven itu.

_OH NO!_—Itu adalah kesalahan terfatal yang dilakukan oleh sang Uzumaki, sebab jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tonjolan kecil di dada Sasuke yang sanggup membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu seperti dialiri sengatan listrik statis. Membuat bukan hanya pipi Sasuke saja yang memerah, melainkan seluruh wajah hingga ke bagian telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot!" Sasuke membentak kasar seraya menepis tangan Naruto dari dadanya. Ia berusaha keras memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang sapphire.

Naruto berdecak kecil. "Hanya mengecek apa kau sakit atau tidak. Dan sepertinya kau memang sakit, Sasuke. Dadamu berdetak sangat keras." Sahutnya lagi. "—Apa kau punya penyakit jantung atau sejenisnya?"

Sasuke mendelik ganas. "Aku punya penyakit atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, Bodoh!"

"Gah! Kenapa kelakuanmu itu sangat menyebalkan sih?! Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, Brengsek!" Naruto kembali menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sang onyx. "—Aku akan mencoba mengukur panas keningmu."

Sasuke berkelit ke samping dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh diperiksa olehmu." Ketusnya sinis.

Naruto ikut bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menggapai lengan pemuda raven itu. "Jangan membantah, Sasuke. Kau itu sedang sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit." Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto dari lengannya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dengan panik.

"Tapi wajahmu merah." Naruto berhasil memojokan pemuda itu ke pojok kamar dan menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke untuk tetap menahannya di dinding. "—Jangan bergerak. Aku ingin mengukur panasmu dengan keningku." Perintahnya lag, yang tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan berani mendekat atau aku akan menggigitmu!" Ancamnya dengan desisan keras. Mirip seperti kucing yang sedang terpojok oleh seekor anjing.

"_For god's sake_, Sasuke! Aku hanya mencoba memeriksamu, bukannya memperkosamu! _Stop freaking out!_" Naruto mulai mendekatkan keningnya ke dahi pemuda itu.

Sasuke mencoba berontak keras, tetapi saat kening mereka saling bersentuhan, ia langsung terdiam. Hidungnya bisa mencium wangi aroma tubuh yang menguar dari pemuda pirang itu. Campuran aroma jeruk dan apel segar, benar-benar membuat jantungnya kembali terpompa cepat. Mata hitamnya juga bisa melihat betapa jernihnya manik biru di hadapannya itu. Sangat menghipnotis kesadaran serta akal sehatnya.

"Hmmm, aneh. Wajahmu memerah tetapi kau sama sekali tidak demam." Gumam Naruto pelan seraya berpikir keras.

Sang onyx tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Perhatiannya terfokus pada mata jernih dihadapannya dan aroma tubuh Naruto. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan celah bibir yang menawan itu.

.

"_Oh my~ oh my~ look, what i've found_." Suara bernada menggoda itu keluar dari sosok bibi Mei yang bersender tepat di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia tertawa kecil dengan mata berkilat jernih. "—Sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, _kids_?" Ucapnya dengan alunan kalimat lembut ditambah sedikit desahan.

Sadar bahwa bibinya memperhatikan mereka, kedua pemuda itu dengan cepat memisahkan diri. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah dan panik, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, entah lega karena terbebas dari Naruto atau mungkin juga kecewa karena bibinya itu mengganggu waktu mereka.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengukur demam Sasuke." Naruto berkoar cepat, takut kalau bibinya itu sampai salah paham padanya.

Wanita seksi yang berbalut _dress_ hitam panjang dengan belahan sampai di paha itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Fufufu~ demam, huh?" Ulangnya lagi sembari melirik ke arah selangkangan Sasuke. "—_oh yeah_~ aku rasa keponakan manisku ini memang 'demam'." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada jahil seraya mengutip kata 'demam' dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melempar _death glare_ pada wanita itu dengan sinis. Tangannya mencoba menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Jaga matamu, Bibi." Desisnya.

Mei tertawa renyah. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat ancaman itu, Sasuke." Sahutnya sembari mendelik dengan kilatan menggoda. "—Jaga sikapmu untuk tidak terlalu '_excited'_ terhadap sepupu sendiri."

Sang onyx menggeram marah dan tidak membalas ucapan itu. Kalimat sang bibi membuat lidahnya kelu. Kalah. Skakmat.

Naruto hanya menatap bibi Mei dan pemuda raven itu secara bergantian. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua orang itu. "Uhh—Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya, penasaran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih mendengus jengkel. Sedangkan bibi Mei hanya tertawa dengan nada mengalun manja. "Fufufu~ Jangan dipikirkan, Naruto. Hanya pembicaraan biasa." Sahutnya lagi. "—Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau dipanggil oleh nenek. Cepat ke kamarnya kalau tidak ingin dimarahi. Sepertinya ibuku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Eh?! Nenek memanggilku?—Sebaiknya aku segera kesana." Jawab Naruto cepat seraya berlari keluar kamar.

"Nenek ada di bangunan utama. Ikuti jalur sebelah kanan. Kalau kau tersesat tanya saja pada pelayan!" Seru bibi Mei lagi pada Naruto yang terus berlari.

"Terima kasih, _Noona!_" Sahut sang Uzumaki lagi sembari menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan sembari melipat tangan kiri di depan dada, sedangkan tangan kanan menyentuh pipi. "_Oh my_~ Naruto benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak kencang." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Mata cokelatnya melirik sang onyx dengan kerlingan genit. "—Benar 'kan, Sasuke?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Pergi." Sasuke mendesis ganas pada bibinya itu yang ditanggapi dengan tawa keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pergi. _Bye_, keponakanku yang manis." Ujarnya seraya berlenggang menjauh dari kamar pemuda raven itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai dengan tangan terkepal erat.

'_Sial! Sial! Sial!'_—Sasuke menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. _'Berhenti berdetak kencang, Dammit!'_

'_Naruto adalah putra mahkota. Dan aku membencinya karena sudah mengambil gelar itu dariku.'_

'_Benar! Naruto adalah musuh!'_ Sasuke mencoba memulihkan kewarasannya lagi. _'Musuh yang sangat__—__'_ Kalimatnya terhenti saat otaknya mengkhianatinya dengan memutar kembali memori bagaimana pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dengan cengiran yang menawan, serta tubuh yang diyakininya sangat menggairahkan kalau saja pemuda pirang itu tidak memakai pakaian. Mungkin ia bisa meminta Naruto berjalan di sekitar kediaman kerajaan tanpa pakaian sehelai benang pun.

"_Fuck!_ Hentikan otak! Kau mengacaukan detak jantungku lagi!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi sembari mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat.

.

Di balik pintu kamar Sasuke, Sai terlihat mengintip sekilas sang kakak yang tengah sibuk bergumam sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

Sai mengetahui gestur tubuh yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ia juga sangat hapal wajah merah yang sering digambarnya di dalam _manga _tersebut.

Itu adalah sikap orang yang jatuh cinta. Dan menyadari kalau Sasuke—juga—menyukai Naruto membuat wajah Sai mengeras tidak suka.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, _Hyung_. Uang, kekuasaan, ketenaran dan kasih sayang _halmeoni_. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu... Tapi tidak kali ini, _hyung_—" Gumamnya dengan kalimat mendesis. "—Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Naruto padamu. Tidak akan."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: Anggap saja kalau mereka semua dipaksa berbahasa Jepang saat berbicara dengan Naruto dan hanya beberapa istilah yang menggunakan bahasa Korea... **

**Dan disini author membuat Kushina (anak pertama), Madara (anak kedua), Hashirama (anak ketiga) dan Terumi Mei (salah satu kage dari Kirigakure, menjadi anak ke empat) bersaudara dan menjadi anak Kaguya. Agak aneh memang, tapi di dalam sebuah kerajaan harus ada anggota keluarga yang aneh, bukan? *Author di gampar massa* Ampuunnn XD... **

**Dan disini, saudaranya Sasuke adalah Sai dan bukan Itachi (maaf bagi fans Itachi, sebab ini merupakan salah satu jalan cerita)... Karena nantinya akan ada cinta segitiga, saudara-saudara! Hohohoho~~ #Plak *author mulai ngaco***

**Sasuke sebagai ulzzang—yang diejek oleh Naruto dengan kata-kata nyelekit (tidak ada maksud mem-bashing siapapun, ini ciri khas Naruto (OOC) yang suka ceplas-ceplos kalau mengejek Sasuke... ) dan Sai sebagai mangaka.**

**Oke, pasti banyak yang nanya, kenapa settingnya harus di Seoul? Dan bertema kerajaan kayak genre drama-drama korea? Well, author cuma pengen buat aja... Hahaha, awalnya pengen RPF dengan tokoh Yunjae dan berniat bikin akun di situs lain buat nge-publish fic RPF tersebut. Tapi gak jadi, sebab cintaku pada NaruSasu lebih besar XD #plak *digampar Yunjae shipper***

**Jangan salah sangka teman, aku suka Yunjae juga lho, tapi merubah sifat tokoh fiksi di Naruto lebih mudah dibandingkan merubah sifat real person (Takut kalau OOC nya berlebih). Agak bingung soalnya... Jadi daripada ide nya berkarat di otak, mending dibuat versi NaruSasu aja... Haha**

**Oh ya, satu lagi, adakah dari teman yang mau membuatkan nama 'Korea' untuk Sasuke? Marganya harus Kim ya?****—****Kalian tanya kenapa Kim? Well, biar mirip ma Kim Jaejoong #plak *Author digampar lagi* XD Ampuuunnn...**

***Halmeoni = nenek**

***Eommonim = ibu (formal)**

***Abeoji = Ayah**

***Chagiya = sayang (biasa digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih)**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu (sedikit NaruSai)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto kini berdiri di depan bangunan utama tempat tinggal Yang mulia ibu suri. Ia berada disini karena disuruh oleh bibi Mei yang mengatakan bahwa sang nenek ingin bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat neneknya menunggu lama dan sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Matanya menengadah menatap bangunan itu. Tempat itu sangat megah dan luar biasa mewah, tanpa meninggalkan kesan tradisional yang artistik. Saat ia membuka pintunya, aroma manis buah menguar keluar. Begitu elegan dan sangat menghipnotis. Tidak banyak perabotan di dalam sana kecuali beberapa pot tumbuhan hijau serta para pelayan yang terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Ada yang membersihkan debu di langit-langit, mengepel, dan menyirami tanaman. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat membungkuk hormat pada Naruto saat pemuda itu mulai melangkah masuk.

"Uh, permisi—" Naruto menghentikan langkah seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan di depannya. "—Kalau boleh tahu, kamar nenek Kaguya dimana ya?" Tanyanya lagi ditambah cengiran canggung.

Wanita pelayan tadi membungkuk hormat sebelum menjawab. "Saya bisa mengantarkan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota ke kamar Yang Mulia Ibu Suri." Jawabnya tegas.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa kesana seorang diri, yang kubutuhkan hanya letak kamarnya." Tolak Naruto dengan halus.

Pelayan tadi terlihat ragu sejenak. "Tapi Yang Mulia, aku bisa mengantarkan—"

"Naruto?" Panggilan seseorang membuat pelayan tadi menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh sejenak. Sosok Hashirama terlihat berdiri sambil memasang senyum lebar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "—Kau dipanggil oleh nenek." Ucapnya lagi pada Naruto, sedangkan tangannya terangkat dan mengibas kecil ke arah sang pelayan, tanda agar wanita itu untuk segera menjauh. Pelayan tadi membungkuk patuh sebelum berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" Naruto bertanya pada pria murah senyum itu.

Hashirama mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan sendiri pada nenekmu itu." Sahutnya sembari menuntun Naruto menuju ke kamar sang Ibu suri. "—Masuklah, jangan takut. Aku ada diluar kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mendorong punggung pemuda itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam sana.

Sedikit enggan, akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya juga ke ruangan itu. Wangi aroma lilin terapi yang pertama kali menguar dari kamar itu, menggelitik sensor penciuman Naruto yang sangat tajam. Mata birunya menatap sang Nenek yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan dengan hanbok yang melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut putihnya di sanggul sederhana dengan konde panjang berkepala naga yang terbuat dari emas. Sedangkan perhatiannya tidak beralih sama sekali dari buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto membungkuk pelan sebagai penghormatan, kemudian duduk bersimpuh tegak di hadapan wanita itu. Terhalang oleh meja baca kecil yang dipenuh beberapa buku tua, sang Nenek masih tetap enggan mengalihkan matanya dari lembaran kertas itu walaupun Naruto sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Yang Mulia Ib—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto." Akhirnya Kaguya bicara. Ia mengalihkan matanya sebentar untuk menatap sang cucu. "—Cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan 'nenek' saja. Panggilan 'Yang Mulia Ibu Suri' hanya berlaku untuk kalangan para pelayan dan derajatnya yang dibawah kita." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto mencoba mengangguk paham. "Jadi Nenek, kenapa memanggilku kesini?" Ia menghilangkan sikap dan ucapan formalnya pada sang nenek. Mereka memang tidak dekat dan baru pertama kali bertemu, tentu saja seharusnya sikap canggung yang dikeluarkannya. Namun demi kekerabatan yang dijalin, ia mencoba lebih terbuka dengan tidak memakai bahasa formal, berharap hubungan mereka bisa sedikit membaik.

Walaupum Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang dapat didengar, namun Kaguya terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang cucu. Kalimat itu tidak mendapat balasan dari wanita tadi, hanya bergema pelan lalu hilang. Mata Yang Mulia Ibu Suri tengah sibuk menatap lembaran buku yang ada diatas meja bacanya, membalik halaman kertas itu satu persatu.

Naruto duduk di tempatnya dengan gelisah. Ruangan yang hening membuat atmosfir di kamar tersebut semakin berat dan tidak nyaman.

"Nenek..." Sekali lagi sang Uzumaki memanggil wanita itu. Berharap direspon walau hanya dengan delikan saja.

"Naruto, Apa kau tahu perang _*Imjin_?" Pertanyaan mulus itu meluncur lembut dari bibir sang Ibu Suri. Membuat Naruto tercengang bingung dilempar oleh kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"—Naruto?" Kaguya memanggil lagi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah iris biru itu. Meminta jawaban.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, benaknya memutar semua pelajaran sejarah yang tersimpan di otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Itu adalah perang tujuh tahun penyerangan Jepang di wilayah semenanjung Korea pada akhir abad ke-16, tepatnya pada Dinasti Joseon."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat segaris senyum tipis tergambar jelas di wajah Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Wanita itu menutup buku sejarah yang dibacanya dan lebih tertarik menatap cucunya yang tidak disangka-sangka sangat pintar dalam memahami sejarah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Jepang melakukan penyerangan?" Pertanyaan lain lagi.

Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan. "Jepang ingin menginvasi Cina dan meminta Korea memberikan jalur untuk pergerakan tentara mereka ke dinasti Ming. Namun Istana Joseon menolak dan akhirnya—"

"Aku berpikir—" Kaguya memotong ucapan Naruto dengan cepat. "—Kenapa Jepang tidak mencoba bekerjasama dengan Korea? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi perang yang percuma." Lanjutnya sembari mengelus buku sejarah itu dengan pelan, seakan-akan benda tadi akan tergerus waktu kalau tidak diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Naruto terdiam. Ia sadar arah pembicaraan ini. Kalimat Kaguya menandakan maksud terselubung hubungan Jepang dan Korea untuk saling bekerjasama, yang artinya wanita itu ingin Naruto menjadi putra mahkota dan didaulat untuk menjadi raja kerajaan Korea Selatan.

"Bila Korea bekerjasama dengan Jepang, maka perang yang terjadi akan lebih besar. Mungkin saja akan ada pemberontakkan maupun pertentangan." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan tegas namun juga bernada pelan penuh hormat. Menyadarkan wanita itu mengenai pernikahan kedua orangtuanya yang sama mengerikannya dengan perang _*Imjin_. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, tapi Kaguya masih saja menentang hubungan itu, bahkan tidak mengijinkan Kushina untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya sendiri.

Sang Ibu Suri terdiam. Ia paham betul maksud dibalik perkataan itu. "Jadi, kau masih menolak untuk menjadi putra mahkota?"

Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam, bermaksud meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi putra mahkota Korea Selatan. Namun saat bibirnya berusaha membuka untuk mengatakan seluruh pikirannya, tangan kanan sang nenek langsung terangkat pelan, menahan pemuda pirang itu untuk tidak mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Pikirkanlah dulu, Naruto. Ini bukan saja demi diriku sendiri, melainkan juga demi seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan." Ucap Kaguya lagi. Mencoba menarik empati dari sang Uzumaki.

Naruto sadar kalau kalimat yang dikeluarkan sang nenek bukanlah permohonan, melainkan perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa ditolak. Apapun caranya, ia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuasaan wanita itu. Seluruh kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kaguya adalah hukum, yang berarti semua dibawah kendali sang Ibu Suri.

Apa yang dia katakan, itu yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap sang Uzumaki akhirnya, sembari membungkuk hormat.

Mendengar kalimat itu, sebuah senyum tipis tergantung di bibir sang Ibu Suri. "Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kesuksesanmu, Putra Mahkota."

.

.

.

_**Brak!**_—Naruto melempar tas kopernya di lantai kamar dengan malas. Kemudian menaiki ranjang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya disana. Ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size _dengan seprei sutera putih dan selimut tebal warna merah bercorak naga emas sama sekali tidak bisa membantu meringankan rasa stresnya, kalimat sang nenek masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Naruto menghela napas pelan sembari berbaring disana. Mata birunya mencoba melirik ke seluruh ruang kamar itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan sangat dekoratif. Ada telivisi berukuran besar di sisi dinding, lemari kecil di sisi dinding yang lain, ranjang _king size_ di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kelambu putih tipis diatasnya, serta karpet tebal berbulu yang sangat mahal. Tidak terlihat kesan tradisionalnya sama sekali, kecuali beberapa dekorasi lampu lilin dan corak naga emas di beberapa perabotan yang mengindetifikasikan bahwa itu adalah kamar raja. Malah sepertinya, ruangan itu lebih mirip kamar para raja-raja di kerajaan Eropa sana.

"Kau suka dengan kamarmu?" Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda raven itu yang membantu Naruto menemukan kamarnya setelah sang Uzumaki menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kaguya.

"Ya, suka. Kamar ini sangat—uh—bergaya Eropa." Sahut Naruto lagi.

"Kata nenek, ini adalah kamar ibumu. Sengaja dibiarkan seperti ini setelah kepergiannya dari Korea." Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut ruangan itu. Neneknya pernah bercerita kalau 'Kushina' adalah wanita yang sangat menyukai kerajaan-kerajaan di negeri dongeng dengan istana yang megah. Terlebih lagi alasan wanita itu menyukai kerajaan Eropa adalah karena arsitekturnya yang keseluruhan dibangun dengan batu kokoh membentuk benteng tinggi.

"Benarkah? Jadi ibuku menyukai gaya Eropa, huh?" Ada sirat sedih yang tergambar jelas di wajah_ tan_ itu. Membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak mengungkit tentang sosok wanita yang sudah meninggal tersebut.

"Maaf." Sasuke menundukkan wajah, menyesal. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jangan bertampang seakan-akan kau mau menangis seperti itu." Goda Naruto, berusaha menghibur sang onyx.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus kecil, kemudian kembali menampilkan tampang _stoic_-nya. "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Kau bisa beristirahat disini dan nyamankan dirimu sendiri."

"Tunggu, Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh—aku ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai status 'Putra Mahkota' ini."

Sasuke kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Go ahead. I'm listening._"

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau ingin sekali menjadi 'Putra Mahkota' dan kemudian didaulat menjadi raja." Pemuda itu bangkit dari kasur dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "—Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu bahwa memimpin sebuah negara tidak semudah yang dibayangkan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan serius.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan sang Uzumaki. "Memang itu benar. Tetapi yang sebenarnya, kekuasaan bukanlah tujuan awalku." Jawabnya sembari melipat kedua kakinya dan menatap Naruto dengan angkuh. "—Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu mendapat perhatian Madara-san."

"Perhatian ayahmu? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Dia bukan ayahku yang sebenarnya. Aku dan Sai diadopsi olehnya." Matanya bisa melihat jelas tatapan terkejut Naruto.

"K—Kau diadopsi?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan antusias dan penasaran. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita pemuda raven itu. Siapa sangka kalau Sasuke dan Sai adalah anak adopsi, mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Madara.

"Ayahku adalah anak kelima. Nama Jepangnya adalah Fugaku. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto tercengang. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. "A—Anak kelima? Tapi kenapa nenek tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai lima anak?"

"Sebab itu aib keluarga kerajaan. Lebih memalukan dibandingkan aib kedua orangtuamu." Sasuke memijat keningnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "—Ayahku terpaksa menikah dengan ibuku karena politik. Tetapi bukan itu saja permasalahan yang terjadi di dalam istana, melainkan aib lain yang menyusul." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap mata biru dihadapannya itu. Kilat penasaran masih terpasang di sana, menunggu Sasuke untuk terus mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Madara berselingkuh dengan ibuku. Setiap malam, saat pelayan lewat di kamar Madara, desahan ibuku selalu terdengar dari balik pintunya." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, ada percik kemarahan dari manik hitam itu. "—Aku membenci wanita jalang itu. Dan untungnya ayahku mengetahui perselingkuhan itu hingga akhinya nenek memutuskan untuk mengusir ibuku dari kerajaan, tentu saja setelah wanita itu melahirkan kami."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua ini?"

"Ini rahasia umum di lingkungan kerajaan. Banyak mata dan mulut disini, dan beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengarkan, termasuk aku... Jadi bisakah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?" Sinis Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oke, teruskan—Lalu bagaimana dengan Madara? Maksudku, seharusnya—"

"Seharusnya dia dihukum juga begitu? Tidak—ia tidak dihukum, sebab nenek sangat menyayangi Madara melebihi anaknya yang lain." Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali berbicara. "—Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku terkejut, melainkan ada aib lain yang juga dilakukan oleh ayahku dan menjadi alasan kenapa ibu dan ayahmu pergi ke Jepang." Kalimatnya terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu ayah dan ibuku pergi ke Jepang? Bukankah mereka diusir dan terpaksa menikah disana?"

"Tidak ada pengusiran, Naruto. Menikah karena 'kecelakaan' adalah skandal biasa yang sering terjadi. Nenek bahkan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan _glamour_ bibi Mei yang sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan cowok lain di hotel berbintang." Sasuke melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu dari lengannya. "—Ini skandal yang lebih besar dari itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Skandal apa?!" Naruto kembali mendesak dengan keras. "—Apa yang sudah dilakukan kedua orangtuaku, Sasuke?!—Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

.

"Membongkar rahasia kerajaan hukumannya bisa digantung lho~" Suara mengalun manja itu keluar dari bibir merah milik Bibi Mei. Wanita cantik itu berdiri di ambang pintu Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "—Aku tadinya bermaksud menyapa 'Putra Mahkota' kita ini, dan tidak menyangka mendengar pembicaraan yang sangat menarik."

Sasuke melirik wanita itu dan mendengus pelan. "Aku heran kenapa bibi selalu muncul di tempat dan waktu yang salah."

"Oh, benarkah?" Bibi Mei berpura-pura terkejut sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Tetapi detik selanjutnya sikapnya berubah menjadi seringai tipis. "—Apa aku mengganggu waktumu dengan Naruto, Sasuke? _Oh my~ Oh my~_ Aku tidak menyangka kalau keponakan manisku ini ingin sekali berduaan dengan putra mahkota." Usilnya dengan nada jahil.

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke menyahut galak. Semburat merah lagi-lagi terbentuk di pipi putihnya. "—Jangan bercanda, Bibi Mei! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggoda kalian. Tapi ingat, rahasia kerajaan harus tetap menjadi rahasia, mengerti?" Ucapnya lagi, kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Bibi Mei kembali menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Kau dengar ucapan bibi Mei? Kita tidak diperbolehkan bicara lebih dari ini." Pemuda raven itu bangkit perlahan dari bangkunya. "—sebaiknya kau istirahat, perjalan dari Jepang ke Korea cukup melelahkan."

"Tidak, Sasuke!" Sang Uzumaki menggapai lengan Sasuke dengan cepat. "—Kau harus mengatakan seluruhnya! Sekarang juga!" Bentaknya lagi dengan nada keras, agak memerintah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan cerita kehidupan kedua orangtuanya itu. Selama ini Kushina selalu menceritakan hal biasa tentang nenek yang galak dan pengusiran, tetapi tidak pernah menjelaskan satu pun kenapa mereka harus pergi dari Korea. Mereka hanya bilang bahwa hal itu dikarenakan Kushina yang hamil di luar nikah. Tetapi kenyataannya, aib seperti itu lumrah di keluarga kerajaan. Jadi sebenarnya, aib apa yang membuat kedua orangtunya memilih pergi dari Korea?

Sasuke menepis pegangan pemuda pirang itu dengan marah, matanya menatap tajam. "Jangan pernah berani membentakku seperti itu, Idiot!" Desisnya.

"Ma—Maaf, aku hanya—" Naruto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, ekspresi putus asa dan kebingungan tergambar di air mukanya. "—Aku hanya ingin tahu semua tentang kedua orangtuaku. Selama ini aku tidak sadar bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak hanya semata karena _'accident'_ melainkan karena aib yang lebih besar." Ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan melihat wajah frustasi yang ditampilkan sang Uchiha, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menceritakan detail kejadiannya lebih dari ini. Hukum kerajaan yang mengekangnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Naruto, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat, oke?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin kau benar, aku memang harus istirahat. Semua ini membuat kepalaku sakit." Ucapnya lagi seraya berbaring di atas kasur. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih keluar dari kamar itu tanpa banyak bicara, membiarkan pemuda itu untuk tidur, walaupun ia yakin sekali bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak setelah apa yang diceritakannya tadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, sosok Madara terlihat duduk dihadapan ibunya itu dengan wajah keras dan tatapan tajam. Sama sekali bukan raut muka yang bersahabat. Disebelahnya, Hashirama duduk dengan tenang tanpa sekalipun terganggu dengan sikap sang kakak.

"_Eommonim_, apakah keputusan itu tidak bisa diubah lagi? Maksudku—kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang menjadi putra mahkota dan menjadi raja kerajaan ini? Kenapa harus Naruto?" Perkataan Madara itu membuat Kaguya mendongak sebentar.

"Apa kau meragukan keputusanku, Madara?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kaguya, terdengar lembut dan halus tetapi di lain pihak juga terkesan dingin.

"Tidak, _eommonim_. Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada perdebatan lagi, bukan? Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Sahut Kaguya memotong ucapan pria bermata onyx itu.

"_Eommonim_..." Madara mencoba sekali lagi memohon untuk mendengarkan ucapannya. Tetapi Kaguya sudah menghentikannya terlebih dahulu dengan mengangkat satu tangan. Tanda agar pria itu berhenti menggagunya.

"Madara, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kaguya mengulang perkataannya, kali ini dengan tatapan yang tajam. Yang berati tidak ada kalimat protes lagi.

Wajah Madara mengeras jengkel, namun sama sekali tidak berani membantah ucapan ibunya itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya membungkuk dalam-dalam dan mulai berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun. Seharusnya sikap itu sangat kurang ajar untuk diperlihatkan, namun Madara sekarang marah dan tidak peduli dengan segala tetek-bengek ketentuan itu.

Kaguya juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan kekesalan sang anak. Matanya kini beralih untuk menatap Hashirama. "Jadi, apa kau juga punya perdebatan mengenai Naruto yang kuangkat menjadi putra mahkota, begitu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, _eommonim_—" Hashirama membungkuk hormat. "—Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa menjadikan Naruto sebagai putra mahkota adalah hal yang benar, namun menjadikannya raja kerajaan ini merupakan hal yang sulit diterima."

"Jadi kau memang menolak keputusanku, begitu?"

"_Eommonim_, sudah kukatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak menolak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus Naruto? Apakah _eommonim_ bermaksud untuk bekerja sama dengan Jepang setelah ini?"

Kaguya tidak menjawab. Ia mengetuk meja bacanya dengan jari, terlihat berpikir keras. "Ya, tentu saja. Kita akan bekerja dengan Jepang dan menggabungkan dua negara untuk menguasai pasar dunia. Bukankah itu bagus? Maksudku, Korea dan Jepang merupakan salah satu negara maju selain Amerika. Dengan bergabungnya kita dengan Jepang, maka militer, ekonomi, dan politik dunia akan berubah."

"_Eommonim_, kita masih tidak tahu apakah perubahan ini akan membawa dunia ke arah yang lebih baik ataukah malah terjadi perang. Seperti yang kita tahu, Jepang tidak semudah itu bekerjasama, dan lagi pemerintahan kita belum tentu menyetujuinya." Jelas Hashirama dengan suara yang tenang dan berat, namun dibalik itu semua terdengar ketakutan kalau rencana ibunya malah akan membuat Korea hancur.

Kaguya mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatur urusan pemerintahan ini." Ujarnya lagi.

Hashirama masih terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu. "_Eommonim_..."

"Cukup Hashirama, urusan negara dan kerajaan serahkan saja pada ibumu ini. Keluarlah sekarang." Kaguya lagi-lagi tidak tertarik mendengarkan protesan kedua anaknya itu. Ia harus fokus untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya.

Hashirama menghela napas pelan dan menyerah dengan keegoisan ibunya itu. "Baik, _eommonim_. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ujarnya sembari membungkuk dalam dan bergerak keluar ruangan.

Hashirama hanya mendesah lelah dan mulai beranjak pergi menuju paviliun di taman samping. Berharap bisa menjernihkan pikirannya di tempat hijau yang penuh bunga serta kolam teratai itu. Namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jembatan yang menghubungkan taman serta bangunan itu, sosok Madara sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana sembari memandang kolam yang jernih. Beberapa percikan air terlihat saat segerombolan ikan melompat riang di kolam tersebut.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Madara-chan?" Hashirama melambai riang dengan senyuman lebar.

Tampang bodoh adiknya itu membuat Madara hanya mendengus sinis, tidak tertarik untuk membalas sapaan pria tadi.

Hashirama berdiri di samping Madara. Ia membungkuk mengambil batu dan melemparkannya dengan kuat ke arah kolam. Membuat riak besar yang langsung membubarkan gerombolan ikan disana.

"Kau juga ingin bermain melempar batu, _hyung_? Kita bisa berlomba, siapa yang paling jauh melempar batu, dialah pemenangnya." Tawarnya seraya menjulurkan batu berukuran yang tidak lebih besar dari kerikil ke arah sang kakak.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan konyol itu." Madara meraih sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Mengambil sebatang dan menyelipkannya di bibir. "—Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu?"

Hashirama melempar batu lagi dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada, hanya pembicaraan biasa mengenai buku dan hobi lainnya." Ucapnya asal-asalan.

"Hashirama, jangan membohongiku. Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku malas untuk menerka-nerka." Ucapnya ketus.

Hashirama mendesah lagi dan mulai menatap Madara dengan tajam. "Ibu ingin Korea Selatan dan Jepang bersekutu."

"Hmph!—" Madara mendengus geli sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "—Ide yang cukup konyol dan sangat beresiko."

"Dia sepertinya ingin menyatukan dua negara sehingga menjadi negara baru yang berkuasa."

"_Well_, itu lebih konyol lagi." Ucap Madara lagi, namun sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi kakunya.

Hashirama memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, entah kenapa udara diluar selalu membuatnya kedinginan. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada ibu kalau rencana itu akan gagal total. Jepang sudah merdeka, begitupun Korea Selatan. Kita tidak mungkin memancing perang dunia ketiga." Kakinya menendang batu ke hingga benda kecil tersebut jatuh ke dasar kolam. "—Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan ibu sih?"

"Apapun yang dipikirkan ibu, dia telah salah memilih putra mahkota. Seharusnya ia memilih Sasuke sebab ia mempunyai sikap tegas dan memimpin. Bukannya anak idiot itu." Kesal Madara lagi.

Hashirama menoleh. "Kau menyetujui rencana gila ibu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana atau ide gila milik ibu mengenai pemerintahan kerajaan. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi raja." Sela pria bermata onyx itu dengan cepat sembari menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya di tanah dan menginjaknya.

"Kenapa kau sangat berambisi agar Sasuke menjadi putra mahkota? Dia bahkan bukan anakmu, _Hyung_. Dia anak dari adik kita dan kau hanyalah pamannya." Jelas Hashirama lagi.

Madara tidak menjawab. "Tapi mereka sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Mereka berdua mirip dengan wanita itu."

Hashirama sangat paham sekali maksud dari ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kakak. "Aku benci dengan sikapmu yang suka mengambil istri orang lain, _Hyung_." Tukasnya sembari mengambil kerikil dan kembali melemparkannya ke kolam.

"Hmph!—Aku tidak butuh nasihat darimu, Hashirama." Sahut Madara lagi seraya beranjak pergi dari sana. Tidak mempedulikan sang adik yang masih sibuk melempar batu ke kolam. Terlihat bosan dan banyak pikiran.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga kerajaan sangat ketat dan menaati tata krama. Seluruh anggota keluarga diwajibkan untuk makan bersama di ruang makan, tidak ada satu pun yang tidak hadir. Semuanya disana menikmati makanan yang disajikan oleh para pelayan.

Naruto yang duduk di samping kanan sang nenek hanya bingung menatap beberapa hidangan makanan yang masih asing di matanya. Tetapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang membuat tubuh sang Uzumaki bergerak gelisah di kursinya sejak tadi. Melainkan hawa berat yang ada di ruang makan tersebut. Semua orang hening dan makan dalam diam, sama sekali tidak ada obrolan ringan atau candaan seperti yang dilakukannya di rumah saat kedua orangtuanya masih hidup. Benar-benar situasi yang canggung. Bahkan Hashirama dan Bibi Mei yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara kali ini makan dalam keheningan. Terlihat sekali wajah mereka yang sangat suntuk.

"Uhm—sup ini benar-benar enak. Aku suka. Apa namanya?" Naruto membuka suara dengan nada ceria, berharap bisa menetralisir suasana yang seperti kuburan itu.

Semua mata langsung memandang sang Uzumaki dalam hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menanggapi ucapan itu, terlebih lagi ekor mata Kaguya mendeliknya dingin dan tajam, seakan-akan menyiratkan pesan bahwa ia tidak suka sang cucu berbicara saat makan, karena itu merupakan hal yang sangat tabu dilakukan bagi calon seorang raja.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya gugup, sangat paham sekali dengan tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh wanita itu. Ia menunduk malu. Ingin rasanya menggali tanah sekarang dan berbaring di dalam sana sampai tahun depan.

_Sial!__—__Aku gagal total_. Batin Naruto dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Itu _samgyetang_—" Sai meletakkan sumpitnya sejenak dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. "—Sup ayam ginseng yang sangat enak dan juga sehat. Cocok untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah beraktifitas." Jelasnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, senang bahwa perkataannya ditanggapi walaupun hanya satu orang saja. Setidaknya itu sudah menyingkirkan rasa malunya yang sejak tadi ditatap seperti orang idiot.

"Aku lebih suka sup rumput laut." Suara lain menimpali ucapan Sai. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. "—Kau harus mencobanya juga Naruto."

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. Bersyukur bahwa Sasuke juga ikut bicara. "Ya, aku pasti akan mencobanya, Sasuke." Sahutnya dengan nada antusias. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa wajah sang nenek semakin keras.

Wanita itu sepertinya tidak suka kalau peraturan yang sudah ada sejak turun temurun—yaitu untuk tidak mengobrol saat makan—hancur karena ulah Naruto.

"Kalau aku lebih suka_ bulgogi_." Hashirama yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara. "—Daging sapi pilihan yang diiris tipis-tipis lalu di panggang merupakan makanan yang paling lezat." Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan senang. "Aku ingin sekali menco—"

_**Brak!**_—Kaguya menggebrak meja makan. Ia tidak bicara namun matanya memandang seluruh orang dengan tatapan dingin dan kilat tajam. Terlihat sekali bahwa wanita itu benar-benar marah karena semua anggota keluarganya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tata krama yang sudah dibina selama puluhan tahun itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kaguya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan angkuh dan berbalik menjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Para pelayannya dengan sigap langsung mengekor wanita itu dibelakang, mengantarkan sang Yang mulia ibu suri kembali ke kamar.

"Ughh—_finally! I can breathe now. Gosh!_" Bibi Mei mendesah lega sembari mengendurkan otot bahunya yang kaku, sebab sejak tadi ia duduk dengan tegak. Mata jernihnya mengedip genit ke arah Naruto. "—Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Kau menyelamatkan otot bahuku." Ucapnya dengan kikikkan manja.

Naruto meringis canggung saat wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota', ia merasa tidak pantas menyandang gelar itu. "Err—cukup panggil aku Naruto saja,_ Noona_."

Bibi Mei terkikik geli. "_Oh my_~ Kau benar-benar polos. Tentu saja aku akan memanggilmu 'Naruto'. Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti 'Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota'." Ucapnya lagi.

_Daaamn, guurrll!_—Dihina seperti itu seperti menumpahkan cuka ke luka terbuka. Sakitnya itu bukan hanya di dada, tapi juga di kepala. Naruto hanya tersenyum masam menangapi ucapan bibinya itu. Mungkin lain kali ia akan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'Bibi' daripada '_Noona_'.

"Tapi menurutku, Naruto sangat pantas untuk menyandang gelar itu." Hashirama membuka suara, membuat sang Uzumaki terharu senang. "—Ya 'kan, _hyung_?" Hashirama meminta pendapat dari Madara.

Namun berbeda dengan Hashirama, Madara hanya mendengus kecil saat mendengar ucapan sang adik. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi tidak suka.

Senyum Naruto berubah jadi ringisan pahit. Ia sadar sekali kalau pria bermata hitam tajam itu sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya disini.

"_A__—__Anyway_, apakah menjadi putra mahkota harus belajar juga atau langsung bertugas?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan lain.

Hashirama berpikir sejenak. "Setahuku kau harus belajar cukup banyak mengenai budaya Korea Selatan. Mungkin Sai bisa menjadi guru _private_-mu, dia cukup pintar dengan sejarah dan lainnya."

Sai menanggapi dengan anggukan senang. "Tentu saja, aku sangat senang bisa belajar dengan Naruto-_hyung_." Sahutnya antusias.

"Dan untuk penampilanmu yang kumuh itu—" Bibi Mei kembali berbicara. "—Kau bisa belajar tentang _style and fashion_ dengan Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kerlingan genit ke arah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mendongak kaget. "Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa tidak _make-up artist_ atau perancang busana yang sudah terkenal saja?! Mereka lebih bepengalaman." Tukasnya.

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangan dengan malas. "Menyewa mereka cukup mahal, lagipula kau yang paling hebat dalam hal _fashion _dan _make-up_, bukan?"

"Aku tetap menolak! Kenapa tidak bibi Mei saja?!"

"Fufufu~" Wanita itu tertawa dengan angkuh. "—Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku bermain dengan alat _make-up_ bersama para bocah seperti kalian. Para lelaki tampan dan kaya diluar sana lebih menarik minatku." Ucapnya tanpa malu-malu.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Dasar wanita gendut tidak berguna." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hey! Aku tidak gendut!" Bibi Mei mulai meradang. "—Dada besarku ini yang membuat tubuhku kelihatan gemuk. Itu saja." Ucapnya sembari memperbaiki letak dadanya di dalam bra.

Kalau bukan bibinya, mungkin saja Naruto sudah tergiur melihat dua bongkahan kenyal yang lumayan besar itu. Namun sayangnya, bibinya itu mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang buruk. Membuat rasa sukanya langsung jeblok ke angka nol persen.

"Hentikan bercandanya." Madara mulai naik pitam. Ia mendelik ke arah Mei dengan galak. "—Berhenti bersikap murahan dan kembali ke kamarmu. Kalian juga Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto, pergi ke kamar dan tidur." Perintahnya tegas.

Sasuke dan bibi Mei bersungut kesal dan kemudian bangkit perlahan dari bangkunya, diikuti oleh Sai serta Naruto. Mereka berempat kembali ke kamar masing-maisng tanpa banyak protes. Sedangkan Madara memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_. Kalau kau sering marah-marah, kerutan di wajahmu akan semakin banyak." Goda Hashirama.

"Diamlah. Kau juga kembali ke kamar."

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin makan." Tolak pria berambut panjang lurus itu sembari menelan habis daging di piringnya.

Madara sekali lagi mendesah lelah. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika saat melihat betapa rakusnya Hashirama menghabiskan hidangan itu. Menatap pria itu makan dengan lahap dan berantakan membuat perutnya tiba-tiba kenyang.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pagi—Naruto sudah mengulet manja di ranjang empuknya. Walaupun matanya bisa melihat bahwa sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendelanya, namun tubuhnya sama sekali enggan untuk bangkit dari kasur. Ia masih suka menenggelamkan dirinya di tumpukan selimut hangat itu.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_— "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, saya membawakan sarapan anda." Itu suara pelayan wanita yang sedang mengetok pintu kamarnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. Perjalanannya kemarin membuat seluruh ototnya lelah dan membutuhkan lebih lama lagi untuk beristirahat.

"Masuklah, taruh saja di meja." Sahut pemuda pirang itu dengan suara sengau akibat bangun tidur. Ia kembali mengulet di ranjang tanpa menatap pelayan yang mulai masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat pelayan tadi menaruh nampan di meja terdekat, suara langkah kaki lain juga masuk ke dalam kamar sang Uzumaki. Orang tersebut mendekatkan jarinya di bibir, menyuruh sang pelayan tetap diam dan cepat keluar. Pelayan wanita tadi membungkuk pelan dan segera menjauh pergi.

Orang tersebut mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto dan secara perlahan naik ke atas ranjang sang Uzumaki tanpa diketahui. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan merayap diatas tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bagian selangkangannya. Belaian yang membuatnya hampir saja ejakulasi—tunggu!—Ejakulasi?!

Sadar bahwa sentuhan itu bukanlah mimpi, Naruto segera membuka lebar matanya dan menepis selimut dari atas tubuhnya. Mata birunya terbelalak horror saat melihat sosok Sai yang tengah bermain dengan kejantanannya yang setengah berdiri. Pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sensual serta diiringi senyum yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi, _Chagiya_." Sapanya dengan suara manja.

"_FUCKING HELL!_" Naruto berteriak kaget sembari mundur dengan panik. Tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di tepi ranjang dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-Bruak!-**_ yang nyaring.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai menengok dengan cepat. Dan menemukan sang Uzumaki sedang berusaha bangkit sembari mengusap punggungnya yang nyeri.

"_Fuck!_—Ini baru pagi hari dan kau sudah mencari gara-gara denganku, Sai." Rutuknya kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu."

"BANGUNKAN DENGAN SIKAP YANG WAJAR!" Raung Naruto emosi. Ia merapikan boxer-nya dengan cepat, kalau tidak, Sai akan terus menatap selangkangannya dengan pandangan kelaparan. Ternyata tidur dengan hanya mengenakan boxer saja sangat berbahaya di kerajaan ini. Padahal hobinya adalah tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Sial!

"Menurutku itu sudah wajar." Sai berpendapat dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Otakmu yang tidak wajar, Sai." Ketus Naruto lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menanggapinya dengan kekeh pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bibi Mei menyuruhmu untuk belajar denganku pagi ini." Sai turun dari ranjang. "—Jadi cepat cuci muka, sarapan dan ke ruang belajar."

Naruto mengerang keras. "Bisakah kita belajar di tempat yang lebih tenang?"

"Tempat yang tenang? Hmm—" Pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu berpikir sejenak. "—Bagaimana kalau di paviliun taman? Disana cukup tenang dan pemandangannya juga indah."

Naruto menoleh cepat, kemudian mengangguk antusias. "Oke, setuju!"

.

Belajar ternyata tidak seindah yang didengar, walaupun tempat yang dipilihnya untuk belajar sangat indah dan menakjubkan, tetap saja otaknya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memasukkan seluruh ilmu yang dijelaskan oleh Sai ke otaknya.

Masuk kuping kanan keluar lagi kuping kiri. Sial!

Sai mendesah. "Aku sudah menjelaskan halaman ini sampai tiga kali, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak paham juga?" Ucapannya memang datar, tapi raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia benar-benar bosan.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Sai. Aku memang payah dalam hitung-hitungan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

Sai menghela napas. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita istirahat untuk sejenak." Usulnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk setuju kemudian menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Mirip anak anjing yang terlihat suntuk.

Sai merapikan buku pelajaran dan mengeluarkan kertas sketsa yang sudah dibawanya.

Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menggambar. Mencari inspirasi untuk '_manga_' ku."

"Hmm—boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Sai?"

"Tentu." Sai menoleh dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau mem-_publish_ _manga_-mu di Jepang dan bukan di Korea?"

"_Well_, di Korea '_manga_' berjenis '_hentai_' masih dianggap tabu, tidak sebebas di Jepang. Karena itu, keuntungan menjualnya di negaramu lebih besar dibandingkan disini." Jawabnya.

"Hmm—Masuk akal." Naruto kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya." Sai menghentikan gerak jarinya untuk melukis dan menatap sang Uzumaki. "—Diantara aku dan Sasuke, kau akan memilih siapa?"

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak dengan wajah heran.

"Kau pilih aku atau Sasuke?" Sai mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"Tentang apa? Kenapa aku harus memilih salah satu diantara kalian?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk dijadikan kekasih?" Sahut Sai lagi, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Woo—wooo—tunggu dulu." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kaget. "—Kenapa aku harus menjadikan salah satu dari kalian kekasihku? _Dude, i'm straight_."

"Itu bukanlah alasan, Naruto. Aku juga _straight_."

"Lalu kenapa kau—"

"—Sampai kau datang dan menjungkir balikkan kewarasanku." Sai memotong lebih cepat.

Naruto terdiam. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan perkataanku yang tadi." Sai merapikan buku sketsanya dan bangkit berdiri. "—Tunggu disini, aku mau menaruh buku sketsa-ku ini ke kamar."

Naruto mengangguk dan memandang kepergian pemuda itu dalam diam. Sang _sapphire_ menguap dengan malas, ia masih mengantuk dan butuh istirahat.

'_Mungkin tidur selama lima menit tidak akan dimarahi oleh Sai'_, batinnya dalam hati.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Naruto kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup mata. Membiarkan dunia mimpi sekali lagi membungkus kesadarannya.

.

Di tempat lain, Sai masih berjalan menuju bangunan tempat tinggalnya, namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat Madara memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pria itu datang menghampirinya.

"Sai, kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Madara.

"Dia pergi bertemu teman-teman '_ulzzang_'nya." Ucapnya dengan memberi penegasan pada kata '_ulzzang_'. "Memangnya ada apa ayah mencarinya?"

"Hanya ingin mengingatkannya mengenai tugasnya untuk mengajari Naruto." Ucap pria itu lagi. "—Lalu kau habis darimana?"

"Dari paviliun, masih mengajari Naruto tentang sejarah dan matematika." Ujar Sai lagi. "—Ngomong-ngomong Ayah, bisakah kau mengawasi Naruto selagi aku menaruh buku sketsa-ku? Aku khawatir kalau dia melarikan diri dan memilih jalan-jalan dibandingkan belajar."

Madara mendengus pelan. Terlihat sekali keengganan di raut wajah itu. "Aku masih banyak urusan jadi—"

"Ayolah Ayah, cuma sebentar." Pinta pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon.

Madara mengalah dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayah akan melihat keadaan Naruto. Cepat kembali, oke?" Perkataan itu ditanggapi dengan anggukan senang Sai.

Sang pria berambut panjang berantakan itu langsung berbalik arah menuju ke arah paviliun dekat kolam. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menggerutu pelan karena harus mengawasi pemuda pirang itu.

_God!_ Yang benar saja?! Dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengasuh Naruto dengan segala tetek-bengeknya itu.

Madara menendang krikil dengan jengkel. Ia masuk ke dalam paviliun hanya untuk menemukan pemuda pirang itu sedang tertidur menelungkup di meja baca.

_How fucking great!—_Sia-sia saja dia mengawasi Naruto kalau ternyata pemuda itu memilih tidur dibandingkan melarikan diri.

"Hmph!—Dasar anak tidak berguna. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Gumam Madara pelan seraya bergerak menuju sisi tubuh Naruto untuk menatap betapa bodohnya wajah itu sekarang.

Manik hitam Madara bisa melihat kalau wajah sang Uzumaki benar-benar mirip dengan Minato. Rambut pirangnya, senyumnya, bahkan hidungnya, semua itu tidak terlepas dari _gen_ sang ayah. Sangat menawan dan mempesona. Bahkan ia yakin kalau seluruh wanita di dunia rela bertekuk lutut di hadapan Naruto. Seperti Kushina yang rela membuang gelar 'Ratu' kerajaannya hanya untuk bersama Minato.

Madara menjulurkan tangan untuk menyisir rambut pemuda pirang itu. "Kenapa kau harus mirip dengan Minato? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Idiot."

Dengan gerakan perlahan pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu, Minato." Ia berbisik pelan. "—Sangat menyukaimu."

Madara kembali menarik tubuhnya dari sang Uzumaki setelah puas menatap wajah itu dalam diam. Ia kemudian bergerak menjauh karena tugasnya untuk mengawasi pemuda itu sudah selesai, jadi sekarang ia tidak perlu berlama-lama di tempat ini. Lagipula Naruto masih tertidur dan sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melarikan diri.

Puas dengan kesimpulan itu, pria onyx tadi langsung melangkah menjauh dari paviliun sembari mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celana dan meletakkannya di sela bibir. Membakar ujungnya, kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ini melelahkan, Minato." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menatap langit. "—Kalau Naruto bukan anakmu, mungkin aku sudah mengusirnya sejak awal." Bisiknya lagi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di meja.

Tepat setelah kepergian Madara. Kelopak mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi sembari bangkit perlahan. Sedangkan tangannya menyentuh kening tepat dimana Madara menciumnya. Sejak tadi, ia tidak tertidur dan hanya mengistirahatkan kepalanya saja. Namun saat pria itu mendekat, sang Uzumaki berpura-pura tidur agar tidak kena marah. Namun nyatanya, ia lebih suka dimarahi daripada dicium seperti itu.

Rasanya cukup menjijikan.

"A—Apa yang tadi itu?" Kalimatnya terbata-bata. "—Kenapa Madara-san menciumku?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ia pasti bercanda. Ia pasti ingin menggodaku saja." Lanjut Naruto dengan tawa pahit. Jelas sekali kepanikan dan ketakutan terpasang di raut mukanya.

'_Tapi tunggu__—__apa yang tadi dia bilang? Mencintai Minato? Mencintai ayahku?'_ Pikirnya dalam hati._ 'Apakah ini ada hubungannya mengenai kepergian kedua orangtuaku ke Jepang?'_

'—_Sepertinya aku memang harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disini beberapa tahun lalu, serta hubungan Madara dengan ayahku.'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuuhuuu~ Chap 2 dah update... maaf klo agak telat ya minna-saan.. dan maaf juga klo belum ada adegan lemonnya, mungkin bakal ada di chap 3... hehehe**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan review fic saya ini... aku benar-benar terharu (T_T)... Reader, silent-reader dan juga reviewer, kalian benar-benar yang terhebat *peluk semuanya*... Makasih guys/girls..  
><strong>

**Konflik masih berlanjut di chap 3 guys... aku harap kalian gak bosan baca fic-ku...**

**Hyung: kakak (Panggilan adik cow ke kakak cow)**

**Noona: kakak (panggilan adik cow ke kakak cew)**

**Eommonim: ibu**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu (sedikit NaruSai)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

**.**

**Lemon time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mencari kebenaran tentang masa lalu kedua orangtuanya tidaklah semudah mencari jodoh di acara televisi. Naruto perlu berpikir dan mengumpulkan petunjuk agar ia bisa menguak aib yang dilakukan Minato serta Kushina. Serta hubungan ayahnya dengan Madara.

Jujur saja, saat ini otak sang Uzumaki tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, yaitu Madara yang mencium keningnya.

_For fuck's sake!_ Itu memori yang cukup mengerikan untuk diingat. Naruto tidak yakin apakah otaknya sanggup menghapus kenangan yang membuat hatinya ketar-ketir tidak karuan. Tetapi sekarang, ia mencoba melupakan hal itu untuk sejenak. Naruto perlu memulai investigasinya sekarang.

"Hmm—Sebaiknya aku mulai darimana ya?" Pemuda pirang itu bergumam sendiri, berpikir keras. "—Mungkin perpustakaan. Disana tempat yang cocok untuk menggali informasi." Sahutnya lagi dengan sumringah lebar.

Ia mulai beranjak dari paviliun secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Sai mengetahui bahwa dirinya kabur dari sesi pelajaran mereka.

_'Hanya lima menit saja. Aku harap Sai tidak akan marah.'_ Doanya dalam hati. Kemudian bergegas menuju perpustakaan kerajaan yang tidak jauh dari bangunan utama.

.

Sai sudah kembali dari kesibukannya mengembalikan buku sketsa. Namun ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam paviliun, matanya langsung membelalak terkejut saat sosok sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak terlihat. Hanya meninggalkan onggokan beberapa buku yang berserakan di sana. Bahkan sang ayah yang bertugas untuk mengawasi pemuda pirang itu pun lenyap.

Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak meminta bantuan ayahnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Aku harus menemukan Naruto sebelum makan siang." Gumam Sai pelan seraya berbalik untuk memulai mencari pemuda itu. Ia berlari cepat melewati beberapa para pelayan yang sedang sibuk melakukan tugasnya. Mereka membungkuk hormat saat Sai lewat, namun pemuda itu tidak membalas sama sekali. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah mencari Naruto. Mungkin saja pemuda itu sekarang berada di kamarnya.

"NARUTO!—" Sai berteriak memanggil. "—KAU DIMANA?!" Ia lari berkeliling dari bangunan utama hingga bangunan khusus untuk para pelayan, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Setiap ruangan sudah dijelajahinya kecuali kamar dan ruang perpustakaan kerajaan.

"NARUTO!—" Sekali lagi pemuda itu berteriak memanggil. Matanya berkeliling menatap sekitar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" Suara Sasuke terdengar malas-malasan saat melihat sang adik terlihat panik dan bingung.

"Naruto hilang. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia." Lapor Sai dengan napas tersengal-sengal, kelelahan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Dia tidak mungkin hilang. Dia itu sudah besar."

"Tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun, _hyung_."

"Mungkin sedang jalan-jalan?" Sahut pemuda raven itu lagi.

Sai berdecak kesal sembari memijat keningnya. "Sial, padahal dia harus belajar."

"Baiklah, akan kubantu kau mencari si idiot itu." Sasuke menepuk pundak sang adik dengan pelan. "—Kau cari di kamar dan aku akan mencari tempat lain."

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Cari dia di perpustakaan. Cuma tempat itu saja yang belum aku periksa."

"Oke, kalau menemukannya, aku akan meneleponmu." Ujar Sasuke seraya bergerak menuju perpustakaan kerajaan.

.

.

Di perpustakaan kerajaan, Naruto terlihat mengobrak-abrik beberapa dokumen serta perkamen tua yang tersimpan di beberapa rak buku. Tidak ada orang lain disana kecuali dirinya. Jadi dia bebas mengobrak-abrik seluruh buku sejarah hingga ke dokumen penting kerajaan. Namun satu hal yang lupa disadari oleh Naruto, semua tulisan di sana berhuruf _hangul_. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca satu huruf pun.

"_Fuck!_" Naruto membanting lembaran dokumen ke lantai dengan kesal. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengerti tulisan Korea. "—Kalau tahu begini, aku belajar bahasa Korea saja sejak masih kecil." Sungutnya lagi.

Naruto mendesah panjang, tubuhnya disenderkan ke sisi rak buku sembari memijat pertemuan pelipisnya dengan lelah.

'_Usahaku percuma saja. Aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui sejarah orangtuku kalau tidak bisa membaca huruf hangul... Motherfu_—!' Sumpah serapahnya terhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah buku usang yang teronggok di lantai bersama dokumen yang dibantingnya itu.

Sedikit penasaran, Naruto berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang mirip catatan harian tadi. Benda tadi memiliki _cover_ tebal dari kulit hewan dan lembaran kertas yang sudah menguning dengan beberapa robekan disana-sini. Pemuda pirang itu membuka buku tadi dan menemukan tulisan Jepang dengan nama 'Minato' tertera disana.

"I—Ini buku harian ayah." Gumam Naruto pelan dengan nada kaget namun juga senang karena berhasil menemukan satu petunjuk. Setidaknya dengan ini, ia berharap bisa sedikit memahami kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?" Suara Sasuke di ambang pintu mengagetkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap langsung menyembunyikan buku harian sang ayah di balik jaketnya, kemudian menoleh dengan cengiran canggung.

"Oh, hai—" Sapanya.

"Jangan meng-'oh, hai' padaku. Katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tegas pemuda raven itu dengan nada kesal.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencari alasan. "Uh—belajar?" Bohongnya.

"Disini? Dengan buku bertulisan _hangul_?" Sarkastik Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah, aku mencoba belajar bahasa Korea juga." Alasan Naruto lagi.

"_Yeah, whatever_. Kau dicari oleh Sai. Cepat temui dia dan belajar." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada malas seraya beranjak dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung bernapas lega.

Tangan _tan_-nya menyentuh buku yang berada di balik jacket. Ia harus segera membaca buku harian sang ayah. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara mengetahui kenapa Madara memanggil nama Minato saat menciumnya. Apa yang terjadi diantara dua pria itu? Dan apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Fugaku? Kenapa ayah dan ibunya pindah ke Jepang?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berlalu-lalang di otaknya, namun tidak ada satu pun jawaban rasional yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua. Setidaknya satu petunjuk ini akan memberitahu segalanya walaupun hanya sedikit informasi, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

.

.

Belajar dengan Sai membuat Naruto menekuk wajahnya dengan suntuk. Ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan membaca buku harian milik ayahnya. Namun sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah bersabar dan membiarkan pemuda itu menjelaskan seluruh sejarah Korea—yang bagi Naruto sama sekali tidak penting untuk dihapal—hingga ke pelajaran matematika.

Dua jam berlalu dan Sai masih berceloteh panjang lebar. Naruto menguap pelan, tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Pikirannya melayang untuk menerka apa yang ada di dalam buku harian sang ayah. Mungkin rahasia kerajaan? Atau juga hubungan rahasianya dengan Madara?

Yang terakhir itu sukses membuat Naruto bergidik jijik. Demi jagat raya, Naruto bakal menolak dengan sepenuh hati kalau Minato berhubungan dengan pria mengerikan itu. _For god's sake!_ Kalaupun ayahnya _gay,_ bisakah ia mencari pria yang lebih tampan? Mungkin selevel _Johnny Deep_ atau _Robert Downey Jr_? Atau mungkin _Orlando Bloom_ dan _Jensen Ackles_? Setidaknya orang-orang itu sangat tampan dan kaya.

"Baiklah, kita belajar sampai disini saja." Ucap Sai seraya melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang. "—Kau istirahatlah dulu. Setelah makan siang, kau ada pelajaran lagi dengan Sasuke."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum riang sembari bangkit dari meja baca. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sai. _Bye_—" Ucapnya cepat seraya beranjak keluar dari paviliun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ingat, kau ada pelajaran dengan Sasuke setelah makan siang!" Seru Sai lagi, terakhir kali sebelum pemuda pirang itu berlari semakin jauh.

"OKE! SAMPAI JUMPA!" Balas Naruto lagi sembari melambai antusias. Ia berlari cepat melewati halaman depan bangunan utama, berbelok ke samping bangunan untuk menuju tempatnya yang berada di kediaman putra mahkota dan pangeran.

Langkah kakinya berdebam semangat menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu setelah masuk ke dalam, kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan tidak sabaran.

Tangannya merogoh jaket untuk mengambil buku tadi. Dengan wajah sumringah lebar, jarinya mulai bergerak untuk membuka lembaran pertama buku tersebut. Tinta yang terlihat disana cukup buram termakan usia, namun masih dapat dibaca. Naruto mulai meneliti setiap huruf yang tertera di lembaran kertas itu.

.

_**4 Januari xxx**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kaki di Korea. Suasana yang nyaman membuatku ingin berlama-lama disini. Namun yang lebih penting adalah aku kuliah disini karena dibiayai pemerintah. Beasiswa lebih tepatnya.**_

.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia sadar kalau ayahnya memang lulusan terbaik saat kuliah dulu. Jarinya kembali membuka lembaran kedua.

.

_**29 Januari xxxx**_

_**Aku melihatnya. Gadis berambut merah itu selalu duduk di taman sambil memakan bekal kotaknya. Aku mencoba mengajak mengobrol dan saat itulah aku jatuh cinta. Saat aku bertanya namanya, ia hanya memberitahuku marganya saja**__**—**__**Kim. Well, gadis misterius sangat menarik bukan?**_

.

Pemuda pirang itu semakin tidak sabaran untuk membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya seperti gadis belia yang suka menulis _diary_.

Pffft—lucu sekali.

.

_**27 April xxxx**_

_**Hanya dalam empat bulan kami pacaran dan kami sudah berada di atas ranjang. Jangan menyalahkanku kalau ia hamil, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol libidoku. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sayangnya, semua itu tidak berjalan mulus. Terlebih lagi saat aku mengetahui kalau ia adalah putri dari kerajaan Korea Selatan. **_

_**Fuck man! Ini bukan lagi masalah besar, ini adalah BENCANA!**_

.

"_Dude, you're really fucked up._" Gumam Naruto pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Tidak menyangka kalau ayah dan ibu mereka sangat liar dan suka menentang peraturan. Ia kembali membuka lembaran lain.

.

_**15 Juni xxxx**_

_**Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk melamarnya. Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan ibu pacarku. Mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menikahinya. Wanita itu mengangguk setuju dan menerimaku sebagai suami dari anaknya. **_

_**Tentu saja aku senang. Kami melangsungkan pernikahan yang lumayan megah dan besar. Semua berjalan seperti rencana. Aku dan istriku bahagia, namun masalah datang setelahnya. **_

_**Aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Adik dari istriku. Sifat lembutnya membuatku luluh. Aku sadar ini salah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin aku terlalu muda dan sangat gampang terjatuh ke dalam konflik rumah tangga. **_

_**Ya!**__**—**__**aku selingkuh dengan 'orang itu'.**_

.

Naruto terdiam kaku. Ia menatap kalimat itu dengan mata membelalak lebar.

'_Selingkuh? Dengan orang itu? Siapa orang itu? Madara kah?' _Terka Naruto dalam hati. Mengingat bahwa Madara mengecup keningnya sembari memanggil nama sang ayah membuat pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau 'orang' yang dimaksud Minato adalah Madara.

'_Kenapa harus dengan si sombong angkuh itu?! Kenapa harus dengan Madara?! Setidaknya Hashirama lebih baik dibandingkan orang itu.'_ Rutuk Naruto lagi dalam hati.

Dengan kekesalan yang melimpah, Naruto kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

.

_**2 Desember xxxx**_

_**Aku bekerja sebagai ilmuwan di salah satu laboratorium pemerintah Korea Selatan. Melakukan beberapa eksperimen manusia. Mereka bilang hal itu untuk masa depan umat manusia. Dan aku setuju. Tetapi Yang mulia ibu suri menolak ide gila itu, ia mengatakan bahwa hal itu menentang kekuasaan Tuhan dan tidak saharusnya manusia melakukan itu. Wanita itu menginginkan bahwa tempat itu harus dimusnahkan dan dijadikan markas militer saja.**_

_**Aku curiga bahwa wanita itu ingin membangun pasukan militer untuk menjajah Jepang. Ia dari dulu berambisi untuk menyatukan Korea selatan dan Jepang untuk keuntungannya dengan menjadi pimpinan pasar perekonomian dunia. **_

_**Aku akan menghentikannya apapun yang terjadi!**_

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia memang menyadari bahwa sang nenek berambisi untuk menyatukan Korea selatan dan Jepang kemudian membangun negara baru. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa rencana itu sudah dipikirkannya sejak dulu.

Wow! Kalau saja ada pemilihan peran antagonis terbaik, mungkin sang nenek akan memenangkan penghargaan tersebut.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Suara ketukan di pintu langsung mengalihkan perhatian sang Uzumaki. Ia menutup buku tadi dengan cepat kemudian menoleh ke ambang pintu.

"Ya, masuk." Jawab Naruto dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang terkesan malas-malasan. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau kemana saja? Semua orang menunggumu." Ucapnya ketus.

Naruto melirik jam di kamarnya. "Ah, iya—aku lupa. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan lalu berbalik menjauh.

Naruto menunda membaca buku tadi dan memilih untuk menyimpannya dulu di balik laci lemarinya. Ia perlu memikirkan fakta-fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya, yaitu bahwa neneknya sama sekali tidak pernah menolak pernikahan kedua orangtuanya, dan juga ternyata ayahnya berselingkuh dengan adik ibunya—yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto adalah Madara—dan kenyataan lain bahwa sang nenek dari dulu menginginkan Jepang dan Korea selatan bekerja sama, atau istilah lainnya—'menjajah' Jepang untuk dipaksa bergabung dengan Korea Selatan.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah. Ia hanya mengetahui tiga hal itu, masih ada hal-hal lain yang tidak di mengertinya, seperti kenapa kedua orangtuanya lari ke Jepang dan apa maksud Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa aib Fugaku-lah yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya pergi, serta rahasia lain yang masih belum terkuak.

'_God! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kerajaan ini?! Apa yang terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu?! Gah! Ini membuat kepalaku sakit saja!'_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

.

Makan siang di keluarga kerajaan masih terlihat kaku seperti biasa. Naruto enggan membuka suara untuk meramaikan suasana seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin malam. Pikirannya tengah sibuk memahami kenyataan yang baru ditemukannya. Ia bahkan memakan hidangan yang disediakan tanpa nafsu sama sekali. Sumpitnya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk_ mie_ dihadapannya dan memakannya sedikit. Pandangannya kosong seakan-akan tengah menerawang ke dimensi lain.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya, Naruto?" Suara dari Kaguya membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu. "—Aku memang tidak suka ada yang bicara saat makan, tetapi melihatmu seperti itu membuatku penasaran." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya—err—mengulang pelajaran di otakku saja." Bohongnya.

Kaguya menatap tajam, berusaha mengetahui apakah pemuda itu sedang berbohong atau tidak. Namun sepertinya Naruto hebat dalam merubah raut wajahnya ke ekspresi santai, seakan-akan ia menikmati hidangan makanan dihadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, paman Madara dan paman Hashirama kemana?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri. Mereka mengatakan ada rapat penting dengan pejabat negara." Sahut Sai cepat.

"Lalu bibi Mei? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Tanya sang Uzumaki lagi.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Dia sibuk bersenang-senang diluar. Jangan pedulikan wanita itu. Cepat makan dan setelah itu kita akan memulai pelajaran kita."

Naruto meringis pelan saat mendengar kata 'pelajaran'. Ia membenci satu hal itu. Seandainya saja otaknya mempunyai tangan dan kaki, mungkin otaknya akan memilih kabur dari rongga kepala daripada harus menjejalkan ilmu-ilmu itu ke dalam sana. Namun ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolak perintah itu saat melihat delikan tajam sang onyx.

_Damn!_ Kalau Sasuke terus melotot seperti itu terus, mungkin saja matanya akan melompat keluar dan menggelinding jatuh.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala saat membayangkan hal mengerikan itu. Dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Setelahnya, ia langsung mengekor Sasuke ke dalam kamar untuk melanjutkan sesi pelajaran mereka. Yaitu—

"_Style and fashion_." Sasuke membuka suara saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar pemuda raven itu.

Naruto mengerjap satu-dua kali. "Apa?"

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang pelajaran hari ini kan? _Well_, aku jawab '_style and fashion_'." Ulang Sasuke lagi seraya membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Wooo—Wooo—tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus belajar _style and fashion?_ _God_, itu pelajaran yang paling mengerikan."

"Jadi kau lebih suka belajar kimia dan fisika, begitu?" Sela Sasuke lagi seraya mengambil dua buah buku yang mematikan itu dari laci mejanya.

"_NOOO!_" Naruto meraung keras sembari memegangi tangan sang onyx. "Tidak! Jangan! _Please!_ Apa saja selain dua mata pelajaran itu. Aku mohon padamu." Rengek pemuda pirang tadi.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin belajar _style and_—"

"Aku salah, Sasuke! Aku yang salah!" Potong Naruto dengan lolongan miris yang sangat berlebihan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, hentikan wajah menangismu yang menjijikan itu. Kita akan belajar _style and fashion_." Ia mengambil dua baju. Satu berwarna putih biasa, satu lagi berwarna hijau cerah dengan model yang sangat—unik.

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih, kau akan memilih baju putih atau berwarna hijau cerah ini?" Tanyanya pada sang Uzumaki.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tentu saja warna putih. Yang hijau sangat norak."

_**Plak!**_—Sasuke menggampar kepala pirang itu. "Salah!" Ia berseru keras. "Pilih yang benar!" Kesalnya.

"Uh—warna hijau?" Jawab Naruto lagi, tidak yakin.

Sekali lagi sang onyx menggampar kepala pirang itu dengan jengkel. "Salah, Idiot!" Sasuke melempar kedua baju itu dengan rasa jijik. "—Yang satu sangat kuno dan satu lagi norak. Kau tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. Kau harus berpikir, jangan asal berpakaian." Petuahnya panjang lebar.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya sembari meringis pelan. "Uhh—okay? Jadi aku harus memilih apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menunjukkan beberapa koleksi pakaiannya yang menggunung. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka kalau di balik lemari berukuran biasa itu tersimpan ruang rahasia yang menampilkan ribuan koleksi baju. _Damn!_ Ini seperti film _Men In Black_, hanya saja yang dibalik lemari bukanlah senjata, melainkan beberapa model baju yang berkualitas mahal.

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah tercengang sang Uzumaki. "Kau yang pilih. Dan aku yang akan menilai."

"Huh? Aku yang memilih? Dari ribuan koleksimu ini?"

"Cepat pilih, Idiot. Jangan banyak bertanya." Ketus pemuda raven itu lagi.

Dengan pasrah dan terpaksa, Naruto akhirnya menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Ia meneliti sejenak dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang dilihatnya menarik. Namun tanggapan sang onyx hanyalah gelengan kepala yang menyatakan bahwa pilihan Naruto sama sekali tidak bagus. Bahkan Sasuke tidak segan-segan menggampar kepala pirang itu dengan gulungan buku tebal kalau yang dipilih Naruto hanyalah kaos putih oblong yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Dua jam berkutat dengan pakaian itu, membuat jiwa raga sang Uzumaki lelah. Ia bahkan bolak-balik berganti baju hanya untuk melihat penilaian Sasuke—yang tentu saja, semua pilihan Naruto ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemuda raven itu. Apapun yang dipilihnya, semuanya salah dimata Sasuke. Walaupun ia berusaha keras, tetap saja pemuda onyx itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih kurang _style_.

_For god's sake!_—Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti sentuhan_ fashion_ Sasuke. Haruskah ia memakai baju berlapis-lapis atau bergaya robek-robek? Atau mungkin berpakaian ala _rocker_ lalu berkata_ 'Yo, 'sup bitch.' _dan sejenisnya?

_Fucking hell! _Ia benar-benar buta dalam berpakaian.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita berhenti sejenak? Badanku pegal-pegal kalau harus berganti baju lagi." Mohonnya dengan suara lirih. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa setuju dengan decakan kesal.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat 30 menit." Perintah sang onyx lagi.

Naruto mendesah lega dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan posisi nyaman. Sedangkan matanya tidak beralih dari sosok Sasuke yang tengah merapikan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. "Katakan Sasuke, apa kau dan Sai sangat pintar dalam pelajaran?"

"Ucapan apa itu? Penghinaan gaya baru?" Sinis sang onxy lagi dengan delikan tajam.

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya penasaran. Kita sama-sama berumur 20 tahun namun sepertinya kau dan Sai sangat pintar." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab. "Kami berdua sudah lulus kuliah di luar negeri dengan nilai _cumlaude_, tentu saja kami pintar."

"Woow! Serius?! Kuliah diluar negeri dan lulus dengan nilai _cumlaude_ semuda ini?—_Damn!_ Kalian benar-benar jenius." Puji Naruto seraya menatap sang onyx dengan tatapan kagum.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus geli. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau juga lulus dengan cepat dari universitas Jepang. Itu sangat hebat."

"Yeah—tapi tidak sehebat kalian." Sahut Naruto lagi sembari menyangga belakang kepalanya dengan kedua lengan. Menatap langit-langit kamar. "Uhm, Sasuke? Kenapa kau menjadi _ulzzang_? Apakah ada alasan khusus?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto bangkit dari lantai dan bergerak untuk mengambil salah satu _lipstick_ di atas lemari. "Apakah kau juga memakai_ lipstick_ ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak memakai _lipstick_. Itu punya bibi Mei. Wanita itu suka seenaknya sendiri dengan kamarku.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh sebentar. "Mungkin kau akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai _lipstick_, Sasuke." Godanya lagi dengan seringai jahil.

Pemuda raven itu mendelik galak saat Naruto bergerak ke arahnya dengan persenjataan sebuah_ lipstick_. "Jangan macam-macam, Idiot!"

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin melihatmu memakai _lipstick_. " Tukas sang Uzumaki lagi seraya menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum pemuda raven itu kabur.

"Lepas!" Sasuke berontak, berusaha menendang dengan brutal.

"Hey! Jangan main tendang! Itu licik!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin memakai _lisptick_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoret-coret tubuhmu saja dengan _lipstick_." Balas Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh ramping itu ke lantai dan menindihinya dengan badannya. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke ke atas kepala, sedangkan yang kanan berusaha melepaskan baju yang dipakai pemuda raven itu.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

Naruto menyeringai jahil saat melihat korbannya sudah telanjang dada di hadapannya. Ia menggigit tutup _lipstick_ dan membukanya dengan gigi, kemudian meludahkan benda itu ke lantai. "Waktunya mencoret-coret." Kekehnya licik.

Sasuke kembali protes saat ujung _lisptick_ berwarna merah itu mulai menari di atas tubuhnya. Menggambar beberapa lingkaran di bagian dada dan wajah tersenyum di bagian perut. Naruto terlihat menikmati lukisannya di kanvas kulit itu. Ia menggambar dua gunung dengan matahari di tengah-tengahnya. Tipikal gambaran anak SD.

Sasuke yang tadinya meronta keras, kini hanya bisa menghela napas lelah saat menyadari tingkah kekanakan pemuda pirang itu. "Apa kau sudah selesai bersenang-senang? Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku sekarang."

Naruto terlihat tersinggung mendengar ucapan pemuda raven itu. Dengan kesal, ia memuntir dua puting milik Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Membuat sang onyx menghentikan ucapannya.

"Diam, Brengsek! Aku masih ingin mencoret-coret tubuhmu."

Sasuke menanggapi perkataan itu dengan tatapan _death glare_. "Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu, Idiot." Desisnya lagi sembari meronta keras.

"Menghajarku?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "—Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Tantangnya lagi seraya menggapai dua puting Sasuke dan memuntirnya—lagi—dengan keras.

Tubuh ramping itu tersentak kecil. "Nyaahh~" Ia mengerang, namun langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa erangannya terlalu—

"Imut." Naruto bergumam pelan dengan mata terbelalak lebar menatap wajah sang onyx. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke—si manusia angkuh dan galak—bisa mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat sensual. "Mengerang lagi, Sasuke. Ayo mendesah." Paksa pemuda pirang itu dengan mata berbinar kagum.

Sasuke mendelik sinis. "Tidak mau! Lepaskan ak—Nyaah~" Ia mendesah lagi saat Naruto kembali memilin dua tonjolan _pink _di dadanya itu. Wajah sang onyx memerah dengan cepat, menampilkan wajah yang sangat erotis dan menakjubkan. Benar-benar membuat pemuda pirang itu meneguk air liurnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Tubuhku sangat _sensitive_ dengan sentuhan." Mohon Sasuke seraya mendorong tangan pemuda pirang itu dari dadanya. Namun Naruto tidak terlihat akan menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Ia bahkan semakin gencar memainkan dua puting yang mulai mengeras itu. Mencubitnya lembut dan memilinnya pelan. Sesekali menariknya kuat untuk memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik statis yang membuat tubuh ramping itu bergetar.

"Ahhhn—nyahhh~" Desahan Sasuke terlalu manis. Seperti suara kucing yang ingin dimanja. Ditambah lagi wajah erotisnya dengan mulut membuka penuh cairan saliva, membuatnya semakin menggairahkan. Siapa sangka kalau manusia paling angkuh dan galak di seluruh dunia adalah orang yang sangat sensitif. Hanya dengan belaian kecil saja sudah membuatnya mendesah hebat.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya lagi. Padahal ia hanya bercanda dengan Sasuke, namun candaannya seperti _boomerang_ untuknya sendiri. Tepat menghantam akal sehat dan libido remajanya.

"Ahhnn—Ahhh—" Tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang saat Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti mempermainkan dua _nipples_-nya itu. Kedua tangannya berontak untuk melepaskan remasan Naruto di dadanya. "—Ahh! Lepas! Nghh!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan permohonan itu. Ia masih terus memainkan dua tonjolan _pink_ tadi. Memilinnya, memuntir dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan tubuh Sasuke terbuat dari porselin mahal yang akan hancur kalau ia memperlakukannya kasar. Ia tidak pernah sangat terangsang seperti ini saat bersama cowok lain, bahkan Sai yang pernah menyelinap ke kasurnya pun tidak bisa membuatnya bergairah. Tetapi Sasuke berbeda, hanya dengan melihat pemuda raven itu saja sudah membuat libido Naruto terpompa hebat.

Apakah ia mulai menyukai cowok? Apakah orientasinya berubah karena Sasuke? Ini tidak bagus. Naruto harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih _straight_. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menunjukkan dirinya normal adalah dengan mencium Sasuke. Kalau ia jijik, berarti ia masih menyukai cewek.

'_Benar! Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.'_—Setuju dengan pemikiran konyolnya tadi, Naruto mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat ke bibir sang onyx.

"Naruto!—Ahhn!—apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?!" Sasuke menggeleng panik saat wajah pemuda pirang itu semakin mendekat. Ia mendorong kepala Naruto dengan kasar.

Dengan decakan kesal, Naruto langsung menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan menahannya di lantai. "Aku harus menciummu, Sasuke."

"_What?! Are you crazy?!_—Kenapa kau ingin menciumku?!"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku masih _straight_." Sahut pemuda pirang itu dengan tampang serius. Cukup membuat Sasuke tercengang tidak percaya.

"_What?!_"

"Dengar, Sasuke—" Naruto mulai bicara lagi. "—Mungkin ini terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Tetapi saat bersamamu gairahku langsung meluap, dan itu tidak pernah terjadi saat aku bersama Sai."

"Kau—apa? Bersama Sai?!"

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah orientasiku."

"Tentu saja itu adalah masalah, Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai?!—Kau apakan adikku?!" Seru Sasuke mulai emosi.

"Hey! Jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku ini penjahat kelamin. Sai yang masuk sendiri ke dalam selimutku dan—"

"Sai masuk ke dalam selimutmu?! _No fucking way?!_—Pasti kau yang memaksanya!" Sahut Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"_For god's sake!_ Kenapa aku harus memaksanya?! Dia sendiri yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutku saat aku tidur!" Balas Naruto dengan erangan kesal. "—Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku menciummu!" Ucapnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke kembali memprotes ucapan pemuda pirang itu, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menggapai belakang leher pemuda raven itu dan menariknya dengan cepat. Membenturkan kedua bibir mereka dengan kuat namun juga lembut.

Manik onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Kecupan singkat yang basah dan lunak. Ia kembali berontak dengan mendorong tubuh dan kepala Naruto untuk menjauh.

"Hmphh!—_Stop!_—Nghmphh!"

"Jangan—mphh—bergerak—mmphhmm—" Naruto menahan kedua tangan pemuda raven itu untuk tetap berbaring di lantai. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk membenturkan bibir ke mulut Sasuke.

Memang niat awal Naruto berciuman hanyalah karena rasa penasaran semata, namun akhirnya malah tergoda untuk melakukan lebih. Ia terus meraup bibir itu tanpa henti, menikmati mulut yang mengeluarkan saliva manis tersebut. _Oh god!_ Naruto memang sering berciuman dan melakukan hal 'di atas ranjang' dengan beberapa cewek, tetapi tidak pernah seintim sekarang ini. Seakan-akan jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari balik rongga dada, membuat libidonya terpompa secara perlahan.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Mata birunya menatap lekat ke arah manik hitam itu, mencari sedikit percikan kemarahan atau kebencian. Namun yang ada disana hanyalah tatapan erotis dan sensual yang mengundang gairah. Pemuda raven itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan, menutupi rona merah yang merambat di pipinya.

"Cukup, Idiot! Sekarang lepaskan aku." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya terpana memandang sikap angkuh pemuda raven itu yang entah kenapa sangat imut untuk dilihat. "Belum. Aku ingin mencoba satu hal lagi."

"A—Ap—hmphh!" Kalimat Sasuke lagi terhenti saat pemuda pirang itu kembali meraup bibirnya. Kali ini bukan hanya ciuman biasa, melainkan _deep kiss_ yang menggunakan lidah.

Sasuke panik dan kelabakan saat benda lunak dan basah itu merayap ke celah bibirnya, meminta ijin untuk mengakses rongga mulutnya. "Nghmphh!—Hnnmph!" Ia mengerang keras, mencoba menolak lidah sang Uzumaki yang sudah menginvasi mulutnya.

Naruto menjilat lidah Sasuke dan menghisap bibir itu dengan kuat, seakan-akan ingin menyatakan dominasinya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya bergeriliya masuk ke dalam baju pemuda raven itu. Menangkap dua puting yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Jarinya mencubit dan memuntir dengan lembut, memberikan sensasi yang menakjubkan pada seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahhn!—Nghhh!" Sang onyx mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang pelan saat sang dominan terus mengelus dua tonjolan_ pink_ di dadanya itu.

Naruto yang melihat betapa menggodanya tubuh putih itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah karena terangsang. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau dihadapannya adalah seorang cowok—pemuda yang juga memiliki kelamin sama dengannya. Sayangnya, otaknya sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus menghantarkan aliran darah untuk memenuhi selangkangannya hingga benda itu menegak.

Celana sang Uzumaki menyempit saat merasakan benda yang berada di dalam sana mulai membesar dan berdenyut-denyut. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di dada Sasuke dan membuka retsletingnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang licin penuh precum.

Sasuke membelalak terkejut. Raut wajahnya berubah ngeri saat melihat betapa besar dan berototnya milik pemuda pirang itu. "Na—Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sudah kelewatan! Hentikan sekarang jug—Hmmphh!" Mulut pemuda itu langsung dibungkam oleh bibir sang dominan. Lagi-lagi ciuman yang menyatakan perintah untuk berhenti berontak dan tetap diam.

Sayangnya, Sasuke lahir untuk menjadi pemberontak. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan dirinya dari jamahan pemuda pirang itu. Tangan dan kakinya berusaha keras memukul dan menendang tubuh sang Uzumaki, namun sosok itu sama sekali tidak goyah, bahkan langsung mengunci seluruh pergerakan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat pemuda raven itu tidak bisa bergerak saat tubuhnya ditindihi semakin kuat.

"Nghmphh!—sesak—hmphh!" Sasuke mengerang pelan disela cumbuan mereka. Membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan ciuman dan melonggarkan tindihannya.

"Ma—maaf." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi. "—Apakah ciumanku membuatmu tidak bisa bernapas?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik celananya sendiri. Selangkangannya mulai mengeras hanya karena ciuman panas itu, membuat harga dirinya langsung runtuh, sebab yang menciumnya adalah si idiot Naruto. "Lepas—hhh—aku tidak ingin lagi berciuman." Pintanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi milikmu sudah menegang, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan suara bariton yang menggoda. Jarinya merayap untuk menyentuh selangkangan sang onyx.

"Jangan sen—!"

"Aku bisa membantumu—" Naruto menyela dengan cepat. "—Kita bisa saling menikmati dan menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tidak pernah terjadi." Bisiknya lagi di telinga pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata hitamnya menatap ragu ke arah iris sapphire tersebut. "Menganggap mimpi dan tidak pernah terjadi?" Ulangnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk dan mencium kening sang onyx. "Ya—" Kecupan dijatuhkan ke hidung dan pipi. "—Kita anggap tidak pernah terjadi." Kemudian bibirnya bergerak mengecup mulut yang sensual itu. "—Jadi nikmatilah sebentar."

Sasuke seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh perkataan dan kecupan yang diberikan oleh sang dominan. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk pelan dan menerima cumbuan itu. Hanya untuk hari ini dan kali ini saja ia menuruti perkataan Naruto, setelahnya, ia akan mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi dan tidak pernah terjadi. Toh dia sendiri juga tidak rugi 'kan? Jadi Sasuke hanya diam dan menikmati setiap jengkal sentuhan sang dominan di tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk melingkar ke leher Naruto, menarik tubuh itu untuk terus memberikan pagutan yang dalam dan penuh gairah. Lidah bertaut, bibir saling menghisap dan saliva bercampur dengan ganas, memeriahkan pergulatan intim yang terjadi di kamar sepi itu.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh ramping itu tidak sabaran. Otaknya tidak peduli lagi dengan alasan orientasi seksualnya. Untuk apa memikirkan _straight_ atau _gay_ saat dihadapanmu terhidang santapan lezat yang sangat menggiurkan. Bahkan akal sehat pun menyerah dan memberikan kekuasaan penuh pada libido yang berada di selangkangan.

Kedua tangan _tan_ itu melepas baju Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian meremas dada pemuda itu dan memainkan kedua putingnya, membuat sang onyx mengerang keras. Nafsu tercampur menjadi satu dengan yang lainnya, libido terpompa hebat meningkatkan keintiman tersebut, hingga akhirnya dua tubuh yang saling bertentangan itu kini melekat layaknya _magnet_. Kecupan, pelukan dan gerakan sensual dilakukan Sasuke untuk menambah gairah mereka.

Tangan putih Sasuke melepaskan celananya sendiri dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak menatang gravitasi. Tetes precum terlihat di ujung penisnya, sangat menggoda untuk dijilat.

Naruto tersenyum senang menerima undangan sensual itu. Ia bangkit perlahan dan juga melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Enam otot terlatih di perutnya membuat Sasuke meneguk air liur antara tergoda dan iri, ditambah dada bidang pemuda pirang itu yang membingkai badan atletisnya, membuat sosok itu sangat menakjubkan. Belum lagi kulit _tan_ yang eksotis dan rambut _spiky_ pirang pendek yang berantakan, benar-benar wujud sempurna seorang penakluk wanita.

Ah!—Bukan hanya penakluk wanita, melainkan juga pria.

"Kau suka tubuhku?" Suara bariton rendah bernada menggoda itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Siapa sangka suara yang biasanya cempreng dan suka berteriak tidak karuan itu ternyata menyimpan melodi yang memabukkan. Bahkan pesonanya tidak dapat ditolak oleh si angkuh Sasuke.

"—Kalau begitu jilatlah." Naruto menggoda lagi. Ia menarik dagu Sasuke dan membiarkan sang onyx menjilat enam otot di perutnya itu dengan gerakan menggoda. Lidah basah dan licin Sasuke merayap untuk merasakan perut atletis tersebut. Turun perlahan ke bagian pinggul dan berhenti tepat di selangkangan sang dominan yang terekspos sempurna.

Iris hitamnya bisa melihat penis Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna dengan precum basah yang ada diujungnya. Denyutan otot benda keras itu seakan-akan menggoda mulut Sasuke untuk segera menyantapnya.

Seakan dihipnotis, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan membuka celah mulutnya untuk melahap benda besar dan berotot itu. Rasa yang dikecapnya pertama kali adalah getir dan asin, bukan rasa yang disukai oleh pemuda raven itu. Ia mengernyit sejenak sebelum memulai jilatannya, memerangkap libido sang dominan di bawah kendalinya.

"Ghhk!—Ahhh—hhh—" Naruto mendesah kecil saat merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menikmati saat rongga kecil itu terus mengulum kejantanannya—walau tidak sehebat cewek yang pernah dikencani olehnya. _Skill_ _blowjob_ Sasuke masih dibawah rata-rata, dan itu membuat kulit penisnya ngilu saat tergesek oleh gigi. Tapi disanalah sensasinya saat bercinta dengan seseorang yang masih amatiran, membuatnya bergairah dan merasa _superior_.

Jari-jemari Naruto menyisir surai hitam sang onyx dengan lembut sebelum menarik kepala itu untuk terus mengulum selangkangannya lebih dalam."Ghhk!—hhh—Sasuke—" Ia mengerang pelan. Menikmati lidah yang terus memanja organ vitalnya itu.

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga mengulum benda besar itu di mulutnya. Cairan precum getir milik Naruto terus membasahi kerongkongannya dan meluncur pelan ke lambungnya. Kepalanya maju-mundur di alat kelamin pemuda itu, ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari benda tegak dan bulu pubis milik sang Uzumaki. Menggelitik sensor penciumannya sampai membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Sang onyx melepaskan bibirnya dari benda itu dan beralih ke dua bola testikel milik Naruto. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan hati-hati, membuat paha sang dominan langsung bergetar nikmat.

"Hhh—kau hebat—" Naruto memuji. Ia mengelus bibir mungil yang kini sibuk mengecup dua bolanya.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan erangan pelan. Kemudian kembali beralih ke ujung kejantanan pemuda pirang itu, lidahnya bermain dengan lubang urinal yang terus meneteskan precum. Menjilat dan menghisap lubang tadi dengan rakus. Menyeruput layaknya sedang menyedot minuman kesukaannya.

Naruto menggeram pelan, berusaha menguasai gerakan dan sikapnya. Seorang dominan tidak boleh terbuai oleh sentuhan pasangannya. Ia harus tetap tenang dan bersikap seolah-olah dirinya memang patut mendapat kenikmatan itu.

"Cukup—hhh—" Naruto menghentikan kuluman Sasuke saat merasakan alat kelaminnya berdenyut keras, hampir keluar. Kalau ia kalah dalam pergulatan panas yang singkat ini, dirinya akan malu menyandang gelar penakluk wanita di ranjang.

Sasuke menurut, ia melepaskan hisapannya dan berbaring di lantai dengan pose yang sangat sensual. Pahanya membuka, menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegak. Wajahnya memerah dan mata sayunya memercikan gairah yang meluap-luap. Ia ingin segera bersetubuh sekarang juga, layaknya kucing di masa kawin. Tidak sabaran dan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto mengerti bahasa tubuh yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia memulai aksinya dengan menindihi pemuda raven itu dan memberikan ciuman yang panjang dan penuh nafsu. Sedangkan tangannya yang sudah dibasahi oleh air liur mulai bergeriliya menuju lubang anal sang onyx. Membuat Sasuke mencengkram bahu sang dominan dengan kuat saat merasakan jari _tan_ nakal itu mulai menusuk anusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ahhnn!—Ahhk!—Sakit—" Sasuke masih mengerang keras. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika jari telunjuk Naruto mulai bergerak di dalam sana dengan perlahan.

"Sabarlah—hhh—ini untuk melonggarkan jalanku agar bisa memasukimu." Ucap Naruto lagi seraya mengecup bibir ranum itu untuk meredam erangan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu—hmmph!—dengan memasukiku?—Nghmph!" Tanya Sasuke disela cumbuan mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan mulai memposisikan pinggulnya di pantat sang onyx. "Jangan khawatir—hhh—ini akan nikmat." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu—" Sasuke panik. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat merasakan lingkaran anusnya di gesek oleh ujung penis sang Uzumaki, seakan-akan memberi salam perkenalan terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki lubang hangat itu.

Naruto membelai paha sang onyx dengan lembut sebelum melebarkannya, memberikannya akses untuk menatap lubang anal yang berkedut itu. "Aku akan masuk—hhh—tahan, oke?" Pintanya lagi sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya maju.

Sasuke tersentak. Tubuhnya mengejang saat penis sang Uzumaki mulai memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Menginvasi lubang analnya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kuat, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan jeritan sunyi. "Ahhk!—Ahhhkk!—" Rintihan sakitnya membuat sang dominan yang sedang menatapnya langsung cemas.

"Sasuke?—Hhh—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit, Naruto!—Ahhkk!—" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir rasa perih di lubang analnya.

Iris biru Naruto melirik sekilas ke bagian bawah Sasuke dan mendapati lubang itu agak berdarah karena luka. Sepertinya ia belum cukup melebarkan liang tadi. "_Shit_—hhh—" Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran. "—Aku akan bergerak pelan—hhh—bersabarlah oke?" Ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk susah payah. Lengannya melingkar di leher Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu memulai sodokannya. "Bergeraklah seperti biasa—Ahhhk!—buat aku nikmat—"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk semakin mendekat, kemudian mencumbu bibir itu dengan kecupan panjang. Sedangkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan ritme konstan. "Hhh—ahhh—Sasuke—hmphh!—"

Sasuke menanggapi desahan sang dominan dengan erangan yang sangat menggoda. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi erotis yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Mata sayu dengan cairan airmata, bibir terbuka dengan lidah terjulur meneteskan saliva, serta pipi merahnya yang sangat menawan, membuat siapa saja yang melihat sosok Sasuke sekarang akan langsung terangsang—tidak peduli apakah orang itu cowok atau cewek—mereka pasti akan 'memakan' habis sang onyx.

Seperti sekarang yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Otaknya berusaha keras berteriak mengatakan bahwa yang sedang bersenggamanya dengannya ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat angkuh—bahkan termasuk kategori manusia yang dibenci oleh Naruto—akan tetapi bagian selangkangannya tidak peduli dan terus menghantam lubang anus itu tanpa ampun. Seakan-akan kejantanannya punya pemikiran sendiri bahwa _gender _tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau sudah menyangkut nafsu birahi. Tipikal nafsu manusia.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka, berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan pinggulnya terus menggagahi anal sang onyx dengan hentakan keras dan dalam. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggang Sasuke agar terus bergerak untuk memanja penisnya. Ia menyukai sensasi hangat dan remasan dinding rektum pemuda raven itu. Sangat berbeda saat ia bercinta dengan cewek. Lubang anal Sasuke lebih ketat dan hangat, membuat kewarasannya menghilang total. Tergantikan oleh gairahnya.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto!—Nghhh!" Sasuke melenguh. Tubuhnya terhentak seirama oleh sodokan sang dominan di bagian pantatnya. Ia menarik kepala Naruto ke dadanya dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menghisap putingnya layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Sasuke menyukai saat Naruto menjilat tonjolan _pink_ di dadanya itu sembari menyodok lubangnya tanpa henti.

Gerakan mereka terkesan liar dan brutal. Seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

Jantung Naruto berpacu kencang. Menggebu-gebu saat melihat keerotisan yang ditampilkan tubuh putih dihadapannya itu. Ia meninggalkan _kissmark_ di dada dan bagian leher Sasuke, menyatakan dominasinya. "Hhh—nikmat—_fuck!_—hhgg! Sasuke—" Ia memanggil dengan suara rendah bernada parau. Sepertinya rangsangan libido itu membuat pita suaranya hampir rusak karena terus mendesah hebat. _Well_, Naruto tidak peduli. Asalkan anus hangat itu terus memanja penisnya, ia tidak masalah kalau harus kehilangan suaranya.

"Berbalik—hhh—" Naruto memberikan perintah. Ia memutar tubuh ramping Sasuke untuk bertumpu dengan kedua tangan dan lutut, sedangkan pantatnya ditunggingkan menghadap pemuda pirang itu.

"—Aku akan masuk—ghhkk!" Pinggul Naruto bergerak maju dan mulai menggenjot lubang itu dengan cepat. Berusaha menghantam prostat sang onyx.

"Ahhhk!—Ahhh!—Naruto!" Sasuke mendesah hebat saat merasakan bagian dalam tubuhnya diobrak-abrik oleh kejantanan pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan penis Naruto yang menyodoknya dengan kuat dan diselingi gerakan memutar di dalam sana. Menambah sensasi sengatan listrik statis ke seluruh organ dalamnya. Begitu nikmat.

Naruto menggeram rendah, berusaha menahan pinggulnya agar tidak menggenjot lebih brutal. Ia harus bisa menguasai gerakan hentakkannya dengan tempo tetap. Namun keerotisan tubuh Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan lebih memilih mengikuti hawa nafsunya.

Sang Uzumaki mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dengan kuat, dan kembali menyentakkan batang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anus itu dengan kuat dan cepat. Tubuh Sasuke melengkung dengan pantat yang ditunggingkan tinggi ke arah sang dominan, memberikan akses lebih bagi organ vital tadi untuk menyodoknya.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto—Nghhhh!" Pemuda raven itu kembali melenguh keras. Menambah ramai bunyi di kamar yang sebelumnya sunyi itu. Suara becek dari arah lubangnya membuat telinga mereka tuli dengan bunyi yang sangat menggairahkan.

Hentakkan dan sentakkan dipercepat. Dengus napas Naruto yang berat menyatakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu sedikit lagi hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ghhk!—Sasuke—aku tidak tahan—Ahhh!" Naruto terengah-engah pelan disela ucapannya. Sedangkan pinggulnya terus melakukan genjotan di anus basah itu.

"Ahhh!—Aku juga, Naruto—Ahhnn!" Balas Sasuke seraya menoleh ke belakang, meminta ciuman. Naruto mencondongkan wajah untuk menggapai bibir sensual tadi. Mereka melakukan pagutan dan cumbuan yang memabukkan dengan saliva yang saling terjalin satu sama lainnya.

Naruto menyodok lubang anus itu semakin brutal dan tidak sabaran. Otot perutnya mengejang saat merasakan pijatan dan remasan yang dilakukan dinding rektum sang onyx pada penisnya. Ia menggeram keras saat kenikmatan itu sedikit lagi membuatnya melayang ke surga. "Aku—Aghhk!—Keluar!" Pinggulnya menghentak terakhir kali sebelum membenamkan seluruh batang kemaluannya itu ke dalam anus Sasuke. Memenuhi liang hangat itu dengan semburan spermanya.

Sasuke juga hampir mencapai titik puncak kenikmatannya. Ia mengocok organ vitalnya sebelum selangkangannya bergetar dengan hebat. Dengan napas tercekat, pemuda raven itu mengerang keras. "Ahhhk!—Naruto!—Aku keluar!—AHHKK!" Cairan putih kental itu tersemprot keluar dengan ganas dari ujung penisnya. Membasahi lantai kamarnya yang semula bersih.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah untuk sesaat setelah kepuasaan itu berhasil dicapai.

Sasuke terbaring telungkup di lantai dengan tubuh penuh sperma dan keringat. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba melepaskan organ vitalnya dari lubang itu dengan suara_** -Plop!-**_ kecil sebelum berbaring disamping sang onyx. Membiarkan cairan spermanya merembes dari lubang anal Sasuke ke lantai kamar.

"Ini—hhh—melelahkan." Sasuke bergumam pelan seraya bangkit dari lantai. Mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Cukup melelahkan—hhh—tapi juga menyenangkan." Sahut Naruto dengan kekeh pelan. Suaranya kembali berubah normal—bukan lagi bariton rendah yang menggoda, tetapi lebih ke arah cempreng.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik sang Uzumaki dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda pirang itu masih berbaring di sebelahnya tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Sepertinya ia kelelahan dan ingin berisitirahat sejenak. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung bergerak untuk mengambil bantalnya dan menaruhnya di bawah kepala sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menatapnya dengan lekat saat Sasuke menaruh bantal itu di bawah kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa bersikap manis seperti itu." Godanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Diam atau aku akan menghajarmu." Ketus Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan. Namun langsung terdiam saat sang onyx hanya duduk memeluk lutut di sampingnya sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi tawa sang Uzumaki.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" Naruto bangkit perlahan. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mencoba melupakan 'mimpi' ini." Ucapnya pelan.

"Oh—" Naruto menjawab singkat. "—Yeah, kita harus menganggap semua ini mimpi. Tidak pernah terjadi." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

Atmosfir canggung merambat diantara keduanya. Membuat hawa kamar itu menjadi berat. Naruto membuyarkannya dengan berdiri dan segera memakai pakaian.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku dulu." Pemuda pirang itu berusaha melemparkan senyum canggung. Sasuke tidak membalas, malah terkesan mendengus pelan sembari memalingkan wajah. Enggan menatap wajah _tan_ itu.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk rambut _spiky_ pirangnya dengan kikuk dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar pemuda itu setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Ia terlihat berpikir keras sambil mengabsen beberapa daftar masalah di otaknya, dari masalah aib kedua orangtuanya sampai hubungan ayahnya dengan Madara. Tetapi masalah yang paling mengganggunya adalah sosok Sasuke.

Walaupun ia mengatakan akan melupakan segalanya dan berpura-pura bahwa diantara mereka tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tetap saja, ia dan Sasuke sudah melakukan hal diluar kewajaran—yang entah kenapa membuatnya menyadari orientasi seksualnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Bergelung dengan selimut empuknya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah mendesah hebat di bawah tindihannya. Erangannya, lenguhannya, wajahnya, dan tubuhnya, semua itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja keindahan tersebut.

"Uggh!—Ini membuatku gila!" Rutuknya kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

"—Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar bukan _straight_." Gumamnya lagi dengan helaan napas panjang saat menyadari bahwa otaknya di penuhi oleh sosok pemuda raven itu.

Jujur saja, Sasuke seperti narkoba yang akan membuatnya kecanduan terus-menerus. Kalau kau tidak punya iman yang kuat, maka kau akan terjerumus semakin dalam. Dan seperti itulah Naruto sekarang. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan itu membuatnya semakin depresi, sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi normal lagi.

"_Fuck!"_ Ia mengutuk pelan sembari meninju ranjang. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "—Daripada aku stres, lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca buku ayahku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Naruto bergegas menuju laci lemarinya untuk mengambil buku harian sang ayah yang disembunyikannya disana. Namun saat laci itu terbuka, buku yang seharusnya teronggok disana malah hilang.

Lenyap tanpa jejak.

Naruto tersentak kaget, matanya membelalak lebar. Kedua tangannya dengan panik mencari di setiap laci lemari.

"Dimana?!—Dimana aku meletakannya?!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang hampir histeris.

Lelah mencari di dalam lemari, Naruto bergerak cepat menuju ranjang. Mencari di setiap sudut dan bahkan di balik kasur. Hasilnya tetap sama.

Nihil.

"Tidak!—tidak!—tidak!" Ia mencengkram rambutnya dengan panik. "—Aku tidak mungkin menghilangkannya. Pasti ada seseorang yang mencur—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat matanya tanpa sadar tertumbuk pada selembar kertas yang terletak di atas meja baca.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto langsung menyambar kertas tadi dan membacanya dalam hati.

.

_**Cukup lakukan tugasmu, dan jangan mencari masalah. Aku mengawasimu!  
><strong>_

_**Ini peringatan!**_

.

Kalimat singkat namun penuh ancaman itu sukses membuat iris sapphire Naruto melebar terkejut. Ia yakin surat ini dari seseorang yang telah mencuri jurnal ayahnya. Tetapi siapa? Siapa yang mencurinya dan kenapa? Apa alasannya?

"_SHIT!_" Naruto meremas kertas tadi dan melemparnya dengan kesal ke lantai. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang di bawah dagu, kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan gelisah.

Kenyataan yang seharusnya sudah ada di depan mata, kini malah menghilang dalam sekejap. Usahanya kembali ke titik nol.

Tidak!

Masih ada satu cara lagi.

Naruto bangkit dari kasur dengan tangan terkepal erat dan mata berkilat nyalang. "Aku harus menemui Sasuke. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahuku." Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian bergegas keluar kamar setelah menyimpan surat ancaman tadi di saku celananya.

Ia harus secepat mungkin menemui Sasuke. Pemuda itulah satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~ Maaf telat update minna-saan! *bungkuk badan* Aku nulis lemonnya cuma bisa pas habis buka puasa, jadi agak berantakan dan updatenya pun ngaret... hehehe...**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak buat reviewer, reader dan silent-reader... I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRL! *hug erat* KALIAN YANG TERHEBAT! :D**

**.**

**RnR please!**

exile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto menyadari bahwa kehilangan buku harian sang ayah seperti kehilangan seluruh kesempatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Termasuk kenapa kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Jepang. Dan satu-satunya informasi itu sudah dicuri seseorang, bahkan pencurinya memberikan surat ancaman agar dia tetap diam dan jangan pernah mencari masalah.

Tetapi pemuda pirang itu tidak akan menyerah, ia harus mencari cara untuk mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya. Karena itu, walaupun ia tidak mempunyai buku harian itu, ia bisa langsung bertanya pada Sasuke dan berharap pemuda itu akan membantunya.

Mungkin kalau Naruto bersujud dengan wajah memohon, Sasuke akan luluh dan bersedia menolongnya. Yeah!—Ide jenius!

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Naruto segera berlari keluar kamar menuju ke kamar sang onyx. Langkah kakinya berdebam di lantai saat ia berlari melewati beberapa pelayan untuk segera sampai disana. Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang, ia harus berbicara secepatnya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh hallo, Naruto~" Alunan manja yang menyapanya itu langsung membuat sang Uzumaki menghentikan langkah. Di depannya, berdiri sosok bibi Mei yang tengah bersandar di pilar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "—Sepertinya kau terburu-buru, apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi lembut.

Naruto menggeleng cepat dan menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Uhh—tidak ada." Bohongnya.

Bibi Mei tidak menanggapi ucapan sang Uzumaki, ia mengamati pemuda pirang itu dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Mata yang berkilat menyelidik. "Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Ya, aku yakin sekali." Sahut Naruto cepat dan tangkas. Berusaha menyembunyikan nada gelisah dari suaranya.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali." Wanita cantik itu bergerak ke arah Naruto dan menarik dagu pemuda itu untuk saling bertatapan dengannya. "—Kau sakit? Mau kuobati?" Godanya dengan tawa manja. Ia semakin mendekat dan menekan dada Naruto dengan dadanya sendiri. Membuat pemuda pirang itu meneguk air liurnya panik.

"Uhh—tapi aku harus menemui Sasuke sekarang." Tolak Naruto dengan halus, mencoba menjauh secepatnya dari wanita penggoda itu.

"Fufufu~ Tentu saja." Mei mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya dengan angkuh. "Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak ada, kau bisa datang ke kamarku." Ia mengedipkan satu mata dengan genit.

Naruto tertawa kering. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, _Noona_."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto—" Mei menghentikan langkah pemuda itu untuk pergi. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bingung, dan wanita itu kembali bicara lagi. "—Kau harus ingat, dinding kerajaan mempunyai mata."

"Eh?" Raut wajah Naruto masih memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan bibinya itu.

Mei tertawa penuh rahasia dan berbalik pergi. "_Bye_, Naruto~" Ucapnya lagi seraya berlenggang menjauh.

Meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata wanita itu

'_Dinding kerajaan mempunyai mata?__—__Apa maksudnya itu?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Enggan berspekulasi lebih jauh, Naruto memilih segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Ada yang harus diberitahunya pada pemuda raven itu dibandingkan sibuk berpikir mengenai perkataan bibi Mei.

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?" Naruto meraih pintu kamar Sasuke dan membukanya dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera melangkah masuk, tetapi sosok Madara yang berada di dalam sana membuat langkahnya terhenti. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan wajah memerah—sepertinya bekas tamparan.

Madara mendelik Naruto dengan bengis kemudian beralih menatap sang anak lagi. "Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk diam.

Pria itu melangkah keluar melewati sosok Naruto dengan angkuh, terlihat sekali percikan kemarahan yang terpantul di mata hitamnya saat melihat pemuda pirang itu. Seakan-akan ingin menguliti sang Uzumaki hidup-hidup.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar saat Madara sudah menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ia bergerak cepat menuju sisi sang onyx. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih pipi pemuda itu, namun langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan. Dinding kerajaan mempunyai mata."

"Huh?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan getir. "Ayahku tahu semuanya. Dia melihat perbuatan kita."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Ayahmu tahu perbuatan kita? Bagaimana bisa?!" Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat.

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Dinding kerajaan mempunyai mata."

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat yang tidak aku ketahui, Sasuke! Cukup katakan saja apa maksudnya?!" Raung Naruto semakin kesal dengan ucapan yang berbelit-belit itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Kemudian maniknya berhenti di salah satu pojok atas, dekat langit-langit kamar. "Disana." Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya. "—Mata kerajaan melihat kita."

Naruto berbalik menoleh. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah benda berukuran kecil yang tertempel di dinding kamar—hampir tidak terlihat oleh mata. "Itu—"

"—_Micro video camera_. Kamera berukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan CCTV yang dipasang di setiap ruangan. Ia bisa melihat apa saja namun tidak bisa mendengar." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku daritadi?!" Tukas Naruto cepat.

"Aku lupa."

"LUPA?!" Naruto hampir saja menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "—_FOR GOD'S SAKE, _SASUKE! KENAPA KAU BISA LUPA HAL PENTING SEPERTI ITU?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mendengus pelan. "Percuma menyesal sekarang. Ayahku sudah tahu kalau kita bercinta."

"Yeah—dan aku yakin sekali kalau ayahmu akan membunuhku." Timpal Naruto lagi, penuh dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, sedikit melupakan kesedihannya karena ditampar Madara. "Ayahku bukan pembunuh, Idiot. Tapi mungkin dia akan menghajarmu sampai sekarat."

"Err—itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dibunuh." Sahut Naruto seraya menggigil ketakutan. "—Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ayahmu melihat semua kejadian di kerajaan ini?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya mengawasiku dan Sai saja melalui kamera itu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menatap benda kecil yang tertempel di pojok kamarnya. "—Untuk ruangan lain, mungkin nenek yang mengawasinya. Wanita itu melihat segalanya."

"Apakah itu termasuk kamarku juga?"

"Mungkin. Nenek selalu menaruh kamera pengawas di seluruh ruangan untuk memonitor setiap pergerakan keluarganya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa nenek melakukan hal itu?" Naruto menatap sang onyx dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, rumor yang kudengar dari para pelayan adalah nenek mulai meletakkan kamera-kamera itu di beberapa ruangan sejak terbongkarnya aib perselingkuhan ibu dan ayahku. Mungkin ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Pemuda raven itu kembali menatap Naruto. "—Jadi, kenapa kau ke kamarku? Apa ada masalah?"

"Uhh—Soal itu—" Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "—Surat ancaman itu kuterima di kamarku."

Sang onyx mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau menerima surat ancaman ini?"

"_Well_—sebenarnya aku menemukan jurnal ayahku di perpustakaan dan aku baru membacanya beberapa halaman, lalu aku menyimpannya di laci. Setelah aku kembali ke kamar, buku itu hilang dan hanya ada surat ancaman ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau menemukan jurnal ayahmu? Apa yang tertulis disana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sebenarnya lebih mirip buku harian tentang kehidupannya setelah menikah dengan ibuku." Jawab Naruto lagi. Mata birunya menatap sang onyx. "—Dan sekarang aku membutuhkanmu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Buku itu lenyap dan aku tidak bisa menggali informasi apapun."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Kenapa?!—Apa karena kamera itu?" Ujar Naruto seraya mendelik ke arah kamera di pojok kamar.

Sang onyx menggeleng. "Bukan. Tetapi karena peraturan kerajaan. Kau harus mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Pundak Naruto merosot kecewa. "Tetapi bisakah kau memberikan sedikit petunjuk saja?" Mohonnya.

"Uhh, aku tidak bisa memberi petunjuk apapun, tetapi kau bisa mencoba menggali informasi melalui internet di perpustakaan. Kebetulan disana ada beberapa komputer yang masih bisa dipakai." Usulnya lagi.

Naruto yang tadinya berwajah murung langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar ide sang onyx. "Benar! Aku bisa menggunakan internet untuk mencari informasi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat semangat pemuda pirang itu lagi. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Membocorkan rahasia kerajaan sama saja dengan melanggar peraturan."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto lagi. Ia melemparkan cengiran lebar kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Lepas, Idiot! Jangan sok akrab!" Sasuke menepis tangan sang Uzumaki dari kepalanya. Kembali ke sifat sinisnya semula.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. _Bye_ Sasuke."

"Hn—" Jawab Sasuke, tidak peduli. Menatap sosok pemuda pirang itu yang kini menjauh dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

**_Pukul 20.00 malam_**

.

Kaguya duduk tenang sembari mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja baca. Sedangkan didepannya duduk Hashirama yang bersimpuh tegak. Menunggu sang ibu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau mengawasi Naruto, bukan?" Kaguya menghentikan ketukan jarinya dan menatap sang anak.

"Ya, _eommonim_." Jawab Hashirama sopan.

Wanita itu mendengus sebentar dan menatap sebuah buku tua ber-_cover_ kulit hewan—buku harian milik Minato. "Dan kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto berusaha menggali rahasia ayahnya, begitu?"

"Ya, _eommonim_." Hashirama mengangguk lagi. "—Aku bahkan memberikan surat ancaman untuknya agar tidak ikut campur dalam rahasia kerajaan."

Kaguya berdecih kesal. Tangannya mengepal erat di atas meja. "Apakah itu akan berhasil? Naruto mempunyai sifat Minato yang keras kepala."

"Tapi ia juga memiliki darah Fugaku yang tenang dan tidak akan mencari masalah." Sela Hashirama cepat.

Kaguya mendongak menatap Hashirama. "Kau benar. Di dalam darah Naruto tidak hanya ada _gen_ pria Jepang itu, melainkan darah putraku juga."

"_Eommonim_, biarkan aku mengawasi Naruto lagi. Aku akan menghajarnya kalau ia mencari masal—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mengawasi Naruto." Kaguya mengibaskan tangannya dengan kesal. "—Awasi saja Madara. Sepertinya dia masih menyayangi Naruto. Walaupun dihadapanku dia terlihat membenci Naruto, namun aku tahu dia sebenarnya ingin melindungi anak itu."

"Melindungi?" Hashirama menatap sang ibu dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Madara ingin melindunginya dari serangan politik pemerintah Jepang. Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemerintah Jepang kalau menyadari kita akan menggabungkan dua negara Korea Selatan-Jepang?" Tanya Kaguya dengan wajah angkuh menunggu jawaban.

Hashirama mengangguk pelan. "Ya, akan terjadi pemberontakkan dan perang. Dan yang akan disalahkan adalah raja Korea Selatan."

Kaguya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dengan senyum tipis. "Benar. Naruto akan kujadikan kambing hitam. Dia akan menjadi raja boneka untuk menggapai tujuanku. Bukankah itu rencana yang cerdas, Hashirama?"

Pria berambut panjang lurus itu mengangguk. "Ya, rencana yang sangat bagus, _Eommonim_."

Kaguya tertawa kecil. "Aku benar-benar membenci Minato. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam pada anaknya." Ucapnya lagi seraya melemparkan buku harian Minato ke lantai dengan kasar. "—Bakar." Perintahnya dengan dingin.

Hashirama tidak menjawab dan hanya mengambil buku tadi dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kemudian menyulut korek api dan membakar buku itu disana. Disaksikan oleh mata kepala Kaguya sendiri yang menyeringai senang.

"Bagus, Hashirama. Kau anakku yang terhebat." Puji Kaguya lagi dengan nada bangga. Hashirama menyeringai tipis.

"Terima kasih, _Eommonim_."

"Kalau begitu, teruslah berpura-pura menampilkan sosok 'paman yang baik hati' dihadapan Naruto untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Buat dia percaya padamu dan kemudian hancurkan secara perlahan." Desis Kaguya sinis. "—Dan jangan lupa, awasi Mei juga. Tindak-tanduknya mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mau kalau rencanaku gagal hanya karena masalah sepele." Perintah wanita itu lagi.

Hashirama mengangguk tegas sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi dari kamar wanita itu.

Kaguya menghela napas sejenak setelah kepergian putra ketiganya itu, kemudian segera meraih telepon di samping mejanya. Ia harus menelepon seseorang untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh pada dunia politik Jepang.

Setelah tiga detik menunggu, akhirnya suara seorang pria menjawab panggilan Kaguya. _"Hallo?"_ Suara serak dan berat terdengar.

.

"Perdana Menteri Danzo." Kaguya menyapa dengan kalimat lembut namun dingin.

.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum terdengar suara kekeh pelan. _"Yang mulia, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mendapat tel__—__"_

.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi." Kaguya menyela cepat. Jarinya kembali mengetuk diatas meja. "—Katakan situasinya." Perintahnya lagi.

.

Danzo berdehem sebentar. _"Kekaisaran Jepang mulai curiga mengenai anggaran negara yang membengkak."_

.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti sejenak melakukan korupsi. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menghisap uang tersebut. Tidak, sampai kita berhasil mengendalikan kekaisaran Jepang." Desis Kaguya sinis.

.

"_Tetapi uang itu terus memanggil jiwaku, Yang mulia."_

.

"CUKUP, DANZO!" Kaguya meraung murka. "—Kalau kau mengacaukan rencanaku, aku tidak akan membantumu menggulirkan keluarga kekaisaran Jepang. Dan kau tidak bisa menguasai kekaisaran tersebut." Ancam wanita itu dengan desisan bengis.

.

Ada suara dengusan kesal dari seberang telepon. _"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Yang mulia."_

.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan upacara untuk mendaulat Naruto menjadi raja tiga hari lagi." Sahut Kaguya lagi.

.

"_Lakukan di Jepang."_ Danzo menyela cepat.

.

Kaguya mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Apa maksudmu lakukan di Jepang?"

.

"_Yang Mulia bisa melakukan pendaulatan raja di Jepang, tentu saja dengan dihadiri oleh kekaisaran jepang serta pejabat pemerintah lainnya. Tentu saja ini termasuk taktik untuk mengeruk perhatian masyarakat Jepang. Seperti tindak saling bekerjasama, menyatakan bahwa Korea Selatan juga bersaudara dengan Jepang."_ Alasannya panjang lebar.

.

Wanita itu terdiam. Berpikir sebentar. "Ide bagus. Persiapkan tempat dan keberangkatanku. Kita akan lakukan tiga hari lagi."

.

Dibalik telepon, Danzo menyeringai tipis. _"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."_

.

.

.

Perpustakaan kerajaan saat malam hari sangat mengerikan. Naruto membenci tempat gelap dan sunyi yang penuh susunan buku tua. Matanya mengawasi sekitar, ada beberapa rak dengan ribuan buku dan gulungan dokumen. Kemudian di pojok ruang terdapat meja panjang dengan beberapa komputer yang sepertinya masih bisa digunakan.

Naruto mendongak untuk mencari kamera pengawas. Dan untungnya saja, benda nista kecil itu tidak tertempel di ruang perpustakaan. _Lucky him!_

Pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludahnya gugup sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya, membuat bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang.

_Damn!_—Disaat seperti ini, ia jadi ingat cerita hantu yang pernah diceritakan oleh ibunya. Tentang seorang pemuda yang tidak lulus ujian dan gantung diri di perpustakaan sekolah. Memang itu terdengar seperti cerita yang konyol dan menggelikan, bahkan Naruto sempat menyepelekan cerita sang ibu. Namun sekarang, otaknya jadi mengingat bagaimana Kushina mendeskripsikan cerita hantu itu dengan detail. Seperti tubuh yang tergantung, lidah terjulur, dan mata terbelalak lebar dengan pantulan ketakutan di mata tersebut. Cukup membuat Naruto menggigil ngeri.

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan jadi penakut. Hantu hanyalah makhluk tembus pandang yang tidak bisa menyakitimu." Gumamnya pelan. "—_Well_, memang tidak bisa menyakiti orang, tetapi wajahnya cukup membuat jantungku copot." Lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada sarakastik. Seakan-akan sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu dari otaknya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju komputer terdekat dan langsung berseluncur mencari informasi di dalam sana. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi pengecut dan penakut, yang terpenting sekarang adalah informasi mengenai kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh kerajaan ini, dan rahasia yang disimpan oleh ayahnya.

Jari _tan_ itu mulai menari di atas _keyboard_, mengetik semua kata kunci yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan Korea Selatan. Banyak hasil yang keluar, tetapi tidak ada yang mengungkap mengenai apa yang terjadi dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

'_Ini akan menjadi pencarian yang sangaaat panjang.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Ia kembali memasukkan kata kunci seperti; kerajaan Korea Selatan, ilmuwan Korea Selatan; bahkan Fugaku. Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada satu artikel bahkan berita pun yang dapat memberitahunya informasi mengenai kedua orangtuanya.

Nihil!

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia hampir saja menggebrak meja kalau tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang dalam misi penting dan berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan satu bunyi pun yang membuat orang curiga. _Motherfucker!_

Tidak!—Ia tidak boleh menyerah sama sekali, ia baru mencoba satu kali. Kalau perlu ia akan mencoba beribu-ribu kali hingga otaknya menyerah atau sampai kepalanya meledak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan semangatnya sendiri. "Baiklah, kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih pintar disini." Gumamnya pelan, antusias. Ia memutar kembali informasi yang sudah diterimanya dari buku sang ayahnya. Ada beberapa petunjuk penting yaitu; yang pertama, sang ayah bekerja sebagai ilmuwan. Dan yang kedua, ayahnya bekerja di laboratorium pemerintah Korea Selatan. Jadi, ia akan memulai mencari bukti dari tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Naruto merenggangkan otot-otot jarinya sebelum mulai mengetik di atas k_eyboard_. Ia memasukkan kata kunci tentang laboratorium pemerintahan Korea Selatan dan banyak hasil yang keluar dari pencarian tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya tidak berguna, bahkan tidak cocok dengan kata kuncinya. Namun ada satu artikel yang membuatnya tertarik, terlebih lagi dengan judul yang—sangat ekstrim.

.

_**Seorang pria ilmuwan asal Jepang membuat penemuan yang mengejutkan warga Korea Selatan. Putra kelima dari kerajaan Korea Selatan mendukung penemuan tersebut.**_

.

"Hmm—apakah ini membicarakan tentang ayahku dan Fugaku?" Gumam Naruto. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia meng-_klik_ artikel tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat.

.

_**Ilmuwan asal Jepang, bernama Uzumaki Minato berhasil membuat penemuan yang mengejutkan dunia. Pria yang merupakan menantu dari Ratu Korea Selatan itu menciptakan obat yang dapat membuat seorang pria untuk hamil, disebut sebagai Male Pregnancy Pill atau disingkat MPP merupakan suatu jenis obat yang sudah diteliti dengan akurat untuk membentuk rahim dan sel telur yang kemudian di tanam di dalam perut seorang pria.**_

_**Minato mengatakan, ia membuat obat tersebut tidak sekedar untuk pria saja, melainkan juga untuk kesejahteraan umat manusia yang ingin punya anak dari pasangan sejenis, termasuk juga didalamnya untuk mendukung isu LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, Transgender) yang masih kontroversi sekarang ini.**_

_**Putra kelima kerajaan Korea Selatan mendukung hal itu seratus persen. Ia mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi era baru dimana isu seksual LGBT bisa diterima oleh dunia.**_

_**Pro dan kontra bermunculan. Pihak kontra menentang hal itu dengan membawa nama agama, sedangkan pihak pro berlindung dibawah naungan hak asasi manusia dan keadilan.**_

_**Kontroversi penelitian itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Yang mulia ratu Korea Selatan ikut menentang hal tersebut, beliau angkat bicara mengenai peradaban manusia yang sekarang mulai jauh dari hal yang wajar dan rasional. Namun sejujurnya, ia menentang hal tersebut dikarenakan Minato sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas**__**—**__**atau lebih tepatnya ekstrim**__**—**__** untuk dilakukan oleh seorang ilmuwan.**_

_**Minato mencoba penemuannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, dan sperma yang ditanam di dalam perutnya adalah sperma milik putra kelima dari kerajaan Korea Selatan. **_

_**Istri Minato, putri mahkota kerajaan Korea Selatan, tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah lama menginginkan seorang anak, namun kemandulan rahimnya membuatnya tidak bisa hamil. Sehingga dengan penemuan suaminya tersebut, mereka dapat memiliki anak walaupun harus dari perut sang suami.**_

_**Setelah putra kelima kerajaan Korea Selatan wafat pun, kontroversi itu masih belum reda. Sehingga Ratu memutuskan untuk menutup laboratorium pemerintah dan mengubah tempat itu menjadi markas besar militer. (2/5/xxxx)**_

.

.

Naruto terdiam. Jari-jemarinya yang tadinya bergerak mulus di atas _keyboard_ langsung terhenti seketika saat kenyataan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu. Kalau ayahku 'hamil' berarti—" Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan gumamannya. Ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Tidak... Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena panik. Ia mencoba tertawa kaku dan menganggap bahwa artikel itu adalah palsu. Namun suara tawa keringnya semakin membuat kesadaran otaknya ketakutan. Di dalam hatinya, ia tahu betul kalau pemberitaan itu adalah murni tanpa ada campur tangan orang yang iseng untuk menambahkan bumbu konyol tersebut.

Namun karena enggan menyerah begitu saja, Naruto kembali mengetik di layar komputer dengan kata kunci _Male Pregnancy Pill_ di internet, berharap menemukan kebenaran yang disimpan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi percuma saja, hasil yang didapat sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dulu pernah ada obat untuk membuat pria hamil.

Apakah artikel tersebut hanya isapan jempol saja? Atau hanya sebuah pemberitaan yang mencari sensasi dan pencitraan?

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara seseorang di belakangnya, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!- **_yang cukup nyaring.

Mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya, Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok Sai yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau sedang apa?" Pemuda yang mempunyai senyum palsu itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap layar komputer yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

"Uhh—hanya sedikit mencari infromasi." Ucap sang Uzumaki seraya bangkit perlahan.

Sai hanya diam dan terus membaca artikel yang tertera di layar komputer tersebut. "Kau ingin mencari tahu mengenai kedua orangtuamu, begitu?" Ia selesai mengamati komputer dan beralih untuk menatap pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menggaruk rambut_ spiky_-nya dengan canggung. "Uhh—begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

Sai menghela napas panjang, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang, akan kuceritakan semuanya. Jadi duduklah dan dengarkan." Ulang Sai lagi.

Naruto langsung mengambil kursi di samping pemuda itu. "Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau akan dihukum kalau memberitahu rahasia keraj—"

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari artikel ini. Aku hanya ingin menambahkan sedikit saja." Tukas Sai cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak membantah lagi dan menunggu cerita yang sebenarnya dari Sai.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bicara. "Kedua orangtuamu merupakan pasangan yang sangat romantis di kerajaan. Para pelayan bahkan iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat ayahmu bertemu dengan ayahku—" Ia menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan memandang lekat ke arah Naruto. "—Minato jatuh cinta pada Fugaku. Dan Fugaku juga menyambut cinta itu dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka melakukan hal terlarang setiap harinya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Tetapi lagi-lagi semua berubah saat nenek menyuruh ayah untuk menikah dengan ibu, yang kemudian dikenal sebagai 'Pernikahan Politik Korea'."

"Pernikahan politik Korea?" Naruto membeo, tidak mengerti.

"Pernikahan yang hanya semata untuk status hubungan politik. _Well_, ibu merupakan anak pejabat negara yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea dan nenek selalu menginginkan kekuasaan." Jelas Sai dengan putaran bola mata yang malas saat mengatakan 'kekuasaan'.

"Ah! _Yeah, right_. Haus kekuasaan."

"Ayah awalnya tidak setuju, namun ia terpaksa melakukannya saat nenek terus menyuruhnya untuk menikah." Sai kembali bercerita. "—Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada keharmonisan dalam pernikahan kedua orangtuaku. Hubungan mereka sangat buruk."

"Lalu Madara berselingkuh dengan ibumu, begitu?" Naruto menyahut. Sai menoleh terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Madara berselingkuh dengan ibuku?"

"_Well_, Sasuke pernah menceritakannya, namun tidak menjelaskan detailnya." Ungkap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sai mendesah pelan. "Kau benar. Madara berselingkuh dengan ibuku." Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali berbicara. "—Tetapi bukan karena Madara mencintai ibuku, melainkan karena disuruh oleh ayahmu."

"Huh?!—Apa maksudmu disur—"

"Madara menyukai Minato. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk ayahmu. Dan Minato tahu itu, jadi ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meminta Madara menghancurkan rumah tangga Fugaku. Dan kau tahu? Madara setuju. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sendiri." Sai berhenti bicara sejenak saat memandang wajah murung Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ayahku—"

"Tidak ada manusia yang baik, Naruto. Semua manusia memiliki iblis di hati masing-masing." Potong Sai cepat. "—Dan karena perselingkuhan itu, ibuku dilecehkan masyarakat. Saat itu ibuku sedang mengandung aku dan Sasuke, jadi nenek memberikan hukuman 'pengusiran' pada ibuku setelah kami lahir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengusiran kedua orangtuaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Sai menatap sejenak kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak ada pengusiran. Kedua orangtuamu lari ke Jepang karena suruhan ayahku sebelum meninggal." Pemuda itu memijat kelopak matanya. "—Nenek membunuh ayahku dengan menyabotase mobil yang digunakannya."

"A—Apa? Tidak mungkin. Maksudku—wanita itu adalah ibunya dan—"

"Yang dipikirkan nenek hanyalah kekuasaan, Naruto. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah daging." Sai menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali bicara. "—Artikel ini memuat kebenarannya. Minato berhubungan badan dengan Fugaku untuk mendapat keturunan. Nenek yang tidak setuju mencoba menutupi aib itu, namun ayahku menolak. Ia bahkan ingin mengakui pada dunia kalau ia mencintai Minato."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menyela.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui. Kalau aib itu diketahui publik, riwayat kerajaan akan hancur. Maka nenek menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyabotase mobil yang digunakan oleh ayahku. Kemudian berpura-pura menyuruh Fugaku untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar." Ada nada tercekat dari suara Sai. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke bahu pemuda itu. "Teruskan."

Sai mengangguk pelan. "Ayah tahu rencana busuk nenek. Jadi sebelum pergi, ia menelepon Minato untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menyuruh pria itu untuk pergi ke Jepang. Menyelamatkan anak mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Apakah dia tahu perselingkuhan yang dilakukan ayahku?"

Sai menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Kalau benar aku adalah anak dari Minato dan Fugaku, berarti kau dan Sasuke adalah saudaraku? Atau kau benar-benar anak dari Madara?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Walaupun ayah dan ibuku saling benci, tetapi mereka pernah sekali melakukan hubungan badan. Jadi ibuku hamil karena ayahku dan bukan Madara." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia kembali berpikir sejenak. "Jadi, ayahku sudah hamil saat pergi ke Jepang. Dan ibumu juga hamil saat nenek mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Madara, begitu? Lalu kita lahir di dua tempat berbeda. Aku di Jepang dan kalian di sini?" Ucap Naruto, masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Seperti itulah. Rumit, bukan?" Sai berusaha menampilkan senyumnya. "—Aku sudah selesai menceritakaan segalanya. Aku harap ini bisa membantumu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

Bukan!—Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan ayahnya dengan Fugaku atau tentang ayahnya yang hamil. Melainkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Demi jagat raya! Ia dan Sasuke sudah bercinta! BERCINTA!—Dan ia baru tahu kalau Sasuke adalah adiknya!

_FUUUCK!_

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya semakin frustasi. "_Oh God!_ Ini lebih mengerikan daripada mengetahui rahasia kerajaan." Rutuknya dengan nada kesal.

"Tunggu—" Naruto berhenti menjambak rambutnya. "—Kalau Sasuke mengetahui segalanya, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kami adalah bersaudara. Tetapi kenapa dia diam saja saat aku—" Pemuda itu menghentikan gumamannya ketika mengingat kembali adegan persetubuhan mereka. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan letih.

'_Sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung pada Sasuke daripada menerka-nerka sendiri.'_ Katanya dalam hati seraya mematikan komputer dan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju bangunan tempat tinggalnya, melewati halaman yang cukup luas. Tidak ada pelayan yang berlalu-lalang, mungkin karena sekarang adalah jamnya tidur. Dan ia berharap kalau Sasuke masih terbangun saat ini.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Ia mengetuk daun pintu dengan pelan sebelum membukanya. "Sasuke? Kau ada di dalam?"

"Ya. Masuklah." Sasuke menyahut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang berwajah pucat di hadapannya. "—Kenapa kau? Habis dikejar hantu?"

"Tidak! Ini lebih mengerikan dari hantu." Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Seakan-akan takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia bahkan menatap kamera yang terpasang di pojok kamar pemuda raven itu dengan waspada. "Bisakah kita bicara di luar? Di tempat yang aman?" Pintanya lagi.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang tertuju ke kamera pengawas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, ikuti aku." Pemuda itu bangkit seraya mengambil ponselnya.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang mengekor sang onyx keluar dari kamar.

"Ke taman. Disana tidak ada kamera. Atau kau mau di perpustakaan?"

"Ke taman saja." Sahut sang Uzumaki cepat. Trauma harus kembali ke ruangan mengerikan itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, setuju. Mereka kemudian bergerak cepat menuju tempat tujuan. Berjalan melewati halaman terbuka hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup cantik dan rapi dengan lampu taman yang cukup terang.

Sang onyx tepat berhenti di pinggir kolam, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau kita adalah kakak-adik?" Naruto langsung bertanya ke topik utama tanpa membuang waktu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi menuntut meminta jawaban.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan terkesan santai dengan wajah yang menampilkan raut _stoic-_nya. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Naruto mencengkram pundak sang onyx dengan kuat. "—Kita sudah melakukan hal tersebut! Seharusnya kita tidak—!"

"Bercinta maksudmu?" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Menyembunyikan kulitnya dari hembusan angin malam yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. "—Itu bukan salahku. Kau yang memaksaku." Tegasnya lagi.

"Ta—Tapi kau bisa menolaknya?! Kau bisa menghajarku atau memukulku atau—"

"Atau apa?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menyela dengan cepat. Ia berdecak kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "—Aku tidak bisa menghentikan libidoku. Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsumu. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto. Semua sudah terjadi."

Naruto kembali menjambak rambutnya dengan jengkel. "Arrgh!—Seandainya saja aku tahu kalau kau dan Sai adalah adikku. Aku pasti tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, terlebih lagi padamu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Apa kau menyesal karena aku adalah adikmu?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "—Aku senang mempunyai adik. Tetapi yang aku sesali adalah tindakanku. Tidak seharusnya aku 'memperkosamu' seperti itu." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'memperkosa'.

"Kau tidak memperkosaku. Kita melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan siapapun." Sahut Sasuke lagi seraya memijat tengkuknya, bingung dan canggung.

Naruto mengerang keras sebelum berjongkok dengan lesu. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku sangat menyesal." Lirihnya.

Sasuke yang berada dihadapan pemuda pirang itu hanya mendengus pelan. "Kau benar-benar idiot, huh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu menyesal." Sahut sang onxy lagi. "—Lagipula aku juga ingin minta maaf. Kau tahu yang kau katakan sebelum kita bercinta?"

Naruto mendongak heran. "Uhh—tentang melupakan segalanya? Dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi?"

"Ya, tentang itu. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "—_Well_, sepertinya aku akan terus mengingat hal itu."

Naruto tercengang untuk sesaat sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Kau—Apa? Kenapa?"

"Haruskah aku memiliki alasan untuk itu? Maksudku, aku sudah mencoba melupakan segalanya dan berpura-pura hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tetapi tubuhku mengingat semuanya. Dan itu membuatku kesal." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Tubuhmu mengingat semuanya?" Naruto membeo dengan nada tidak percaya. "—Apakah itu artinya kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan sang Uzumaki menohok tepat di jantung Sasuke. Membuat wajah putih itu semakin merah padam.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sejelas itu, Idiot?!" Sasuke menendang tubuh Naruto dengan kesal. Membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung tersungkur di tanah.

"Gah! Kenapa kau menendangku, Brengsek?! Aku kan hanya bertanya saja!"

"Tetapi pertanyaanmu itu sangat menjebak!"

"Dimananya yang menjebak, Brengsek?! Aku hanya bertanya apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku atau tidak?!" Naruto membalas sengit.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?!" Sasuke meraung kesal.

"Cukup jawab saja! Ya atau tidak!" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal setelah menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini hanya bisa ternganga kaget mendengar jawabannya. "—Cih, meyebalkan." Ia memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menggelantungi wajah dan telinganya.

Naruto cukup lama mematung kaku sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tanah, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda raven itu. "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang perkataanku, Idiot." Sasuke mendecih. Ia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Berusaha bersikap angkuh dan dingin, namun semua itu gagal saat Naruto mulai mendekat dengan senyuman tipis. Membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. "—Kenapa kau tersenyum? Wajahmu itu menjijikan." Sinis sang onyx lagi.

"Aku hanya senang kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama." Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia menyentuh tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "—_Well_, aku juga tidak bisa melupakan tubuhmu—uh maksudku, sosokmu." Ia membenarkan kalimatnya dengan panik.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Idiot tetaplah idiot."

"Setidaknya, idiot sepertiku sangat beruntung disukai oleh _net idol_ sepertimu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Ia meraih tangan sang onyx dan saling menautkan jari dengan genggaman lembut. "—Sepertinya aku menyukai adikku sendiri."

"Hmph!—Idiot." Sahut Sasuke lagi dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan kekeh pelan kemudian mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda raven itu. "_Can i kiss you?_"

"_Do whatever you like, Idiot._" Balas sang onyx. Berpura-pura bersikap sinis. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak saat pemuda pirang itu mulai mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan. Menikmati benturan bibir yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hisapan dan lumatan kecil dilakukan hanya untuk menggoda pasangan, sesekali gigitan gemas juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Namun ciuman itu berakhir saat keduanya saling membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak sebelum menyatukan kening mereka. "_God_, bibirmu sangat lembut."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Lepaskan aku." Ia mendorong tubuh tegap itu dari jaraknya. Kemudian merapikan bajunya lagi dan bersikap angkuh seperti biasa. "—Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku tidak mau kalau nenek sampai mengetahui kita ada disini." Ucapnya lagi sembari menatap berkeliling. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat kelakuan mereka tadi.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Yeah—aku setuju. Lagipula disini sangat dingin."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke melambai pelan dan berjalan menjauh dengan sikap _cool_-nya lagi. Membuat Naruto mendengus geli, menahan tawa.

"Dasar manusia sok keren." Gumam pemuda pirang itu yang mulai bergerak mengikuti sang onyx. Tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar gemerisik semak yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sedikit penasaran, Naruto berbalik arah untuk bergerak menuju semak-semak di sisi pagar tembok taman. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang telah melewati sisi halaman untuk menuju bangunan tempat tinggal mereka. Dan sepertinya pemuda raven itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menjauh darinya untuk mengikuti asal suara yang membuat pemuda pirang itu penasaran.

Naruto bergerak pelan menyisir pagar dengan langkah hati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Samar-samar, telinganya bisa mendengar percakapan beberapa pria dengan seorang wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto berusaha menjulurkan kepala dari tempat persembunyiannya di semak-semak untuk melihat siapa orang-orang itu.

Ada tiga orang pria dan satu wanita.

Naruto mengenali wanita berpakaian_ dress _hitam seksi dan modis itu.

"Bibi Mei—" Ia bergumam pelan seraya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Sang bibi melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh di depan dada. "Sudah kukatakan, ini tidak akan berhasil." Ia mendesis sinis ke arah salah seorang pria.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Pria tadi mendengus kesal.

"Benar, semua bukti sudah ada dan kita—" Pria kedua berusaha menyahut, tetapi langsung terhenti saat wanita itu mendeliknya tajam.

"Bukti masih samar, Bocah." Bibi Mei menyela cepat ke arah seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda tadi. "—Kau itu masih baru. Jadi jangan seenaknya menarik kesimpulan." Ketusnya lagi.

Pria ketiga yang mempunya tubuh lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain hanya bisa mendesah lelah. "Sekarang bukan waktunya bertengkar. Pemerintah butuh alasan yang jelas."

"Yeah—yeah—santai saja. Akan kulakukan sebisaku." Potong wanita tadi seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. "—Jadi pulanglah dan tidur. Biarkan aku bekerja."

Ketiga pria tadi saling tatap kemudian mengangguk pelan menuruti perintah wanita seksi itu.

Naruto hanya menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Siapa ketiga pria itu dan apa hubungannya dengan bibinya?

Dari cara berpakaian mereka, Naruto yakin kalau pria-pria itu bukanlah orang biasa. Terlebih lagi saat sang Uzumaki menatap tulisan dan lambang yang ada di belakang jaket mereka.

Naruto memicingkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan itu lebih jelas.

"NIS—?" Pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan saat membaca huruf tersebut. Sepertinya ia pernah membaca singkatan dari NIS itu. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah—

.

"_National Intelligence Service._" Suara Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya sukses membuat Naruto melompat kaget.

"_Fucking hell!_"

"Ssstt—ssstt—Diam, Idiot! Kita bisa ketahuan kalau kau berteriak seperti itu!" Sasuke mendesis galak sembari menutup rapat mulut pemuda pirang itu. Membungkam sang Uzumaki dengan cepat, kemudian melirik ke arah gerombolan itu.

Ketiga pria tadi serta bibi mereka langsung tersentak terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara dengan sigap. Raut wajah mereka terlihat waspada.

"Suara apa tadi?" Salah seorang pria menatap berkeliling, mencari sumber keributan. Tidak ada sahutan apapun selain hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan serta gemerisik semak.

"Mungkin hanya angin." Ucap pria lainnya. Mengendurkan sikap waspada mereka.

"_Man_, aku sampai kaget. Aku pikir kita ketahuan." Pria yang terlihat masih muda itu mendesah lega.

Bibi Mei ikut menghela napas juga, lalu pandangannya beralih ketiga pria tadi. "Cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kalian." Usirnya sembari mendorong pria-pria itu menjauh dari gerbang kerajaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kami pergi. Tapi ingat, cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Ucap pria berbadan besar. Mei menanggapinya dengan anggukan tegas.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah." Perintah wanita itu seraya menatap sekitar, berharap tidak ada yang mencurigai tindak-tanduk mereka.

Setelah kepergian ketiga pria tadi, bibi Mei mulai bernapas lega dan bergerak memasuki kerajaan dengan santai. Seakan-akan ia baru saja bersenang-senang dengan mengencani banyak pria.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik semak hanya menatap sosok wanita itu hingga menjauh ke balik bangunan utama, sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan kecemasan mereka.

"Hampir saja kita ketahuan." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mendeliknya galak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Brengsek?! Aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu." Desisnya dengan berbisik pelan.

Sasuke bangkit dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau mengikutiku di belakang, ternyata malah memata-matai bibi Mei." Sinisnya lagi.

Naruto menarik tangan sang onyx untuk kembali berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sebelum mulai bicara. "Aku tadi dengar gemerisik semak dan suara orang. Jadi kuikuti saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau melihat segerombolan orang itu bersama dengan bibi Mei." Bisiknya misterius. "—Lalu soal NIS tadi. Kau tahu apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran sekaligus antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk. "_National Intelligence Service _atau yang dikenal sebagai NIS adalah badan intelijen pemerintah Korea Selatan dengan tugas untuk menjaga keamanan nasional sekaligus sebagai badan investigasi kejahatan di Korea Selatan."

"Apakah seperti badan CIA di Amerika, begitu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia cukup tahu dengan badan intelijen pemerintahan dari film-film _action_ yang sering di tontonnya di bioskop.

"Tepat sekali." Sasuke mengangguk. "—Tetapi yang aku bingungkan adalah apa hubungannya NIS dengan bibi Mei?"

"Jangan-jangan bibi Mei adalah mata-mata yang bertugas mengawasi kerajaan." Sahut Naruto dengan nada antusias layaknya seorang bocah yang bertemu tokoh _superhero_-nya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menggeleng bersamaan. "_**Imposibble**_**... Bibi Mei sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi mata-mata.**" Ucap mereka berbarengan, kompak.

"Pokoknya, apapun itu, bibi Mei mempunyai hubungan misterius dengan ketiga pria tadi." Jelas Sasuke seraya mengelus dagunya seperti seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir.

"Benar. Kita harus mencari tahu besok." Usul Naruto lagi. "—Malam ini sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Aku lelah sekali." Lanjutnya seraya menguap lebar.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan setuju. Mereka bergerak menjauh dengan sosok Naruto yang mengekor di belakang sang raven untuk menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat berpikir keras. '_NIS, huh?__—__Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan badan intelijen pemerintah di wilayah kerajaan?' _Batinnya dalam hati.

'—_Terlebih lagi, kenapa bibi Mei terseret dalam hal ini?'_

'_Aku HARUS mencari tahu informasi ini besok. Atau sebaiknya aku memberitahukan hal ini kepada paman Hashirama? Well, pria itu cukup baik dan mungkin dia mengetahui jawabannya.'_ Batin sang Uzumaki lagi seraya tersenyum lebar. Senang dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~ rahasia kerajaan sudah terkuak di chap ini... masih banyak konflik yang terjadi dan bibi Mei mulai eksis... huahahaha...**

**Yup! Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kakak beradik, congrats for you guys! #plak *dihajar Naruto dan Sasuke***

**Dan yang nebak kalau Hashirama yang mencuri buku diary itu, kalian memang berbakat jadi dukun O.o Hebat banget... #plak XD**

**Aku pengen bikin threesome NaruSasuSai... Ada yang setuju? Kalau gak, paling cuma NaruSasu aja nanti... huehehehe**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah baca fic aku... I LOVE YOU! KALIAN SAHABATKU YANG TERHEBAT! *peluk haru***

**.**

**RnR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Kediaman kerajaan, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Hashirama terlihat berjalan dengan santai di halaman istana. Ia bersenandung riang sembari menghisap rokok yang terselip di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia ingin memulai hari dengan senyuman. Toh tidak ada salahnya 'kan, sesekali _refreshing_ melepas penat? Urusan kerajan dan politik membuat otaknya hampir meledak.

_What a nice day!_

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman untuk menikmati pemandangan. Ia berdiri di sisi kolam ikan dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celana dan satunya lagi memegang sebatang rokok.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Hashirama?" Suara Madara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya membuat pria itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ah—_hyung_, selamat pagi." Hashirama mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapa.

Madara menanggapinya dengan dengusan malas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Ia bertanya langsung ke topik utama.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merencanakan apapun." Sahut Hashirama dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku dengan senyum menjijikanmu itu, huh?" Madara menyahut ketus.

Hashirama terkekeh sebentar sebelum melepas topeng polosnya dan menampilkan seringai tipis. "Tentu saja tidak... Aku tidak bisa membohongimu, _hyung_." Ujarnya dengan suara yang agak berat.

Madara menautkan alisnya, tidak suka. "Katakan padaku sekarang, apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh ibu." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan perintah. Dan Hashirama membenci nada dari kalimat tersebut.

"Apapun yang direncanakan ibu, kau tidak perlu tahu." Sahut Hashirama seraya mengisap rokoknya dengan dalam.

"Dengar, Hashirama—" Madara menyambar batang rokok di bibir pria itu dan membuangnya dengan kasar ke tanah. "—Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau Naruto sampai terluka."

Kilatan dingin terpantul di mata Hashirama. "Kenapa? Apa kau melihat sosok Minato di diri Naruto, begitu? Kau masih mencintai pria itu, Madara?"

"Itu tidak ada hubu—"

"Berhenti bermimpi, _hyung_." Hashirama mencengkram kasar lengan pria itu, memotong ucapan sang kakak. "—Minato tidak pernah mencintaimu. Naruto adalah hasil cintanya dengan Fugaku." Desisnya lagi.

Madara menggeram kesal dan menepis cengkraman itu. "Sudah kukatakan kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin melindungi Naruto?"

"Karena aku pamannya." Sahut Madara cepat.

Hashirama tertawa pahit. "Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu itu, huh? Kebohonganmu itu membuatku geli." Sarkastiknya lagi.

Madara tidak menyahut. Wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi dingin. "Kau ingin percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Aku disini untuk melindungi Naruto."

Hashirama berhenti tertawa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sai? Kau ingin mengorbankan mereka demi Naruto? Apa karena mereka adalah anak dari wanita itu dan Fugaku, begitu?" Pria itu kembali mengambil rokoknya di saku celana dan kembali menyelipkan di celah bibirnya. "—Kemarin, kau berambisi sekali untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai raja. Apakah itu juga demi melindungi Naruto?"

"Aku menyayangi Sasuke dan Sai seperti anakku sendiri. Aku menginginkan Sasuke sebagai raja agar dia bisa mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Pemuda itu kuat seperti Fugaku." Jelas Madara lagi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dikembalikan seperti semula, _Hyung_." Hashirama menghembuskan asap rokok dengan santai. "—Kebobrokan kerajaan ini sudah mengakar sejak ibu yang memimpin. Kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya seperti pemerintahan sebelumnya, kau harus bisa menyingkirkan ibu." Sahutnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Madara hanya diam. Ia mendengus pelan. "Apapun itu, aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan kejayaan kerajaan Korea Selatan seperti dulu."

Hashirama bertepuk tangan dengan tempo konstan yang pelan, seolah-olah mengejek. "_Bravo!__—__bravo_, _Hyung!_" Ia kembali menampilkan cengiran riangnya.

Namun senyum Hashirama menghilang saat tepukannya terhenti. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak. "—Tapi melakukannya lebih sulit dibandingkan hanya berbicara mengubar janji." Sambungnya lagi.

Madara terdiam. "Aku tidak butuh nasihat darimu, Hashirama."

"Suka atau tidak, aku akan terus memberimu nasihat." Sela Hashirama cepat. Ia menangkap lengan Madara dan memaksa pria itu untuk saling berhadapan dengannya. "—Sebab aku ingin melindungimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, _hyung_."

"Cukup bercandanya, Hashi—Hmphh!" Kalimat Madara terputus saat pria dihadapannya itu langsung membenturkan bibir mereka dalam kecupan yang tiba-tiba. Sanggup membuat mata Madara terbelalak terkejut.

Pria berambut hitam panjang berantakan itu mendorong bahu Hashirama dengan panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat."

"Dengan menciumku, begitu?!"

Hashirama mendengus geli. Kembali ke sosoknya yang ceria lagi. "_Well_, bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu? Jadi wajar'kan kalau aku menciummu?"

"Berciuman antar saudara bukanlah hal yang wajar, Hashirama."

"Yeah, begitu juga mencintai suami kakakmu sendiri. Benar begitu 'kan, _Hyung_?" Hashirama membalikkan pernyataannya. Mengingatkan Madara mengenai Minato.

Sang kakak mematung. Tidak bisa membalas ucapan itu selain mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menelan kekesalan. "Aku ada urusan lain." Ia akhirnya mengalah dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Hashirama yang kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di perpustakaan, Naruto dan Sasuke masih sibuk berseluncur di internet untuk mencari informasi tentang NIS; _National Intelligence Service. _Badan intelijen pemerintahan di Korea Selatan.

Naruto yakin, kedatangan NIS ke wilayah kerajaan bukanlah hal yang baik. Sebab yang dia tahu, badan intelijen tersebut hanya menangani kejahatan yang bisa membahayakan negara Korea Selatan. Kalaupun mereka ingin melindungi kerajaan, kenapa mereka harus melakukannya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan?

"Nihil." Sasuke membuka suara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat fokus di depan layar komputer. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "—Tidak ada petunjuk apapun mengenai identitas mereka." Sahutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan bibi Mei? Kau bisa mencari tahu hubungan wanita itu dengan ketiga pria tadi malam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Akses internet yang digunakan oleh kerajaan adalah jaringan publik, bukan akses rahasia pemerintahan." Sela Sasuke lagi seraya beralih menatap komputer.

"Adakah cara lain? Misalnya saja meng-_hack_ jalur NIS atau semacamnya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan sinis. "_Are you fucking moron? _Kita bukan mata-mata ataupun _hacker,_ Idiot! Kau terlalu banyak menonton film!" Bentaknya kesal.

"_Okay__—__okay_—Jangan marah. Aku hanya mencoba mencari solusi." Sahut Naruto panik seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bisakah kau mencari solusi yang lebih pintar?"

"_Sorry._" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran salah tingkah.

Enggan berdebat lagi, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari depan komputer sembari melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi, Naruto. Ada acara yang harus kuhadiri."

"Acara apa? Semacam perkumpulan _ulzzang_ lagi?"

"Yeah—" Sasuke mengambil jaket hitamnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. "—Aku berjanji akan cepat pulang, oke?" Ia mengecup lembut bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Naruto seraya melambai pelan pada sang adik—yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Hubungan yang cukup rumit memang, tetapi pemuda pirang itu tidak peduli. Ia mencintai Sasuke dan sekarang mereka pacaran. Habis perkara.

.

Madara terlihat masuk ke perpustakaan setelah berpapasan dengan Sasuke di pintu masuk. Ia hanya ber'Hn' pelan saat sang anak meminta ijin keluar dari kerajaan dengan alasan bertemu teman-teman _ulzzang_-nya.

"Ya." Hanya kata singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir Madara. Selanjutnya ia memilih masuk ke ruang perpustakaan untuk mencari dokumen serta laporan kerajaan.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Madara. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan membungkuk hormat. "Se—Selamat pagi, Paman." Sapanya agak canggung.

Madara terlihat tidak peduli. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dan mendengus pelan. Kemudian memilih bergerak menuju sisi rak buku di sebelah kanan untuk mencari laporan yang dibutuhkannya. Tangannya bergerak menuju rak paling atas untuk mengambil buku, namun jari-jarinya tidak bisa menggapai benda itu. Sedikit kesal, Madara terpaksa berjingkit untuk meraihnya. Tetapi keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai goyah hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung ke samping.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap langsung bergerak menuju ke arah Madara dan meraih pinggang pria tadi, menahan agar tubuh itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Paman tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki lagi. Menatap pria yang berada di lengannya tersebut.

Madara tercengang sesaat sebelum akhirnya menepis pegangan Naruto. "Menjauh dariku, Bocah." Sinisnya sembari merapikan baju. Sikap bermusuhan masih diperlihatkan pria bermata hitam itu. "—Jangan berani mendekatiku." Sambungnya penuh ancaman.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin menolong paman." Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh dan menyerahkannya ke arah pria tadi. "—Apa yang sedang paman cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Madara mendengus dan menyambar buku di tangan sang Uzumaki dengan cepat. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ketusnya seraya menaruh buku-buku tadi ke tempatnya semula. Namun karena rak nya terlalu tinggi, tangannya masih tidak bisa menggapai jejeran rak paling atas.

Mencoba berinisiatif cerdas, Naruto meraih pinggang Madara dan menggendongnya agar pria tadi bisa menaruh kembali buku yang terjatuh. Namun kelakuannya justru semakin membuat Madara panik.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Bentaknya kesal.

Sang Uzumaki berdecak kecil. "Jangan banyak bertanya, Paman. Cukup letakkan saja bukunya kembali." Perintahnya lagi, membalas delikan sinis Madara dengan pandangan jengkel.

Enggan berdebat panjang lebar, Madara akhirnya menyerah dan memilih meletakkan kembali buku-buku tadi ke susunan semula. Sifat keras kepala Naruto mengingatkannya pada Minato. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pria pirang yang sangat manis itu bisa memiliki anak yang sangat tampan dan juga tegap. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Minato yang mungil dan manis.

Madara mendesah pelan, kemudian melirik Naruto. "Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang turunkan aku."

Naruto menurut dan melepaskan gendongannya perlahan. "Maaf kalau kelakuanku agak kurang sopan, Paman. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantumu." Ucapnya.

Madara hanya ber'Hn' pelan seraya memeriksa buku yang dibutuhkannya. "Tolong ambilkan buku yang ada disana." Pria itu menunjuk sebuah buku tua berwarna merah di atas rak paling atas. Ia berusaha melunturkan sikap sinisnya dan menerima uluran bantuan sang Uzumaki. Toh dia sendiri tidak akan rugi dibantu oleh pemuda itu, ya 'kan?

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan permintaan pria itu. Ia pikir Madara tidak menyukai kehadirannya, namun sifatnya ternyata mirip dengan Sasuke. Tipe _tsundere_ yang sulit sekali didekati.

"Ambilkan buku itu." Madara mengulang perkataannya dengan wajah _stoic_.

Dengan sigap, Naruto meraih buku di jejeran rak atas dan menyerahkannya ke pria tadi. "Aku pikir paman membenciku, ternyata tidak. Hehehe—terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Madara terpaku sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu." Ia akhirnya bicara walau dengan nada pelan, mirip bisikan. "—Aku sangat menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai Minato." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya seraya bersender di rak buku. "Aku tahu."

Jawaban pemuda pirang itu membuat Madara menoleh terkejut. "Kau—tahu? Bagaimana bis—?"

"Di paviliun—" Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah. "—Kau menciumku sambil menyebut nama ayahku." Ucapnya. Mata birunya berusaha melihat ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan onyx hitam yang sekarang terbelalak lebar dihadapannya itu.

"Kau—"

"Saat itu aku tidak tidur, jadi—" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Madara langsung melesat menjauh. Malu akan perbuatannya beberapa hari kemarin.

"—H—Hey! Tunggu!" Naruto segera menyambar lengan Madara sebelum pria itu kabur keluar perpustakaan. "—Kenapa paman lari?! Aku hanya—" Kalimatnya kembali terpotong saat melihat wajah Madara.

Pria itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan, sedangkan pandangannya berusaha menatap arah lain agar tidak bertemu dengan iris sapphire yang sedang tertegun menatapnya. "Hentikan—lepaskan aku, Bocah." Sinisnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menampilkan ekspresi bengis, namun suara pria itu tidak bisa membohongi pendengaran Naruto. Suara Madara terdengar tercekat dan bergetar.

"Paman?"

"Aku bilang, lepaskan aku." Madara mendesis lagi.

"Maaf—" Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian kembali menatap pria dihadapannya itu. "—Apa aku menyakiti lenganmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Lenganku tidak apa-apa." Madara menyentuh sikunya dengan canggung. "—Aku hanya merasa malu dan bersalah padamu."

"Kenapa harus malu dan merasa bersalah?"

"Karena aku—" Madara menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "—Masih mencintai ayahmu. Dan aku bertindak memalukan dengan menciummu saat di paviliun itu. Aku merasa hina." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya, bingung. "Dengar paman, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai ciuman ataupun perasaan paman yang masih mencintai ayahku." Ia mendesah sebelum menatap pria itu. "—Aku bahkan senang bahwa ayahku sangat dicintai oleh semua orang." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang menawan.

Madara terdiam sejenak kemudian mendengus geli. "Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Benar-benar mempesona." Ia melangkah menuju salah satu bangku dan duduk disana.

Naruto mengikutinya. "Oh ya? Bisa paman ceritakan padaku tentang ayah?"

Pria onyx itu mengangguk. "Dia sangat mengagumkan. Tubuh mungilnya, senyuman lebarnya, dan sifat baik hatinya membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Karena itu paman menyukai ayahku?"

Madara mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia cukup manis." Sahutnya lagi.

"Jadi, ayahku di bawah atau di atas?" Naruto bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Madara tersedak. Berbelok dari topik yang dibicarakan.

"A—Apa?"

"Oh ayolah, Paman, kau pasti tahu apakah ayahku merupakan 'seme' atau 'uke'." Ucapnya lagi seraya mengutip kata 'seme' dan 'uke' dengan kedua tangannya.

Madara mendesah pelan. "Haruskah kau mempertanyakan soal itu?"

"_Please_—" Naruto memohon. Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ayahmu 'uke'. Aku pernah sekali mengintipnya melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang." Jelasnya lagi.

"Biar kutebak—" Sang Uzumaki menyela. "—Apakah orang tersebut adalah Fugaku?"

Madara memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Well_, Sasuke dan Sai pernah menceritakannya."

"Anak-anak itu memang tidak pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia." Rutuk Madara jengkel. "—Apalagi yang diceritakan mereka selain hal itu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya itu." Bohongnya. Ia tidak ingin Madara tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sai juga menceritakan semuanya, termasuk tentang aib perselingkuhan di dalam kerajaan.

Madara menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu kalau Minato menyukai Fugaku. Mereka saling mencintai. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dan terus mencintainya—sampai sekarang."

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan itu. Ia hanya menyentuh tengkuknya. "_Well_, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jadi, paman bisa sepuasnya menyukai ayahku."

Madara medengus pelan dengan senyum tipis. "_Thanks_."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula, paman masih tampan, aku yakin banyak yang menyukaimu."

"Yeah, semoga saja."

"Kalau tidak ada yang menyukaimu. Paman bisa pacaran denganku." Naruto melempar kalimat itu hanya ingin menggoda Madara. Tetapi siapa sangka kalau pria itu langsung tertegun mendengar ucapan sang Uzumaki. Menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan kerjapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin pacaran denganku?"

"Hahaha—" Naruto tertawa. "—Aku hanya bercanda, Paman." Sambungnya lagi.

Madara terdiam. Bukannya menampilkan raut wajah kesal, pria itu malah menyentuh lengan sang Uzumaki dengan perlahan. Ia mendongak untuk bisa menatap pemuda pirang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "Bi—Bisakah aku menciummu?"

"Huh?" Tawa Naruto terhenti. "—Apa yang paman katakan tadi?" Ia mengorek kupingnya, berharap telinganya salah mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Bisakah aku menciummu?" Madara mengulang permintaannya.

"Wooo—wooo—tunggu dulu." Naruto mundur ketakutan. Ia tertawa panik. "—Paman pasti bercanda 'kan?"

Madara melangkah maju, memojokan pemuda itu di bagian rak buku. "Hanya satu kali saja. Aku mohon."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Jujur saja, wajah Madara tidak buruk juga, malah terlihat sangat tampan dengan kulit putih dan mata hitam yang jernih.

_Damn!_—Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan sangat tampan dan cantik, bahkan semuanya memiliki darah awet muda. Sungguh membuat iri.

"Uhh—orang bisa melihat kita, Paman." Naruto beralasan.

"Tidak ada yang melihat. Kita terlindungi oleh rak buku ini." Madara menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke bahu pemuda pirang itu. "—Hanya sebentar saja." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto panas-dingin. Apakah semua anggota keluarga kerajaan memiliki sifat penggoda seperti ini?

_For god's sake!_—Kalau semua orang menggodanya dengan suara dan gerakan sensual seperti itu, bisa-bisa Naruto akan langsung kehilangan akal dan memperkosa seluruh anggota kerajaan, tidak terkecuali neneknya sendiri.

'_Sadar, Naruto! Kuatkan dirimu!'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Namun seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh ke dalam godaan setan itu, pesona sang paman tidak bisa dihindari, membuat otak serta tubuhnya menyerah kalah. Pria itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Sangat sensual dan mengundang gairah.

Menyerah dengan keimanannya, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir ranum itu.

Persetan dengan perpustakaan! Persetan dengan harga dirinya! Ada hidangan 'menggiurkan' di depan mata, tidak akan dibuangnya dengan percuma!

Habis perkara!

Benturan bibir awalnya hanya sekedar ciuman kecil, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kecupan panas saat Madara mulai membuka mulutnya. Mengijinkan lidah pemuda itu untuk bergerak di dalam sana. Yang tentu saja, ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan penuh suka cita. Ia menggapai leher Madara dan menariknya lebih kuat, memaksa mulut tersebut untuk terus melakukan kecupan yang dalam dan panjang.

Bibir saling menggigit pelan, decakan dan hisapan juga dilakukan. Untuk sejenak, mereka tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar. Madara bahkan mencengkram kerah Naruto dan terus melumat habis bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dengus napas terdengar, benturan punggung Naruto di rak buku menambah intim kegiatan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada lembaran kertas dan beberapa buku yang terjatuh ke lantai karena aksi mereka.

Naruto hanya berharap, tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang mengintip mere—

Pikiran sang Uzumaki terhenti sesaat ketika matanya tidak sengaja jatuh pada sosok bibi Mei yang sedang bersandar di balik lemari sambil menghisap rokok. Tepat berada didepannya. Sang sapphire terbelalak lebar.

Bibir merah ber-_lipstick_ itu tersenyum tipis melempar godaan. "Haloo~ _love birds_~ sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang, huh?"

Kaget dan panik. Naruto dan Madara langsung memisahkan diri saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Sang Uzumaki keringat dingin, sedangkan Madara mendelik ke arah wanita itu dengan galak. Sayangnya, tatapan intimidasi seperti itu tidak berpengaruh pada bibi Mei. Wanita itu bahkan melemparkan kikikkan kecil saat diberi _death glare_ oleh Madara.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Madara mengeluarkan kalimat ketusnya.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu. Tetapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, jadi—"

"Tidak, jangan pergi. Aku tidak sibuk." Madara menahan kepergian sang adik. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto, menampilkan ekspresi normalnya lagi. "Pergilah, aku perlu bicara empat mata dengan bibimu." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto yang masih terdiam hanya bisa membungkuk canggung, kemudian segera melesat ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu di dalam sana.

Sang Uzumaki mendesah lega saat sudah berada di luar, ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum menghembuskannya lagi. Jujur saja, berciuman dengan Madara sedikit menggelitik perutnya. Bukan rasa jijik, melainkan rasa yang cukup menyenangkan. Tetapi dibandingkan itu, ia lebih suka mencium Sasuke.

Bibir pemuda raven itu membuat bukan hanya perutnya saja yang tergelitik, tetapi juga sendi di seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir membuat organ dalamnya meleleh layaknya es krim.

Ahh—Naruto benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Baru saja beberapa menit ditinggal sang onyx, pemuda pirang itu sudah merindukkan keberadaannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke kamar dan beristirahat disana sembari melamunkan sosok Sasuke.

Ide bodoh itu membuat Naruto mengulum senyum sendiri.

"Putra Mahkota." Panggilan seorang wanita membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kaguya sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama para pelayan yang mengekor di belakang. Benar-benar ciri khas seorang ratu.

"Selamat pagi, Nenek." Pemuda itu menyapa seraya membungkuk hormat.

Kaguya membalasnya dengan mengangkat satu tangan, tanda agar sang Uzumaki berhenti bersikap basa-basi. "Bisakah kita bicara di kamarku, Putra Mahkota? Ada yang perlu aku beritahukan padamu." Katanya lagi dengan nada datar.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk tegas. "Ya, Nenek."

Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Kaguya. "Ikuti aku. Kita perlu bicara secepatnya."

Tanpa banyak bicara dan protes, Naruto mengekor di belakang sang nenek menuju ke bangunan utama. Sedangkan para pelayan diusir dengan sopan oleh Kaguya untuk membiarkan mereka berdua saja di dalam kamar.

Kaguya duduk di depan meja baca dengan elegan. Mata dinginnya menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Duduklah." Perintahnya lagi pada sang cucu.

Naruto membungkuk sebentar sebelum menuruti ucapan Kaguya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan wanita itu. "Jadi, apa yang ingin nenek bicarakan?" Tanyanya langsung.

Kaguya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menatap lekat iris biru didepannya itu. "Kita akan segera melangsukan pendaulatanmu di Jepang sebagai raja Korea Selatan."

Naruto membelalak terkejut. "Je—Jepang? Pendaulatan raja? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui—" Kaguya meraih teko teh yang terbuat dari porselin dan menuangkannya di gelas cawannya sendiri. "—Kau telah dipilih menjadi putra mahkota, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mundur dari pendaulatan menjadi raja."

"Tapi, Nek!—Ini tidak semudah itu. Maksudku, menjadi raja dari Korea Selatan?! Itu mustahil!" Naruto berteriak frustasi, hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kaguya berhenti menuang teh dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan delikan tajam. "Setuju atau tidak, mustahil atau tidak, kau tetap akan didaulat menjadi raja."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi. Ia tidak suka dikekang, terlebih lagi diharuskan menjadi raja.

Semua ini tidak masuk akal. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih tinggal di Jepang dengan kehidupannya yang menyenangkan, kemudian sebuah surat menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Menyuruhnya ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk didaulat menjadi raja? _What the fuck with that?!_ Naruto tidak ingin menjadi raja! Ia hanya ingin kehidupan normal!

"Aku tidak bisa, Nek." Naruto akhirnya bicara.

Wajah Kaguya mengeras, namun masih menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Kenapa kau menolak? Menjadi raja sangat menyenangkan. Semua orang ingin melakukannya. Tetapi kaulah yang terpilih dan seharusnya kau bangga." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mengalun lembut namun penuh penegasan di setiap katanya.

Wajah sang Uzumaki meragu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak sanggup menanggung tanggung jawab itu."

Kaguya mencoba menghela napas berat. "Dengar, Putra Mahkota, apapun yang kau lakukan, setiap tindakanmu akan dipertanggung jawabkan. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah disini—" Wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan menyesap cairan teh dari cawannya sebelum kembali bicara. "—Menjadi raja adalah takdirmu sejak lahir. Kau tidak bisa menolak hal yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan." Nasihatnya lagi.

Naruto menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat diatas paha. "Apakah menjadi raja adalah takdirku, Nek?" Ia bertanya lirih. Mulai goyah.

Kaguya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Itu adalah takdirmu, Putra Mahkota. Dan keputusanmu itulah yang akan membawa nasib rakyat Korea Selatan." Ujarnya lagi, berusaha merebut empati sang Uzumaki.

Ia harus meyakinkan Naruto untuk menerima jabatan seorang raja. Dengan cara itulah ia bisa menguasai Jepang dan membangun negara kedaulatan sendiri di bawah pimpinan Korea Selatan. Ia tidak peduli dengan Perdana Menteri Danzo. Pria itu hanyalah bidak catur yang akan dibuangnya ketika sudah tidak berguna lagi.

Kaguya kembali menyesap tehnya dengan seringai licik saat menatap anggukan lemah sang cucu.

"Aku mengerti, Nenek. Aku akan menjadi raja." Lirihnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sama sekali tidak melihat kilatan misterius yang terpantul di mata sang nenek.

Kaguya berdehem sebentar. Mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya ke raut wajah _stoic_ dan dingin. "Aku senang mendengar keputusanmu, Putra Mahkota." Sahutnya.

"Jadi kapan akan dilakukan ritual pengangkatan raja itu?" Naruto menatap sang nenek dengan serius.

"Tiga hari lagi. Di Jepang."

"Ti—Tiga hari?!" Ludah Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. Tidak menyangka pengangkatannya sebagai raja hanya hitungan hari saja—atau mungkin hitungan jam.

Kaguya mengangguk tenang. "Semakin cepat semakin baik, Putra Mahkota. Tidak akan ada lagi kekosongan pemerintahan di kerajaan, lagipula aku sudah tua untuk mengatur negara ini."

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung dan ragu. "Tapi, Nek, aku masih penasaran kenapa kita harus melakukannya di Jepang?"

Untuk sedetik, Kaguya terlihat panik harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa itu keinginan Perdana Menteri Danzo agar upacara tersebut dilihat oleh kekaisaran Jepang sehingga mereka tidak mencurigai tindak-tanduk rencananya dan Danzo. Tapi ia tidak boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin Naruto curiga padanya.

Rencananya tidak boleh gagal!

Kaguya berusaha tenang dan mulai berbicara. "Hal itu dilakukan untuk menjalin kekerabatan antar negara, Putra Mahkota. Kau masih muda jadi tidak begitu paham dunia politik." Bohongnya dengan suara mulus tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Membuat Naruto akhirnya mengangguk percaya.

"Lalu siapa saja yang ikut ke Jepang?"

"Seluruh anggota keluarga, termasuk para sepupumu juga." Tegas Kaguya lagi. Ia kembali meraih cawan tehnya dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat. "—Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Putra Mahkota. Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai" Usirnya secara halus.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian berbalik pergi dengan helaan napas panjang dan berat.

Jujur saja, semua masalah ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Naruto sama sekali tidak ada rencana bahkan keinginan sama sekali menjadi raja. Ia hanya ingin kehidupan normal tanpa adanya konflik politik ini. Tetapi ucapan sang nenek adalah perintah yang mutlak, bahkan ia tidak mempunyai satu kesempatan pun untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya sama sekali.

_Son of a bitch!_

Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat mata birunya jatuh pada sosok bibi Mei yang bergerak menuju taman. Wanita itu terlihat banyak pikiran dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Apakah ia bertengkar dengan Madara di perpustakaan? Ataukah sedang ada masalah? Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan NIS.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar, Naruto mengikuti bibinya menuju taman. Berharap bisa menguak sedikit rahasia wanita itu dengan badan intelijen pemerintah Korea Selatan.

Mei berdiri di sisi kolam seraya menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Matanya tidak beralih dari air kolam, menatap beberapa ikan yang ada disana dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan-akan pikirannya sedang melayang ke dimensi lain. Wajah wanita itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut muka yang sensual seperti sebelumnya, hanya ekspresi datar layaknya sang nenek.

_'Apakah ekspresi asli keluarga kerajaan adalah wajah datar dan masam seperti itu?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"_Noona_? Kau sedang apa?" Naruto menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tubuh tersentak kecil, terkejut melihat keberadaan Naruto. "Oh!—keponakanku tersayang~" Ia membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman sensual. Kembali ke sikap penggodanya seperti biasa. "—Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman lebar. "Yeah—pemandangan yang sangat cantik."

Bibi Mei mendengus pelan. "Kau benar. Lebih cantik dibandingkan kerajaan ini." Gumamnya, membuat Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya lebih cantik dibandingkan kerajaan ini? Menurutku seluruh tempat ini sangat indah."

"Kau hanya melihat luarnya saja, Naruto. Di dalamnya, penuh dengan kebobrokan pemerintahan." Sinis bibi Mei lagi dengan nada ketus yang mengalun lembut.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan bibinya itu. Ia memilih meraih batu kerikil dan melemparkannya ke kolam. Cipratan air terbentuk saat batu tadi menghantam permukaannya. "Kebobrokan pemerintahan karena ulah manusia, bukan karena bangunannya. Kau tidak bisa merubah sifat dasar manusia itu sendiri, kalaupun ingin merubahnya, itu perlu proses dan waktu." Ujarnya lembut.

Mei melirik ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Apa kau sedang menasihatiku, Tampan?" Godanya dengan kerlingan genit. "—Sebab kata-katamu membuat jantungku berdebar."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "_Noona_ memang cocok dengan sifat penggoda. Itu membuatmu lebih cantik dibandingkan harus berwajah murung seperti tadi."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mendengus pelan. "Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu, Naruto. Suka menggoda orang lain dengan senyumannya."

"Apa senyumanku sangat mirip dengan ayah?"

"Yup! Benar-benar mirip." Mei menjawab dengan cepat. "—Aku bahkan pernah berdebar-debar saat ayahmu tersenyum padaku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Mengingat masa lalu.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata ayahku banyak disukai orang." Naruto melempar kerikil lagi ke arah kolam, membuat beberapa ikan melesat pergi. "—Apakah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat orang lain membencinya?"

Mei menghisap batang rokoknya sebelum menjawab. "Ia pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat ibuku marah."

'_Pasti soal aib perselingkuhannya dengan Fugaku.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Namun enggan mengungkit hal itu dengan bibinya.

Kesunyian menjalar diantara mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka obrolan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pernyataan keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki.

"Aku melihat _noona_ kemarin malam." Naruto melirik ke arah wanita itu. Sang bibi tidak menjawab dan hanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda pirang itu. "—Kau bersama dengan tiga orang pria. Siapa mereka?"

Mei mendengus pelan dengan senyum menggodanya. "Kau menginterogasiku, Detektif? Ingin bermain permainan polisi-kejar-penjahat, begitu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Ada tulisan NIS di jaket mereka." Ucapnya lagi. Berusaha menemukan setitik petunjuk dari raut wajah sang bibi.

Mei kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah kolam seraya menghisap rokoknya lagi. "_National Intelligence Service._ Itu adalah singkatan dari NIS, badan intelijen pemerintah Korea Selatan yang menangani tindak kejahatan."

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan memandang sang bibi dengan tatapan serius. "Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

Wanita itu mendengus geli sembari melempar senyuman penggoda. "Kau masih ingin menginterogasiku, Tuan detektif?"

Naruto tidak menyahut candaan bibi Mei. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

"Aku bekerja di NIS; menjadi salah satu anggota yang bertugas mencari informasi di dalam kerajaan." Akhirnya bibi Mei membuka suara. Ia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Matanya jernihnya melirik Naruto. "—Jadi, sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya. Apa kau mengintip kami kemarin malam, Naruto?"

Naruto bergerak panik seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bukan mengintip. Hanya tidak sengaja melihat." Kilahnya lagi.

"Alasan yang klise sekali, Tuan detektif. Setidaknya carilah alasan yang masuk akal." Sahut bibi Mei dengan kekeh pelan.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, jengkel. "Alasan tidak penting sekarang ini. Yang ingin aku tahu, kenapa bibi bisa menjadi anggota NIS?"

"Aku bekerja bertahun-tahun disana tanpa ketahuan oleh keluarga kerajaan. Kau tahu, jiwaku sangat bebas dan menginginkan tantangan, jadi aku masuk ke badan intelijen pemerintah. _Well_, ujiannya sangat sulit sekali." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "—Memangnya kau pikir, kenapa aku mau bersusah payah pergi malam-malam hanya untuk bersama pria-pria hidung belang itu di hotel? Tentu saja untuk menjalankan misi rahasia, mengorek beberapa petunjuk dari rekan politik ibuku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu soal NIS yang berkeliaran di sekitar kerajaan? Kenapa mereka disini?"

Mei mengambil rokok lagi di saku bajunya dan menyulutnya sebelum menghisapnya dalam-dalam. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku dan anggotaku mencari informasi mengenai politik pemerintahan kerajaan. Aku mencium bau peperangan disini."

"Apakah itu artinya ada yang merencanakan tindak kejahatan di kerajaan?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Satu-satunya rencana yang paling jahat adalah rencana yang dimiliki oleh neneknya.

Tunggu!—Jangan bilang kalau—

Naruto tersentak kaget. Kenyataan langsung menampar pipinya saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. "Apakah nenek yang—"

"Itu masih belum pasti, Naruto." Mei menyela dengan cepat. "—Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak bukti untuk mengetahui rencana apa yang sedang disusun ibuku."

"Ta—Tapi, nenek tidak mungkin jahat. Maksudku, ia memang ingin menguasai Jepang tetapi—"

"Aku menemukan lembaran surat perjanjian di perpustakaan." Mei mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kumal dari sakunya. "—Ini perjanjian rahasia ibuku dengan Perdana Menteri Danzo tentang pengalihan kekuasaan Jepang ke tangan Korea Selatan. Bahkan mereka juga merencanakan untuk menggulirkan kekaisaran Jepang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa disimpan di perpustakaan? Kalau itu penting seharusnya disimpan di tempat yang tidak diketahui." Potong Naruto lagi. Masih bersikeras membela neneknya.

"Menyimpan di tempat yang mencolok mata tidak akan dicurigai sama sekali dibandingkan menyimpan di dalam peti harta karun. Siapa sangka kalau perpustakaan menyimpan hal yang menakjubkan seperti ini? Lagipula aku adalah anak dari Kaguya, aku mengetahui semua sifat ibuku." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto kalah berdebat. Ia hanya menunduk diam. "Jadi, nenek adalah otak rencana kejahatan ini, huh?"

"Seharusnya kau juga tahu sejak awal mengenai obsesi nenekmu yang ingin 'menjajah' Jepang." Ucap Mei.

"Aku pikir itu hanya kelakar dari seorang wanita tua. Aku tidak menyangka kalau setiap kata yang diucapkan adalah obsesi terselubungnya." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. "—_Dammit!_ Kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui untuk menjadi raja, terlebih lagi melakukan upacara pengangkatan raja di Jepang."

Mei membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar. "Tunggu—kau bilang apa? Pengangkatan raja? Di Jepang? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Nenek memintaku untuk segera menjadi raja, jadi aku langsung menyetujuinya. Dia juga bilang upacara pengangkatan raja akan dilakukan di Jepang karena permintaan Perdana Menteri Danzo." Sahut Naruto, membeberkan semuanya.

"Kapan berangkat?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan juga akan berangkat ke Jepang." Jawab sang Uzumaki.

Bibi Mei terdiam sejenak. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan sebuah rencana, namun kemudian mendesah lelah saat tidak ada satu petunjuk maupun sebuah rencana yang tersusun di otaknya itu. Lebih baik ia segera menghubungi markas besar.

"Naruto, terima kasih atas informasinya. Tetapi bisakah kau merahasiakan identitasku dari semua orang? Gerak-gerikku harus tetap menjadi rahasia." Pinta wanita itu dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto mengangguk tegas. "_No problem._"

Mei langsung tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak, Keponakanku tersayang. Kau memang yang terhebat." Pujinya lagi seraya menjatuhkan kecupan ringan di pipi_ tan_ itu. Membuat mata Naruto membelalak kaget dengan serangan mendadak tersebut.

Sang bibi hanya terkikik genit melihat tubuh Naruto yang kaku karena ciumannya. Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke telinga sang Uzumaki dan berbisik dengan suara manja. "Kalau kau merasa bosan, kau bisa ke kamarku malam ini. Mungkin kita akan bermain permainan yang kau sukai."

Naruto meneguk air liurnya saat merasakan dua bongkahan kenyal milik sang bibi menekan dadanya. Sedikt gugup, pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendorong bahu wanita tadi dengan sopan. "Uhh—aku—uhh—"

Mei tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk puncak kepala sang Uzumaki dengan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, Naruto."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, kesal. _'Sial, ternyata hanya candaan.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Wanita itu menghisap rokoknya lagi dan berbalik pergi. "Kalau kau punya infromasi lain, kau harus memberitahuku, oke?"

"Oke, _Noona._" Sahut Naruto lagi. Yang disambut lambaian pelan dan senyuman kecil bibinya sebelum wanita itu menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tepi kolam sambil menikmati pemandangan.

.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" Suara Hashirama membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu yang sedang menatap lingkungan sekitar.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. "Paman Hashirama, selamat pagi." Sapanya. Tidak menyangka kalau pria itu datang setelah kepergian bibi Mei. Kebetulan yang aneh.

Hashirama menampilkan cengiran cerah. "Pagi—uhh—sejujurnya ini sudah siang." Jelasnya sembari melirik jam tangannya.

Sang Uzumaki tertawa. Ia sangat nyaman bersama pamannya yang sangat ramah itu. "Paman dari mana? Sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Hanya berkeliling di lingkungan kerajaan dan menggoda para pelayan." Jawabnya seraya berdiri di samping Naruto. "—Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Mei, apa kalian sempat berbincang?"

"Ya. Pembicaraan yang cukup rahasia." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar kerikil ke arah kolam. Sama sekali tidak melihat kilatan kecil di mata Hashirama.

Pria itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Berusaha bersikap normal. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Apakah mengenai makanan atau gadis-gadis montok?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura bersikap bodoh.

"Tidak keduanya. Ini pembicaraan rahasia mengenai pemerintahan." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Hashirama mendelik dengan tatapan tertarik. "Pemerintahan? Yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi, berusaha menguak rahasia Naruto dan Mei.

Naruto menoleh kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan tangan seakan-akan sedang mengunci bibirnya. "_Sorry_, _these lips are sealed_."

Ada decakan kesal dari Hashirama, namun ia menyembunyikannya langsung dengan senyuman ramah. "Oh ayolah, Naruto. Aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkan pada siapapun." Sahut pria itu lagi seraya merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu sang Uzumaki. "—Apa kau tidak percaya pada pamanmu yang baik hati ini?"

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat ragu. "Aku percaya pada paman, tetapi kata bibi Mei—"

"Dengar, Naruto—" Hashirama menatap berkeliling sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia mulai bicara dengan suara berbisik pelan. "—Aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua, oke? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mencelakakan bibi Mei, dia adalah adik kesayanganku." Rayunya lagi, mencoba berbicara dengan lembut untuk mengambil kepercayaan sang Uzumaki.

Gejolak batin Naruto terombang-ambing tidak karuan. Ia ingin memberitahu Hashirama mengenai semuanya, tetapi di lain pihak ia juga berjanji pada bibi Mei untuk tetap menjaga rahasia.

'_Apakah paman Hashirama bisa dipercaya? Well, dia memang baik tetapi__—__' _Pikiran Naruto berkutat bingung. Ia bahkan mengerang kecil sembari menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

Hashirama bisa melihat keraguan di hati pemuda itu. Sedikit rayuan lagi maka ia bisa mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan oleh Mei.

Hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Naruto—" Hashirama berusaha mengeluarkan suara terluka. "—Aku kecewa karena kau tidak bisa mempercayakan rahasia itu padaku. Padahal aku pikir kita bisa menjadi sahabat antara paman dan keponakannya." Lirihnya lagi.

Nauto merasa bersalah melihat wajah murung pria yang selalu ramah padanya itu. Ia akhirnya menghela napas panjang sebelum membeberkan segalanya. "Bibi Mei bekerja di NIS; badan intelijen pemerintah Korea Selatan sebagai _agent_ pencari informasi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada rencana mencurigakan di dalam kerajaan."

Mata Hashirama berkilat tertarik. Namun ia menampilkan wajah berpura-pura bingungnya, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap yang mencurigakan. "Bekerja di NIS? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku bahkan melihat sendiri bibi Mei bersama tiga pria berseragam NIS kemarin malam." Sahutnya cepat.

Hashirama berpikir sejenak. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana mencurigakan itu? Apakah bibi Mei mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, dia mengatakan bahwa neneklah yang ada dibalik ini. Dan sepertinya itu benar, maksudku, beberapa jam lalu nenek bicara denganku dan mengatakan akan melakukan pengangkat raja di Jepang tiga hari lagi." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Mengungkapkan semua yang diketahuinya.

Tubuh Hashirama menegang. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Jadi nenek merencanakan untuk melakukan upacara pengangkatan raja di Jepang dan Mei mengetahui hal itu, begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Bibi Mei mengetahuinya. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hebat 'kan, Paman?" Kata Naruto sembari melemparkan senyuman.

Hashirama berpura-pura tersenyum, namun wajahnya terlihat sekali menggambarkan raut muka yang gelisah. "Dia memang menakjubkan. Wanita yang menjadi mata-mata, huh? Seperti di film _action_ saja." Kilahnya dengan tawa kecil.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Saat ia ingin mengobrol lagi, suara dering ponsel membuat pemuda itu segera merogoh kantong celananya dengan cepat. Mata birunya menatap nama Sasuke yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya.

"Uhmm—Paman, aku permisi pergi sebentar. Sasuke meneleponku." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Oke." Sahut Hashirama cepat sembari melempar senyuman.

Saat Naruto menjauh dan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Hashirama mulai melepaskan topeng cengirannya dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi keras, tanda ia mulai serius. Kilatan tajam dan dingin terpantul di mata jernihnya itu. "Jadi Mei tahu semuanya, huh? Benar-benar buruk." Gumamnya pelan sembari menyulut rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

'_Sebaiknya aku mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Mei.'_ Batin Hashirama dalam hati. Masih dengan wajah mengeras.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ Karena banyak yang minta NaruSasu aja, jadi kemungkinan chap depan hanya ada lemon NaruSasu... hehehe, maaf... Mungkin threesome-nya bisa di fic lain...  
><strong>

**Aku harap fic ini bisa selesai di chap 7 atau di chap 8... doain ya sahabat :D**

**Btw, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat Reviewer, Readers, dan Silent-reader... I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

**Lemon Time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Tiga hari kemudian_**

.

**_Tokyo, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Tiga buah _limousin_ putih panjang dan mewah menjemput rombongan keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan di bandara _International Narita_, Tokyo. Tentu saja penyambutan kedatangan itu dihadiri oleh Perdana Menteri Danzo sebagai wakil tuan rumah. Banyak media _massa_ yang juga hadir disana untuk memotret kedatangan keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan tersebut.

Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan memakai pakaian yang sangat mengagumkan, seperti Kaguya dan bibi Mei yang dibalut busana hanbok resmi berwarna merah terang dengan lambang naga yang disulam dengan benang emas yang sangat mempesona, sedangkan para lelaki memakai pakaian _tuxedo_ formal berwarna hitam.

Kaguya tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan kesan bersahabat di depan awak media. Hashirama dan bibi Mei sibuk melambai pelan dengan senyum yang penuh pesona. Sedangkan Madara dan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah angkuh yang menawan dan Sai tetap menampilkan senyum khasnya.

Naruto sendiri berusaha keras memperlihatkan senyum yang menganggumkan, akan tetapi kecanggungannya malah membuat senyum itu seperti cengiran bodoh.

"Yang Mulia, senang bisa menyambut anda di Jepang." Suara itu keluar dari mulut Perdana Menteri Danzo. Pria itu membungkuk penuh hormat di depan Kaguya.

Wanita itu mencoba terus menampilkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja, Perdana Menteri Danzo. Terima kasih banyak."

Danzo tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kaguya penuh hormat, kemudian mendekat perlahan ke sisi telinga wanita itu. "Persiapan sudah selesai, Yang Mulia. Kita akan melakukannya besok." Bisiknya lagi, tanpa diketahui oleh mata para pengawal dan reporter.

Kaguya tetap mencoba menampilkan senyumnya. "Jangan sampai gagal atau aku akan menyingkirkanmu dari dunia politik." Desisnya pelan masih dengan senyum palsu. "—Sekarang antar aku ke hotel. Aku cukup lelah meladeni media massa ini." Perintahnya lagi, tetap berbisik dengan nada rendah.

Danzo membungkuk lagi dan menuntun Kaguya ke mobil _limousin_ paling belakang, mobil ketiga.

Hashirama, Mei dan Madara memasuki mobil kedua, sedangkan _limousin_ pertama ditujukan untuk Naruto, Sasuke, serta Sai.

Ketiga mobil itu mulai menjauhi area bandara dan bergerak beriringan menuju _Tokyo International Hotel_.

Naruto sangat takjub memandang bagian dalam mobil_ limousin_-nya. Ada sofa panjang berbahan beludru dengan beberapa hiasan bulu-bulu putih yang sangat elegan. Di sisi pintu, ada kulkas ukuran kecil yang berisi botol _wine_ dengan kualitas mahal.

"Woow!" Naruto bersiul takjub. "—Baru pertama kali ini aku berada di dalam sebuah _limousin_." Gumamnya.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah terbiasa menaiki mobil ini." Sai yang berada di sebelah kanannya memotong dengan cepat.

"Aku juga. Jadi ini bukan sesuatu yang baru." Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kirinya ikut menimpali.

Naruto tertawa hambar. Ia baru sadar betapa miskinnya dirinya sekarang.

Sai yang berada di sebelah kanannya menggamit lengan sang Uzumaki dengan manja. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan untuk mencari _'manga'_? Sekaligus menemaniku untuk mencari ide cerita yang baru." Pintanya dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kiri sang Uzumaki hanya mendengus kecil. Ia juga tidak mau kalah untuk menggamit lengan Naruto. "Tidak Sai. Naruto akan menemaniku berkumpul dengan komunitas _ulzzang_ di Jepang." Sinisnya lagi.

Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah hanya tertawa pahit. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar kedua bersaudara itu berhenti main pelotot-pelototan.

'_Man, aku berharap bisa satu mobil dengan paman dan bibi saja.'_ Harapnya dalam hati.

.

Di mobil yang lain, Hashirama dan Mei sedang menikmati segelas _wine_ merah di dalam cangkir piala. Mereka tertawa kecil dengan suguhan kemewahan tersebut. Sedangkan Madara hanya diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memilih memandang keluar jendela daripada menatap dua saudaranya yang sibuk bersenang-senang itu.

"_Hyung_, kau ingin mencoba _wine_ ini juga? Rasanya sangat enak. Ini kualitas mahal." Ucap Hashirama seraya menjulurkan sebotol _wine_ ke arah sang kakak.

Madara menepisnya kasar. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Ujarnya dingin.

Hashirama terkekeh pelan. "Masih memikirkan soal Naruto, _Hyung_? Oh ayolah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita ada di Jepang sekarang dan seharusnya kita menikmati 'liburan' ini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bocah itu, melainkan ibu." Tukas Madara lagi.

Mei yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya mendengus pelan. "Apa maksudmu dengan memikirkan ibu?"

"Entahlah, Mei—" Ada gurat gelisah di wajah pria itu. "—Aku merasa bahwa ibu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Sambungnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil.

Mei melirik dengan kilat mata tertarik, tidak memperhatikan bahwa ia juga sedang dipandangi oleh Hashirama dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan merencanakan sesuatu?" Mei membuka suara, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu '_excited_' dengan informasi tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak tahu, Mei. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin susah payah berpikir seperti ini." Tukas Madara sedikit jengkel.

Hashirama menyesap _wine_-nya dalam diam sembari mendelik ke arah sang adik dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan ibu, Mei. Bisa kau katakan alasannya?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman palsunya.

Mei melirik kecil kemudian tertawa manja. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Tingkahmu sangat mencurigakan, Kak."

"Aku mencurigakan? Bagaimana bisa tingkahku mencurigakan." Sanggah Hashirama dengan tawa kecil. "—Sikapku biasa saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh—benarkah?" Mei menyambar gelas _wine_ kakaknya itu dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat. "—Sebab aku melihat bahwa kau juga tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibu. Dan apa kau tahu, Kak? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menggangguku."

Hashirama mendengus pelan. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Mei." Ia memperingati dengan nada rendah dan berat. "—Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di otakku."

Madara memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

Hashirama dan Mei kembali merubah ekspresi mereka menjadi sedia kala, yaitu penuh senyuman lebar. Kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kakak dengan tatapan polos. **"**T**idak ada. Hanya berbincang."** Ucap mereka berbarengan. Yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan malas Madara.

.

.

Di _limousin_ ketiga, mobil paling belakang, Kaguya terlihat diam dengan wajah dingin dan tajam. Dihadapannya, duduk Danzo yang juga menampilkan ekspresi tenang. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan tanpa adanya keinginin dari kedua orang itu untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menutupi laporan anggaran biaya negara agar kekaisaran Jepang tidak curiga." Danzo yang pertama kali meruntuhkan suasana hening itu.

Kaguya mendengus pelan dengan sikap angkuh. "Bagus."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk upacara pengangkatan Naruto sebagai raja Korea Selatan esok hari." Danzo mengambil sebotol _wine_ dingin dan menuangkannya di gelas piala. "—Disana juga dihadiri oleh raja dan ratu kekaisaran Jepang." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan rencananya?" Satu alis Kaguya terangkat, penasaran.

Danzo menyeringai tipis sebelum bicara. "Sandiwara pembunuhan calon raja." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat gelas minumannya, tanda bersulang.

"Pembunuhan calon raja?! Apa maksudmu dengan pembunuhan calon raja, Danzo?!" Kaguya menautkan alisnya tajam, marah.

"Aku sudah menyewa _sniper_ untuk membunuh Naruto saat pengangkatannya menjadi raja, kemudian mengkambing hitamkan kekaisaran Jepang. Memperdayai rakyat Jepang seakan-akan kekaisaran Jepang lah yang membunuh Naruto. Dengan begitu kita lebih mudah untuk menguasai negeri ini." Jelas Danzo panjang lebar, sama sekali tidak menghilangkan seringai seramnya.

"Tetapi membunuh Naruto?! Itu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Yang Mulia, untuk mencapai kekuasaaan, kita butuh 'sedikit' pengorbanan." Tegasnya lagi dengan menunjukkan tanda telunjuk dan jempol yang membuat simbol 'kecil' tersebut.

"Itu akan menjadi pemberitaan yang memicu perang!" Kaguya masih menolak dengan keras.

"Tidak jika kita memiliki media massa di sisi kita. Mereka akan mencuri simpati rakyat di dunia untuk menyerang balik kekaisaran Jepang. Bukankah itu ide yang cemerlang, Yang Mulia?" Ujarnya lagi.

Kaguya berpikir sejenak. "Kau benar. Kita memiliki media massa yang akan memberitakan itu semua." Senyum tipis terbentuk. "—Lakukan yang menurutmu bagus, Perdana Menteri Danzo." Sambungnya seraya mengambil gelas piala yang bersisi _wine_, mengangkatnya dengan penuh rasa puas.

"Demi negara baru kita." Danzo ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

"Demi negara baru kita." Ulang kaguya. Kemudian saling membenturkan gelas mereka, tanda bersulang.

Kaguya menyesap minumannya tanpa menyadari kilatan curang yang terpantul di mata Perdana Menteri Danzo. Kilatan yang menandakan bahwa pria itu memiliki rencana lain yang ada di otaknya.

.

.

.

Rombongan kerajaan Korea Selatan sudah sampai di _Tokyo International Hotel_. Seluruh anggota keluarga memasuki lobi dengan langkah tegap dan elegan, tidak terkecuali Kaguya yang sekali lagi menampilkan senyum palsunya sembari berjalan dengan anggun.

Para awak media sudah bersiap di depan lobi hotel untuk memotret momen keluarga kerajaan itu disana, tentu saja dengan beberapa pengawalan ketat yang menjaga lingkungan sekitar agar tidak ada kekacauan yang terjadi.

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto memilih langsung mengambil _keycard _dari resepsionis dan bergerak menuju kamar mereka. Tidak mempedulikan Kaguya, paman serta bibinya yang sibuk berbicara di depan media massa tentang betapa senangnya mereka berada di Jepang.

Mereka bertiga menuju lift menuju lantai paling atas hotel tersebut, kemudian melangkah sepanjang koridor untuk menuju kamar_ 'presidential suite'_ mereka.

Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kamar hotel pada umumnya, melainkan seperti sebuah apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas mahal yang tertata rapi di setiap pojok ruangan. Naruto bahkan bersiul takjub saat melihat keseluruhan ruangan itu.

Ada sofa beludru mahal yang melingkar di tengah ruangan dan beberapa vas besar yang menghiasi pojokan kamar. Di sisi kanan ada dua buah kamar dengan dua buah ranjang berukuran _king size, _tentu saja dengan perabotan yang serba mewah dan modern. Sedangkan di sisi kiri ada bar kecil yang penuh dengan bir dan _wine_ berkualitas mahal. Di jendela, terpampang pemandangan kota yang cukup indah. Sang Uzumaki yakin, saat malam hari, suasana akan sangat romantis dengan kerlipan lampu kota.

"Naruto, ayo tidur bersama." Sai membuka suara sembari menggandeng lengan sang Uzumaki.

"Woo—wooo—tunggu dulu." Naruto panik. Ia mundur perlahan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "—Kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan menggamit lengan Naruto. Pandangannya menatap sang adik dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Yeah, kenapa Naruto harus tidur denganmu?—Naruto akan tidur denganku." Ucapnya.

"_What?!_" Naruto menoleh kaget. Belum sempat ia protes lagi, Sai menarik lengan satunya lagi.

"Dia akan tidur denganku!" Ucap Sai keras kepala. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Tidak! Dia akan tidur denganku!" Balas pemuda raven itu dengan tatapan _death glare_.

"_Guys!__—__Guys!__—__Please!_" Naruto memijat pertemuan mata dan hidungnya. "—Aku akan tidur sendiri dan kalian tidur bersama, oke?! Tidak ada lagi perdebatan! Kasus ditutup!" Tegasnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke dan Sai menekuk wajah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat sekali keengganan di raut muka mereka, tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perintah sang Uzumaki.

Sepertinya memang keputusan itulah yang terbaik bagi mereka bertiga.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke dan Sai akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk berbenah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang memilih bersandar di sofa sejenak untuk beristirahat.

'_Man!__—__Aku benar-benar lelah.' _Batin Naruto lagi sembari mendesah pelan. Berharap upacara pengangkatannya menjadi raja esok hari bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

Di lobi bawah, Kaguya beserta ketiga anaknya masih terlihat sibuk menghadapi para media massa yang tengah melakukan wawancara dengan mereka. Tidak menyadari bahwa Perdana Menteri Danzo bergerak menjauh dari kerumunan itu dan menuju toilet terdekat tanpa diketahui oleh Kaguya.

Ia masuk ke dalam salah satu kabin toilet kemudian menarik sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya. Menekan nomor yang tertera di layarnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Tiga kali deringan terdengar sampai orang diseberang telepon mulai mengangkat sambungan tersebut.

Danzo tidak menyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan langsung mengangkat suara. "Upacara pengangkatan raja dilaksanakan esok hari. Persiapkan dirimu untuk menembak Naruto, mengerti?"

Orang diseberang telepon hanya bergumam pelan yang menandakan dia paham maksud sang Perdana Menteri.

Danzo menyeringai tipis. "Selain itu, aku mempunyai rencana kedua." Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali bicara. "—Culik Sasuke, cucu kedua Kaguya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Pastikan Kaguya tidak akan pernah merubah keputusannya. Kita harus tetap pada rencana untuk membunuh Naruto." Tegasnya lagi.

Sang _sniper_—pembunuh bayaran—tersebut mengangguk patuh.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi—" Danzo lagi-lagi menyeringai tipis. "—Setelah kau menembak Naruto, tembak juga Kaguya. Aku tidak butuh wanita itu dalam dunia politikku. Kerikil kecil harus segera disingkirkan. Paham?!" Ucapnya dengan kilatan mata yang licik.

Orang diseberang telepon mengiyakan tanpa banyak protes.

"—Bagus. Aku tidak mau ada bukti yang tertinggal. Hapus segala jejakmu setelah membunuh calon raja dan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, lalu tinggalkan Jepang segera." Perintah pria itu lagi seraya menutup teleponnya tanpa ragu. Seringai seram terus terpasang di bibirnya, membuat wajah itu memperlihatkan kelicikan dan kecurangannya.

"Yang Mulia, aku benar-benar sangat menantikan kematianmu." Desisnya pelan seraya tertawa sinis. Merayakan kemenangannya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_—Hashirama menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk kamar hotel. Ia mengerang kecil seraya menggerakkan otot lengannya yang kaku. Matanya tidak beralih menatap Madara yang tengah merapikan beberapa pakaian di lemari besar. Mereka berdua satu kamar sedangkan Mei dan Kaguya mempunyai kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Sebenarnya Madara meminta pada resepsionis untuk memberikan kamar terpisah untuk mereka berdua, namun Hashirama menolak dan mengatakan ingin tidur bersama kakaknya itu. Tentu saja Madara langsung menolak hal tadi dengan tegas, tetapi Hashirama tidak peduli dan tetap mengekor sang kakak menuju kamar. Hingga akhirnya Madara pasrah dan memilih tidak mempedulikan kelakuan semena-mena adiknya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau sedang sibuk apa? Ayo kemari, tidur denganku." Panggil Hashirama seraya menepuk kasur disebelahnya dengan alis yang bergerak menggoda.

Madara mendelik sekilas. "Kamar ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang, jadi aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_—ini kamar _presidential suite_, lagipula ranjangnya berukuran _king size_. Bisa untuk dua orang." Jelas Hashirama seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tetap saja aku tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang denganmu, Hashirama." Tolak Madara lagi, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang adik.

Pemuda berambut panjang lurus itu hanya berdecak kecil saat mendengar jawaban sang kakak. "Kenapa kau selalu menolak, _Hyung_? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan tindak kriminal?" Tegasnya lagi.

Madara sekali lagi memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu menatap tajam ke arah Hashirama. "Maksudmu dengan tidur di atas kasur tanpa baju dan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ saja? _Yeah right, _sama sekali tidak terlihat tindak kriminal." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"_Oh come on_, aku memang selalu tidur seperti ini, bukan berarti aku akan menggerayangimu, _Hyung_."

"Ucapanmu berbelit-belit." Madara bangkit dari sisi lemari menuju sofa. "—Aku akan tidur disini, dan jangan sekali-kali mendekat, mengerti? Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya dingin.

Hashirama mendengus kesal. _'Tsk! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidur dengan para keponakanku saja.'_ Ungkapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Di kamar hotel yang lain, Naruto terlihat mengusap wajahnya dengan letih sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Pikirannya kalut mengenai upacara pengangkatannya esok hari. Bisakah dia melaluinya dengan lancar? Ataukah malah berakhir dengan kekacauan?

Jujur saja, ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi seorang raja oleh neneknya. Kehidupannya benar-benar mirip seperti dongeng _cinderella_ yang langsung menjadi putri raja. Tetapi bedanya, _cinderella_ menikahi seorang pangeran baru menjadi putri, sedangkan dirinya ditunjuk dengan semena-mena oleh Kaguya untuk menjadi raja. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau ia juga sudah menyetubuhi sang pangeran dingin berambut raven alias Sasuke tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

_Shit!_ Sekarang dia yang membuat skandal baru di kerajaan tersebut. Bagaimana kalau media massa tahu? Bagaimana kalau seluruh anggota kerajaan tahu? Dia tidak siap kalau harus diusir dari kerajaan tersebut, apalagi terpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke dari arah samping membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok sang onyx yang berbalut piyama tidur berwarna biru malam sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sikap yang angkuh sekaligus menawan.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Tidak ada." Ucapnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sai?" Tanyanya heran.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Tidur." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh." Naruto membalas dengan kalimat yang tak kalah singkatnya. Membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal.

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Tukas Sasuke lagi seraya duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu. "Sekarang katakan padaku, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanyanya lagi, masih penasaran.

Naruto mengehela napas panjang dan berat, seakan-akan mencoba membuang seluruh bebannya bersamaan napasnya tersebut. "Aku memikirkan tentang upacara pengangkatan raja esok hari. Aku tidak siap." Jujurnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Siap atau tidak, besok tetaplah hari pengangkatanmu, Naruto. Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan mengacaukan apapun." Petuahnya lagi.

Bukannya membantu, perkataan sang onyx malah semakin membuat jiwa Naruto terguncang. "Lidahmu itu memang tajam, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi nasihat, bukannya membuatmu tambah depresi." Jelas Sasuke. Tangan putihnya terjulur untuk menggapai rambut pirang sang Uzumaki. "—Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap senyum tipis yang tergantung di bibir pemuda raven itu. Ia sangat menikmati belaian jari-jari ramping itu di rambut pirangnya. Membuat perasaannya mulai hangat dan nyaman, sedikit demi sedikit menghapus keresahannya.

Dibalik lidah tajam serta sikap angkuh sang onyx, tersimpan senyum menawan dan perhatian yang membuat diri Naruto rela bertekuk lutut dihadapan pesona pemuda itu.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah menjerat hati sekaligus otaknya.

Naruto mendengus pelan sembari tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Sasuke?—" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda raven itu. Kedua tangannya menangkap belakang leher sang onyx dan menariknya perlahan. "—Kau membuat otakku gila." Bisiknya pelan dengan suara bariton rendah.

Sasuke mendengus geli, kemudian memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Aku tahu. Sebab aku juga gila karenamu." Sahutnya lagi seraya membiarkan pemuda pirang itu meraup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Benturan bibir terjadi diantara kedua pemuda itu. Memberikan ciuman yang sangat perlahan dengan hisapan dan jilatan kecil. Menyatakan kepemilikan satu sama lainnya. Detak jantung yang berdetak kencang menandakan libido mulai terpompa sedikit demi sedikit, menyisakan dengus napas keras dan cepat.

Sasuke mengerang kecil saat Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya dengan sapuan lembut, lalu masuk perlahan ke rongga mulutnya. Menyapa gigi serta lidahnya.

Jemari sang onyx terbenam di surai pirang itu, menjambak pelan untuk menunjukkan sisi agresif-nya. Ia berdecak kecil memainkan lidahnya saat Naruto sibuk menjilat air liurnya. Detak jantungnya menggedor brutal tulang rusuknya, menandakan gairahnya ikut meningkat seiring kecupan Naruto di bibirnya.

Kedua tangan putih Sasuke begerak turun dari rambut_ spiky_ pirang Naruto menuju leher kokoh sang Uzumaki, kemudian terus bergeriliya menuju dada bidang berbalut kulit_ tan_ eksotis hingga berakhir di perut dengan enam otot yang terbentuk sempurna disana. Sasuke sangat menyukai tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Benar-benar pahatan sempurna layaknya patung dewa Yunani.

Naruto mengerang kecil saat jari-jari nakal putih itu mulai bergerak menelusup ke dalam celana panjangnya. Bergerak di dalam sana untuk mengelus kejantanannya yang setengah menegak. Iris birunya menatap tajam sang onyx.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dengan lidah yang menjilat bibir atasnya. "Terangsang, huh? Sungguh memalukan bagi seorang pendominasi harus terangsang oleh sentuhan pasangannya." Ejeknya.

Naruto terkekeh dengan suara berat. Maniknya memandang lekat dan lurus ke mata hitam itu. "Jangan menantangku, Sayang. Sebab aku tidak akan ragu untuk 'menghukum'mu." Sahutnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia mengecup dagu dan leher sang Uzumaki kemudian berbisik dengan suara menggoda. "Hukum aku. Buat aku berteriak memohon ampun."

"_As your wish, My prince._" Sahut Naruto cepat seraya membuka baju dan menurunkan celananya. Memperlihatkan tubuh _tan_ yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dikecup dan dijilat.

Yang tentunya, membuat Sasuke tidak sabar untuk segera tenggelam ke dalam pesona pemuda pirang itu. Terlebih lagi melihat kejantanan sang dominan yang sudah menegak sempurna menantang gravitasi dengan otot yang berdenyut tidak sabaran. Tetes precum diujungnya menambah sensualitas seorang Uzumaki.

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi kelaparan di wajah pemuda raven itu. "Terangsang, Sasuke?" Godanya, membalikkan kalimat sang onyx beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak terangsang sama sekali, Idiot."

"Oh benarkah?" Naruto mulai memerangkap tubuh ramping itu diantara tubuhnya dan sofa. "—Tapi sepertinya yang bagian ini sangat terangsang." Ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus kejantanan sang onyx dari balik kain celana.

Sasuke mendesah kecil saat jari-jari nakal itu menggerayangi selangkangannya dan menurunkan celana tidurnya. Membuat batang penisnya yang sudah menegang keras terekspos sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum simpul kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir tipis sang onyx, kembali melakukan kecupan manis yang memabukkan. Sedangkan ujung jari telunjuknya sibuk menepuk-nepuk lubang urin di ujung kejantanan Sasuke, membasahi jarinya tersebut dengan precum pemuda raven itu.

Selangkangan sang onyx bergetar hebat saat jari Naruto terus bermain di ujung penisnya. Menggelitik organ vitalnya yang terus meneteskan precum basah. "Naru—hmmph!—ahhn—" Ia mendesah disela ciuman mereka.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya di bibir pemuda raven itu kemudian bergerak menuju leher putih tadi untuk meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana. Lalu beralih lagi untuk mengecup dada sang raven. Sedikit tidak sabaran, Naruto melepaskan baju Sasuke kemudian segera meraup dua puting yang menonjol disana.

Jilatan dan hisapan dilakukan, membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar menahan rangsangan yang memabukkan itu.

Naruto bisa melihat wajah sensual sang onyx saat ia menggigit lembut puting pemuda raven itu. Ia memainkan tonjolan tadi dengan gigi dan lidahnya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan rakus.

Sasuke menekan kepala pirang itu untuk terus memanja area dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali saat sang Uzumaki mulai menarik putingnya dengan keras lalu memuntirnya. Membuat kedua _nipples_ nya memerah.

"Ahhkk!—Naruto!—Nghhh—" Sasuke mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat saat sang dominan tidak berhenti menggodanya. Ia bahkan dengan berani menyambar kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya pelan, membuat pemuda pirang itu menggeram kecil disela kulumannya di dada sang onyx.

"Ahhh—hhh—" Naruto mendesah. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Sasuke dan memilih meraup bibir pemuda raven itu, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus batang kejantanan Sasuke. "Kau manis—hmphh!—mengagumkan—Hmph!" Pujinya di sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke membalas pujian itu dengan kecupan serta lumatan sayang di bibir Naruto. Sedangkan pinggulnya dinaikkan dengan gerakan sensual agar bisa saling menggesek dengan kejantanan sang dominan.

Naruto mengelus paha dan pinggul ramping Sasuke, menawarkan sensasi menggelitik dari tangannya. "Ingin menjilat penisku, Sasuke?" Ia berbisik nakal di telinga sang onyx. Yang disambut dengan desahan manja.

Naruto mengerti arti desahan itu, suara yang tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Dengan perlahan ia bergerak ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan melebarkan pahanya tepat di atas kepala pemuda raven itu. Kejantanannya yang penuh precum digesekkan secara lembut ke bibir Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Sang onyx menurut. Ia membuka celah bibirnya dan menunjukkan rongga mulut serta lidahnya yang basah oleh air ludah.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasukkan organ vitalnya ke mulut Sasuke. Sensasi basah dan hangat di rongga mulut tersebut membuat sang dominan mendesah keras saat merasakan kulit penisnya bergesekan dengan lidah licin sang onyx.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya turun-naik di dalam mulut Sasuke dengan ritme konstan dan lambat. Menikmati gua basah yang sedang memanja kejantanannya itu.

Decakan air liur terdengar saat Sasuke menjilat dengan rakus batang kelamin sang dominan. Lidahnya meliuk kecil dan bermain di lubang urinal pemuda pirang itu, mengecap rasa asin yang ada disana. Menggerakkan otot lidahnya untuk menggeliat di batang kejantanan sang dominan. Kemudian menyeruput ujungnya dengan keras seakan-akan ia kehausan dan butuh cairan precum untuk memenuhi dahaganya.

Naruto mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan lembut lalu menarik kepala Sasuke untuk terus mengulum penisnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jari-jari nakal sang onyx yang sedang bermain dengan dua buah bola testikelnya. Meremas dan mencubit dengan lembut.

"Ahh—yeah—hhh—" Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Mata birunya memantulkan wajah sensual Sasuke yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya dengan mulut mungil itu. Sosok yang sangat erotis. Benar-benar membuat kewarasan sang Uzumaki tersapu bersih.

Suara becek dari mulut sang onyx terdengar, campuran antara ludah dan precum. Bunyi erotis itu meramaikan ruang tengah yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi pesta persetubuhan antara kedua pemuda yang dimabuk kepayang.

"Hmmphh!—Nghmmp!" Sasuke mengerang saat penis sang dominan terus bergerak tanpa henti menghajar tonsilnya. Membuat lambungnya menggelegak ingin muntah. Kedua tangan rampingnya berusaha keras menahan pinggul pemuda pirang itu agar berhenti meyiksa tenggorokannya untuk sesaat. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dan terus menghentakkan batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Ahhh!—hhh—nikmat—" Naruto mendesah keras. Jemarinya menyisir surai hitam itu dan kembali menyodok mulut sang onyx. Menenggelamkan seluruh batang kelaminnya hingga ke pangkal.

Sasuke panik. Ia berusaha mendorong pinggul Naruto, namun kedua tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh sang Uzumaki dan ditahan ke sisi sofa. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah saat rongga mulutnya terus disodok tanpa henti.

"Ghkk!—Nghmmp!—Mpphh—Hhhggk!" Sasuke tersedak saat merasakan benda besar berotot milik Naruto itu menyumbat jalur pernapasannya. Onyx Sasuke terbalik dengan air liur yang menetes disela dagunya. Kerongkongannya disodok tanpa henti oleh sang dominan, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hampir sekarat.

"Nar—Ghhk!—Hmphh!—Naru—Ghok!" Sasuke terbatuk kecil saat ia mencoba berbicara disela-sela sodokan sang dominan di mulutnya. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai pinggul Naruto untuk menghentikan genjotannya.

"Ahhh!—hhh—" Naruto mendesah. Kenikmatan itu menguaasai akal sehatnya. Selangkangannya menggesek apapun yang ada di rongga mulut sang onyx, hingga akhirnya cairan putih kental itu mulai menggelegak ingin menyembur keluar. Dengan sekali hentakkan yang dalam, pemuda pirang itu membenamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke mulut Sasuke kemudian menyemburkan spermanya di dalam sana. Memenuhi lambung sang raven dengan benihnya.

Sasuke tersedak dan terbatuk keras saat harus menegak cairan getir milik Naruto. Ia mulai mengambil napas yang dalam ketika sang dominan membebaskan mulutnya dari organ vital yang berdenyut itu. "Ghok!—Hhok!—hhh—hhh—" Sasuke tersengal-sengal sembari menyeka cairan putih yang mengotori bibirnya.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan senyuman puas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bibir sensual itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Ini baru pemanasan, Sasuke. Ayo kita masuk ke hidangan utama." Sahutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti perintah pemuda itu. Ia membuka lebar pahanya dan menunjukkan benda miliknya yang sudah menegak keras dengan lubang anus yang berkedut meminta dijamah.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, senyum khas pendominasi yang puas melihat pemandangan indah tersebut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di lubang anal sang onyx, kemudian mengecup dan menjilat lingkaran liang tadi dengan lembut.

"Ahh—Nghhh—" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat lidah Naruto bergerak masuk ke anusnya, menjilat kelaparan dinding rektumnya. "—Jangan—hhh—itu kotor, Idiot." Ucapnya, berusaha melempar _death glare_ galak. Sayangnya, tatapan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan semakin gencar menyeruput anal Sasuke dengan kelaparan.

"Kau—Nghmmph!—manis." Sahut Naruto lagi.

"Ahhh—hhh—" Sasuke mendesah semakin hebat. Ia bisa merasakan dua jari sang Uzumaki mulai bergerak masuk ke analnya, mengelus dan menekan dinding rektumnya, kemudian bergerak seirama gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

Selangkangan Sasuke bergetar hebat dengan pinggul terangkat saat dua jari Naruto mengocok dengan cepat lubang anusnya. Lagi-lagi memperdengarkan suara erangan sang raven yang tenggelam oleh bunyi becek dari lubang anal itu.

Siksaan itu berhenti saat Naruto melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang itu. Sasuke pikir, ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas sejenak demi mengembalikan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Nyatanya tidak, Naruto malah mengganti pekerjaan kedua jarinya dengan benda yang lebih besar dan berotot.

"Aku akan masuk." Ucap Naruto seraya menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya ke lubang yang berkedut itu. Dengan sodokan dan hentakan yang lembut, seluruh batang kemaluannya dihisap habis oleh anal sang onyx. Meremas organ vitalnya dengan sensasi yang hangat dan basah.

"Ahhh—hhh—" Naruto mendesah. Selangkangannya bergetar saat penisnya terus dipijat oleh dinding rektum Sasuke.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto!—Sakit!" Tubuh putih itu gemetaran menahan perih saat sang dominan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur menyodok lubang analnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya mencengkram bahu pemuda pirang itu dengan keras. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian mecondongkan tubuhnya untuk memagut bibir sang onyx. Membungkan erangan pemuda raven itu dengan kecupan yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan lenguhan kecil. Jemarinya mencengkram surai pirang dihadapannya dengan gerakan sensual, memaksa Naruto untuk terus memberikannya ciuman yang erotis.

Lidah saling bergulat dengan jilatan dan hisapan. Diiringi oleh decakan air liur yang memeriahkan suasana.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya saat paru-parunya berteriak meminta oksigen. Iris birunya menatap lekat manik hitam di depannya itu dengan pandangan tajam namun juga lembut. "Aku—hhh—mencintaimu—" Bisiknya pelan sembari terus menggerakkan batang kejantanannya keluar-masuk ke anus Sasuke.

Sang onyx mendesah, tangannya terjulur untuk membelai lembut pipi _tan_ itu. "Aku tahu—Ahhhk!—aku juga—nghh—mencintaimu." Balasnya pelan. Ia merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda pirang itu sembari mendesah hebat, menikmati permainan panas sang dominan.

Naruto menggeram kecil, keringat membanjiri tubuh berbalut kulit _tan-_nya saat ia terus bergerak menghajar anal sang onyx. Sodokan dilakukan dengan tempo yang konstan dan tetap. Ia bisa merasakan ujung penisnya menghantam dinding rektum Sasuke, mengobrak-abrik lubang basah dan hangat itu. Begitu nyaman dan nikmat, membuat kesadarannya tersapu bersih dengan nafsu dan birahi.

"Ahhh!—Hhhh—Naru!" Sasuke mendesah. Ia mencengkram lengan sang dominan saat pantatnya terus digenjot tanpa henti. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan cepat saat sodokan itu semakin lama semakin kasar.

Penis sang Uzumaki menusuk liang surgawi itu bertubi-tubi, memberikan hentakan keras tepat di prostat sang raven. Naruto mendesah, menggeram dan mendengus saat rasa nikmat menghantarkan sensasi remasan di kejantanannya.

Naruto mengelus lembut paha Sasuke sebelum melebarkannya, memberikan akses bagi organ vitalnya untuk menginvasi lubang itu semakin dalam. Remasan dinding dalam Sasuke membuat organ vital Naruto berdenyut nyeri dan nikmat. Menghantarkan gairah persetubuhan mereka.

"Hgghhk!—Agghh—" Sang Uzumaki mengerang keras. Hentakan dan sodokan terus dilakukannya dengan cepat, membuat sang onyx mendesah hebat dibawah tindihannya.

Dua tubuh menyatu, bergerak seirama desahan dan erangan mereka. Sasuke melenguh penuh kenikmatan saat lubangnya terus dihajar tanpa ampun oleh sang dominan.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto!—Nghhh!" Paha sang onyx dilebarkan, sedangkan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada punggung lebar Naruto. Sesekali mencakar dengan kasar saat penis pemuda pirang itu menyakiti lubangnya dengan sodokan yang keras, membuat sang Uzumaki menggeram sakit dan nikmat sekaligus.

Naruto menggapai penis Sasuke dan menggodanya dengan kocokan lembut yang membuat selangkangan itu semakin bergetar hebat. Menawarkan sensasi yang sangat memikat. "Sasuke—hhh—kau membuatku gila—Hghh!" Sang dominan memuji pasangannya disela-sela desahan mereka.

Sasuke melenguh kecil. "Ya—Ahhhk!—Nikmat, Naruto—hhh—" Ia menengadah, membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup oksigen. Membiarkan lidahnya terjulur keluar dengan tetes liur. Memberikan pemandangan yang cukup erotis untuk dilihat. Hanya dengan Naruto saja ia memperlihatkan sisi 'pelacur'nya seperti ini. Dan hanya dengan Naruto saja, ia rela digagahi seperti binatang. _God!_ Sasuke benar-benar menyukai gerakan yang dilakukan sang dominan. Benar-benar tipe pendominasi yang hebat di atas ranjang.

Naruto menarik tubuh sang raven untuk duduk di atas tubuhnya, sedangkan dia sendiri berbaring di atas sofa. "Bergerak—hhh—buat aku puas—" Perintahnya, dengan suara bariton rendah.

Sasuke tidak membantah dan hanya menurut. Ia menempatkan lubang pantatnya tepat di atas kejantanan Naruto kemudian menurunkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Memakan habis penis yang memiliki urat-urat berdenyut itu hingga ke pangkal.

"Ahhk!—Hghhh!—Ahhhn!" Sasuke mulai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tempo konstan. Menghempaskan pantatnya di atas selangkangan pemuda pirang itu.

Bunyi becek dari arah lubang analnya memperdengarkan suara yang sangat mengundang birahi. Ia bahkan bisa melihat tetes precum Naruto yang mengalir keluar dari analnya dan menetes di paha pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh menggoda. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bersenggama dengan sang Uzumaki bisa membuat otak serta organ dalamnya meleleh. Larut dengan tarian setan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencoba berpegangan pada perut Naruto sembari terus menghempaskan pantatnya turun-naik. Ia mendongakkan wajah dan membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan tetes air liur, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat sensual. Bahkan Naruto yakin semua orang pasti akan terangsang melihat raut wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhk!—Ahhkk!" Sasuke terus mendesah hebat. "—Penismu nikmat—Ahhhk!—Anusku disodok!" Ia meracau membangkitkan gairah.

"Sasu—hhh—lubangmu nikmat—hhh—" Naruto mencengkram pinggul ramping itu dan membantu pemuda raven tadi menghempaskan pantatnya. Memanja penisnya yang terus berdenyut liar.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak menuju punggung Sasuke dan menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat agar ia bisa menghisap puting di dada sang onyx.

"Ahhhk!—Naru—nghhh!" Sasuke mendesah sembari mencengkram surai pirang itu dengan erat. Merasakan jilatan lidah di dua tonjolan _pink_ nya. Sedangkan pantatnya terus bergerak dengan hempasan yang kuat dan dalam.

"Hhh—_fuck!_—Khh!—" Naruto menggeram kecil saat penisnya terus diremas dan dipijat oleh dinding rektum sang raven. Denyutan di alat kelaminnya semakin tidak terkendali saat anus Sasuke meremas miliknya lebih kuat, menawarkan sensasi yang cukup memabukkan. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dengan kedua lengannya sembari meraup habis _nipples _Sasuke.

Genjotan dan sodokan dilakukan dengan cepat, pinggul ramping itu terus bergerak naik-turun memanja kejantanan sang dominan. Merasakan prostatnya dihajar tanpa henti oleh ujung penis Naruto.

Suara erangan dan lenguhan saling bersahutan, menambah panas gerakan intim mereka.

Peluh menetes dari kening Sasuke, membasahi tepi rambutnya, membuat sosok itu semakin menggoda untuk dilihat. Mulutnya terbuka menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah dan licin, sedangkan matanya mengerjap sayu dan kabur. Kenikmatan itu membuat tenaganya menghilang dan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Ia bergerak limbung naik-turun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Naruto menangkap dagu sang raven dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau—hhh—hampir pingsan—hhh—" Bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap sang dominan dengan pandangan buram.

Mungkin, ia memang akan pingsan.

Sadar dengan kondisi kekasihnya, Naruto langsung menggendong tubuh ramping itu untuk menjauh dari sofa. Ia bergerak menuju kamarnya masih dengan kejantanannya yang menusuk anal sang onyx.

Sasuke hanya berpegangan pada bahu pemuda pirang itu saat tubuhnya di bawa ke kamar sang Uzumaki. Ia pikir Naruto akan menidurkannya di kasur dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka di ranjang. Namun nyatanya tidak, Pemuda pirang itu malah membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dinding dan menahan punggung sang raven disana, sedangkan kedua tangannya membuka lebar kedua paha Sasuke. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih tadi dengan selangkangan yang terbuka menggoda, punggung Sasuke bersandar di dinding kamar sedangkan bagian pantatnya digendong oleh Naruto.

"Nar—hhh—" Sasuke mencoba mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup lagi. Namun sang Uzumaki terlihat tidak peduli dan malah kembali menusuk lubang itu dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Sanggup membuat napas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. "Khh! Aghh!—Naru—_stop!_—Khhgg!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu lebar itu, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung ke lantai.

Naruto mendengus keras. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram pantat kenyal sang raven. "Berpegangan padaku—hhh—kalau tidak, kau bisa terjatuh—Ahhk—" Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menuruti permintaan sang dominan. Ia pasrah saat kedua kakinya diangkat dan pahanya dilebarkan oleh Naruto. Memberikan akses bagi organ vital itu untuk menghantam lubangnya lebih keras dan dalam.

Naruto menggeram dengan lenguhan yang berat saat batang penisnya terus menggagahi liang anal sang Uchiha, membuat rasa nikmat itu merayap hingga ke sel-sel otaknya. Memenuhi kepalanya dengan keerotisan pemuda raven tersebut.

Sang Uzumaki menikmati kegiatan seks yang mereka lakukan. Persetubuhan yang intim dan sedikit brutal. Namun sepertinya, Sasuke sudah terlihat kepayahan dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang hampir pingsan.

Cengkraman tangan putih itu mulai mengendur perlahan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bertahan dari sodokan yang dilakukan oleh sang dominan. Hanya alat kelaminnya saja yang menandakan bahwa ia masih menikmati persenggamaan itu. Cairan precumnya terciprat kecil saat tubuhnya terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah karena genjotan Naruto yang cepat dan brutal. Mengobrak-abrik dinding rektumnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke yakin, lubang anusnya tidak bisa kembali ke ukuran semula setelah disetubuhi oleh Naruto. Organ vital pemuda pirang itu sangat besar dan berotot.

"Hhh—hhh—hhh—" Sasuke tidak sanggup mengerang lagi. Ia terlalu lelah dan capek. Hanya napasnya saja yang tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. "—Aku—hhh—hampir keluar—" Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menyeringai senang. "Belum, sayang—hhh—masih belum cukup." Balasnya dengan bisikan pelan.

Ia membawa tubuh Sasuke ke arah ranjang dan menidurkannya disana.

Tangan _tan_ nya kembali melebarkan paha putih itu dengan tidak sabaran. "—Kau tidak boleh keluar sampai aku puas." Lanjut sang Uzumaki lagi seraya menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

Sasuke tersedak saat sodokan di lubangnya lebih barbar dan brutal, membuatnya mencengkram seprei dengan kuat. "Ghhk!—Agghh!—" Lidahnya terjulur dengan saliva yang menetes sedangkan matanya terbalik penuh kepuasan. "—Naru!—Agghh!—aku hampir kelu—GGHHKK!" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto langsung mencengkram dua bola testikelnya. Meremasnya dengan kuat.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Tidak—hhh—kau tidak boleh keluar—" Ia mendesis rendah. Tangannya meremas dua bola itu semakin kuat, membuat selangkangan sang onyx bergetar karena rasa sakit. "—Buat aku puas. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghancurkan testikelmu." Ancamnya lagi.

Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan tatapan galak, namun sepertinya hal itu percuma saja sebab pandangannya terlalu buram. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan capek. Jadi ia hanya bisa membalas dengan suara lemah. "_Stop!_—hhh—aku akan membunuhmu." Balasnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Membunuhku?—hhh—jangan bercanda, sayang."

"Berhenti—hhh—memanggilku 'sayang', Idi—AGHHK!" Suara Sasuke tercekat dengan teriakannya sendiri saat sang Uzumaki meremas kedua bola testikelnya lagi, kali ini semakin kuat. Memberikan sensasi nyeri dan sakit, tetapi juga nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang hebat. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menghantam bantal. Kemudian menjerit sunyi ketika Naruto memulai sodokannya lebih cepat dan kasar. Tangan pemuda raven itu menggapai punggung sang Uzumaki kemudian mencakarnya dengan dalam, berusaha menahan gemetar tubuhnya.

Naruto meringis kecil saat kuku-kuku sang onyx terbenam di punggungnya, menyisakan cakaran yang cukup panjang menggores kulitnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, semakin kasar dan liar permainan ranjang mereka, semakin membuat libidonya terpompa.

Selangkangan Naruto bergerak menghantam liang basah Sasuke, menginvasi anus tersebut. "Ahhh—hhh_—__fuck!_—sempit!" Ia meracau. Keringat membanjiri kulit _tan_-nya. Menambah sensual tubuh tegap nan atletis tersebut.

Naruto menggapai batang kejantanan sang onyx dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Ujung telunjuknya bermain-main di lubang urin Sasuke. Menggesek dan menepuk-nepuk precum yang berada di sana.

Punggung Sasuke melengkung, sedangkan pahanya terbuka lebar dengan getaran yang hebat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. "Naru—Ahhhk!—aku keluar!"

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu semakin menggenjot lubang tadi dengan gerakan liar. Tangannya terus meremas bola testikel sang onyx. Menikmati persenggamaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Sasu—Aghh!—aku juga—hhh—hampir keluar—" Balasnya dengan dengus napas cepat. Otot perutnya mengejang, bersiap memompa cairan spermanya untuk segera menyembur keluar.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan mata yang terbalik. "Naru!—Ahhk!—keluar!—KELUAR~!" Pinggulnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian menyemprotkan cairan putih kentalnya keluar dari ujung penis. Terciprat ke bagian perut hingga dadanya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan spermanya sendiri.

Naruto mengerang keras. Ia menyodok terakhir kali sebelum menenggelamkan dalam-dalam seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam lubang anus tersebut. "Agghhh!—_FUCK!__—_ARGGHH!" Spermanya terpompa dari bola testikel dan bergerak cepat melalui saluran urin sebelum akhirnya menyemprot dengan ganas ke dinding rektum sang onyx. Memenuhi anus tersebut dengan benihnya.

Sasuke tersengal-sengal setelah puncak kenikmatan itu berhasil dicapainya. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah sang dominan yang juga sedang mengatur napas di atas tubuhnya.

"Minggir—hhh—" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Membuat penis yang tertancap di lubangnya terlepas dengan suara _**-Plop!- **_kecil. Menyisakan tetes sperma yang mengalir dari analnya ke kain seprei.

Naruto terjatuh ke sisi ranjang, tepat di sebelah tubuh Sasuke. "_Oh god_—hhh—aku tidak menyangka kalau bercinta denganmu bisa senikmat ini." Ucapnya dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. "Idiot." Balasnya lagi. Tangannya meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ia tidak berniat membersihkan sisa sperma di tubuhnya. Sasuke cukup kelelahan dan malas untuk mengambil tissu di atas meja.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia juga sebenarnya cukup capek dan memilih mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Jujur saja, menggerakkan pinggul untuk menyodok anus sang onyx membuat pinggangnya hampir copot.

_Well_, ternyata olahraga malam hari cukup menguras tenaga dan spermanya. Ia ragu, apakah besok kondisinya akan baik-baik saja? Semoga saja pinggangnya tidak patah. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya ia beristirahat saja.

Setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut, Naruto menggapai tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan otak serta tubuh mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, bibi Mei terlihat keluar dengan baju_ dress_ hitam panjang yang memiliki belahan rendah di bagian dada, memperlihatkan setengah bongkahan kenyalnya yang hampir menyembul keluar. Wanita seksi dan modis itu bersender di sisi tikungan koridor seraya menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat.

Mata jernihnya tidak lepas dari kamar sang ibu yang berada di belakang tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Bersembunyi di balik dinding koridor adalah hal yang tapat kalau ingin mengawasi seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan bosan, hak tingginya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tidak sabaran.

Mei selalu mengetahui kelakuan ibunya yang sering keluar kamar pada malam hari untuk menghirup udara sejenak. Dan seharusnya, ibunya itu sudah pergi sekarang dan membiarkannya menyelidiki kamar tersebut. Ia harus mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Menjadi anggota intelijen pemerintah memang sangat sulit dan perlu kerja keras, ia bahkan kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang masih betah berada di organisasi tersebut.

_**Cklek!**_—Terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Mei langsung waspada sembari menjatuhkan rokoknya ke lantai dan menginjaknya dengan pelan. Ia melirik dari balik tembok dan menemukan Kaguya dengan pakaian hanbok sederhana, tengah keluar dari kamar menuju lobi bawah.

Mei tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut dan langsung melesat masuk ke pintu kamar sang ibu.

Matanya bergerak berkeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kamar hotel '_presidential suite_' lainnya, tetap terlihat mewah dan megah. Namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menganggumi kamar hotel tersebut. Ia harus bergerak cepat mencari petunjuk apapun yang bisa membantunya mengetahui rencana yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kaguya.

Mei melesat menuju kamar sang ibu untuk mencari bukti dan petunjuk. Ranjang _king size_ itu masih rapi belum tersentuh. Namun meja di samping kasur tersebut penuh dengan kertas berserakan dan _notebook_ yang menyala. Sepertinya, Kaguya langsung memulai pekerjaannya tanpa berisitirahat terlebih dahulu. Hmm—tipikal wanita pekerja keras.

Tanpa menyiakan waktu lagi, Mei bergerak menyisir lusinan kertas tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa laporan kemiliteran, undang-undang baru dan anggaran biaya negara Jepang.

Tunggu!—Anggaran biaya Jepang?!

Sedikit tertarik, Mei langsung memeriksa dokumen tersebut dengan teliti. Matanya bergerak perlahan menyisir setiap deret angka yang ada disana. Kebanyakan tertera dalam grafik dan tabel.

"Hmm, aneh sekali—" Mei bergumam pelan. "—Setiap hitungan yang ada sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan jumlah dan lainnya. Seakan-akan laporan ini sudah dimanipulasi. Jangan-jangan—"

.

"Korupsi." Sebuah suara di belakang Mei membuat wanita itu berpaling dengan mata yang terbelalak terkejut. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan laporan yang ada ditangannya ke lantai dengan suara _**-Bruk!-**_ nyaring. Menghempaskan beberapa lusinan kertas tersebut.

Mei menatap kaget saat Sosok Hashirama berdiri angkuh dihadapannya sembari mengacungkan sebuah pistol. Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir pria itu. "_Bravo!_—_Bravo_, adikku sayang! Penciuman anggota NIS benar-benar tajam." Pujinya dengan suara bariton rendah penuh ancaman.

Mei mengertakkan giginya, marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya—" Hashirama maju perlahan masih dengan sebuah pistol yang teracung. "—Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ibu." Tegasnya lagi. Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu adalah pernyataan yang harus dijawab.

Mei mundur dengan panik sampai pinggangnya menyentuh sisi meja. "Tidak ada. Ibu ingin aku mengambilkan laporannya." Bohongnya lagi.

Hashirama mendengus sinis. Tidak ada senyum ramah di wajah pria itu. Hanya tatapan dingin khas keluarganya. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai perkataanmu? Aku selalu mengawasimu, Mei."

"Mengawasi?" Mei membeo, berusaha mengulur waktu selagi tangannya merayap di atas meja untuk mencari benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

"Ya, aku memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu yang sedang menunggu di balik koridor. Rencana yang cerdas tapi tidak cukup pintar." Sahutnya tenang. "—Lagipula Naruto juga memberitahuku semua tentang identitasmu. Tidakkah menurutmu kau terlalu gegabah menceritakan jati diri pada orang lain, Mei?" Sahut Hashirama lagi.

'_Si bocah ingusan itu! Akan kuhajar dia nanti!' _Kesal Mei dalam hati.

"Kau adikku, tetapi kau membuat semua ini menjadi rumit." Hashirama bersuara lagi. Ia melangkah maju dengan perlahan.

Mei menggeram, matanya menunjukkan sikap ancaman. "Minggir. Jangan mengganggu tugasku." Desisnya sinis seraya meraih lampu meja dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Eits—" Hashirama mendekatkan moncong senjata ke tengah kening Mei. Matanya melirik tangan wanita itu. "—Jangan macam-macam. Lepaskan benda itu." Perintahnya.

Mei berdecak kesal. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Aku bisa membongkar rahasia ibu. Aku sendiri yang akan menangani ibu. Jadi lepaskan ak—"

"Tidak secepat itu." Hashirama memotong dengan cepat. "—Kau terlalu gegabah dan bodoh. Orang sepertimu akan mati dengan mudah." Ungkapnya pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku tidak akan mati!" Mei meraung galak.

"Benarkah?" Hashirama menarik pelatuk diatas pistol. "—Kau tidak bisa bicara sombong saat dalam keadaan terjepit seperti sekarang ini." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan berani menembakku. Kau itu pengecut!" Mei kembali berteriak dengan murka.

Hashirama hanya diam. Matanya berkilat dingin dan tajam. Kemudian bibirnya tertarik membuat seringai licik. "Jangan kau pikir karena aku adalah kakakmu, maka aku tidak berani menembakmu. Kau salah besar, Adikku tersayang." Moncong pistol yang dingin menyentuh kening wanita itu. "—Jadi mari kita bernegoisasi, katakan apa yang kau sudah kau ketahui sampai saat ini." Lanjutnya dengan alunan serak.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Sahutnya tegas.

Hashirama menyeringai tipis. "Aku menghargai pekerjaanmu sebagai anggota NIS. Tetapi jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang bijak, Adikku tersayang. Jadi cepat beritahu aku sebelum aku meledakkan kepalamu dengan timah panas." Desak pria tadi, mulai tidak sabaran.

Mei menunjukkan kebencian yang terpantul jelas di matanya. Ia sudah mengetahui resiko dari pekerjaannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak takut mati. Dirinya bukanlah wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan atau berteriak panik saat ada orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arahmu.

Tidak!—Ia adalah wanita kuat yang akan menghadapi apapun. Tidak gentar dan tidak akan mundur.

Hashirama mendengus kecil. "Sepertinya kau memang keras kepala, huh?—Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ia mundur perlahan untuk mengambil jarak tembak, kemudian terkekeh pelan dengan suara parau.

"—Selamat tinggal, Mei."

.

_**DOOORR!**_—

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ Maaf kalau update-nya lama, author keasikan nyemilin kue nastar di hari lebaran... Huahahaha I LOVE CAKES!**

**Ngomong-ngomong, author pengen ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidhin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya teman-teman... Khususnya buat reader, silent-reader dan reviewer, tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini... Terima kasih untuk segala support-nya guys! Semoga kedepannya, aku bisa memberikan fic-fic yang lebih bagus lagi untuk kalian :D**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>_Chapter sebelumnya_<strong>

Mei menunjukkan kebencian yang terpantul jelas di matanya. Ia sudah mengetahui resiko dari pekerjaannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak takut mati. Dirinya bukanlah wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan atau berteriak panik saat ada orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arahmu.

Tidak!—Ia adalah wanita kuat yang akan menghadapi apapun. Tidak gentar dan tidak akan mundur.

Hashirama mendengus kecil. "Sepertinya kau memang keras kepala, huh?—Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ia mundur perlahan untuk mengambil jarak tembak, kemudian terkekeh pelan dengan suara parau.

"—Selamat tinggal, Mei."

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>DOORR!<strong>_

.

.

.

Suara tembakan terdengar keras. Begitu memekakkan telinga.

Mei bahkan menahan gemetar ketakutan tubuhnya dengan menutup mata saat Hashirama meletuskan pistolnya.

'_Aku siap mati.' _Mei membatin dalam hati.

'—_Aku tidak takut dengan pistol dan ancaman.'_

'_Aku__—_

_Tunggu!__—__Masih hidup?'_

Sedikit kaget, wanita cantik itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ia menatap ke arah Hashirama yang terkekeh pelan dengan pistol mainan yang mengeluarkan _confetti_ dan pita, disertai jejeran bendera berbagai macam negara.

"Mei, wajahmu lucu sekali." Hashirama tergelak. Ia melemparkan pistol mainannya ke lantai dan memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

Mei menggeram kesal. "IDIOT! AKU PIKIR KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!" Wanita itu mulai meraung sembari terisak pelan, cairan bening menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Walaupun ia anggota intelijen pemerintah, tetap saja, dia adalah seorang wanita yang bisa menangis juga. "—Aku pikir—aku benar-benar akan mati." Ia mencoba mengusap air matanya. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetaran.

Hashirama tersenyum teduh dan bergerak untuk memeluk sang adik. "Kau pikir, aku akan membunuhmu, begitu? Kalau kau mati, aku harus kemana lagi mencari adik bodoh sepertimu?"

"_Oppa!_ Kau jahat!" Mei menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

Hashirama melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kepala wanita itu dengan pelan. "Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku adalah orang jahat? Atau suruhan ibu yang akan membunuhmu? Mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati." Ujarnya sembari mengambil pistol mainan tadi dan menyelipkannya ke saku celana. "—Lagipula tindakanmu sebagai intelijen pemerintah sangat gegabah."

Mei menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Aku iri." Jawabnya. "—Sebab kau yang dipilih sebagai anggota mata-mata pemerintahan yang bertugas untuk mengawasi ibu, dengan berpura-pura menjadi kaki-tangan ibu. Padahal aku ingin sekali posisi itu."

"Tugasmu juga bagus, kok."

"Tidak sebagus kau!" Mei masih kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "—Tugasku hanya mencari informasi dan petunjuk. Dan setiap hari berkutat dengan komputer serta rekan bisnis ibu untuk mencari bukti. Ewww—tidak enak, apalagi harus berpura-pura menggoda pejabat negara agar mau berterus terang tentang rencana ibu." Keluhnya panjang lebar.

"_Well_, kita tidak bisa berganti posisi. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat menggoda om-om pejabat negara." Gelak Hashirama. "—Tugasku hanyalah menjadi mata-mata."

Tepat ketika Mei ingin mengeluarkan protesannya lagi. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba langsung terbuka. Membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu menoleh dengan sikap waspada.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sosok Madara terlihat bersender santai di ambang pintu kamar. Mata tajamnya melirik Hashirama dan Mei bergantian. "—Aku mengawasi kalian berdua dan tidak menyangka malah menemukan drama picisan seperti ini." Ujarnya lagi.

Mei bergerak menuju sisi Madara dan menunjuk Hashirama dengan kesal. "Dia yang mulai duluan, _Oppa_! Aku disini hanya mengendap-endap mencari petunjuk." Tukasnya lagi.

Madara mendelik Hashirama. Pria berambut panjang lurus itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "—Aku hanya main-main. Lagipula ini kesalahan Mei, dia yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar ibu tanpa ijin darimu. Kau 'kan kepala divisi penyelidikan ini." Terangnya.

Madara memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aku memang kepala divisi penyelidikan ini. Tapi membuat kekacauan disini bisa menarik kecurigaan seseorang. Bagaimana kalau suruhan ibu yang masuk? Kalian berdua pasti sudah menjadi mayat sekarang." Jengkelnya.

Hashirama dan Mei saling tertunduk diam, merasa bersalah.

"Tapi—" Wanita itu kembali membuka suara. "—Aku hanya ingin mencari bukti, _Oppa!_"

"Tanpa seijinku berarti pelanggaran, mengerti? Lagipula mencari bukti bukanlah tugasmu. Kau hanya bertindak sebagai pencari informasi dan data." Sela Madara cepat.

Hashirama terkekeh, senang. "Dengar itu, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Kau juga sama!" Madara menoleh galak ke arah pria itu, yang langsung disambut tegukan panik Hashirama. "—Apa maksudmu bermain-main dengan pistol?! Bagaimana kalau itu pistol sungguhan?! Kau bisa membunuh adik kita, Idiot!" Raungnya marah.

"Uhm—Ini hanya mainan." Ucap Hashirama membela diri.

"Mainan atau bukan, pekerjaan ini bukanlah sandiwara. Kita harus bekerja sebagai profesional dan berhenti bercanda. Lagipula, aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyelidikan ini, apa yang harus kulaporkan pada atasan NIS kalau kedua anggotanya malah bersifat kekanakan seperti ini." Tukasnya sembari melotot galak ke arah Hashirama dan Mei.

"**Maafkan kami."** Ucap keduanya berbarengan yang ditanggapi helaan berat dari Madara.

"Baiklah, cukup meminta maafnya. Sekarang kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing setelah membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Aku tidak mau kalau ibu sampai mengetahui tindakan kita." Tegas Madara seraya berpaling pergi. Meninggalkan Hashirama dan Mei yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_—Madara menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kerja, tepat di depan sebuah meja dengan _notebook_ yang masih menyala. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan letih.

Jujur saja, memiliki dua anggota NIS yang bodohnya minta ampun seperti Hashirama dan Mei membuat penyakit _maag_-nya kumat. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka lebih suka bermain-main dibandingkan bekerja dengan serius. Hashirama selalu bersenang-senang sendiri seperti orang idiot, sedangkan Mei terus terobsesi menjadi mata-mata yang cantik dan seksi seperti di film _action_.

_For gods' sake!_ Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau pekerjaan sebagai aggota NIS cukup berbahaya dan bukan candaan? Kadang-kadang, Madara menyesal punya adik seperti mereka.

Letih memikirkan kelakuan dua adiknya, Madara memilih mulai bekerja di depan _notebook_-nya. Menatap beberapa profil rahasia milik pemerintah mengenai pejabat yang terseret kasus politik.

**_Tok! Tok!_**—Ketukan halus di pintu membuat gerakan jari Madara yang tengah mengetik diatas _keyboard_ terhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hashirama yang masuk sembari melempar senyuman. Yang ditanggapi oleh sang kakak dengan dengusan malas.

"Masuklah dan tidur. Besok kita ada tugas penting." Ucap Madara seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah _notebook_ lagi.

Hashirama berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Mei. Dia menduga kalau Perdana Menteri Danzo terikat kasus korupsi anggaran negara."

"Hm—?" Madara melirik dengan ekor matanya, kelihatan tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja disebutkan oleh adiknya itu. "—Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apa ada informasi baru?"

Hashirama mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Mei, dan dia mengatakan apapun yang direncanakan ibu, pasti ada kaitannya dengan Perdana Menteri Danzo."

"Danzo, huh?" Madara terlihat berpikir sejenak. "—Aku yakin, dia merencanakan sesuatu besok pagi saat pendaulatan raja." Terangnya lagi.

"Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu, terlebih lagi besok akan ada keluarga kekaisaran Jepang yang turut ikut melihat upacara tersebut. Aku khawatir, rencana ibu dan Danzo akan melibatkan kekaisaran Jepang." Tukas Hashirama cepat.

"Apapun itu, kita harus tetap siaga dan jangan melonggarkan pengawasan kita, mengerti?" Ucap Madara lagi. Yang disambut anggukan paham sang adik.

Madara sedikit lega melihat tanggapan Hashirama. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk berkutat dengan _notebook_ dan perkerjaannya. Namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti saat Hashirama bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Tangan pria itu membelai lembut puncak kepala dan pundak Madara. Sedikit membuat pria raven itu risih.

"Mau apa lagi?" Madara membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan layar bergambar grafik dan tabel tersebut.

Hashirama tidak menjawab. Ia malah mencengkram lengan sang kakak dan menyeretnya menuju ranjang kemudian melemparnya agak kasar ke atas kasur. Membuat Madara terhenyak di pembaringan tersebut dengan mata terbelalak terkejut.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Hashirama?!" Pria raven itu protes keras. Manik hitamnya melempar _death glare_ yang cukup mengerikan. Tapi delikan itu tidak berpengaruh pada Hashirama, malah membuat pria berambut panjang tadi terkekeh kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan kakak." Ucap Hashirama dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Ia bergerak naik ke atas ranjang sembari melepaskan baju atasannya. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis hasil dari latihannya di kemiliteran NIS. Enam otot perut yang membentuk sempurna serta cetakan dada bidang yang sangat menggoda, membuat Madara hanya bisa terbelalak melihat lekuk tubuh itu.

Madara tentu saja iri, sebab ia tidak menyangka kalau sang adik bisa memiliki tubuh atletis yang sangat dipuja kaum hawa, melebihi lekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Sial!

"Kenapa?" Hashirama melempar pertanyaan. "—Kagum dengan bentuk tubuhku, _Hyung_?" Ucapnya dengan suara bariton rendah yang mengalun manja. Teknik penggoda ciri khas keluarga kerajaan.

'_Hmph!__—__Tidak akan mempan padaku.' _Batin Madara sinis.

"Berhenti bercanda dan tid—" Kalimat sang kakak terhenti saat Hashirama memerangkap tubuhnya diantara kedua lengan pria itu dan kasur. Madara kembali mendelik bengis. "—Lepaskan aku, Hashirama."

"Tidak." Jawaban itu tegas dan berat. Madara bahkan bisa melihat kilatan serius di wajah tegas sang adik. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kesungguhan dan—nafsu.

'_Shit! Ini tidak bagus.' _Batin pria raven itu lagi.

"Hashirama, apapun yang kau pikirkan, hentikan sekarang jug—Hmmph!" Kalimat sang kakak terhenti saat Hashirama membenturkan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Melumat habis mulut Madara dengan jilatan yang tidak sabaran.

Diserang dengan aksi mendadak begitu membuat Madara langsung mencengkram rambut Hashirama, berusaha mendorong wajah itu untuk berhenti melumat bibirnya. Pergulatan kasar terjadi hanya karena masalah ciuman. Madara mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Hashirama dari wajahnya, sedangkan Hashirama berusaha mempertahankan bibirnya di mulut sang kakak.

Cumbuan yang seharusnya menjadi kecupan manis ala sinetron itu harus berubah menjadi ajang kekuatan layaknya film _action_. Dorong dan tinju terjadi, tak ayal pukulan dan tamparan dilayangkan—tentu saja yang melakukan itu semua adalah Madara, sedangkan Hashirama hanya pasrah saat dihajar, namun tidak jera untuk terus mencium sang kakak.

Sedikit kesal, Madara kembali melayangkan tendangan ke perut Hashirama saat napasnya hampir habis, membuat sang adik tepental jatuh ke lantai.

Hashirama bangkit dengan luapan emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!"

"Menyingkirkanmu, Bodoh." Desis Madara tak kalah emosinya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya lagi dan kembali ke wajah _stoic_-nya. "—Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." Sinisnya lagi.

Hashirama berdecak kesal dan kembali mencengkram lengan sang kakak untuk kemudian membantingnya—lagi—ke atas kasur.

Madara bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang sebelum akhirnya Hashirama menindihi badannya. Empat kedutan otot di kepalanya menandakan bahwa Madara sudah mencapai emosi tingkat tinggi, ia menggapai lampu tidur dan melemparkannya ke arah sang adik.

Hashirama berkelit mudah dengan merundukkan kepalanya, membuat lampu malang itu pecah menghantam dinding dengan suara_** -PRANG!-**_ nyaring. Ia bersiul takjub. "Kau harus mengganti lampu tidur itu, _Hyung_. Kalau tidak pegawai hotel akan memarahi kita."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan lampu itu! Menyingkir dariku, Bodoh!" Bentak Madara, kesal.

Semakin pria raven itu berontak, semakin erat juga Hashirama menekan tubuhnya. Sadar kalau kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan sang adik membuat Madara akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Ia mendelik ganas ke arah pria itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu mauku?" Hashirama mengeluarkan suara bariton berat yang menggoda. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening sang kakak. "—Tentu saja bersetubuh denganmu."

Madara mendelik sinis, namun akhirnya hanya bisa berdecak kecil. "Baiklah, tapi aku yang mendominasi disini."

"Tidak." Ucapan itu disela dengan cepat oleh Hashirama. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya dengan tatapan kelaparan. "—Aku yang mendominasi." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara kekeh pelan.

Madara meneguk air liurnya panik. "Ka—Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius." Potong Hashirama lagi. "Jadi cepat mendekat dan kita selesaikan segera." Sambungnya seraya merangkak maju untuk menyergap sang kakak, namun Madara langsung berkelit ke samping dan melempar bantal ke wajah Hashirama.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Seru Madara lagi, masih melemparkan beberapa bantal ke arah sang adik.

Kesal, Hashirama langsung merobek bantal tadi menjadi dua bagian. Memuntahkan bulu-bulu angsa yang berterbangan di kamar. Ia kembali mendesis. "Jangan main-main, _hyung!_ Cepat kesini dan tunjukkan pantatmu!"

"_No fucking way, you dumbass!_" Balas Madara, emosi.

Hashirama berdecak, ia kembali bergerak untuk menyambar lengan Madara. Kali ini, sang kakak tidak sempat berkelit dan Hashirama langsung menariknya jatuh ke atas ranjang.

_Shit!_—Madara mengumpat saat posisinya dalam bahaya. Hashirama kini berada di atas tubuhnya, mengunci seluruh pergerakannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi." Pria berambut lurus itu menjilat bibir atasnya kelaparan. Ia terkekeh senang saat Madara tidak bisa berkutik di bawah tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Lep—Hmphh!" Umpatan Madara terhenti saat Hashirama menyumbat mulut itu dengan bibirnya. Memberikan cumbuan yang terkesan tidak sabaran dan juga tergesa-gesa.

Madara kelabakan. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaga, sayangnya kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Hashirama yang tengah terangsang, berlibido tinggi.

"Hashi—Hmphh!—_Stop!_" Madara sekali lagi masih berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya. Namun cumbuan itu perlahan demi perlahan menyapu akal sehatnya. Terlebih lagi saat lidah sang adik bergeriliya di dalam mulutnya, menyapa gigi, gusi serta langit-langit mulutnya.

Hashirama melakukan atraksi lidah di dalam mulut sang kakak, menjilat dan menginvasi rongga basah itu dengan keterampilan ciumannya. Pria itu sangat bangga dengan kehebatannya dalam melakukan _deep kiss_, ia selalu bisa menaklukkan seluruh wanita yang dikencaninya hanya dengan kecupan singkat darinya. Tipe _womanizer_.

Tetapi cumbuan panas itu harus berhenti saat keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Madara terengah-engah sembari mendelik galak ke arah sang adik, sedangkan Hashirama masih terlihat bergairah sambil menjilat bibir atasnya.

Pria berambut lurus itu mulai melepaskan celana panjangnya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang menegak menantang gravitasi, cukup membuat Madara terbelalak ngeri.

"Hashirama!—Kau tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Untuk apa?" Sang adik menyela dengan cepat. Ia mendekat dan kembali mengecup pertemuan leher Madara. "—Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja denganmu, _Hyung_." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara bariton rendah.

Hashirama menarik tangan Madara untuk menyentuh penisnya. "Manjakan aku, _Hyung._" Perintahnya lagi. "—_Please._" Lanjutnya dengan nada memohon.

Madara berdecak kecil sebelum menuruti permintaan itu. Ia dengan terpaksa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus dan mengocok benda berotot itu. Tetes precum milik Hashirama menetes perlahan dan menodai tangannya, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Madara saat ia sendiri sibuk berciuman dengan pria itu.

Tubuh Madara pasrah saat sang adik menindihi badannya, menjatuhkan seluruh berat badan pria itu diatas tubuhnya. Ia tidak meronta juga tidak berontak, rengkuhan dan ciuman Hashirama sanggup membuatnya terbuai untuk sesaat menikmati pergulatan mereka.

"_Hyung_—hhh—" Hashirama menatap mata onyx Madara dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kilat gairah terpantul disana, menyatakan ketidaksabarannya.

Madara mengerti tatapan penuh nafsu itu. Ia juga pernah memiliki pandangan seperti itu saat menatap Minato. Dulu.

"Hey!—" Hashirama menghentak lengannya. "—Jangan memikirkan pria lain saat bersamaku."

"_What?_ Aku tidak memikirkan pri—"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Tatapanmu menjadi kosong saat memikirkan Minato." Sela Hashirama cepat dengan suara berat. "—Untuk sekarang, fokuslah denganku." Desaknya lagi.

Madara menghela napas panjang. _'Hashirama benar. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan Minato lagi. Pria itu mencintai Fugaku, lagipula ini adalah waktunya untuk move-on dari Minato.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Hyung?_" Hashirama memanggil lagi.

"Ah, maaf—" Madara mendongak untuk menatap sang adik. Bibirnya yang datar mulai melengkung pelan dengan senyuman teduh. "—Kau bisa mencintaiku sekarang. Mungkin, aku juga akan mencoba mencintaimu, Adik bodoh." Lanjutnya.

Hashirama terpana untuk sesaat. Kemudian menampilkan cengiran lebarnya mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Ia merengkuh Madara dan menjatuhkan kecupannya berkali-kali di wajah putih itu.

"_God!_—Ucapanmu itu membuatku semakin terangsang, _Hyung_." Bisik Hashirama pelan.

Madara memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Idiot." Ucapnya dengan dengus geli.

Hashirama tertawa kemudian menerjang pria dihadapannya itu dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Kembali mencumbu bibir Madara dengan jilatan dan hisapan penuh gairah.

"Nghh—Ahhh—" Sang raven mendesah saat Hashirama menyentuh bagian dadanya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Memainkan dua putingnya yang berada disana.

Dua tubuh yang awalnya bergerak canggung itu mulai saling memberikan pelukan intim yang sensual. Hashirama menjatuhkan kecupan dan_ kissmark_ di tubuh Madara, menyatakan dominasinya. Sedangkan pria raven itu menerima setiap cumbuan dengan suara lenguhan yang erotis.

Hawa panas mulai merayap di kamar tersebut, decakan lidah berbaur dengan desahan dua pria yang ada di atas ranjang itu. Meningkatkan gairah dengan saling menyentuh satu sama lainnya. Hingga akhirnya Madara harus pasrah dengan membuka lebar kedua pahanya, kalah akan dominasi yang dilakukan oleh Hashirama.

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-naik saja?" Tanya Madara agak ragu saat pria didepannya itu mulai menjilat lubang anusnya. Melicinkan jalan masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hashirama. Menghentikan jilatannya dan menatap sang kakak dengan bingung.

"Uh—aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pria, jadi aku agak takut." Jujur Madara lagi.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lubang pantatmu tidak akan robek, uhm, mungkin akan luka sedikit." Sahut Hashirama lagi, sama-sama tidak yakin.

Madara hanya meneguk air liurnya semakin panik saat mendengar pernyataan Hashirama. "Aku harap kau tidak akan melukaiku." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara tercekat ketakutan.

Hashirama tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku cukup berpengalaman." Balasnya cepat. "—_Well_, bersama wanita." Sambungnya dengan deheman canggung.

"Bagaimana dengan pria?"

"Bersyukurlah, _Hyung_. Kau adalah pria pertamaku."

"_Oh god!__—__I'm pretty sure, i'm gonna die._" Madara menyahut sarkastik.

"_Oh shut up will you?_ Aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin." Tegas Hashirama lagi sembari mengelus lubang anal itu sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sana, tentu saja setelah dilumuri air liurnya.

Madara tercekat sesaat, berusaha menahan sensasi perih saat jari-jari itu mulai bergerak menyentuh dinding dalam organnya. Menginvasi tubuhnya dengan sentuhan dan sodokan yang halus dan lembut.

Tangannya mencengkram bahu Hashirama, sedangkan kepalanya berusaha menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

"Hashi—hhh—ini sangat tidak nyaman." Madara berbicara disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman untuk bercinta dengan pria, ia hanya tahu menyetubuhi para wanita-wanita seksi di luar sana. Dan ia tidak menyangka kalau peran 'wanita' bisa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.

Apakah ini rasanya kalau gadis perawan sedang digagahi oleh para lelaki? Benar-benar tidak nikmat sama sekali.

Hashirama mengecup bibir Madara, mencoba menenangkannya. "Sedikit lagi, aku harus membuka jalurnya agar kau tidak merasakan sakit." Ucapnya lembut.

"Cepatlah, ini terlalu menyakitkan." Desak Madara lagi sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terengah-engah dengan dada naik-turun mempertahankan napasnya.

Hashirama mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Siapa sangka kepala divisi penyelidikan NIS bisa kesakitan hanya dengan dua jari yang ada di anusnya? _Well, that's funny._

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Brengsek? Cepat lakukan dan berhenti menyiksaku." Potong Madara sinis.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, tapi jangan menyalahkanku kalau kau pingsan setelah ini." Ucapnya dengan nada bariton berat sembari menjilat bibir atasnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia mulai mendekatkan ujung penisnya di depan lubang anal Madara. Bersiap melakukan penyerangan.

Sebelum Madara sempat berbicara lagi, Hashirama sudah terlebih dahulu menghentak pinggulnya ke liang anus tadi tanpa aba-aba. Membenamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke anal Madara dengan sekali sodokan. Membuat pria raven itu tersedak dengan tubuh yang mengejang keras. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan jeritan sunyi. Sedangkan pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali saat rasa sakit itu mulai merambat ke seluruh pinggulnya.

"Ahhhk!—Sakit!" Madara mengerang keras. Tangannya mencengkram seprei dengan kuat, membuat jari-jemariinya terasa sakit.

Hashirama benapas berat saat liang tadi meremas kejantanannya cukup kuat. "_Stop!_—Kau akan menghancurkan penisku." Erangnya.

"Kau yang akan menghancurkan tubuhku, Bodoh!" Balas Madara sama kesalnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan air liur yang menetes di sela dagu. Ekspresi yang cukup sensual, sayangnya Hashirama tidak melihat raut wajah itu sebab ia sendiri terlalu fokus pada kejantanannya yang terasa sakit karena diremas otot rektum pria raven itu.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat?! Jadi jangan salahkan ak—Arrghh!" Kalimat protesnya terhenti saat dinding rektum tadi semakin mencengkram organ vitalnya dengan kuat, tanda Madara yang kesal dan sengaja menghimpit kejantanan Hashirama dengan cengkraman anusnya yang kuat. "—Ma—Maaf, _Hyung_. Tolong jangan hancurkan asetku yang berharga ini." Mohon Hashirama dengan napas terengah-engah.

Madara memutar bola matanya dan melonggarkan cengkraman analnya. "Oke, cukup bermain-mainnya dan mulai serius." Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hashirama. "—Bergeraklah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi." Sambungnya dengan bisikan pelan serta napas pendek-pendek.

Hashirama tersenyum tipis dan memulai pergerakan pinggulnya. Sodokan dan hentakan dilakukan dengan perlahan untuk memanja lubang itu. Madara yang awalnya terlihat menahan sakit mulai menikmati permainan mereka saat ujung kejantanan Hashirama menyentuh prostatnya, menyalurkan aliran listrik statis yang membuat organ vitalnya semakin menegang keras.

"Ahhhk!—Hhh—Kenapa rasanya nikmat? Ahhh—Padahal tadi sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Madara dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Hashirama menanggapinya dengan kecupan ringan di kening pria itu. "Sudah kukatakan ini akan nikmat—hhh—jadi buka lebar pahamu dan biarkan aku menggagahimu, _Hyung_."

Madara mengikuti permintaan itu tanpa protes apapun. Ia melebarkan pahanya dan membiarkan pria dihadapannya itu untuk memanja lubang analnya dengan sentakan yang kuat dan dalam.

Erangan bersahutan di kamar tersebut, meningkatkan suhu ruangan yang awalnya dingin menjadi panas dengan gairah mereka. Ranjang berderit keras saat dua tubuh itu terus melakukan gerakan liar diatas sana. Menyatu dengan irama sodokan pinggul sang dominan.

Madara mendesah hebat saat rasa nikmat itu terus menghantam titik sensitifnya di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Ahhk!—Hashi—Nghh!—nikmat—" Tangannya menarik wajah sang dominan untuk melakukan pagutan bibir. Hashirama menyambut dengan senang hati dan mulai meraup mulut pria itu dengan rakus.

"Ahhh—_Hyung_—Khhh!" Pinggulnya maju-mundur semakin cepat. Genjotan dilakukan terus menerus tanpa henti.

Jujur saja, menyetubuhi Madara merupakan hal diluar pemikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tubuh pria itu lebih menganggumkan dibandingkan para wanita-wanita penggoda di luar sana. Erangan sang kakak, desahannya, liukkan tubuhnya, benar-benar menggerus otaknya dengan nafsu birahi.

Madara benar-benar berkualitas dan menggairahkan. Lihat saja wajah putih yang merona itu, belum lagi keringat yang membanjiri tubuh tadi, sangat eksotis dan sensual.

Hashirama menyukai ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang kakak. Sedikit tidak sabaran, pria itu terus menggenjot lubang anus Madara bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Suara becek dari anal tersebut menambah sensasi tersendiri untuk persenggamaan mereka.

"_Hyung_—Ahhk!—aku tidak tahan." Hashirama mencengkram pinggul Madara, menghentakkan organ vitalnya lebih dalam dan kuat.

Madara mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya sendiri sibuk mengocok penisnya yang terus mengeluarkan precum. "Aku—hhh—juga ingin keluar." Sahutnya.

Mereka bergerak semakin liar dan panas.

Hashirama dengan sodokannya dan Madara dengan lenguhan sensualnya. Kolaborasi permainan intim yang menakjubkan.

Hingga akhirnya otot perut Hashirama mengejang dan bersiap menumpahkan seluruh benihnya keluar. "—_Hyung!_—Ahhhk!—Tidak sanggup lagi!—ARGHHH!" Dengan sekali hentakan yang dalam, ia membenamkan seluruh batang ereksinya ke dalam anus Madara, detik selanjutnya cairan spermanya menyemprot keluar dengan ganas, memenuhi dinding rektum itu dengan benihnya.

Madara sendiri mulai mengocok penisnya semakin kuat dan cepat, selanjutnya puncak kenikmatan itu terus menggumpal di ujung alat kelaminnya dan menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental miliknya. Membasahi perut dan tubuhnya sendiri dengan cairan tersebut.

Mereka tersengal-sengal untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Hashirama melepaskan tubuhnya dari atas Madara dan menjatuhkan diri di samping sang kakak. "Hhh—aku capek."

Madara mendengus kecil. "Aku juga, Bodoh." Tukasnya cepat sembari berbaring terengah-engah di atas ranjang.

Hashirama mendelik sekilas dan memeluk tubuh pria itu penuh sayang. "_Hyung_, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan.

Pria raven itu tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum teduh. "Aku tahu." Sahutnya pelan sembari bergelung di dalam pelukan sang dominan. Saling menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Telepon dari ruang tengah kamar Naruto berbunyi keras.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang membuka kelopak matanya saat dering itu tidak juga berhenti. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sang Uzumaki yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

Pemuda pirang itu tertidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan suara berisik telepon tadi sama sekali tidak membangunkan sang Uzumaki. Sasuke pernah membaca di salah satu buku kalau orang bodoh memang agak sulit dibangunkan saat tertidur.

'_Hmph__—__Ternyata cerita itu benar.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Sedikit malas, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan segera memakai baju serta celana panjangnya kemudian bergerak ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon tadi.

"Ya hallo?" Sang onyx membuka suara.

.

"_Selamat malam, saya dari resepsionis depan ingin mengatakan kalau ada seorang petugas kantor pos mengirimkan sebuah paket kepada tuan Sasuke di kamar 301. Apakah anda yang bernama Sasuke?"_ Tanya seorang wanita dengan tutur kata halus.

.

Sasuke menguap sejenak. "Ya, aku Sasuke, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak memesan apapun melalui paket."

.

"_Begitukah? Aneh sekali." _Wanita tadi terdengar bingung._"__—__Petugas kantor pos tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa anda memesan sebuah paket dan sekarang barang anda menunggu diluar. Dia bilang, paketnya hanya bisa diserahkan langsung kepada anda tanpa perantara." _Jelas resepsionis tadi panjang lebar.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak kalah heran. "Hmm—baiklah, aku akan ke lobi bawah sekarang untuk mengambil paketku. Terima kasih." Sahutnya lagi seraya menutup sambungan itu dengan cepat.

"Paket, huh? Aku tidak pernah ingat memesan apapun." Gumam sang onyx pelan. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju kamar Naruto untuk meminjam jaket pemuda pirang itu. Udara diluar saat malam hari pasti sangat dingin.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu." Sasuke melirik sang Uzumaki yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa arti. Sang raven hanya mendengus geli. "—Dasar idiot." Lanjutnya lagi seraya bergerak cepat keluar kamar dengan memakai kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket _black-orange_ milik Naruto, celana_ jeans _hitam melekat di kaki jenjangnya dengan sepatu _sport_ warna _silver_.

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor hotel. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat masuk ke dalam lift. Jujur saja, ia paling malas harus keluar malam hari seperti ini. Sangat dingin dan melelahkan. Tetapi di lain pihak, ia juga penasaran dengan paket yang diantarkan kepadanya.

Dari siapa?—Dan apa isinya? Apakah dari salah satu _fans_-nya atau teman komunitasnya? Lagipula kenapa harus di antar ke hotel dan bukan ke alamatnya di Korea?

Pertanyaan itu berloncatan di kepala Sasuke, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang cocok. Sangat misterius dan membuat penasaran.

Enggan berspekulasi lebih jauh lagi, pemuda raven itu memilih segera mengambil paketnya di resepsionis.

"Maaf, aku Sasuke dari kamar nomor 301. Apakah ada sebuah paket yang diantarkan kesini?" Tanya sang raven langsung pada salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di meja resepsionis.

"Oh, Tuan Sasuke dari kamar 301." Salah seorang wanita resepsionis menyapa dengan senyum cerahnya. "—Soal paketan anda, sebaiknya anda langsung mengambilnya pada orang itu." Wanita tadi menunjuk salah seorang pria bertopi merah dan berseragam kerja yang juga berwarna merah sedang berdiri di luar pintu hotel dengan gelisah. Sepertinya dia salah satu pegawai dari kantor pos.

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih." Sahut Sasuke melempar senyum ke resepsionis sebelum bergerak ke arah pria tadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto mulai terbangun saat tangannya tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menengok ke arah samping, namun sosok Sasuke yang seharusnya tertidur disebelahnya menghilang. Lenyap tanpa jejak.

Sedikit bingung, ia bergegas bangkit dari kasur sembari memakai celana dan kaos hitamnya. Matanya melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari jaketnya, namun benda itu juga menghilang bersamaan dengan sang kekasih.

'_Ada apa ini?' _Batinnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" Ia berseru memanggil. Berharap Sasuke berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Nyatanya, ruang tengah sama kosongnya dengan kamar yang ditempatinya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar Sai. Mungkin saja pemuda raven itu tidur dengan adiknya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, sosok sang onyx tidak ada. Hanya ada Sai yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya.

Naruto menggaruk rambut _spiky_ pirangnya dengan bingung.

"Dia kemana sih? Apa ke tempat paman Madara? Atau mungkin ke kamar bibi Mei?" Gumam pemuda pirang itu seraya berpikir.

Sedikit cemas, sang Uzumaki bergegas memakai sepatu _sport_-nya dan bergerak ke luar untuk mencari pemuda raven itu.

Kamar yang ditujunya terlebih dahulu adalah kamar bibi Mei. Mungkin saja Sasuke sibuk berbincang dengan wanita itu tentang alat _make-up_ dan cara berdandan yang baik dan benar. _Well_, siapa tahu?

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Dua kali ketukan di pintu tersebut membuat bibi Mei yang tengah memakai _lingerie _pendek berbahan sutera tipis dan transparan itu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

Ekspresinya sedikit kaget melihat sang keponakan berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan raut wajah gelisah. "Oh, Naruto." Ucapnya. Kemudian tersenyum menggoda sembari bersender di ambang pintu, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang dibalut _underwear_ _lace thong_ dari balik _lingerie_ seksinya.

Sanggup membuat Naruto meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali saat melihat dada padat yang menggelantung disana.

'_Mungkin Sasuke akan se-seksi ini kalau memakai lingerie seperti itu.'_ Batin Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kau ingin tidur dengan _noona_ ya?" Ucapnya dengan suara menggoda manja.

"Ahaha—" Naruto tertawa panik. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "—Uhmm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah Sasuke kesini, _Noona_?"

"Sasuke?" Bibi Mei membeo. "—Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak kesini." Jawabnya lagi.

"Oh,_ okay_. Kalau begitu aku mencari di kamar paman Madara dulu." Sahutnya lagi sembari berjalan menjauh.

Mei melambai genit. "Kalau tidak ketemu juga, _noona_ yang akan menggantikan Sasuke untuk menemanimu tidur!" Serunya centil.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kering.

_Damn!_ Bibi Mei sanggup membuat pria _gay_ di dunia menjadi normal dengan tubuh menggoda itu. Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Mengesampingkan pikiran kotor dari otaknya, kini Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Madara. Ia ragu apakah harus mengetuk dulu atau langsung masuk? _Well_, terserahlah. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pun tidak masalah, toh dia kesini bukan untuk mencuri.

Setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut, ia langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar sang paman. Matanya berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada ruang tengah yang sama mewahnya dengan ruangannya. Kemudian sebuah bar kecil di sisi kiri dan satu kamar tidur di sisi kanan.

Naruto meraih gagang pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan dan memutarnya perlahan, kemudian mendorong pelan daun pintu tersebut dengan deritan kecil.

"Paman Mada—" Ucapannya terhenti saat manik birunya terbelalak lebar menatap adegan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya.

Hashirama dan Madara sedang terengah-engah di atas kasur dengan cairan putih kental yang sangat dikenalnya. Naruto tidak perlu tes laboratorium untuk mengetahui cairan apa itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah sperma.

Mata birunya kembali menjelajah; Seprei berantakan, lampu meja yang pecah di lantai, serta bantal dan guling yang hampir terkoyak.

Naruto bersiul takjub. _Daaamnn!_—Permainan kedua pamannya lebih liar dibandingkan yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali, ia harus belajar teknik bercinta yang hebat dengan Hashirama dan Madara.

"Na—Naruto!" Madara menyambar selimut terdekat untuk menutupi selangkangannya. Sedangkan Hashirama menoleh dengan senyuman lebar, menyapa pemuda pirang itu. Seakan-akan melakukan persetubuhan di hadapan keponakannya sendiri adalah hal yang wajar.

Untungnya, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan yang dilakukan anggota keluarga kerajaan, kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menjerit pilu melihat kedua pamannya—yang seksi dan tampan tersebut—melakukan hal yang nista tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan intim kalian. Tetapi aku ingin bertanya, apakah tadi Sasuke kesini?" Tanya Naruto sembari bersender di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sasuke?" Hashirama menyahut dengan raut wajah bingung. "—Tidak. Ia tidak kesini. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi sembari turun dari ranjang dan memakai celana boxer nya. Sedangkan Madara langsung menyambar pakaian lengkapnya dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil tissu dan membersihkan pantatnya dengan cepat.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Madara. "_Hey, nice ass._" Pujinya dengan seringai tipis. Madara mendelik ganas, namun kalah ganas dibandingkan tatapan Hashirama saat ia tahu kalau Naruto masih memperhatikan lekuk tubuh kekasihnya.

Hashirama menyambar bantal terdekat dan melemparkannya sepenuh hati ke arah kepala pirang itu. Menghantam kuat ke kening sang Uzumaki dengan suara _**-BUK!-**_ yang nyaring.

"Hey!—" Naruto protes. Namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuh paman Hashirama.

"Matamu lihat kemana, Bocah?" Desis Hashirama sinis.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Uhhh—maaf, maaf—" Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap tembok. Setidaknya bidang datar itu lebih menarik dibandingkan melihat wajah mengerikan Hashirama.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?" Hashirama kembali bertanya setelah emosinya mulai mereda. Ia mengambil rokok di atas meja dan menyelipkannya di mulut sebelum membakar ujungnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Sasuke hilang. Saat aku terbangun, ia tidak ada disampingku. Kalian tahu dia ada dimana?"

"Kalau di kamar bibi Mei?" Madara menyahut setelah ia berpakaian lengkap dengan celana panjang dan baju kemejanya.

"Aku sudah kesana, dan bibi Mei mengatakan kalau ia tidak melihat Sasuke." Sahut Naruto cepat.

"Apakah ada petunjuk?" Tanya Hashirama lagi seraya menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "—Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit." Ujarnya lagi.

"_Well_, kalau soal petunjuk, mungkin hilangnya jaketku." Jawab Naruto cepat. "—Jaketku sudah tidak ada di kamar, dan aku yakin sekali kalau Sasuke yang membawanya."

"Jaket, huh?" Hashirama berpikir keras sembari mengelus dagunya. "—Aku rasa dia berencana keluar dari hotel. Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada resepsionis. Mungkin mereka tahu kemana Sasuke pergi." Ujarnya, mengemukakan pendapat. "—Aku harap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana ibu dan Danzo." Kata Hashirama lagi dengan kekeh pelan.

Madara menoleh galak ke arah Hashirama. "Apa mulutmu sama bocornya dengan mulut Mei?"

Hashirama meneguk liurnya. "Ups—"

Naruto memandang Hashirama dan Madara bergantian. "Apa maksud kalian dengan rencana nenek dan Danzo?! Siapa Danzo?!"

Madara mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan soal itu."

"Tidak! Kalian harus mengatakan sejujurnya sekarang juga! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?! Kenapa kalian seakan-akan tahu segalanya!" Raung Naruto kesal.

"Dengar, Naruto—" Madara memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. "—Kau tidak perlu tahu apapun. Kami bisa mengatasi hal ini. Lagipula, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang menghirup udara malam. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Katakan padaku sekarang, Paman! Aku harus tahu!" Desak sang Uzumaki, tidak sabaran.

Tepat ketika Madara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, suara Hashirama langsung menginterupsi mereka.

"Sebaiknya, kita ceritakan saja informasi yang kita ketahui. Lagipula Naruto adalah calon raja Korea Selatan. Ia harus tahu segalanya." Ucap Hashirama sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap sang kakak dengan lekat.

Madara mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan Hashirama untuk membeberkan semua. "Aku, paman Hashirama dan bibi Mei adalah anggota NIS. Kami menyelidiki rencana ibu yang ingin menguasai Jepang. Selain itu, kami menduga kalau Perdana Menteri Danzo ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku yakin sekali dia bergabung dengan ibu hanya untuk menghindar dari kejahatan korupsinya, meminta perlindungan di bawah kerajaan Korea Selatan." Jelasnya.

"Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menyela. "—Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Danzo menculik Sasuke agar ia bisa mengancam nenek 'kan?" Ucapnya lagi dengan kekeh pelan. Berusaha mengeluarkan lelucon bodoh.

Namun suara tawanya langsung terhenti saat Hashirama dan Madara menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, seakan-akan keduanya baru saja menyadari satu kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Hashirama dan Madara bergantian.

Bukannya menjawab, Madara malah bergerak panik menyambar jaketnya. "Hashirama, panggil Mei! Dan cepat pergi ke kamar ibu!" Perintahnya tegas.

Sedikit kelabakan, Hashirama menyambar celana _jeans_-nya dan langsung melesat keluar kamar dengan bertelanjang dada. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Naruto yang memucat.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa?!" Seru Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya sekarang.

"Berhenti bertanya dan ikuti aku!" Teriak Madara sembari menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu untuk segera bergegas pergi.

Mereka berlarian di sepanjang koridor dan memasuki lift dengan cepat. Madara menekan tombol satu untuk menuju lantai pertama. "Dengar, Naruto—" Pria itu mendelik sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan cemas. "—Aku takut kalau ucapanmu itu benar. Maksudku, Danzo akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, walaupun dengan cara licik seperti itu." Jelasnya.

Naruto pucat pasi. "Ka—Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin—" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam dinding lift dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ keras. Meluapkan emosinya.

"—Sial!—Sial!" Naruto menyumpah serapah. Matanya menaut tajam dengan bibir yang menggigit gelisah. Madara tidak kalah gelisahnya juga, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan berpikir jernih. Mungkin mereka masih bisa menemukan Sasuke dan berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

_Lift _berbunyi nyaring saat sampai di lantai satu. Pintunya terbuka perlahan dan Naruto langsung melesat cepat dari kotak logam tadi. Berlari menuju meja resepsionis dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, diikuti oleh sang paman yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Naruto terengah-engah panik di depan meja resepsionis. "Sasuke!—Hhh—apa kalian melihat Sasuke?!" Ucapnya tidak sabaran.

Beberapa pegawai wanita yang berada di balik meja hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia hampir menggebrak meja dengan kesal kalau saja tindakannya tidak dihentikan oleh sang paman. Madara mencoba mengambil alih situasinya.

"Maaf, tapi apakah kalian melihat pemuda berambut gelap dan memakai jaket _black-orange_? Wajahnya putih dengan mata tajam sepertiku." Ujar Madara lagi.

Salah seorang resepsionis wanita terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Apakah orang itu adalah tuan Sasuke dari kamar nomor 301?"

"Ya! Itu dia!" Sahut Naruto cepat. "—Dimana dia sekarang?!" Tuntutnya tidak sabaran.

Wanita itu mundur dengan wajah ketakutan dan panik. "Uhh—dia keluar hotel bersama pria petugas kantor pos. Dia mengatakan ingin mengambil paketnya."

"Paket?—Paket apa?!" Naruto membentak.

Wanita itu menggeleng panik. "A—Aku tidak tahu."

_**BRAKK!**_—Naruto menghantam meja resepsionis dengan sangat keras. Sanggup membuat beberapa pegawai wanita itu mundur ketakutan.

"_Shit!_" Sang Uzumaki menggeram. Pria raven disebelahnya hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian menyentuh pundak pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu. Meluapkan emosi seperti itu sama sekali tidak memban—"

"Lepas!" Naruto menepis sentuhan Madara di bahunya. "—Aku harus mencari Sasuke." Desisnya lagi seraya berlari di lobi kemudian melesat keluar hotel.

"Bocah itu—" Madara tak kalah kesalnya, tetapi tak ayal mengikuti pemuda pirang itu juga.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya sebuah lorong gang tepat di samping bangunan hotel. Sasuke dan seorang pegawai kantor pos berjalan disana. Sang onyx mengikuti pria itu di belakang sembari mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia kedinginan sekaligus bingung. Saat Sasuke mengatakan ingin mengambil paketnya, pria itu mengatakan kalau paket yang diterimanya masih di dalam mobil yang diparkirkannya di ujung lorong gang. Namun Sasuke tidak melihat mobil apapun di ujung lorong, hanya jalanan kosong dengan lampu jalanan yang menyorot remang-remang.

Sedikit heran, Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "Uhh—sebenarnya paketku dimana?" Tanyanya.

Pria dihadapannya hanya menyeringai tipis. "Sebentar lagi sampai." Sahutnya sembari berhenti tepat di ujung lorong. Ia berbalik dan menatap sang onyx dengan tajam. "—Paketmu disini." Tepat ketika ucapannya itu, sebuah mobil _limousin_ putih datang dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat di ujung lorong gang. Tiga orang pria berjas hitam keluar dan menangkap tubuh Sasuke dengan sigap.

"A—Apa yang kalian lakukan?!—LEPAS!" Teriaknya nyaring sembari berontak keras.

Pria petugas pos itu melepaskan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Memperlihatkan raut wajah Danzo yang angkuh. "Masukkan dia ke dalam mobil." Perintahnya tegas.

Beberapa pria suruhan Danzo langsung mengangguk bersamaan dan menyeret Sasuke untuk memasuki _limousin_.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Sasuke menyikut salah satu pria tersebut kemudian menendang kakinya. Pria tadi tersungkur di tanah sembari mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Sasuke segera membebaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman dua pria lainnya dan berbalik kabur.

Danzo menggertakkan giginya murka. "TANGKAP DIA, BODOH!" Raungnya keras.

Pria berjas tadi dengan cepat berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke dan menangkap jaket pemuda raven itu. Kemudian membantingnya ke tanah dengan suara_** -BRUAKK!-**_ nyaring. Cukup untuk mengunci pergerakan sang onyx di tanah.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke berteriak nyaring. Meronta saat tubuhnya diseret dengan kasar oleh ketiga pria suruhan Danzo.

"Diam." Danzo mendesis seraya menangkap wajah sang onyx. "—Aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu kalau kau berontak." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mata onyx itu berkilat marah. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Gertakkan gigi menandakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar murka.

Danzo tertawa mengejek. "_Well_, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku yang terlebih dahulu membunuh calon raja dan nenekmu."

Sasuke terbelalak lebar. "Kau—apa?"

Pria itu terkekeh serak. "Upss—sepertinya aku banyak bicara." Ia mengedikkan dagu, menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk segera memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil.

Ketiga suruhannya mengangguk dan langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu. Sekali lagi sang onyx berontak. "LEPAS! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Raungnya.

.

"SASUKEEE!" Di ujung lorong lain, teriakan Naruto menggema. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendengar teriakan kekasihnya dan langsung menuju ke arah asal suara. Namun ia langsung terbelalak saat ada empat orang pria yang menculik Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat di kenal oleh Naruto. Pria itu juga yang menyambut kedatangan keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan saat di bandara.

Perdana Menteri Danzo.

Naruto menggeram, kilatan tajam terpecik di matanya. "Kau—" Ia mendesis.

Danzo menyeringai kejam. Ia menarik jaket Sasuke dari tubuh pemuda raven itu kemudian melemparkannya ke tanah. "Kenang-kenangan untukmu." Ucapnya singkat seraya menginjak jaket tadi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto meraung. "KUBUNUH KAU!"

Madara yang berada di belakang Naruto hanya terengah-engah tidak karuan. "Tunggu Naruto! Kita tidak bisa—" Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Naruto sudah berlari lagi ke arah depan. Siap menerjang mobil tadi. Meninggalkan Madara yang—sekali lagi—berdecak kesal karena tidak dipedulikan.

"—Bocah idiot itu. Sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi Hashirama." Tukasnya sembari menarik ponsel dari saku celana.

.

Naruto menyambar jaketnya yang teronggok di tanah sebelum berlari membelah jalan mengejar mobil_ limousin_ putih tadi. Jarak awal memang tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi kekuatan kakinya dan kecepatan mobil sangatlah berbeda. Seiring tancapan gas mobil, Naruto yakin ia tidak sanggup mengejar kendaraan mewah itu.

Sang Uzumaki terengah-engah sebentar saat_ limousin_ putih tadi bergerak menuju jalan raya. Naruto menoleh berkeliling untuk menemukan jalan pintas.

Ada!—Lorong gang di samping kanannya.

Dengan berlari secepat kilat, ia langsung melesat melewati gang di lorong tersebut. Jangan remehkan atlet kampus seperti Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki otot _six pack_ tanpa alasan yang jelas, bukan? Bentuk tubuhnya adalah hasil latihan menjadi atlet lari di universitasnya.

_**Crank!**_—Naruto menyambar pagar kawat besi dan melompatinya dengan mudah. Napasnya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan irama jantung serta kakinya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari melewati jalanan becek. Cipratan air sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menerobos angin malam yang membekukan sendi, namun ia sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Mata birunya berkilat tajam, deru napasnya membelah udara, dan kakinya tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya langsung didorong dengan cepat dan kasar. Kata umpatan dan cacian mengikuti langkahnya saat menerobos pasar malam yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan. Terengah-engah dengan mata nyalang mengamati setiap mobil yang lewat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah_ limousin_ mewah sengaja memelankan lajunya di hadapan Naruto. Kaca hitam turun perlahan, menampilkan sosok Danzo yang tengah menyeringai licik ke arahnya. Seakan-akan meminta pemuda pirang itu untuk terus mengejarnya.

Naruto menggeram, ia menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Saat ia menerjang, mobil tadi sudah menancapkan gas dan kembali berbelok ke jalan utama. Naruto tersungkur ke aspal, namun langsung bangkit dan kembali berlari.

Sekali lagi, permainan kejar-lari itu terus berlanjut. Naruto menerobos jalan pintas dan gang kecil untuk memotong jalan. Ia berlari cepat layaknya orang gila, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kotor dan tergores.

Kalau sampai Sasuke terluka seujung jari saja, Naruto bersumpah akan membuat pria jahanam itu membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari perbuatannya.

Sang Uzumaki terus berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan di jalan utama. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari_ limousin_ Danzo. Matanya menangkap gerakan kecil dari mobil mewah itu yang tengah melaju kencang melewati jalan raya.

Naruto berbalik cepat dan berlari di sepanjang trotoar untuk mencapai jembatan gantung yang melintang di atas jalan utama. Dari sana, ia akan melompat untuk menerjang mobil tersebut.

Yakin dengan keputusannya itu, Naruto segera menaiki tangga jembatan gantung dengan cepat. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah seraya mengatur napas, menunggu mangsa untuk lewat di bawahnya.

Mobil _limousin_ itu hampir mendekat dengan jarak 100 meter lagi. Naruto melilitkan jaketnya di sekitar pinggang dan mengikatnya dengan kencang.

80 meter—Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bersiap.

40 meter—Sang Uzumaki mengambil ancang-ancang. Matanya berkilat tajam dan dingin. Ia akan memastikan bahwa Danzo menyesal bermain-main dengannya.

10 meter—Dengan jarak dan kecepatan yang sudah di perhitungkan, Naruto berlari dengan sigap kemudian detik selanjutnya langsung melompat tinggi dari atas jembatan gantung. Membiarkan gaya gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah.

Sekilas tindakan gila itu membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitar area tersebut berteriak ngeri saat melihat seorang pemuda tanggung melompat tanpa pikir panjang dari atas jembatan gantung yang tingginya hampir 4 lantai bangunan.

Tapi tidak dengan sang Uzumaki, tubuhnya sudah dilatih untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Percuma saja mempunyai tubuh tegap kalau memiliki nyali kecil.

Tidak!—Naruto bukanlah pengecut!

Kalau perlu ia akan melompat dari_ Tokyo Tower _untuk menyelamatkan sang kekasih. Jembatan setinggi 4 lantai itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi seorang Uzumaki.

_**BRUAAKKH!**_—Tubuh pemuda pirang itu terhempas di atas _limousin_ putih Danzo, mendarat dengan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan tangan yang berpegangan pada kedua sisi atap mobil, cukup membuat kaget beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Danzo menengadah dengan terkejut saat melihat atap mobilnya agak penyok akibat benturan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. "Apa itu?!" Tanyanya panik.

Salah seorang anak buahnya langsung menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke atas mobil, namun tindakan itu justru membuat nyawanya hampir melayang. Sebab tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memukul wajah menjijikan itu. Tangan _tan _nya meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan melempar tubuh pria tadi ke jalan raya. Membiarkan pria tersebut terseret beberapa meter yang menyebabkan kekacauan lalu lintas.

Danzo mengumpat. "_Shit!_—Ambil senjata! Tembak dia!" Perintahnya lagi pada kedua anak buahnya.

Sasuke menjerit histeris. "JANGAN!"

"DIAM!" Danzo melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pemuda raven tadi dengan suara _**-BUAGH!-**_ keras. Membuat Sasuke tersungkur di jok sembari meringis kesakitan.

Tindakan yang salah, Bung! Benar-benar salah!

Sebab Naruto bisa mendengar jeritan Sasuke dan suara pukulan yang menandakan sang kekasih sedang di hajar.

Mata Naruto semakin berkilat tajam, giginya bergemertak penuh kemurkaan. Detik selanjutnya, saat kedua anak buah Danzo menjulurkan setengah badannya untuk menembak Naruto. Pemuda itu dengan sigap berdiri di atas atap mobil dan menendang salah satu pria tepat di hidung dengan keras. Kemudian melakukan tendangan lagi ke pria kedua sebelum orang tersebut sempat menembak.

Danzo yang melihat kedua anak buahnya pingsan hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Ia menoleh ke arah sopir. "Belok dengan cepat!" Perintahnya lagi.

Sang sopir langsung membanting setir ke arah kanan, melempar tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas mobil ke aspal jalanan. Menghantam bidang keras itu dan terguling disana dengan suara _**-BRUAKKH!-**_ yang sangat nyaring. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa tulang rusuk dan lengannya retak karena benturan tersebut.

Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan niatnya. Ia menyeka darah dari keningnya dan menatap nyalang ke sekitar, berusaha mencuri salah satu mobil untuk mengejar _limousin_ Danzo.

Seorang turis Amerika berbaju _rapper_ dan berkulit hitam menjadi targetnya. Baru saja ia ingin berlari kesana, teriakan Madara langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"NARUTO! _STOP!_"

Sang Uzumaki menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Madara dan Hashirama di dalam mobil.

Madara menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. "—JANGAN BERTINDAK GEGABAH!" Serunya lagi.

Naruto mulai panik. _Shit!_—Kalau ia dihentikan sekarang, ia akan kehilangan jejak Danzo. Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi dengan cepat ia berlari menuju turis tersebut dan menarik tubuh itu dari mobil.

"_FUCK OFF!"_ Raungnya keras sembari masuk ke dalam mobil_ sport _hitam tadi dengan cepat.

Sang turis bangkit dengan marah dengan gaya khas _rapper_-nya. _"What the fuck, Man!"_

Madara yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal sembari keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. "Naruto! Tunggu!"

Namun ucapannya hanya angin lalu bagi Naruto, sebab sang Uzumaki segera menancap gas sebelum pria raven tadi menggapai pintu mobil.

Madara meninju udara dengan penuh amarah. _"FUCK!"_

Sang turis beralih ke arah Madara. "_Hey!__—__Hey, Man!__—__He's stole my fucking car, Man! Now i want it back or i'll call the police!_"

Madara segera mengambil lencana NIS dan menunjukkannya di hadapan turis tersebut. "_Nantional Inteligence Service. I'm sorry about your car, but i will return it soon. So calm down and let me handle this, okay? So, do you have car insurance?_"

"_Fuck that!__—__I don't give a shit, Man!"_ Jelas turis tadi dengan wajah angkuh. _"I just want my c__—__!"_

_**BRUAKH!**_—Belum sempat turis tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ia sudah terpelanting dan terguling di aspal setelah di tabrak Hashirama dari arah samping. Sanggup membuat Madara tercengang kaget.

"Masuk!" Hashirama membuka pintu sampingnya, menyuruh sang kakak untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Madara terdiam. Masih _shock _dengan kejadian barusan.

Hashirama berdecak dan menarik tangan pria itu. "Cepat masuk! Kita harus mengejar Naruto!"

Patuh dengan ucapan sang adik, Madara dengan sigap langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hashirama segera menancap gas dan mengejar mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan turis yang kembali mengomel di belakangnya.

"_FUCKING ASS-IAN!_" Teriak turis tadi, murka.

Hashirama tidak mempedulikan sumpah serapah itu. Ia hanya menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, menjulurkan tangan dan mengacungkan jari tengah seraya memacu kencang laju mobilnya.

Pria berambut lurus panjang itu terkekeh pelan.

_God!_—Baru kali ini seumur hidup menjadi anggota badan intelijen pemerintah, Hashirama bisa menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran seperti di dalam film _action_. Membuat jantungnya berdegup senang.

Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau menabrak turis." Ia berbicara tanpa memandang sang adik.

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Ini akan menjadi masalah dan kerugian yang besar."

Hashirama membetulkan letak kaca spion tengah sebelum menjawab. "Aku tahu."

Madara mendengus kecil, kemudian memalingkan wajah menatap keluar jendela. "Aku suka." Ucapnya lagi.

Hashirama terbahak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ternyata mereka benar-benar menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran ini.

.

.

Naruto memainkan persneling mobilnya. Matanya lurus tajam memandang mobil_ limousin_ yang melaju cepat di hadapannya. Meliuk-liuk dengan sigap dan tangkas. Untungnya saja, Naruto pernah belajar mengendarai mobil saat ia kuliah dulu, jadi mengebut di jalanan adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Sang Uzumaki mencengkram setir lebih erat. "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lolos." Gumamnya dengan geraman rendah.

Ia menginjak gas dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Menyelip beberapa _truck_ dan motor yang menghalangi jalannya.

Otak dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada keselamatan Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu, walaupun harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

Pantang menyerah, sang Uzumaki terus mengebut untuk mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan _limousin_ putih itu. Ia melirik ke samping kemudian menubrukkan badan mobilnya ke mobil Danzo, menciptakan suara gesekan besi yang memekakkan telinga.

Danzo menggeram marah saat Naruto masih belum menyerah dengan usahanya. "Tabrak mobilnya!" Perintahnya tegas.

Sang supir mengangguk dan menubrukkan badan mobil berkali-kali ke arah Naruto. Sang Uzumaki masih berusaha bertahan sembari mencengkram erat setirnya.

Melihat kalau pemuda pirang itu masih bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah, Danzo segera mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya ke ban depan Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, calon raja." Ucapnya pelan dengan geraman rendah.

_**DORR!**_—Pistol memuntahkan timah panas yang langsung menembus ban depan mobil Naruto. Membuat benda beroda itu mulai goyah dan berputar tidak karuan di tengah jalan.

Naruto berusaha mengusai mobilnya, namun dengan kecepatan setinggi itu sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan mobil tadi. Ia menginjak rem berkali-kali, namun sepertinya rem sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Membuat pemuda pirang itu memilih membanting setir ke arah kiri dengan panik.

Mobil terbalik dan tergulung di jalanan aspal kemudian terseret sejauh 7 meter hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding pembatas jalanan dengan suara_** -BRUAAKHH!-**_ yang nyaring.

Naruto meringis sejenak saat keningnya berdarah menghantam setir dan terkena pecahan kaca mobil. Ia mencoba bergerak perlahan untuk keluar dari puing mobil tersebut. Kakinya menendang pintu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya benda logam itu terlepas dari engselnya, membiarkan sosok sang Uzumaki merayap keluar dari timbunan besi panas yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Naruto menjauh dari sana secepatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak karuan saat kakinya mencoba melangkah menyusuri jalanan sembari mencengkram tulang rusuknya yang patah.

Tubuhnya terlihat kepayahan dengan pakaian yang kotor dan tubuh penuh luka. Matanya mulai memburam seiring rasa pening yang mulai merayap di kepalanya.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan Madara membuat kesadaran Naruto berangsur-angsur kembali. Ia mencoba mendongak, menatap pria raven yang tengah keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Madara membantu tubuh pemuda pirang itu untuk berdiri, memapahnya menuju mobil Hashirama yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Tulang rusukku patah." Sahut Naruto.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang jug—"

"TIDAK!" Naruto meraung seraya menepis pegangan Madara dengan kasar, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung mundur. "—Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

Madara membalas dengan tatapan bengis. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dengan tubuh seperti itu, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto bergerak terhuyung-huyung menuju mobil Hashirama. "—Pinjamkan aku mobil. Aku akan mengejarnya lagi." Ucapnya keras kepala.

Madara menarik lengan pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Jangan bodoh! Apa kau ingin mati konyol!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Sasuke diculik!" Bentak Naruto lagi seraya menunjuk arah mobil _limousin_ itu pergi. "—Kalau aku tidak mengejarnya sekarang, Sasuke bisa—" Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif dari kepalanya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan dibunuh oleh Danzo." Madara mengetahui ketakutan terbesar Naruto, dan ia mencoba memberi pengertian yang bijak. "—Danzo menginginkan sesuatu dari ibu, jadi sampai saat itu datang, Sasuke akan selamat." Ucapnya lagi.

"Darimana kau yakin itu?" Naruto menatap sang paman dengan pandangan tajam.

Madara membalasnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tahu, sebab aku kepala divisi penyelidikan NIS ini. Dan kau harus percaya padaku." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menilai tatapan Madara, ia masih ragu, tetapi dalam kondisinya sekarang, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengejar mobil tadi.

"Aku mengerti, kita kembali ke hotel. Aku perlu bicara dengan nenek." Tegas Naruto.

Madara terlihat tidak setuju dengan ide itu. "Tidak, Naruto. Kita akan ke rumah sak—"

_**BRAKK!**_—Naruto menghantam atap mobil sembari mendelik Madara dengan tatapan bengis. "Ini perintah." Desisnya lagi, mengeluarkan kekuasaan jabatannya.

Madara tidak langsung menanggapi permintaan pemuda itu. Ia terlebih dahulu melirik Hashirama yang berada di depan setir, meminta bantuan agar Naruto mau diajak ke rumah sakit. Namun tanggapan pria itu hanyalah helaan napas panjang.

"Turuti saja permintaannya, _hyung_. Kalau tidak, bocah itu akan mengamuk lagi." Sahut Hashirama tenang. "—Aku tidak mau ia mengacak-acak kota dengan kekuatan _hulk_-nya itu."

Kalah berdebat, Madara akhirnya berdecak kecil dan memilih mengikuti kemauan Naruto.

Merepotkan dan keras kepala. Benar-benar mirip seperti Minato.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di _Tokyo International Hotel_, Kaguya terlihat duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah kamarnya. Sedangkan dihadapannya, duduk Mei dan juga Sai dengan raut wajah cemas.

Mereka terlihat gelisah, terlebih lagi Mei yang sibuk merokok sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit _high heels_-nya ke lantai. Ia sempat diberitahu Hashirama untuk mengawasi Kaguya sedangkan pria itu sendiri mengejar Madara dan Naruto. Secara garis besar, Mei sudah diceritakan oleh kakaknya bahwa Sasuke kemungkinan besar diculik oleh Danzo, dan hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan rencana sang ibu.

Mendengar hal itu, Mei langsung membangunkan Sai dan menjelaskan situasinya secara detail sebelum akhirnya mereka berada disini. Mengawasi Kaguya yang masih terlihat santai dengan raut wajah _stoic_-nya.

Sai meremas buku jarinya dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamatan sang kakak serta Naruto. Namun ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan sikap gelisahnya dengan ekpresi dingin khas keluarganya. Begitu pula Mei yang sibuk merokok sejak dua jam lalu untuk mengalihkan otaknya dari pikiran negatif.

Kesunyian terus menggantung di ruangan itu tanpa seorang pun yang berencana untuk menetralisirnya. Sai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Mei berkutat dengan rokok ke-sepuluhnya.

_**BRAKK!**_—Pintu kamar hotel menjeblak terbuka dengan suara keras. Mei dan Sai menoleh cepat hanya untuk melihat pintu malang itu hampir lepas dari engselnya saat didobrak oleh Naruto.

Mata biru pemuda pirang itu berkilat tajam. Giginya bergemertak penuh amarah saat menatap ekspresi tenang Kaguya. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut Mei serta Sai saat melihat tubuhnya penuh luka dan kotor. Dibelakangnya, sosok Madara dan Hashirama ikut mengekor masuk dengan sikap waspada.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mei menghampiri pemuda pirang itu dengan perasaan cemas.

"_Hyung,_ ada apa denganmu? Dimana Sasuke?" Sai tak kalah khawatirnya saat memandang sosok Naruto.

Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Naruto. Ia memilih berdiri dihadapan Kaguya dengan sikap mengancam. Tangannya terkepal erat ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah wanita itu, namun ia berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya.

Kaguya sendiri hanya diam. Pandangannya beralih dari Naruto ke arah Hashirama yang berada di sisi pintu bersama Madara. Matanya seakan-akan tidak terkejut saat melihat sang kaki-tangan berada di seberang kubu untuk melawannya.

'_Jadi, selama ini Hashirama berpura-pura menjadi kaki-tanganku, begitu? Hmph! Aku benar-benar bodoh mempercayainya.'_ Batin wanita itu dalam hati seraya meremas buku jarinya.

"Apa yang direncanakan Danzo?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan nada mendesis rendah. Tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Kaguya yang masih terlihat kalut karena dibohongi oleh Hashirama.

Wanita itu mendongak menatap sang cucu dengan pandangan_ stoic_-nya lagi. "Membunuhmu." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh neneknya. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia melakukan aksi yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, jadi mendengar ucapan wanita itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. Ia bahkan menatap tajam ke arah Kaguya dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Kenapa Danzo menculik Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap sang cucu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kami hanya merencanakan akan membunuhmu saat upacara pengangkatanmu menjadi raja esok hari. Penculikan Sasuke sama sekali diluar dari ren—"

_**PRANGG!**_—Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke vas bunga yang berada di samping tempat duduk Kaguya bahkan sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rahang kokohnya mengeras saat pemuda pirang itu menatap sang nenek. Matanya berkilat penuh kebencian dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan bernada rendah. Lebih mirip geraman binatang yang haus akan darah. "Diluar rencana katamu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keselamatan cucumu, begitu?"

Kaguya tidak menjawab pertanyaan bernada ancaman itu. Ia hanya memandang dengan dingin wajah murka Naruto.

Mata biru itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya dengan ekspresi Fugaku saat ia mengatakan akan membunuh Minato beserta anaknya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak dilakukannya, sebab Fugaku sudah menyetujui negosiasi yang mereka buat, yaitu Kaguya akan membebaskan Minato dan anak yang dikandungnya kalau Fugaku rela mati demi mereka.

Dan nyatanya, Fugaku akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dikasihinya. Ia bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawanya dengan sengaja menaiki mobil yang sudah disabotase oleh bawahan Kaguya hanya untuk melindungi Minato serta Naruto.

Benar-benar anak yang bodoh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawa siapapun." Akhirnya Kaguya berbicara, pelan dan rendah. "—Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kekuasaan semata." Ujarnya lagi.

Kalimat itu membuat gigi Naruto bergemertak penuh amarah. Wajahnya berubah keras dan bengis, siap untuk melemparkan tinjunya ke arah sang nenek.

Kaguya hanya diam, siap menerima pukulan ataupun tamparan dari sang cucu. Tetapi Naruto masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Akhirnya Naruto bicara, berusaha menelan seluruh kemarahannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuh, menahan diri untuk tidak melukai sang nenek. "—Aku pikir kau benar-benar wanita terhormat, nyatanya tidak. Kau bahkan lebih hina dari sampah."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. "—Aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk memukulmu." Desisnya lagi.

Kaguya terdiam seraya menunduk dalam. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman pada kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Danzo licik. Apapun yang kau lakukan besok, dia tetap pada rencananya untuk membunuhmu."

Naruto berhenti melangkah, ia melirik sang nenek dengan ekor matanya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi."

Wanita itu mendongak tercengang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan bola mata yang melebar.

Kata-kata itu benar-benar mirip dengan perkataan Fugaku. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat tatapan benci sang anak. Raut wajah getir yang ditampilkannya dan senyum tipis saat nama Minato dan anaknya disebut. Semua itu bagaikan potongan gambar buram yang diputar berkali-kali di dalam otaknya.

.

"_Aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai, Ibu. Hanya itulah satu-satunya agar mereka tetap selamat."_

.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Fugaku saat mereka bernegoisasi. Ucapan itu meluncur tanpa adanya getar ketakutan. Sang ibu tahu kalau Fugaku serius. Mata tajam itu terus memperlihatkan tatapan tegas namun juga lembut. Mirip seperti tatapan Naruto sekarang.

Dalam diam, Kaguya menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Bahunya bergetar kuat menahan cairan bening yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Selama ini ia bertahan untuk tidak menampilkan emosinya, berlaku layaknya ibu yang gila kekuasaan untuk anak-anaknya. Membangun negara sendiri agar dirinya diakui sebagai wanita hebat yang bisa membuat seluruh anaknya bangga. Namun semua itu salah, ia tahu segala yang dilakukannya adalah salah.

Kaguya berusaha membutakan mata dan pikirannya dengan kesalahan itu. Seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Ia selalu benar, bahkan saat harus membunuh anaknya sendiri.

"Fugaku..." Kaguya memanggil nama sang anak setelah dua puluh tahun lamanya tidak mengucapkan nama itu.

"Fugaku..." Bibir merahnya yang pucat melantunkan nama yang membuat jantungnya seakan-akan diremas dengan kuat oleh dosa. Nama yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Fugaku... Anakku... Maafkan ibu."

.

.

_**Cklek!**_—Naruto menutup pintu kamar sang nenek. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama bibi, Sai dan kedua pamannya. Mereka sepakat untuk memberikan waktu bagi wanita itu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ughh!—" Naruto meringis memegangi rusuknya, membuat Sai langsung sigap untuk memegangi lengan pemuda pirang itu.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Sai, khawatir.

Naruto mencoba meringis pelan, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke."

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto." Madara menyela dengan cepat. "—Bagaimana kau akan menyelamatkan Sasuke kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu posisinya dimana."

Sang Uzumaki menampilkan raut wajah terluka. "Tetapi, Paman—" Kalimatnya terpotong saat ia bingung harus mengeluarkan alasan apa agar pria itu mau mengerti.

Madara memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Sasuke. Ponselnya memiliki sensor GPS yang akan menuntun kita ke markas Danzo." Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan ponsel Sasuke. Ada titik merah yang berkelip di peta daerah Tokyo. "—Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan penjagaanku lengah. Aku memasukkan sensor GPS ke seluruh keluarga kerajaan termasuk kau dan Sai." Ucapnya lagi yang sanggup membuat Naruto merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kagum.

_'Anggota NIS memang hebat.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sang bibi menepuk lembut bahu pemuda pirang itu. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang dan istirahatlah. Besok kau harus melakukan upacara pendaulatan raja. Aku beserta kedua pamanmu ini akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan kepolisian Jepang untuk melindungimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Naruto melempar pertanyaan lagi, masih cemas.

Hashirama tersenyum tipis. "Untuk sekarang, kami sudah melaporkan hal ini pada badan intelijen pemerintah Korea Selatan dan aku yakin mereka akan segera bertindak setelah kita memberitahu markas Danzo." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Madara hanya mengangguk diam. "Sai, kau jaga Naruto dan bantu dia memulihkan luka-lukanya." Perintahnya, yang disambut anggukan patuh pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu. Ia bergegas membantu Naruto untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut di belakangnya.

Hashirama mendesah, ia bersender di sisi tembok sembari memijat pertemuan pelipisnya. "Sensor GPS di ponsel, huh? Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat untuk berbohong, _Hyung._" Ujarnya. "—Aku tahu sekali kalau map yang kau tunjukan itu hanyalah map GPS biasa."

"Aku terpaksa berbohong, kalau tidak bocah tadi akan bersikeras untuk mencari Sasuke lagi." Sahut Madara dingin, kemudian melirik ke arah Mei. "—Apakah kau sudah memberitahu markas besar mengenai penculikan ini?"

Wanita seksi itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah melaporkan detailnya dan mereka langsung mengirimkan pasukannya kesini. Sekarang mereka sedang menyisir daerah Tokyo bersama satuan polisi Jepang untuk menemukan Sasuke."

"Bagus, aku harap Sasuke segera di temukan. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Besok kita memiliki tugas yang cukup berat untuk menjaga Naruto." Perintah Madara lagi seraya berbalik menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Hashirama dan Mei hanya menatap kepergian sang kakak dalam diam. Walaupun nada suara dan raut wajah Madara tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi, namun getar tangannya tidak bisa membohongi kedua adiknya itu. Mereka tahu, kalau yang paling ketakutan dan cemas saat ini adalah Madara. Sasuke bukan hanya keponakannya saja, melainkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. Penculikan ini pasti membuat emosi Madara terguncang.

"Kau sebaiknya menemani dia." Mei membuka suara sembari melirik Hashirama. "—Aku yakin kakak pasti menangis sekarang di dalam kamar." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hashirama mengusap wajahnya yang letih. "Aku tahu. Aku akan menemaninya."

Mei tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Hashirama dengan lembut. Ia memilih berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya untuk berendam air panas. Setidaknya hal itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan stres-nya karena permasalahan ini.

Mei berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia tahu pemuda itu mempunya sifat yang kuat dan pantang menyerah, jadi ia tidak terlalu cemas dengan kondisi Sasuke.

.

Semoga saja.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~~ Maaf kalau lemon HashiMada nya cuma setengah (atau bisa disebut segelintir doank) huahahaha, memang sadis ya dapet peram figuran, bahkan adegan lemonnya pun sedikit banget XD #plak *dihajar HashiMada***

**Btw, maaf kalau lama, author lagi kena Writer's block (Alias malasnya kumat) mungkin chap 8 agak lama... maaf ya teman T_T**

**Kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya tolong beritahu ya, hehehe... Terima kasih!**

***Oppa= kakak**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Kingdom in Seoul<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Pukul 08.00 Pagi, **_**Tokyo International Hotel_**_

.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya. Ia harus bersiap untuk melakukan upacara pendaulatan raja pagi hari ini. Untungnya saja, tadi malam Sai sudah mengobati dan memperban lukanya, walaupun terasa nyeri tapi ia masih sanggup menahan sakitnya.

Luka ini tidak apa-apa dibandingkan kekhawatirannya dengan keadaan Sasuke. Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Ataukah—

Tidak!—Naruto tidak ingin berpikiran negatif.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" Sai bergerak ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berpakaian rapi di depan cermin. Tangan putih itu membantu Naruto untuk merapikan ikat dasinya. "—Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau yakin tidak ingin ke rumah sakit dulu?" Tanyanya masih cemas.

Naruto berusaha menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai." Sahutnya lembut.

Pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu masih menatap dengan raut wajah cemas. "Aku tahu kau masih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, tapi untuk sekarang fokuslah pada upacara pendaulatanmu, oke?" Ucapnya sembari membantu Naruto memakai jas hitam formalnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Balas Naruto cepat. "—Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan nenek?"

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum menjawab. "Nenek sekarang berada di bawah pengawasan NIS, dia ditahan dan langsung dibawa ke Korea Selatan kemarin malam."

"Benarkah? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa 'kan pada nenek?" Tanya Naruto masih penasaran.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, bibi Mei ikut ke Korea untuk mengawasi nenek. Jadi hanya tinggal Paman Hashirama dan Madara yang menjaga kita." Sela Sai lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah mereka sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Naruto dengaan nada penuh pengharapan. Namun tanggapan Sai hanyalah menundukkan kepala seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Belum. Tetapi aku yakin paman Hashirama dan Madara akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan Sasuke." Kata Sai lagi, berusaha menghibur pemuda pirang itu walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin .

Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajah cemasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Ya, aku harap mereka segera menemukannya."

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu depan membuat percakapan Naruto dan Sai terhenti. Mereka bergerak cepat untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Sosok Hashirama dan Madara yang berpakaian _tuxedo _hitam formal terlihat berdiri gagah di ambang pintu dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" Madara membuka suara sembari merapikan kerah jasnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas pelan sebelum menghembuskan dengan kuat. Ia mendongak dan menatap kedua pamannya dengan kilat cerah, kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman tipis.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Upacara pendaulatan raja Korea Selatan dilakukan di gedung _Tokyo International Hotel_, tepat di ruang aula yang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan tersebut. Ruangan luas dan megah tersebut sudah didekorasi dengan beberapa perabotan yang cukup _fancy,_ dengan podium tinggi yang berada di tengah, sedangkan di belakang podium tersebut terhampar pemandangan indah kota Tokyo dari jendela kaca yang cukup besar.

Kalau boleh jujur, tempat itu merupakan ruangan yang sangat besar dan cukup elegan. Di sisi kiri dan kanan berjejer sofa serta meja mewah yang digunakan untuk tamu penting keluarga kekaisaran Jepang serta keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut sudah tersusun rapi kursi yang tak kalah mewahnya yang dibalut kain putih berpita untuk tamu-tamu pejabat negara lainnya.

Para penyambut tamu sudah _stand-by_ di depan pintu ruang aula dengan pakaian rapi, sedangkan para satuan polisi juga berada di sana untuk menjaga ketertiban dan keamanan di setiap pojok dan di luar ruangan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya untuk tidak gugup saat melihat para pejabat negara mulai memasuki ruang aula tersebut dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Mata birunya beralih ke arah meja jamuan kekaisaran Jepang, disana sudah duduk raja serta ratu Jepang dengan pakaian formal mereka, tentunya bersama dengan keluarga mereka sambil tersenyum penuh kharisma.

Jantung sang Uzumaki semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Kegugupan mulai menjalar ke sendi-sendinya, keringat dingin terus mengucur tanpa henti dari keningnya, dan tegukan air liur membuat tenggorokannya semakin kering. Sudah dipastikan ia akan pingsan nantinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya meremas jari Sai yang berada disebelahnya semakin erat. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik sang kakak dengan pandangan heran.

"_Hyung_, wajahmu pucat pasi. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja—uuhh—aku hanya gugup." Jelasnya lagi sambil meneguk air liur. Ia melemparkan senyum canggung pada Sai untuk jangan mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Sai menggenggam tangan Naruto semakin erat sekaligus lembut. "Kalau saja Sasuke-_hyung_ disini, mungkin ia bisa membantu mengatasi kegugupanmu." Matanya melirik ke arah sang Uzumaki. "—Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, huh?"

Naruto tersenyum teduh dan menepuk puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kau sangat berguna, Sai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, aku berjanji akan menemukan Sasuke secepatnya."

Sai terdiam sejenak, kemudian membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman tulus. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Sahutnya singkat. Ia mendorong pundak Naruto dengan pelan untuk segera naik ke atas podium, memulai upacara pendaulatannya. "—_Good luck_." Bisiknya lagi.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar penyekapan, Sasuke terlihat duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tangan dan kaki diikat oleh tali tambang, sedangkan mulutnya dibungkam dengan lilitan kain. Mata hitamnya menatap berkeliling ruangan itu; ada dua sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kecil di tengahnya, televisi ukuran besar yang tertempel di salah satu tembok dengan perlatan karaoke, serta jendela kaca yang menghadap ke bangunan di depannya, gedung _Tokyo International Hotel_.

Mata onyx Sasuke beralih menatap sosok Danzo yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dengan ekspresi dinginnya, sedangkan di bagian jendela, sudah bersiap seorang _sniper_ dengan persenjataan di tangan. Mata pria itu mengawasi gedung sebelah dari bidikan teleskop senjatanya. Ia menunggu dengan tenang layaknya singa yang sedang berburu. Sedangkan dari teleskop kecilnya, terpampang punggung Naruto yang tengah berpidato dari gedung sebelah. Pemuda pirang itu tengah berbicara untuk pendaulatannya dan tidak menyadari ancaman yang mengintai di belakang. Ruangan aula itu memang besar dan dilengkapi sistem keamanan yang ketat, sayangnya seluruh satuan polisi tidak menyadari bahwa ancaman tidak datang dari dalam, melainkan dari gedung sebelah; bangunan hotel lain dengan tempat karaoke yang berada di lantai paling atas. Tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang aula yang sekarang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk berpidato.

Menyewa satu lantai ruang karaoke dan membawa Sasuke ke tempat itu sangatlah sulit dan mahal, Danzo bahkan harus menyuap beberapa pegawai hotel dengan jumlah nominal yang cukup tinggi, namun sangat sesuai dengan hasilnya. Mereka jadi bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto dengan mudah dan gampang dari ruangan ini.

Danzo menatap televisi di depannya yang menayangkan siaran langsung pendaulatan Uzumaki Naruto di _Tokyo International Hotel_. Mata tuanya menatap dengan dingin namun bibirnya menyeringai kecil saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan mati sebentar lagi.

Danzo bangga dengan rencananya sendiri. Ide yang sangat brilian!

"Apakah aku harus menembaknya sekarang?" Sang _sniper_ berbicara dengan nada rendah, matanya tetap mengawasi mangsa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Danzo melirik sekilas. "Belum waktunya. Kita harus membuat pertunjukkan yang cukup menarik untuk kematian sang raja." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mendelik bengis ke arah Danzo. "Mphh!—Gmphh!" Ia mengerang marah dengan mulut yang terbungkam. Tubuhnya berusaha berontak dari ikatan yang melilitnya, namun tali itu membelitnya dengan erat, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah.

Danzo melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa _princess_? Sudah bosan dengan permainanku? Langsung ingin melihat kematian rajamu?" Ucapnya dengan kekeh serak.

"Hmphh!—Mphh!—Ghmphh!" Sasuke terbelalak ngeri dengan kepala menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin Naruto mati di tangan pria tua yang gila kekuasaan itu. Tidak!

Danzo bangkit dari sofa dan bergerak menuju ke arah Sasuke. Ia berjongkok di depan pemuda raven itu, kemudian menarik dagu sang onyx untuk saling bertatapan dengannya. Pandangan mata hitam itu menampilkan delikan tajam dan kemurkaan, membuat Danzo menyeringai kecil. "Lihat dirimu sekarang, Sasuke. Pangeran angkuh yang tidak tahu diri." Ia melempar dagu itu ke samping dengan kasar. "—Aku penasaran, apakah kau akan merindukan rajamu kalau dia kubunuh?"

"Hmphh!—Ghhmp!" Sasuke mengerang keras.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" Danzo mengangkat satu alisnya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan geraman benci. "Hmph!—Ghmph!"

"Ah!—Maaf aku lupa melepaskan bungkaman mulutmu." Sahut Danzo lagi seraya melepaskan kain penutup di mulut Sasuke. Setelah bungkaman itu terlepas dari mulutnya, sang raven langsung berteriak memaki pria dihadapannya dengan kata sumpah serapah.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! BEDEBAH! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Sasuke, murka.

Danzo tertawa kecil. "Berteriaklah sesukamu, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarkanmu." Ucapnya sinis. "—Lantai ini sudah kusewa dan pegawainya sudah kusuap, jadi percuma saja kau berteriak keras seperti itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram kecil, matanya berkilat dan bibirnya saling menggigit untuk meredam amarahnya. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Bajingan." Desis sang raven dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman.

Pria itu hanya mendengus pelan. Ia kembali menarik dagu Sasuke dengan kasar. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti posisimu sekarang, huh?" Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi perintah pada sang_ sniper_. "Tembak Naruto seka—"

"JANGAN!" Sasuke berteriak keras, menghentikan perintah Danzo. "Aku mohon, jangan tembak Naruto." Mohonnya lagi dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan.

Danzo menarik bibirnya menjadi seringai kecil. "Akhirnya kau mengerti juga posisimu, Sasuke. _Good boy_." Balasnya, puas. "Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak menerima permohonan apapun dari bocah sepertimu." Sambungnya lagi seraya bangkit dari depan Sasuke dan berbalik.

"Tunggu! Aku mohon!" Sasuke memanggil lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Danzo, bengis.

Sang raven menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, mencoba mengulur waktu untuk menghentikan Danzo menembak Naruto. "Ke—Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Naruto? Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu." Katanya lagi.

Danzo terdiam sebentar kemudian menyeringai penuh cemooh. "Kau menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Pantas saja kau tidak diinginkan oleh nenekmu." Hinanya lagi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum menjawab. "—Tidak peduli siapapun itu, aku akan menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangiku menggapai kekuasaan." Jelasnya singkat dengan rasa bangga.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyukai jawaban itu. "Kenapa kau harus menculikku? Apakah itu juga semua bagian rencanamu?"

"Tepat sekali, Pangeran." Danzo kembali berjongkok di depan Sasuke, mencengkram lengan pemuda itu dengan kuat. "—Jadi, kalau kau ingin Naruto selamat, kau harus bekerjasama denganku." Tukasnya lagi.

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

Danzo tidak menjawab. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi dan leher sang raven. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Pangeran." Bisiknya lagi dengan mata berkilat penuh ketertarikan.

Sasuke mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang dingin. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat seringai menjijikan itu.

Danzo mencengkram kedua pipi sang raven dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah mengelus surai hitam itu. "Kau terlalu tampan untuk dibiarkan begitu saja, benar 'kan, Pangeran? Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan kasih sayangku padamu? Mungkin kalau kau beruntung, kau akan kujadikan anak adopsiku." Wajahnya mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menatap dengan jijik.

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku lebih suka pemuda tampan dibandingkan pria tua tidak tahu diri macam kau!" Desis Sasuke, membalas dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

Danzo menggeram dan melayangkan tamparan di pipi putih itu dengan suara _**-PLAKK!- **_yang cukup keras. Membuat Sasuke tersungkur di lantai dengan tanda merah di pipinya.

"Bocah brengsek!" Pria itu bangkit dengan penuh amarah. "Akan kuberi kau pelajaran yang membuatmu sadar posisimu sekarang." Desisnya lagi seraya melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Sasuke menatap dengan bola mata bergetar, ketakutan. "A—Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Danzo tidak menjawab dan langsung menahan tubuh ramping itu di lantai. Meremas selangkangan sang raven dengan kuat. "Tentu saja memperkosamu." Sahutnya dengan seringai yang cukup menjijikan.

Pemuda raven itu meludah ke arah Danzo. "Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan tubuhku pada manusia sampah sepertimu!"

_**PLAAK!**_—Pria itu menampar Sasuke lagi dengan keras, kemudian menarik kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Suka atau tidak, kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Sinisnya seraya menjatuhkan ciuman di leher jenjang sang raven.

"_STOP!_ HENTIKAN! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Raung pemuda itu seraya berontak keras. Namun lilitan di tubuhnya membuat pergerakannya terbatas. _Shit!_

Pria diatasnya itu tidak peduli dan mulai menggapai dada Sasuke serta meremasnya dengan kuat. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sasuke. Selamanya." Bisiknya seraya menjilat telinga sang raven penuh nafsu.

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN, MANUSIA MENJIJIKAN! DASAR SAMPAH! BAJINGAN!" Sasuke berteriak keras dengan sumpah serapah. Ia benar-benar jijik disentuh oleh pria tua itu. Sasuke memilih mati daripada harus diperkosa oleh Danzo. Tubuh dan hatinya hanya milik Naruto seorang.

Danzo menghentikan jilatannya dan menyeringai tipis. Ia bangkit seraya menurunkan retsletingnya, mengeluarkan miliknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Jilat." Perintahnya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sang _sniper_ yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka. Sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tindakan bosnya, ia masih sibuk mengawasi sosok Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram. "_NO FUCKING WAY__!_"

Pria itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin. Ia menjambak rambut sang onyx dan memaksanya untuk mengulum habis kejantanannya. Membuat Sasuke tersedak karena diserang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"GHKK!—HMPHH!—NGHMPH!" Sasuke mengerang keras. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar saat Danzo menenggelamkan seluruh batang penisnya di rongga mulut sang raven. Mata onyxnya terbelalak dan terbalik, hampir sekarat saat harus menelan habis kejantanan tersebut.

Danzo menyeringai tipis. "Lihat wajah pelacurmu itu, Sasuke. Aku akan membuat lubangmu robek sebentar lagi." Desisnya, seraya menyodok mulut Sasuke dengan cepat dan dalam.

Sasuke menatap Danzo dengan kilatan benci dan amarah. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menggigit penis pria itu dengan cukup kuat, sanggup membuat Danzo berteriak kesakitan.

"_FUCK! _BOCAH BRENGSEK!" Danzo berseru marah. Ia melayangkan tamparan dan pukulannya ke wajah pemuda raven itu berkali-kali, membuat sudut bibir serta kening Sasuke robek mengeluarkan darah. "—Akan kupastikan kau menyesali perbuatanmu ini!" Desisnya lagi seraya bangkit dan merapikan celananya.

Danzo beralih menatap sang _sniper_. "Tembak Naruto sekarang."

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" Sasuke meraung ketakutan. "—Aku mohon, jangan bunuh Naruto. Aku mohon." Ucapnya dengan kalimat penuh penyesalan. "Ka—Kau bisa memperkosa, aku tidak akan berontak. Jadi aku moh—"

"Terlambat." Danzo menyela cepat. Ia mendelik dingin dan tajam. "—Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi padamu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kematian pemuda pirang itu." Lanjutnya sembari menyeringai licik.

"Tidak!—Tidak!" Sasuke panik. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sang onyx.

Danzo menepuk pundak sang _sniper_. "Bersiaplah." Perintahnya. "—Pertunjukkan sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Sambungnya dengan seringai tipis yang mengerikan.

Sang _sniper_ mulai menyalakan sinar _infra red _di senjatanya, dan mulai membidik ke arah sasaran.

.

.

.

Ruang aula pendaulatan raja Korea Selatan penuh dengan tamu-tamu penting Negara. Di sisi kiri ruangan, duduk para anggota keluarga kekaisaran Jepang yang penuh wibawa dan kharisma. Sedangkan di sisi kanan, duduk Sai beserta Paman Hashirama dan Madara yang menyaksikan pidato Naruto dengan tatapan takjub.

Sai yang terlihat paling terpesona dengan sosok pemuda pirang itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-_hyung_ benar-benar mengagumkan." Ucapnya dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak beralih dari sang Uzumaki.

Hashirama terkekeh kecil. "Ya, dia mengagumkan sepertiku, benar 'kan, Sayang?" Godanya sembari melirik Madara. Pria raven itu mendelik galak seraya menyikut perut sang adik dengan jengkel.

"_Shut your mouth, Idiot._" Desisnya sinis. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hashirama yang mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap perutnya.

Sai tidak mempedulikan pasangan_ lovey-dovey_ disebelahnya itu, ia masih sibuk terpana memandangi Naruto. Cuaca cerah dan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kaca yang cukup besar di belakang sang Uzumaki membuat sosok itu semakin memukau. "Aku penasaran—" Sai membuka suara setelah ia menghentikan tatapan kagumnya pada Naruto dan beralih menatap kedua pamannya. "—Apakah kalian sudah memiliki petunjuk dimana Sasuke berada?"

Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum menghela napas berat. "Tidak. Para polisi belum menemukan dimana Sasuke serta Danzo berada." Jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Danzo, aku juga sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya disini." Sahut Hashirama lagi seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "—Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu."

"Tentunya kekuasaan dan sejenisnya." Sela Madara cepat.

"Yeah, kau benar." Jawab sang adik. "Tetapi bukankah Danzo ingin sekali membunuh Naruto? Jadi seharusnya ia disini sekarang."

"Apa kau idiot?" Madara mendelik jengkel. "Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajahnya setelah menculik Sasuke, orang licik sepertinya pasti memiliki rencana yang tidak terduga." Jelasnya.

Hashirama terlihat mengusap dagunya, berpikir keras. "Maksudmu dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran begitu?"

Pria raven itu mendengus mencemooh. "Jangan samakan realita dengan film_ action_-mu itu. Apa kau pikir Danzo akan menyewa _sniper_ untuk menembak Naruto, begitu?—Hmph! Menggelikan." Sinisnya.

"Uhm—ngomong-ngomong soal _sniper_—" Sai menyela seraya menunjuk Naruto. "—Apa kalian tahu sinar merah yang ada di punggung, _Hyung_? Seperti _infra red_ yang digunakan untuk senjata _sniper_ yang ada di film-film _action._" Ucapnya.

Madara dan Hashirama menoleh dengan cepat dan langsung terkesiap saat sinar tipis kecil itu terlihat menembus kaca jendela dan bersarang di punggung Naruto, bersiap melakukan penyerangan. Apapun itu, pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Naruto! Merunduk!" Madara bangkit seraya berteriak dari tempat duduknya dengan panik.

Seluruh tamu terkejut, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang menatap pamannya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksud—"

"MERUNDUK! CEPAT!" Raung Madara.

.

Di tempat lain, sang _sniper_ hanya bisa melihat kekacauan di pertemuan pendaulatan raja tersebut dari _scope sniper rifle_-nya. Ia melirik ke arah pria yang berada di sampingnya. "Haruskah aku menembak sekarang?"

Danzo terkekeh. "Tembak sekarang." Perintahnya.

Sang _sniper_ yang mendapat jawaban tegas seperti itu langsung menarik _trigger_ senjata dan memuntahkan satu peluru yang menembus udara dengan kecepatan kilat.

_Slow motion_ terjadi, peluru tersebut melesat di garis lurus infra merah dan siap menyerang menembus kaca besar gedung _Tokyo International Hotel_ di ruang aula bangunan tersebut.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan mata birunya yang terbelalak lebar saat jendela di belakangnya pecah dengan suara_**-PRAANG!-**_ yang nyaring. Meledakkan kaca bening tersebut menjadi ribuan pecahan beling yang berjatuhan di lantai. Sedangkan peluru timah itu tetap melesat, tidak bisa dihentikan. Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum benda kecil itu siap meledakkan otak Naruto.

"_**HYUNG, AWAS!**_" Sai berlari secepat kilat dan menabrakan tubuhnya ke arah sang Uzumaki, menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke lantai. Membiarkan peluru tadi yang melesat cepat menembak podium kayu, menyisakan retakan besar dengan suara _**-KRAK!-**_ keras.

"A—Apa yang tadi itu?" Tanya Naruto, masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

Sai berdiri dan menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu. "Ayo kita pergi! Disini tidak aman!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak aman?! Apa yang tadi itu?!" Desak Naruto tidak sabaran.

Belum sempat Sai menjawab, sosok Madara dan Hashirama langsung menarik dua pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari jendela.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Madara khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa yang tadi itu?" Ulang Naruto, sedikit kesal karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Madara tidak langsung menyahut, matanya menyisir terlebih dahulu ke seluruh penjuru aula. Semua tamu berteriak ketakutan dengan ekspresi ngeri, anggota keluarga kekaisaran Jepang segera diamankan ke luar ruangan, sedangkan para polisi mengevakuasikan para tamu dari hotel tersebut dengan cepat. Keadaan sekarang cukup kacau balau dan berantakan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk penjelasan, Naruto! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Perintah Madara. Namun Naruto menolak untuk bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Beritahu aku sekarang, Paman Madara! Atau aku akan tetap disini sampai aku ditembak lagi!" Ancamnya.

Madara mengerang jengkel. "_Fine! Fine!_—Sepertinya suruhan Danzo ingin membunuhmu. Dan kalau spekulasiku tidak salah, sudah dipastikan kalau penembakmu berada di gedung sebelah dari hotel ini." Pria itu menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tak kalah megahnya dari _Tokyo International Hotel_. "—Dari arah _infra red,_ aku tebak ia berada di lantai tertinggi yang sejajarnya dengan ruang aula ini." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto menatap gedung sebelah dengan pandangan tajam. "Apakah disana tempat penyekapan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Madara menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku yakin, penembakmu masih ada disana." Jelasnya lagi. "Naruto, apapun yang kau pikirkan, jangan pernah bertindak send—" Belum sempat sang paman menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tidak terduga. Melewati kerumunan dan penjagaan para polisi.

"NARUTO, BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!" Madara meraung jengkel, berusaha mengejar keponakan idiotnya itu.

Naruto berbalik sekilas. "JANGAN IKUTI AKU, PAMAN! CUKUP SIAPKAN HELIKOPTER UNTUK BERJAGA-JAGA!" Perintahnya lagi sebelum menghilang dari balik kerumunan orang-orang.

Madara menghentikan langkah seraya berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Hashirama menatap pria raven itu dengan alis yang terangkat bingung. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya dengan menyiapkan helikopter?"

"Yeah, aku tahu." Sahut Madara cepat seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Naruto berencana untuk melakukan penyelamatan ala film _action _dengan menggunakan helikopter."

Hashirama mengerjap satu-dua kali dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Penyelamatan dengan helikopter? _Man!_—Dia pikir kita apa? Kru film, begitu?!" Kesalnya.

Madara hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Lakukan saja apa yang dia minta, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kekeras kepalaannya itu benar-benar mirip dengan Minato."

Hashirama mendesah. "Dan jangan lupa, kekuatan serta keberaniannya juga mirip dengan Fugaku." Tukasnya lagi. "—Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kombinasi Minato dan Fugaku menghasilkan pemuda yang berani mati seperti itu. Mungkin dia cocok menjadi anggota NIS, bagaimana menurutmu, Madara?" Tanyanya dengan seringai kecil.

Madara mendelik jengkel. "Berhenti bicara dan lakukan saja seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto." Sinisnya.

Hashirama mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melakukan penghormatan ala tentara. "Siap, Komandan!" Jawabnya dengan tegas dengan cengiran lebar. Membuat Madara hanya bisa mengerang jengkel dengan sikap kekanakan sang adik.

.

.

Naruto berlari kencang melalui kerumunan orang-orang dan para polisi untuk menggapai _lift _terdekat.

Ia keluar dari kotak besi itu saat sudah mencapai lantai bawah hotel, kemudian kembali berlari melewati lobi untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Kepalanya mendongak dengan tatapan tajam saat menatap bangunan yang berada di sebelah _Tokyo International Hotel_, gedung yang diduga sebagai tempat penembaknya berada.

Ia yakin sekali kalau Danzo serta Sasuke juga berada di sana. Tempat yang pintar untuk bersembunyi. Siapa yang menduga kalau tempat penyanderaan berada tepat di sebelah gedung kejadian perkara. Benar-benar ide brilian serta licik!

'_Aku bersumpah, kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Danzo!'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati seraya berlari memasuki gedung tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu menerjang masuk ke bangunan tadi kemudian menggebrak meja resepsionis dengan kasar. Membuat beberapa pegawai yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, terlebih lagi saat mata biru itu menatap nyalang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bengis.

"Danzo." Naruto membuka suara. "—Dimana Danzo sekarang." Itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah yang tegas.

Salah seorang pegawai pria meneguk air ludah sebelum menjawab ucapan sang Uzumaki. "Ma—Maaf, Tuan, tetapi tidak ada yang namanya Danzo di daft—"

_**BRAKK!**_—Naruto menggebrak meja lagi, kali ini ia mendesis dengan nada rendah. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Brengsek." Tukasnya kesal. "—Dimana. Danzo. Sekarang." Ulangnya dengan penegasan pada setiap kata.

Sang pegawai menggigil ketakutan, tidak berani membuka suara sepatah kata pun.

Naruto berdecak sinis dan mengganti kalimatnya. "Lantai paling atas." Telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke atas. "—Tempat apa itu?" Tanya lagi.

Pegawai pria tadi menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "La—Lantai karaoke. Te—Tempat itu sudah disewa seluruhnya, jadi anda tidak bisa kesan—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Uzumaki sudah melesat pergi menaiki _lift_ tanpa mempedulikan teriakan pria tadi yang ingin menghentikannya.

"BERHENTI, TUAN! ANDA TIDAK BOLEH KESANA!" Larang sang pegawai dengan teriakan keras. Sayangnya, perintah itu hanyalah angin lalu di telinga Naruto, sebab kini pintu_ lift _sudah menutup dan membawa sosok sang Uzumaki ke lantai paling atas bangunan.

Pegawai tadi berdecak kesal dan segera menyambar telepon terdekat untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tiga kali deringan terdengar hingga sambungan itu terangkat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi sang pegawai langsung membuka suara dengan cepat.

"Tuan Danzo, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menuju lantai atas untuk menemui anda. Saya khawatir kalau keberadaannya membuat anda susah. Jadi, haruskah saya menelepon polisi untuk mengusirnya?" Jelas pria tadi panjang lebar.

.

Di seberang telepon. Danzo tidak menyahut apa-apa selain hembusan napas panjang. Ia sadar kalau Naruto—cepat atau lambat—pasti akan mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya. "Tidak perlu memanggil polisi, hal itu hanya akan membuat masalahku bertambah runyam. Aku akan menghadapi pemuda itu seorang diri." Jawabnya tegas kemudian segera mematikan sambungan telepon.

Danzo mendelik ke arah sang _sniper_. "Pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Ucapnya dingin. "—Bocah itu akan kuhadapi sendiri." Lanjutnya angkuh.

"Maaf soal kegagalanku untuk menembaknya." Sang _sniper_ mengambil sebuah pistol dan menyerahkannya pada Danzo. "Ambil senjata ini untuk berjaga-jaga."

Danzo mengangguk dan mengelus benda itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Tentu saja, jangan permasalahkan kegagalan kecil itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Sang _sniper_ membungkuk kecil memberikan salam hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan ters—

_**DOORR!**_—peluru dimuntahkan secara tiba-tiba. Menembus punggung sang _sniper _dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa pria itu sempat untuk mengelak. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang berlubang mengucurkan darah, berbalik dengan tatapan ngeri saat melihat seringai licik Danzo.

"Kau—" Sang _sniper_ berusaha bergerak untuk menggapai pria pengkhianat itu, namun tubuhnya mulai limbung saat kegelapan menyapu mata dan otaknya. Hingga akhirnya terjatuh di lantai, tak bergerak.

Sasuke menatap kejadian itu dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. Bola matanya melebar saat mayat itu terus membasahi lantai dengan rembesan darah. "K—Kau membunuhnya." Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Danzo mengelus pistol ditangannya dengan seringai tipis. "Manusia tidak berguna sepertinya memang harus disingkirkan dari dunia."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Danzo dengan geram dan mulai meraung. "KAU BINATANG! PEMBUNUH!"

Pria itu terdiam dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan kuat. "—Apa kau merasa kasihan dengan pembunuh ini?—Hmph! Bocah idiot." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku tidak kasihan pada siapapun!" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. "—Kau membunuh seseorang seakan-akan nyawa orang lain itu hanyalah mainan! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti arti kehidupan!"

"JANGAN SOK MENGGURUIKU!" Danzo membentak nyaring, melempar tubuh Sasuke ke lantai dengan kasar. "—MEMANGNYA BOCAH SEPERTIMU TAHU APA TENTANG KEHIDUPAN?! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!" Raungnya kesal.

Sasuke yang tersungkur di lantai mendelik tajam ke arah Danzo. "Aku memang tidak mengerti apapun, tetapi aku yakin kalau binatang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

"DIAM!" Danzo melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi kanan sang raven, membuat Sasuke kembali tersungkur di lantai.

Pria itu menggertakkan giginya dengan murka. "—Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Bocah sialan." Desisnya seraya mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala Sasuke. "—Ada kata terakhir, Pangeran?" Sinisnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyxnya melirik seseorang yang berada di balik punggung Danzo, kemudian sang raven menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak punya kata terakhir, tetapi mungkin kau bisa bertanya dengannya." Sahutnya enteng seraya menunjuk sosok di belakang Danzo dengan ujung dagunya.

Mata Danzo terbelalak terkejut. Ia segera berpaling untuk melihat sosok yang berada dibelakangnya, namun gerakannya kurang cepat dibandingkan tinju yang sudah melayang di wajahnya. Suara _**-BUAGH!-**_ keras dari pukulan tadi membuat Danzo tersungkur di lantai dengan sela bibir yang meneteskan darah. Ia menoleh untuk mendelik ke arah sang pemukulnya.

Sosok Naruto berdiri angkuh dengan napas terengah-engah—hasil dari berlari kalap menuju asal suara pistol. Ia melirik ke arah pipi Sasuke yang memerah kemudian beralih menatap Danzo dengan pandangan bengis. "Berani sekali kau menampar Sasuke." Ia maju perlahan, menciptakan aura hitam yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Danzo beringsut mundur sembari terus melemparkan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya. "Kenapa? Pelacur itu memang pantas di tampar." Sahutnya lagi dengan berani.

Mata Naruto berkilat semakin tajam. "Pelacur, katamu?"

Sasuke beringsut ke arah mayat sang _sniper_. Mengambil pisau untuk memotong tali yang membelit tubuhnya. "Danzo hampir memperkosaku." Sang raven membuka suara dengan tenang dan bangkit dengan angkuh setelah tali terlepas dari tubuhnya. "—Ia juga memaksaku untuk mengulum penisnya yang kecil itu." Tambahnya lagi, memanasi amarah sang Uzumaki.

Kilatan mata Naruto semakin bengis, detik selanjutnya ia meraung murka ke arah Danzo. "BAJINGAN!" Tubuhnya menerjang ke depan, melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah pria tersebut.

Danzo bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan kilat dan menahan tinju itu dengan satu tangan kanannya. "Hmph!—Bocah bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa melawanku."

"Grrr!—" Gigi Naruto menggertak penuh ancaman. Ia kembali melayangkan bogem mentah dari tangan kiri. Danzo kembali berkelit, membiarkan tinju itu menghantam tembok dengan suara _**-DUAGH!-**_ nyaring. "—JANGAN MENGHINDAR, BAJINGAN!" Amuk sang Uzumaki, kalap. Ia tidak terima kalau kekasihnya diperkosa seperti itu. Yang menyentuh Sasuke harus mati. Mati. MATI!

**_BUAGH!_**—Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan bogemnya ke wajah Danzo. Pria itu terhuyung mundur dengan kepala yang pening, kemudian kembali melakukan sikap siaga untuk menahan serangan kedua yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menatap perkelahian tersebut dengan tenang. Ia sendiri tengah bersender santai di sisi tembok saat sang kekasih sibuk memberi pukulan ke arah Danzo. Mata onyx nya menatap benci ke arah pria tua itu. Mungkin sedikit memanasi Naruto akan membuat amarah pemuda itu meningkat.

"Naruto, ia juga meremas selangkanganku." Sasuke mengeluh sembari menyentuh selangkangannya. "—Ini sakit sekali." Lanjutnya dengan mata sendu ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah sang pacar kemudian beralih menatap bengis ke Danzo. "Kau menyentuh selangkangan Sasuke juga?!" Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "—KUBUNUH KAU!" Ia meraung lagi. Menjatuhkan tinjunya membabi buta.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Menikmati Danzo yang sedikit kewalahan menahan serangan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tinju dilakukan dengan brutal, pukulan dilayangkan bertubi-tubi, kedua orang itu membuat ruangan karaoke yang tadinya aman dan tentram menjadi berantakan dan kacau. Vas serta perabotan pecah, sofa mewah robek, dan jangan tanyakan soal televisi besar yang tertempel di dinding, benda itu sudah terhempas di lantai dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Danzo sudah terdesak di pojok ruangan. Mata tuanya waspada saat bogem mentah Naruto mulai melesat ke arahnya, ia dengan cepat berbalik dan menyambar pistolnya di lantai, detik selanjutnya, tangannya meraih Sasuke dan menyandera pemuda raven itu ditangannya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Danzo mendekatkan moncong pistol di sisi kepala Sasuke. "—Atau aku akan menembaknya." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto berhenti melakukan pergerakan, dan Sasuke menggeram kesal saat Danzo menahan tubuhnya dengan rengkuhan yang kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Bajingan." Desis sang raven seraya berontak.

Danzo mengeratkan pegangannya. "Berhenti meronta! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" Ancamnya lagi seraya menarik pelatuk atas pistol.

Sasuke mendelik bengis dan berhenti melakukan rontaan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, Brengsek!" Naruto berseru marah.

Danzo menyeringai. Kakinya mundur perlahan seraya menarik Sasuke di tangannya, menuju_ lift_ terdekat. "Melepaskan dia katamu?—Hmph! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke." Sahutnya dingin seraya masuk ke kotak besi tersebut. "—Aku menunggumu di atas." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai tipis, kemudian menekan tombol untuk menuju atap gedung.

Naruto berdecak kesal saat pintu_ lift_ tertutup rapat. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia melesat berlari di tangga darurat untuk menuju atap gedung. Tangannya lagsung menyambar kenop pintu besi dan membukanya dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ keras.

Mata birunya nyalang menyisir setiap sisi atap gedung hingga akhirnya pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Danzo yang menyeret Sasuke ke tepi bangunan. Salah satu langkah saja, maka mereka berdua akan terjatuh dari sana.

"DANZO! LEPASKAN SASUKE!" Naruto meraung keras sembari berlari ke arah mereka, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Danzo mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak!" Pria itu mundur lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah bawah gedung. Di bawah sana, terlihat kerumunan warga yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan panik. Orang-orang menunjuk ke arah Danzo dan Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan saat dua orang itu sudah berada di ujung gedung. Beberapa satuan polisi langsung dikerahkan memasuki gedung tersebut untuk menyelamatkan sandera dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"—Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Rencanaku gagal karena bocah sepertimu." Lanjut Danzo sinis.

"Kalau kau dendam padaku, seharusnya kau membunuhku! Jangan bawa Sasuke dalam hal ini!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Danzo mendengus dengan tatapan dingin. "Membunuhmu?—Hmph! Hal itu terlalu gampang bagimu." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "—Yang kuperlukan adalah membunuh Sasuke bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Sasuke?! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal in—!"

"DIAM!" Danzo meraung keras, menyela perkataan sang Uzumaki. "—Aku akan membunuh Sasuke seperti kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Bocah sialan!" Desisnya penuh amarah. "—Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan kekuasaan serta jabatanku."

Sasuke menggeram. "Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu, Bedebah!"

Amarah pria itu sudah memuncak. Ia menghentak lengan sang raven dengan kasar. "BOCAH SIALAN!" Moncong pistol terarah ke kepala Sasuke. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kali in—"

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Suara Hashirama menggelegar. Ia keluar dari pintu atap dengan kedua tangan memegang pistol yang terarah ke Danzo. Para satuan polisi sudah bersiap dibelakangnya dengan posisi bertahan menggunakan tameng. "—Danzo, lepaskan senjatamu sekarang." Hashirama mencoba menegoisasi. "Kita tidak ada yang ingin saling terluka disini." Jelasnya lagi seraya beringsut maju perlahan.

Danzo kembali menarik lengan Sasuke. "Jangan ada yang bergerak! Atau kepala bocah ini kutembak!" Ancamnya dingin.

Naruto menahan pergerakan Hashirama. "Jangan maju, Paman. Situasi akan semakin berbahaya kalau kau memaksa mendekat ke arahnya." Ujarnya lagi, dengan bisikan pelan.

Hashirama setuju, dan memilih berdiri di samping Naruto dengan sikap waspada. Matanya masih terarah ke Danzo. "Bisakah kita bicarakan soal ini? Kau tidak perlu menyandera anak itu."

Pria tua itu mendengus. "Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Aku tidak akan termakan omong kosongmu!"

"Dengar—" Naruto menyela. "—Kau berurusan denganku, jadi biarkan aku yang menggantikan Sasuke utnuk kau bunuh." Ucapnya lagi.

Hashirama menoleh kaget. "Apa yang kau katakan, Idiot?!" Bisiknya, kesal.

Naruto membalas dengan bisikan yang tak kalah kesalnya. "Diam dan biarkan aku menangani hal ini." Iris birunya melirik ke arah pistol yang dipegang sang paman. "—Berikan aku pistolmu."

"Apa?"

"Cepat berikan saja! Sembunyikan di belakang punggungku tanpa diketahui olehnya." Perintah Naruto lagi.

Sedikit jengkel, akhirnya Hashirama menuruti keegoisan pemuda pirang itu. Lagipula ini menyangkut nyawa Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga ia harus mempercayakan hal ini pada Naruto. Mungkin saja kalau ada Madara disini, dirinya bakal digampar karena meminjamkan senjata api pada remaja seperti Naruto. _Well, he doesn't have any choice tought._

Naruto bergerak maju perlahan dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara, tanda menyerah. "Dengar, Danzo, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang, tapi lepaskan Sasuke, oke?" Ia menawarkan negosiasi. Kakinya bergerak maju dua langkah.

"Hmph!—Membunuhmu?! Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada gunanya lagi!" Geram Danzo, masih dengan moncong pistol yang menempel di sisi kening Sasuke. Ia mencoba mundur, namun sudah tidak ada pijakan lagi di sisi gedung. Membuat tubuhnya hampir limbung saat melihat ke bawah.

"Danzo, aku tahu kau membenciku." Naruto maju lagi. Kali ini mereka berhadapan dengan jarak 4 meter. "—Kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau bunuh? Lihat? Aku disini tanpa pertahanan apapun." Jelasnya.

Danzo terdiam sejenak. Moncong pistolnya beralih dari kening Sasuke ke arah kepala Naruto. Bibirnya menyeringai licik. "Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu saja?"

Sang Uzumaki berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap pria itu tajam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi—" Danzo kembali berbicara, masih dengan seringai liciknya. "—Aku lebih suka menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dibandingkan membunuhmu." Tepat ketika ucapnya itu selesai, Danzo langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke tanpa aba-aba, membuat pemuda raven itu terjun dari atas gedung dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"SASUKE!" Naruto melesat cepat. Ia meloncat dari atas gedung untuk menyambar lengan sang kekasih.

Waktu seakan berputar lambat saat Naruto berada di udara. Ia menggeram seraya menarik pistol dari belakang punggungnya, memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan moncong senjata ke kepala Danzo.

Pria tua itu juga sama-sama mengarahkan pistol ke arah sang Uzumaki. Pistol saling beradu dalam jarak 6 meter, kemudian—

—_**DOORR!**_

Letusan timah panas keluar dari masing-masing pistol.

Peluru Danzo melesat cepat membelah udara dan kemudian menggores lengan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan peluru sang Uzumaki melesat lurus ke kening Danzo, menembus tengkorak kepala pria itu. Melewati otak dan sel-sel kepala, hingga akhirnya keluar dari belakang kepala bersamaan dengan muncratan darah.

Dalam keadaan satu detik tersebut, Danzo terbelalak ngeri saat rasa panas dan terbakar melewati kepalanya. Matanya bisa melihat seringai dan gerakan bibir pemuda itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Danzo."

.

_**BRUK!**_—Tubuh pria itu terjatuh di lantai atap gedung tanpa nyawa dengan mata terbelalak dan kepala yang merembeskan darah.

Di sisi lain, Naruto memeluk tubuh sang raven saat mereka terjatuh dengan cepat dari atas gedung. Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke yang ketakutan dengan tangan mencengkram bajunya.

"MADARAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras, hampir membuat paru-parunya sakit.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah helikopter melesat dari samping gedung bangunan itu dengan sosok sang paman yang mengemudikan benda besar tersebut. Tangan Madara mencengkram kendali helikopter dan menukik turun untuk menyelamatkan kedua keponakannya.

Dalam jarak yang sempit. Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga menggapai tangga darurat yang tergantung di sisi helikopter.

"Khhh!—" Sang Uzumaki menggeram kesal saat jarinya masih tidak bisa menggapai tangga tali tersebut. Ia melirik ke bawah dimana tanah aspal siap menyambutnya dengan sangat menyakitkan. Beberapa orang dan satuan polisi menyingkir saat tubuh mereka meluncur turun dengan cepat.

"_Shit!_—" Naruto mengumpat. Tangannya bergerak panik untuk kembali menggapai tangga tersebut.

.

30 meter—

.

"NARUTO! CEPAT TANGKAP TALINYA!" Madara berteriak keras dari dalam helikopter. Suara gemuruh baling-baling membuat suaranya teredam.

"Sedang aku coba, Paman!" Jawab sang Uzumaki lagi. Keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya saat tangga tali tersebut bergerak tidak karuan tertiup angin, membuat Naruto sulit untuk menggapainya.

.

20 meter—

.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Naruto harus secepatnya meraih tangga tersebut, kalau tidak mereka berdua akan—

_**GREB!**_—Tangan putih Sasuke ikut terjulur untuk menangkap sisi tangga tali itu. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto. "Kau sama sekali tidak berguna, Idiot. Menangkap tangga saja tidak bisa." Cemoohnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Kalau mereka tidak tergantung seperti ini, mungkin pemuda itu sudah memberikan pukulan yang telak ke arah sang kekasih. "Tanganku licin." Alasan sang Uzumaki seraya ikut memegang tangga itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "_Yeah, right._" Sarkastiknya. Ia mendongak ke atas. "—KITA PERGI DARI SINI, AYAH!" Serunya memberi perintah. Madara menanggapinya dengan anggukan tegas dan langsung berbelok menikuk ke arah landasan helikopter yang berada di atas gedung _Tokyo International Hotel_.

_**TAP!**_—Naruto dan Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya di sana dengan selamat. Ia bisa melihat beberapa satuan polisi dan petugas ambulans menuju ke arah mereka dengan khawatir.

Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berjalan. Ia melirik ke arah lengan sang Uzumaki yang terluka. "Lenganmu terus mengeluarkan darah."

"Oh, tenang saja Sasuke aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya goresan kecil, bukan masalah besar untukku." Sahutnya lagi. Mata birunya beralih menatap gedung sebelah, tempat mayat Danzo tergeletak. "Dia sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh sang raven.

"Hn—" Sasuke menjawab singkat. "—Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu setelah ini? Tentu saja aku akan menjadi raja korea Selatan." Jawab Naruto semangat. "—Lagipula aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahku."

"Pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Ya, aku akan membangun laboratorium pemerintahan untuk kembali meneliti dan memproduksi _Male Pregnancy Pill._"

Sasuke mengerjap satu-dua kali. "K—Kau serius? Itu akan sangat sulit, maksudku penelitian tersebut masih tabu. Pasti akan banyak menuai skandal pro dan kontra."

"Ya, aku tahu." Naruto menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke. "—Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya, sebab itu merupakan penelitian ayahku."

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Sama sekali tidak bisa melawan keegoisan sang kekasih. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebagai percobaan awal, aku tidak keberatan menjadi bahan ujimu."

Naruto membelalak lebar. "Kau bilang apa?"

"_Well_—" Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang memerah, kemudian mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. "—Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mengandung anakmu." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara berbisik yang sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mengerjap tidak percaya. Detik selanjutnya ia bersorak keras dengan gelak tawa. "Aku mencintaimu, Isitriku!" Teriaknya senang.

Sasuke mendelik bengis. "_Shut up, Idiot!_ Suaramu terdengar keras!" Bentaknya kasar sembari menatap beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka dengan canggung dan malu.

Naruto meraih pinggang sang kekasih dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sang raven mendengus geli. "Aku tahu, Idiot." Ia meraih pipi pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya. "—Aku juga serius untuk setuju mengandung anakmu."

Naruto menanggapi ucapan malu-malu Sasuke dengan tawa renyah. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi senyum lebarnya.

_**PLAK!**_—Madara menampar belakang kepala Naruto dengan kasar. Ia mendelik dingin dan tajam. "Apa maksudmu itu, Bocah?! Kau ingin menghamili anakku?! Sebagai seorang ayah, jangan harap aku setuju dengan ide gilamu itu!"

"Ehhh?!" Wajah gembira Naruto berubah menjadi raut kecewa. "—Ayolah, Paman. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Sasuke." Mohonnya lagi.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Ketus Madara.

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke bawah. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, meminta bantuan. Pemuda raven itu mendengus geli kemudian bergerak menuju samping Madara. "Ayah, biarkan aku menikah dengan Naruto. Lagipula aku yakin, dia akan melindungiku dan membuatku bahagia."

Madara melirik ke arah sang anak. "Apa kau yakin?! Yang akan kau nikahi ini adalah bocah pirang idiot macam Naruto!" Sinisnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat tersinggung. "H—Hey! Apa maksudmu dengan bocah pirang idot! Aku ini sudah menjadi raja Korea Selatan!"

Pria raven itu melemparkan _death glare_. "Bagiku, kau masih bocah tidak tahu diri."

Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum melihat pertengkaran dua orang itu. Mereka berdua memang tidak akur tetapi Sasuke yakin kalau Madara tidak pernah menolak permintaannya.

"Ayolah, Paman, aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Jadi aku mohon, biarkan aku menikahinya dan memiliki anak dengannya." Mohon Naruto sembari membungkuk hormat, bahkan hampir bersujud.

Madara yang berada dihadapannya hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Hmph!—" Ia mendengus kecil. "—Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi kalau kau menyakiti anakku, akan kupastikan kepalamu itu terpenggal." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik sang kekasih kepelukannya. "Sasuke, kita sudah direstui! Ayo menikah!" Teriaknya senang.

Sang raven mendelik galak. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Idiot! Kau membuatku malu!"

.

.

.

**_4 Tahun Kemudian_**

**.**

**_Kerajaan di Korea Selatan, Seoul_**

.

.

Naruto terlihat bersantai di paviliun taman sembari menikmati suasana tenang kolam ikan dihadapannya. Wajahnya tersenyum teduh saat ikan-ikan tersebut berloncatan ke atas untuk meraih makanan yang dilemparkannya.

Ia melamun sembari memikirkan sang istri; Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih angkuh dan cantik seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada perubahan. Sudah 4 tahun mereka menikah dan semua benar-benar berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada lagi kejahatan politik di kerajaan, tidak ada lagi manusia sampah seperti Danzo, dan tidak ada lagi penyulut peperangan antara Jepang dan korea Selatan. Terakhir kali ia di Jepang adalah saat ada pertemuan penting dengan kekaisaran Jepang mengenai kerjasama dalam perdagangan _Male Pregnancy Pill_—sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. _Well_, siapa sangka kalau penelitiannya itu diterima dengan baik di beberapa negara maju. Naruto cukup berbangga diri dengan kerja kerasnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Suara mengalun manja dari bibi Mei membuat Naruto harus mengalihkan tatapannya dari kolam ikan ke arah wanita seksi berpakaian gaun hitam malam dengan belahan tinggi di paha itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Noona_." Naruto menyapa lembut dengan senyuman teduh. Membuat sang bibi bersemu merah mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku kesini untuk memberikan laporan pengawasan NIS." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas ke tangan Naruto.

"Pengawasan NIS?" Sang raja membeo.

"Pengawasan nenekmu yang berada di tahanan khusus." Jelas Mei lagi.

"Oh—Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto sembari membolak-balikkan lembaran itu.

"Baik. Dia sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa saat bercanda denganku. Aku rasa tahanan khusus bagus untuknya. Dia juga menitipkan permintaan maaf untukmu." Sahut wanita itu.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah memaafkan nenek. Jadi katakan padanya bahwa aku menunggunya kembali kesini untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga lagi."

Mei tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Yang Mulia?" Ia bergerak mendekat dengan pose yang menggoda. "—Aku rela menjadi selirmu kalau kau bosan dengan Sasuke." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Hahaha—_Noona_ selalu bisa membuatku terkejut. Tapi tidak terima kasih , aku masih menyukai Sasuke."

Mei mendengus kecil. "Tsk!—Tipe suami setia itu membosankan tahu!" Cibirnya kesal.

"Tipe penggoda sepertimu itu yang mengerikan, Bibi." Suara itu bukan keluar dari bibir Naruto, melainkan dari mulut Sai yang berada di ambang pintu paviliun. Ia menampilkan senyum palsu andalannya. "—Lagipula, Yang Mulia Raja sepertinya tidak suka dengan tante-tante menor seperti bibi." Ucapnya tenang namun menusuk

Mei mendelik galak. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bukankah kau juga suka menggoda Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Memang benar. Tapi gaya menggodaku lebih elegan dibandingkan wanita paruh baya sepertimu." Sela Sai lagi, masih tenang. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan wajah Mei yang sudah memerah karena marah.

"Kau masih menyebalkan seperti biasa, Sai. Awas kau!" Ketus Mei seraya berbalik pergi dengan langkah berdebam kesal. Yang ditanggapi oleh Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bergerak untuk duduk di samping Naruto setelah kepergian bibi Mei. Ia menggamit lengan pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut. "Aku kangen padamu, _Hyung_." Ucapnya dengan nada manja. "—Perjalanan dari Jepang kesini sangat menguras tenaga dan waktu." Keluhnya lagi.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana pertemuan dengan para penggemar? Bukankah kau ke Jepang untuk merayakan keberhasilan _manga_-mu?"

"Ya, sangat banyak penggemar dan aku cukup lelah." Ujar Sai lagi. Ia kembali bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Naruto, saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul leher sang Uzumaki. Ia tersenyum dengan pose sensual. "—_Hyung_, apa kau ingin mencoba tubuhku? Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi selirmu." Ucapnya dengan bisikan lembut nan menggoda.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. "Uh—err—Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke."

"Oh ayolah, seorang raja bisa mempunyai banyak istri. Hal itu sudah biasa." Jelasnya sembari mengelus pundak dan dada tegap pemuda pirang itu.

"A—Aku—" Suara Naruto tercekat. Ia sedikit kelabakan saat Sai terus mendekat dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual.

.

"Ayah, sedang apa dengan Paman Sai?" Suara bocah laki-laki berpakaian tradisional Korea berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata hitam cerahnya. Menatap dua pria yang tengah berangkulan dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan polos.

Sai menoleh kemudian tersenyum. "Menma, apa kau ingin punya ibu baru?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun itu menatap heran. "Ibu baru? Siapa ibu baruku?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi ibu barumu, Menma. Ayahmu ini akan menghamiliku."

Naruto panik. "H—Hey, apa yang kau katakan, Sai?! Jangan seenaknya berbohong dihadapan anakku!" Ia kembali berpaling ke arah bocah laki-laki berambut raven itu. "—Menma, jangan hiraukan perkataan Paman Sai. Ucapannya tidak seri—"

"HOREEE!—Ibu baru! Ibu baru!" Menma tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang ayah, malah bersorak riang dengan tawa kerasnya. Pipi gempalnya memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang manis dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing sisinya.

Saat Sasuke bergerak menuju paviliun untuk menjemput bocah itu, Menma langsung melambai ke arah ibunya dengan semangat sembari berteriak, "—MAMA, MENMA PUNYA IBU BARU! AYAH AKAN MENGHAMILI PAMAN SAI!"

"Oi! Oi!—Menma, kau salah bicara!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan panik sembari membungkam mulut sang anak dengan tangan kanannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu percuma, sebab Sasuke sudah mendengar semua dan kini ia menatap bengis ke arah Naruto.

"Kau akan menghamili Sai?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar rendah dan tajam. Seakan-akan bisa memutilasi Naruto hanya dengan perkataannya saja.

Keringat dingin melintas di pelipis pemuda pirang itu. "K—Kau salah paham, Sayang. Sai berbohong pada Menma. Aku tidak ingin menghamilinya sama sekali. Sumpah!" Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai. "Apa maksudmu berbohong didepan anakku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sai terkekeh kecil. "Oh ayolah, aku yakin Menma juga ingin punya ibu baru. Lagipula bukankah wajar bagi seorang raja memiliki istri lagi?"

"Tanpa seijinku, Naruto tidak akan bisa menikah dengan orang lain." Tegasnya.

Sai mendengus kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "—Tetapi kalau Naruto ingin menikah lagi, aku bersedia menjadi istri keduanya." Godanya dengan seringai tipis, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhi paviliun. Meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma disana.

"Jadi—" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, canggung. "—Kau habis darimana, Sasuke?" Tanyanya, seakan-akan kejadian 'akan mengahamili Sai' beberapa detik yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Perkumpulan komunitas ulzzang." Sahut Sasuke enteng. "Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Hashirama menyerahkan ini padaku." Ia menarik sebuah surat dari kantong celananya.

"Apa itu?" Naruto menyambutnya dengan bingung.

"Surat ijin cuti. Paman Hashirama dan ayahku akan bulan madu ke _Hawaii_."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ternyata anggota NIS butuh liburan juga rupanya. Apa mereka ingin mempunyai anak juga seperti kita? Aku bisa memberikan MPP-nya dengan gratis." Sahut pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Paman Hashirama ingin sekali punya anak, tetapi ayahku menolak hal itu mentah-mentah. Dia bilang kalau anaknya cukup aku dan Sai saja."

"Ah, tipe ayah yang baik rupanya." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia mendekat ke arah sang suami dan bersandar di dada bidang Naruto sembari memeluknya. "—Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum tipis. Kemudian membalas pelukan sang istri dengan rengkuhan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ia meraih dagu pemuda raven itu untuk saling bertatapan dengannya. "—Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan Menma adik baru?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin hamil lagi. Lagipula aku harus mempertahankan ketampananku."

"Kau itu cantik bukannya tampan." Tukas Naruto cepat yang langsung disambut _death glare_ galak dari Sasuke.

"Ugh—sudahlah, aku ingin pergi lagi." Kata sang raven sinis. Tidak mempedulikan omongan pemuda pirang itu.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto, heran.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menggendong Menma dan menyerahkannya pada sang suami. "Pergi ke pertemuan ulzzang lagi." Sahutnya.

"Hah? Lagi? Kenapa tidak mengurus Menma saja sih?"

"Aku bukan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Lagipula kau bisa mengurus Menma menggantikanku."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak para pelayan saja?" Naruto protes.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Para pelayan itu sangat ceroboh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku ditangani oleh mereka. Jadi kau yang harus melakukan semuanya. Tidak ada bantahan." Ia beranjak dari paviliun sembari merapikan pakainnya. "—Jangan lupa memberi makan Menma tepat pukul 1 siang, sore sudah harus mandi, pakaiannya ada di kamar kita laci teratas, dan jangan lupa, berikan dia perawatan kulit khusus bayi agar kulitnya tetap kenyal." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya mengangguk pasrah pada perintah sang istri. Menma yang berada digendongannya tertawa senang sembari bersorak kecil.

"Ayah? Kapan Menma punya ibu baru?" Bocah itu menarik-narik baju Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. "—Apakah paman Sai akan menjadi ibu baru, Menma? Ayah?—Ayah kok diam? Ayah?"

'_ARGGHH!__—__AKU STRES!' _Naruto berteriak dalam hati, frustasi.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau menjadi raja Korea Selatan benar-benar sulit seperti ini. Terlebih lagi harus merawat anak saat ibunya sibuk tebar pesona di luar sana.

_DAMN!_—Mungkin lain kali, Naruto harus mengundurkan diri menjadi raja Korea Selatan.

_._

_._

**The End!**

.

.

.

**Yuhuuu!~~ Akhirnya tamat juga *tepar di lantai kamar* **

**Maaf soal update yang ngaret, hahaha... Ini semua gara-gara WB #plak *malah nyalahin WB* huehehehe... Kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya tolong beritahu ya... hehehe...  
><strong>

**Btw, terima kasih banyak pada reviewer, reader dan silent-reader, kalian yang terhebat! I LOVE YOU ALL! *kecup satu-satu***

**Oke, CrowCakes pamit guys! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya... Byee~~ *Crow terbang sambil makan cakes* :3**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


End file.
